


Golden Dawn

by dvrtrblhr



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Birthday Parties, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, M/M, Mercenary My Unit | Byleth, Multi, Oblivious Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Oblivious My Unit | Byleth, Original Golden Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), POV Alternating, Pining, Rated For Violence, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 168,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvrtrblhr/pseuds/dvrtrblhr
Summary: “Right. You can talk about your issues later, if we manage to survive.” Claude said nervously as he watched Dimitri’s uniform turn dark and damp with blood. He unclasped the yellow cape from his uniform and wrapped it over the wound, tying it tightly under the prince’s armpit. It wouldn’t help much if they didn’t manage to bring him to a healer immediately.What were their chances?--Claude takes a slightly different route when fleeing the bandits near Remire Village and that changes almost everything.A "What if the House Leaders were forced to fend the bandits off by themselves?", "What if Byleth decided she didn't want to be a teacher?" and "What if the House Leaders had more opportunities to get to know each other?" story.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 199
Kudos: 422





	1. Wind - Share a room

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born of my frustration when I discovered that Cindered Shadows wasn't going to be a 5th route (ages ago...). All I wanted was a FE Fates: Revelation-esque route in which I could recruit all lords and make them support each other! Is that so much to ask?
> 
> Additional warnings for future chapters: This is not supposed to be a very tragic and angsty story (it's a "let's all get along story" after all!), however the characters are still themselves so expect violence (rated M conservatively for violence), mental illness despictions (including but not limited to depression, self-esteem issues, suicidal ideation), mental trauma despictions (including but not limited to flashbacks, survivor's guilt, disturbing dreams), death and, last but not least, awkward english (I'm trying my best, I promise).
> 
> Shipping Warnings: I'm only tagging the main pairings because I don't want to mess with other people's search results. Bear in mind that all the four main characters are attracted to each other at some level in this story.

As Claude watched an axe slash into Prince Dimitri’s shoulder, first tearing his bright blue cape then the shoulder armor to find his skin, he wondered how could such a simple training exercise go so awry.

It was supposed to be just a basic field training, an opportunity of sorts to get to know the other house leaders before their year at the Officer’s Academy truly started. Everything went well during the day. They set camp at dusk in a clearing in the woods near Remire Village and took turns sleeping. It was all for practice, no one expected anything dangerous to actually happen. Dimitri had been the one guarding their camp when he spotted bandits.

Claude did the only sensible thing one could do in such a situation, which was to strategically retreat. If they could disperse their enemies, this problem would be easier to deal with, preferably by someone else. What ended up happening was quite the opposite. Dimitri and Edelgard decided to follow him and so did the bandits. 

_Unbelievable._ Time for a change of plans.

They entered a heavy forested area and managed to lose their opponents, at least for a moment. Claude used the opportunity to pull the two royals into a dense cluster of bushes with him.

“We can’t face these many foes at once, or we are as good as dead,” he whispered in between deep breaths. “Luckily they don’t seem to have archers. So here is my plan. We will ambush them little by little here in these woods so they have a harder time spotting us. The princess will bait them.” Edelgard gave him a hard look. “You’re smaller than the prince. It will be easier for you to move without being seen. Besides, does he look like he can be sneaky?” She also seemed smarter than Dimitri, but he wouldn’t say that. “Anyway, the prince will give me cover.” He turned to speak directly to Dimitri who had a befuddled expression that didn’t do much to change Claude’s opinion of him. He was also very close, so much that Claude could feel his breath on his face and it was a little distracting. “Just- Just keep hidden until she bring them to us, and I will shoot them. If I miss or don’t manage to finish them, then you act, okay?” Dimitri considered his words for a moment than nodded. 

“So you will stay hidden while we do all the work. Can we trust that you will not run away when we turn our backs?” Edelgard asked looking skeptical.

“I’m an archer, you know. Not as deadly when I’m exposed,” he explained, “Besides, do you really think I will leave you to die?”

Edelgard gave him such a doubtful look that he would probably blush if he was somebody else. He wasn’t so he just stared back at her coolly. Then, they heard the bandits yelling somewhere closer.

“They are coming. They don’t seem very bright, so maybe we have a chance. Are you in?”

Both nodded and assumed their positions. Claude prepared his bow.

At first, it seemed like his plan would be a success. Edelgard and Dimitri were both skilled fighters; the bandits, on the other hand, were, at best, amateurs. Beyond that, they began hearing sounds of battle in the distance. Maybe there was another group confronting their enemies and that improved their odds significantly. At some point, Dimitri and Edelgard were basically doing all the work while he watched from his hiding place. He couldn’t aim properly with them so closely engaged with the enemy, not without risking hurting his allies. Luckily, they didn’t seem to need any help. They actually worked very well together. 

As the last enemy fell to the ground, Dimitri and Edelgard looked at each other and smiled, and there was something there, but Claude couldn’t figure out what exactly from the distance that separated them. Then Edelgard broke eye contact and the moment was gone.

“I think we have cleared this area,” she said as she caught her breath.

She had said it too soon. A bandit jumped from the bushes and went straight to her with his axe held high. It was one of those moments in which everything happens too quickly for the body to react but slowly enough for the mind to wander through the thousand possible outcomes. At least it was for Claude. Dimitri, on the other hand, reacted instantly, putting himself between their opponent and Edelgard. He pierced the man’s guts with his lance at the same time an axe teared into his shoulder.

The bandit fell first, still holding his axe. For a brief instant, Dimitri stood as motionless as a statue. Edelgard was also paralyzed, the shock on her face was clear even from the distance that separated them. Then, slowly, he fell to his knees. It was like a spell was lifted from them, because suddenly Claude and Edelgard were moving again. Claude practically jumped from the bushes he had hidden himself in, while Edelgard knelt on the muddy ground and tried to support Dimitri’s heavy body into a sitting position. She looked at Claude with wide eyes, and he could see her fear, it was a foreign expression in her usually confident and stoic face.

“There might be more enemies around,” she warned.

“Without the prince we’ll be done for anyway,” Claude said as he knelt by Dimitri’s other side. His blue eyes were unfocused and he seemed to be fighting to stay conscious.

“Honestly, Dimitri. What did you think you were doing?” Edelgard sounded at the same time furious and perplexed.

As she inspected the bloody wound, touching his torn uniform softly, Dimitri laid his hand over hers as if he wanted to say something, but couldn’t. Claude felt like he was spying on a very intimate moment.

“If you want to throw you life away you are free to do so. Just don’t do it on my behalf.” Although her voice betrayed her frustration, she didn’t move her hand.

“Right. You can talk about your issues later, if we manage to survive,” Claude said nervously as he watched Dimitri’s uniform turn dark and damp with blood. He unclasped the yellow cape from his uniform and wrapped it over the wound, tying it tightly under the prince’s armpit. It wouldn’t help much if they didn’t manage to bring him to a healer immediately. _What were their chances?_ Before Claude could wallow in their misery though, he heard the sound of steps approaching quickly. He reached for his sword and watched as Edelgard readied her axe.

Instead of the brutish bandits they expected, a beautiful young woman appeared from behind the trees. Even though her features were delicate with big eyes and a small heart-shaped mouth, she exuded the kind of dangerous energy one would expect from a seasoned warrior. Her gray clothes appeared old and dusty and were stained by something that looked a lot like blood. She held a sword on her hand and stared at them appraisingly.

“You don’t look like bandits,” she said simply and before they could respond, she called in a louder voice, “Father, there are some wounded children here.”

Claude felt a little insulted, being called a child by someone that looked to be roughly his age, but he wasn’t going to complain if it meant they were being rescued.

A big middle-aged man with a warrior build followed the young woman and when he noticed that both Claude and Edelgard were still tightly clutching to their weapons, he put his hands up in a pacifying way.

“Be at ease. We are not with those criminals. We are here to help.”

Both relaxed a little, but kept alert as they watched the duo approach and kneel before them to check on Dimitri’s condition.

“Hey kid.” The big man snapped his finger in front of Dimitri’s face. “Are you still with us?” He opened his eyes and nodded weakly.

“We need a healer immediately,” Edelgard stated the obvious.

The young woman and her father exchanged a doubtful look. For a moment they seemed to be communicating something to one another just with their body language. Finally, the man sighed and turned to Dimitri again: 

“Kid, there is a healer just out of these woods. Do you think you can stick with us until then?” The prince nodded again. “Byleth, vulnerary.”

The woman picked a small vial from her coat with practiced movements.

“Open your mouth,” she asked, and Dimitri obeyed. She poured the liquid into his mouth. “Swallow.”

“Archer, help me out,” the man requested, looking at Claude. He walked around them and stopped just behind Dimitri so he could lift him by his armpits. “Carry his legs.”

They carried the prince into the woods for what felt like an eternity. Claude felt dazed, as if Death was breathing on his neck the whole time. Would they arrive at the healer in time? Or would them by carrying a corpse by then?

When they finally laid Dimitri on a bed under the watchful gaze of an elderly woman that was introduced as Nara, healer and innkeeper, Claude thought that the boy was already gone. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open, his face so pale it was a greyish hue. And Claude’s cape was so so red. The healer checked his vital signs quickly and then laid her hand over his sweaty forehead.

“He is still alive, miraculously.” Both Claude and Edelgard released a relieved breath. “I don’t know if he will make it through the day though. I will see what I can do for him. Now everyone out.” She shooed them out of the room and closed the door. 

The inn was in one of the village’s access routes, near the woods they had been attacked. It was also busy, with several men and women coming and going, even at such a late hour. They looked like a rough bunch, all seemed armed and some were nursing bruises of varying levels of severity. All of this indicated a mercenary band, most likely they were the ones that were also engaged with the bandits earlier. The father and daughter duo were clearly part of the group and possibly their leaders or at least had some authority over them, considering how they interacted with the others.

Claude and Edelgard kept their distance from them. They stood outside the main building and, for a moment, they simply watched the sky as the morning started showing signs of its arrival. As the stress subsided, Claude took notice of the state of his body. His arms and back were sore from carrying the prince through the woods, his whole body was sticky with sweat, his pants were dirty with mud and his hands were dirty with blood. He looked at Edelgard by his side who seemed to be in a similar state, her clothes were bloodied and her red leggings were torn and dirty, and yet she could still maintain an air of elegance and grace.

“What a mess,” he sighed feeling suddenly exhausted.

“Indeed,” the princess replied quietly as she looked at the dawning sky.

“I have a question for you, princess.” Edelgard turned her head to him looking as if she would rather fight a few more bandits than answer whatever Claude wanted to ask. He pretended not to notice. “How long have you known His Princeliness ? When he was dying in your arms earlier you seemed pretty intimate with one another.”

She furrowed her brow in annoyance. “We are not intimate,” she answered curtly, “And whatever might be my relationship with Dimitri, it’s none of your concern.”

He hummed thoughtfully and noticed that the simple act seemed to get under her skin. “You have known each other for a long time then,” he declared with knowing smirk.

“I never said that.”

“Well, you didn’t deny it either, so…”

“You’re infuriating.” Edelgard crossed her arms and turned her eyes back to the sky. “I barely know him,” she said softly with a slight frown. The princess sounded sincere, but at the same time it seemed like this was not the whole story. They stayed in silence for another moment. 

“Do you hear something?” Edelgard asked furrowing her brow again. Only then Claude noticed the sound of galloping hooves, and it was growing louder.

Both of them watched as a group of knights approached. When they were close enough, they recognized the banner of the Knights of Seiros. The group stopped just outside the inn.

“EXCUSE ME!” one of the knights yelled as he dismounted his horse, “I’M LOOKING FOR-”

Then he seemed to recognize them or at least their uniforms.

“Oh, you are here!” he said with a big smile, “But there is one missing…”

The knight, who introduced himself as Alois, told them that they were notified of their attack by one of the soldiers that were supposed to give them support - all of then mysteriously vanished during the commotion - and they came to the rescue right away. Claude and Edelgard reported everything that had happened back in the woods to him, they explained that Dimitri had been gravely injured and that they were still waiting for news of his prognosis.

“I see. That’s terrible… Most unfortunate that we could not reach you students in time to avoid this…” he said looking genuinely frustrated, “At least you were lucky to be assisted by these mercenaries.” 

As he gestured to the group in question, his eyes found the man who had helped them earlier, the one who looked like the leader of the bunch. Alois widened his eyes comically.

“CAPTAIN JERALT!? IT’S YOU!” He was yelling again as he walked quickly to meet the aforementioned man.

The so-called Captain Jeralt just sighed and looked defeated. Edelgard, on the other hand, seemed interested by that development and followed Alois, which made Claude curious as well. Suddenly, they were all circling the poor man.

“Goodness, it’s been ages. Don’t you recognize me? It’s Alois! Your old right-hand man! Well, that’s how I always thought of myself anyway. It must have been 20 years ago that you went missing without a trace! I always knew you were still alive!” Alois said all that in one breath.

“You haven’t changed a bit, Alois. Just as loud as ever. And drop that ‘captain’ nonsense. I’m not your captain anymore. These days I’m just a wandering mercenary. One who has work to do. Good-bye, old friend.”

“Right... Good-bye, Captain. Wait! That isn't how this ends! I insist that you return to the monastery with me!” 

“I suppose this was inevitable,” Jeralt said, sounding exhausted and looking a couple of decades older. He sighed and looked at some point in the distance. Claude followed it and noticed that he was watching his daughter.

“What's troubling you, Captain? You aren't about to run off again, are you?” Alois made it sound like a joke.

“Even I wouldn't dare run from the Knights of Seiros,” the man said with resignation and turned to leave, maybe trying to put some distance between him and Alois. It didn’t work, the excitable man just followed him like a puppy who missed his owner.

Claude and Edelgard were by themselves again. She looked lost in thought.

“What did you understand from this exchange that I didn’t?” He questioned feeling curious.

Edelgard considered him for a moment but didn’t say anything. She had a small smile on her face, clearly having fun withholding information from him. She really had figured him out quickly. This was the pay back for his meddling with her relationship with Dimitri. Before he could question her further, they were yet again interrupted, this time by Nara, the elderly healer.

“I’ve finished my work with your friend,” she said in calm voice.

“How is he?” Claude asked feeling anxious.

“He is alive. He will get better, most likely.” 

“Most likely?” Edelgard repeated.

“He is as strong as a bull, that one,” she declared and crossed her arms, “But he lost a lot of blood and the wound was big. If he wasn’t wearing any protection he would probably have lost his whole arm.”

Claude grimaced and held his own arm on reflex. They were both silent.

“Now he needs to rest,” she continued ignoring their disturbed faces, “I have already prepared the room for you two as well. We had to improvise, since, as you can see, we are pretty busy. Well, this way you can keep an eye on him.”

“We are going to share a room?” Edelgard asked. There was a slight tone of panic in her voice, and although she masked it well, it wasn’t enough for Claude not to notice it.

The healer stared at her looking unimpressed.

“Does this look like a palace to you?” Nara questioned gesturing at her place. “Did you know I had to dislodge this girl to house you in there?” As she mentioned 'this girl', she gestured to some point near Claude and that was when he noticed that 'this girl' was Byleth and that she was standing there just by his side. He hadn’t noticed her approach at all.

“It’s fine. I’m used to sharing a room with my father.” Her voice was monotonous, like that of someone reciting lines without understanding the emotion behind them.

“Anyway, I’m done for today. If his condition worsen, please tell me.”

They watched as she disappeared into the building.

“That’s good. I really thought he was a goner.” Byleth broke the silence. The neutral quality of her voice made her sound like she didn’t actually care much about it.

Edelgard looked at the woman appraisingly like she was trying to solve a puzzle.

“You are the daughter of Jeralt, isn’t that right? Known as the Blade Breaker, former captain of the Knights of Seiros, oft praised as the strongest knight to ever live.” Claude had never heard of the man, unsurprisingly. There was still much he didn’t know about Fódlan. He memorized the name so he could research it later.

“I didn't know he was a captain,” Byleth replied, not looking impressed by any of it.

Edelgard looked briefly surprised, then smiled. Claude recognized the emotion behind it immediately, because it was so familiar to him. Curiosity. 

“I’d wager the explanation for that is fascinating indeed.” 

Claude was curious about her as well. Especially because there were very few people who could easily sneak up on him like she had just done. However, he was also very tired and feeling like smelly trash. He could not understand how Edelgard could stand there looking so poised and composed.

“I think I’m going to catch some Zs. Are you coming as well, princess?” 

“I don’t think so,” she said simply.

“Well, take care not to pass out from exhaustion.” He frowned. She had to be tired as well.

The room that was prepared for them was extremely simple.There was only one bed where Dimitri lay unconscious looking eerily pale like a corpse. Some blankets and pillows were arranged on the floor for him and Edelgard, a promise of a rough time falling asleep. At one corner he found a basin full of clean water and a couple of old but clean towels over a battered sideboard. He cleaned himself to the best of his ability while he watched prince lying form and hoped for his recovery. He thought it would be harder to fall asleep in such an uncomfortable arrangement. He obviously underestimated his exhaustion as he was in deep slumber just a few minutes after lying down.

\---- 

Claude woke up to the sound of incomprehensible moaning. He took a moment to situate himself and that’s when he recognized Dimitri’s voice. He was by the bed in a moment watching as the prince tried and failed to sit up.

“That’s probably a bad idea, Your Princeliness,” Claude warned, his voice still rough from sleep.

“Claude? What- Where?” Dimitri seemed to have just noticed his presence. He looked completely lost, his eyes darting around the room in confusion;

“Just, lie down. Do you remember being wounded by an axe?” he asked patiently. Dimitri tried to relax, but he looked agitated and he was obviously in pain. He just stared at Claude for a moment with wide bright eyes before understanding struck him and, almost instantly, he was tense again.

“How is Edelgard? And you? Are you hurt?” he asked in one breath.

“Calm down. We are fine. You were the one who almost lost an arm,” he said with a tired sigh. Dimitri was silent.

“I'm sorry.” 

“For what?” he laughed softly. Dimitri really fit into the gentleman stereotype neatly, maybe way too neatly. “Anyway, how are you feeling?”

Again there was silence.

"Not… very good."

"Huh, that might be a bit of an understatement," Claude said arching one eyebrow, "How is the pain?"

Silence.

"It's here."

"Hmm, so you’re the type that is too proud to admit that you are in pain, huh?"

He knew a bunch of people both in Fódlan and his homeland that felt that they had to grit through pain and discomfort to prove their worth as man (or woman). It didn't make much sense to Claude. He always felt that sheer willpower didn't amount to much without a good plan.

"I'm not," Dimitri denied but without the necessary confidence to convince Claude. "I simply don’t wish to be a burden."

 _'You should have thought of that before throwing yourself in front of an axe'_ he almost said, but managed to control himself just in time. Instead he said, "Isn't it worse to make your caretakers waste their time guessing how you feel and what you need?"

Dimitri sighed, "You might have a point."

"I sure do," he smiled at him, "So, do you need something? Food? Water?"

Dimitri was quiet again.

"Water would be good," he said finally.

"See? Was that so hard?" Claude teased him lightly as he served them two glasses of water. He put them by the bedside table. "I'll help you sit now," he warned. Dimitri seemed like the kind who would be sensitive to invasions to his personal space. He held him by his lower back and pulled him up slowly, then watched as Dimitri bit his lower lip and grimaced. Still, he made no noise of discomfort and only his facial expression betrayed the intensity of his pain. 

Then he looked at Claude, the tension slowly left his face and he smiled. It was a simple, tired, honest little thing, yet it triggered a chain reaction on the other boy. It started with an odd fluttering sensation on his stomach, then his heartbeat seemed to pick up speed, which, in turn made him feel warm all over. He was suddenly aware of how close they were to each other. Claude was supporting one of his knees on the bed so he could have some leverage to pull Dimitri into a sitting position. It all felt natural before, yet, at that moment, all he could think was how their legs were touching and how his hand still resting on the prince's warm back. Claude prided himself on being a smart, rational man so he did the only sensible thing he could which was to break eye contact and focus on something else. He put some distance between then and turned to pick Dimitri’s glass of water.

"You have a kind face,” Dimitri said and he was still smiling. It was disarming.

"A kind face? How does that work? Like, my face is kind, but maybe my arms not so much and my legs are downright cruel?" He was rambling, he knew, but it was his natural reaction when he was feeling flustered. Dimitri laughed softly which impossibly made him look even more charming.

“When you were assisting me just now, you made a face, like you were the one in pain. Haven’t you noticed?” Dimitri explained.

“Isn’t that normal?” He sounded defensive even to his own ears.

"Hmm, so you are the type that gets embarrassed when others point out your virtues, huh?" Dimitri remarked, his eyes shining in the dimly lit room with childlike playfulness.

Claude couldn't help the smile that he gave in return though. "You're teasing me, throwing my words back at me. I didn't know you had it in you,” he said as he handed Dimitri his glass of water.

“Ah, I shouldn’t make fun of you.” And the prince looked a little guilty then.

“I don’t mind it. I’m actually enjoying this new side of yours.”

“Is that so? I’m often told I have no sense of humor,” Dimitri admitted and he sounded self-conscious. Claude wondered if he was blushing. It was too dark in the room to tell.

“Maybe it’s just an unusual sense of humor?”

“Maybe it is,” Dimitri agreed. He finished drinking the water and handed the empty glass back to Claude.

“Do you want more?” Claude asked.

“No, thank you.” 

“Is there anything else you need? Are you hungry?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“Are you always so formal and polite?”

“That is how I try to present myself, yes.” It seemed the playful atmosphere was dead and buried. Claude felt oddly disappointed.

“Well, you should eat something anyway. You lost a lot of blood, you know. Maybe some organ meat, like liver. I wonder if we can get some of that here…” At that Dimitri made a face. It was ridiculously cute.

“You don’t like it, I take?” Claude asked, smiling again.

“I can eat it,” Dimitri said instead of answering his question.

“...But you don’t like it,” Claude pressed.

Dimitri looked conflicted. “No, the texture is… weird. I used to hate it as a kid, but now I can eat almost anything,” he said it as if he was admitting a major weakness. He also sounded a little bitter at being able to stomach any food, which made no sense for Claude. He decided to just store the information for later analysis.

“I didn’t like it either when I was little, but I grew to enjoy the taste and even the squishy texture.” Dimitri made a face again and Claude had an urge to pinch his cheek. 

“Claude?” Dimitri called him, sounding unsure. “Can you assist me? Lying down, I mean?” He sounded like just asking it took a lot of effort.

“Oh, sure.” He was by his side in a moment, and as he held him, he tried to ignore how close they were and how warm his skin felt to the touch, and generally anything unrelated to the task at hand.

When Claude finished it, he noticed that Dimitri was giving him an interrogative look. For a moment, he panicked, thinking that the prince had noticed something was off.

“What is it?”

“I noticed that your glass of water remains untouched.” Dimitri turned his eyes to the object in question by the bedside table.

“Oh, I forgot it!” He was surprised by his own inattention, he blamed Dimitri for being so distracting. He turned the whole thing down his throat in a few gulps - he really was thirsty -, and noticed that Dimitri was still watching him.

“What?”

“It’s nothing.”

“You know, that only makes me more curious.”

“You’re too curious for your own good.”

“I know that, so?”

Dimitri watched him in silence for a little bit longer.

“I’m not going to reveal all my thoughts to you just because you’re asking,” he said definitively.

“You’re no fun,” Claude pouted.

“I know that,” he mirrored his word again with a knowing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Although I sometimes write this kind of stuff, I've never published anything, so I'm very new to formatting and tagging and stuff!
> 
> I have already written the first six chapters of this (yes, it will be a long ride), so my hope is to update as soon as I manage to edit them.


	2. Wind - A(n un)fortunate turn of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude learns that he might be _moderately attracted_ to a dangerous young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually part of the previous one. I split it into two so it would be easier to edit and post (and, I hope, easier to read too).

Claude pondered for some time if he should try to sleep a bit more or if he should give it up and get some news of their impending return to Garreg Mach. In the end, he decided to get out of the room. He thought that if he stayed, he might just get distracted by his accidental roommate.

It turned out to be a good idea. Just by getting outside their room, Claude felt more like himself and his previous thoughts and feelings seemed to get lighter. He could handle being moderately attracted to Dimitri - who was an objectively attractive person. He didn’t want to act on it and the prince was too dense to notice it, so all was well. With that out of the way, he decided to find some food.

The inn common areas were silent and empty, a glaring contrast from the previous night. Claude finally found company near the bar. Sitting quietly at a small round table at the corner of the room was Edelgard. She was holding a big mug in her hands, but instead of drinking from it, she just kept staring straight ahead. She didn't seem to have noticed him at all.

"Good morning!" Claude greeted her. She didn't react.

Claude edged near Edelgard quietly until he was standing just behind her and she still didn't respond in any way.

"Princess?" Claude called softly and touched Edelgard’s shoulder. She flinched immediately and made a small freaked out sound. Amazingly, she managed to not spill her drink. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Claude! That's not funny!"

"I beg to differ, princess. You should see your face, it was priceless. And that 'wah' you made was so adorable."

Edelgard just glared at him.

"Now tell me. Were you really sleeping with your eyes open just now? And holding a mug full of hot liquid? That's pretty remarkable!"

Edelgard’s cheeks flushed just slightly and she looked indignant. Claude grinned obnoxiously at her - seeing any reaction at all on the girl’s usually impassive face was considered a victory in his eye.

"Are you here just to pester me, Claude?" Edelgard asked in a tired voice.

"Oh, I'm actually looking for food and news."

"There is some bread there." She pointed to a covered basket at the center of the table. "And coffee. Our host said we could help ourselves."

"How gracious of her," he commented as he sat down in front of Edelgard.

"I also have some news, if you're interested."

"Definitely."

"I have talked to Alois earlier and he said they are waiting for an update in Dimitri's situation. The idea is to leave together when his health improves."

"That can take a while. What about our classes?"

"I don't think we will lose anything of importance. Still, I would like to leave as soon as possible"

Claude nodded while he cut a slice of bread for himself.

"Did you ask him about our instructor? The one who was supposed to accompany us here?" he asked.

"Vanished."

Claude hummed thoughtfully. He mentally reviewed last night’s events. Something didn't add up.

"Did the bandits attack the village or just our camp?" he asked.

"They were intercepted by Jeralt's mercenaries before they could reach the village, though it’s unclear if that was their goal."

"So you also think that we were their real targets, right?"

"That's the most likely possibility."

"When we were attacked, I thought it was odd that they seemed more intent on killing the three of us than on taking our stuff…" Claude pondered. "At the same time, if someone wanted to murder us, wouldn't it be better to hire a few pro assassins instead of a bunch of brutes? I feel like we were a bit underestimated, you know?"

Edelgard took a sip of her coffee while she seemed to consider his words.

"Maybe they wanted to make our deaths look like collateral damage? Like our killers didn't even know who we were..." he mused. "Or maybe… Maybe their goal wasn't killing us."

Edelgard smiled a little. He had noticed that she usually did it when something piqued her interest.

“They definitely tried to kill us though,” she pointed out, “And they almost managed it.”

“Sure, the bandits objective, or at least one of their objectives, was murdering us all,” Claude agreed, “Now what I’m trying to figure out is their boss, and I’m talking about the _real_ boss here, true intentions.”

The princess just watched him with the same look of slight interest as she drank her probably cold coffee.

“You know, I was hoping you would contribute to this discussion in a more meaningful way.” Claude sighed.

“I’m sorry to disappoint,” she said in a neutral voice, not looking apologetic at all. “I’m too tired to say anything of value. I do find your theories interesting though.”

“Why haven’t you slept, then? Why don’t you want to share the room with us? I can’t really imagine you as a shy maiden embarrassed by the fact that you are sharing with two guys.”

“Perhaps I am,” Edelgard whispered looking at her mug as she rested it on the table.

“I’m sorry but I don’t buy it.” 

“You are free to believe in whatever you like. Now if you would excuse me,” she said coldly, then she stood up and left.

Claude watched her go in silence. He wasn’t really that interested in the reason she didn’t want to sleep in the same room with him and Dimitri. He asked mostly to satisfy his idle curiosity and to get on her nerves. What he really wanted to know was who was behind the bandit attack and why. He was sure that Edelgard had given the question some thought, but it was clear she didn’t want to share her opinions with him, which was only natural considering not only their position in their Houses, but also in their respective countries. Claude sighed and finished eating. He was not going to get anywhere with just the information he had. So it was better to focus on other things for the time being. He picked Edelgard’s dirty mug and filled it with more coffee. He took a sip, it was disgustingly cold and tasted very cheap. He wondered if Edelgard had drunk the whole thing because she was that determined to be awake or if she just had really bad taste, before leaving the full mug where the girl had left it.

Outside, the sun was already high in the cloudless sky. Even so, the weather was pleasantly cool with a light breeze. Although it was probably late morning, the place was deserted. The mercenaries were apparently all asleep after last night’s events. Claude initially considered practicing a little, but it was a beautiful day and the place was peaceful, so he found a nice patch of grass and lay down just to bask in the tranquility for a bit and, unsurprisingly, fell asleep. 

When Claude woke up, the whole place was much livelier, with mercenaries coming and going, talking, sparring and the like. At some point, he was approached by a Knight of Seiros who told him that they had returned to their camp and managed to recover most of their stuff. He immediately checked it out and was relieved to find his spare clothes untouched. He was intent on washing up a little and finally changing to clean clothes when he saw Nara entering their shared room and closing the door. While he waited outside for her to check up on Dimitri, Byleth walked by him holding something feathered that looked a lot like a dead chicken.

“How is your friend?” she asked in her usual indifferent voice.

“Dimitri? The healer is with him right now. Well, when I woke up, he looked better. I mean, if he looked worse, he would be dead, so…” Claude trailed off.

Byleth nodded looking as detached as ever. Then she seemed to recall something.

“Oh, your other friend, Edel...” She looked at him as if asking for help.

“Edelgard?” he supplied.

“Yes. When I woke up I found her practically sleeping on her feet so I offered her my room.”

“And she accepted?”

“Yes, it’s unoccupied right now so it’s really no bother,” Byleth explained simply, then looked at dead bird hanging from her hand “I should go. I’m on cooking duty” As she started to leave, she stopped and turned to him again. “I forgot your name.”

“It’s Claude,” he answered. She nodded and left again.

 _‘What an unusual person.’_ Claude thought as he watched her turn into a corner and disappear. It was not only the simple fact that she was unexpressive and socially awkward that caught his attention, he had known a few people like that, after all. There was something else peculiar, Claude could feel it even if he couldn’t point out what it was exactly. As he pondered this, the door of their shared room opened and the healer walked out. She stopped to give him a good look, arching one eyebrow.

“He is getting better,” Nara said before he could even ask, and then she walked away.

Claude picked up the bag with his things and when he turned to the room again, Dimitri was standing there, by the door, watching him. The first thing he noticed was that he was shirtless and bandages covered the upper part of his chest, left shoulder and upper left arm. He was still pale, but not in the same ghostly way. His blonde hair was messy and greasy with a few strands sticking to his forehead while others were up, intent on defying gravity. He really shouldn’t look handsome, rationally it made no sense, and yet he did. 

“You’re up. Why are you up?” Claude questioned with disapproval.

Dimitri was graceful enough to look sheepish.

“I will go mad if I stay in bed much longer.” He scratched the back of his neck and looked at the ground. “Besides… There is something really urgent I need to attend to, if you understand me. So if you’d excuse me.” And he was gone with the agility of a perfectly healthy young man.

\-----

The feeling of being clean and wearing fresh clothes was really something to be cherished in Claude’s opinion. He left the room full of energy, the problem was what to do with it when he was stranded in an inn in the middle of nowhere. So he went looking for Dimitri with the excuse that he need something to distract him from his boredom. Claude came across him just outside the inn. The prince had his back against the wall and seemed content to simply watch everybody else come and go. Also, he was still shirtless. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Claude asked. He could feel the chill from the breeze and he was wearing a coat.

“Not really. The weather here is really mild.” He had that little proud smile in his face that said _‘Oh, you have no idea what is real cold’_ , it was irritating. Before he could find a suitable response, Dimitri continued, with visible embarrassment: “Ah, I’m sorry. About this, I mean.” He gestured vaguely to his chest. “I can’t put a shirt on, I mean, I can’t move my arm without…” he trailed off.

“Feeling pain?” Claude supplied. Dimitri nodded. “Do you want me to help you?” he suggested in a light tone, even though just the thought of it made him feel an uncomfortable fluttering sensation on his stomach.

“No!” he blurted looking mortified. “I mean, thank you, you are very kind, but I just can’t accept it.”

Dimitri look ready to pass out from shame. Claude felt like if he teased him, he would just seem like a bully, or maybe he was growing too soft.

“Well, if you aren’t cold, then who cares? I mean, look at that guy, he’s practically naked.” Claude pointed discreetly at one mercenary who wore very revealing clothing. 

That was when he really noticed what was happening right in front of him. The mercenaries were coming and going, packing stuff, carrying weapons and supplies, preparing their mounts. They were obviously preparing to leave the inn. It should had been the first thing he noticed, they were a loud bunch and he was supposed to be an observant person, he blamed Dimitri.

“Are the mercenaries leaving?” Claude asked.

“I think so,” Dimitri answered, looking relieved to change the subject.

“I thought they’d go to Garreg Mach with us.” 

“Why would they?” Dimitri asked with a confused expression.

“You know that guy who helped us back in the woods? He is actually a former captain of the Knight of Seiros. He even has a nickname, something like the Blade Breaker.”

“Jeralt, the Blade Breaker?” Dimitri asked in amazement.

“Yeah, that’s the guy who carried you all the way here.” Dimitri’s cheeks colored slightly at that.

“I can’t believe it. I grew up listening to stories about him. For some reason I thought he was dead.”

“It seems a lot of people thought he was dead,” Byleth said from a place just behind Claude, startling him.

“Where did you even come from?” he exclaimed loudly, the woman moved like a ghost.

“The kitchen,” she answered simply, “I came to tell you that the food is ready. Would you like some?”

“Sure, but more importantly, I thought you and your father were going to Garreg Mach with us. Was there a change of plans?”

“Garreg Mach… Is that the monastery?” she asked, Claude nodded. “We are going as soon as he gets better.” She pointed to Dimitri.

“Then why are the others leaving already?” Dimitri asked.

“We are disbanding for now. We don’t know how much time we will spend in the monastery. Some will probably go with us anyway. I heard it’s possible for them to find work there.”

“And what are you going to be doing there?” Claude asked curiously.

“I’m not sure. Though that knight, the loud one, said he could recommend me for a teaching position.” Claude and Dimitri exchanged a surprised look. “I told him that I don’t want it. I’d prefer to continue working as a mercenary if I can.”

\----

During dinner, they met Edelgard again. The three of them shared the small table by the corner where Claude had found the princess napping. Dimitri looked at his plate of food with a miserable expression for a moment before Claude noticed that he wouldn’t be able to cut his own food and was probably too embarrassed to ask. He was about to offer to do it for the prince, but Edelgard was faster. For some reason, it made him grumpy. Especially as he watched the look Dimitri was giving her, like he was witnessing some sort of miracle. He had a sudden urge to say something cruel and he had many good ideas. In the end he didn’t say anything, he just couldn’t justify his desire in any rational way.

Afterwards, he decided to keep some distance from the two royals in an attempt to pacify his weird mood. So he picked up a book he had brought with him to pass time during the training exercise. It was a simple collection of Fódlan fairy tales, but it would suffice as a distraction. He actually managed to read the whole thing in a few hours. It was pretty late by then, but, differently from the previous day, the inn was deserted. Most of the mercenaries had already left.

Their room was completely quiet when he entered. Dimitri seemed to be already sleeping. Surprisingly, Edelgard was there as well and was also in deep slumber. She was hidden under a bunch of blankets lying on her side with her knees close to her chest. It made her look very small and unexpectedly adorable.

It was harder to fall asleep that day then the last. His thoughts were too agitated, going from one thing to the other in a chaotic manner and the feeling of the hard floor at his back didn't help. In an attempt to calm his mind, he tried to recall the stories he had just read in the book order. He was asleep before he reached the end of them.

He dreamed he was back home and that he was being pestered by the others as if he was a little kid. Then everyone was running as a knight approached on a big white horse. It was Dimitri and he had a shining lance on one hand that looked like a Hero's Relic. He looked at him expectantly and said:

"I am looking for the princess of this kingdom."

"There is no princess here," he replied.

"That's too bad," Dream Dimitri said.

He jumped of his horse and offered Claude a big wyvern's egg that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"This is for you," he said and he was back on his horse, "Farewell."

Then he was leaving. Claude wanted to say something, but he felt physically incapable of producing any sound. As he tried to force any word out of his mouth, the egg he was holding hatched and a baby wyvern fell to the ground. It grew to its adult size instantly and suddenly Claude was mounted on it and flying. He watched as Dimitri's form grew smaller as they flew higher. He wanted to go down, but the wyvern wouldn't obey him. He could hear Dimitri asking for help, he was in pain. He had to go back, but the creature wouldn't listen to him. He was over the clouds and he could still listen Dimitri’s voice.

Claude woke up to the sound of incomprehensible moaning. This time he recognized Dimitri’s voice right away.

“Please…” Claude heard him whimper.

He rushed to his side quickly, however, as he looked at the prince's face he noticed that this time he wasn’t awake. He seemed to be having a nightmare. His whole face was tense as if in pain, his hands were closed into fists by his sides, his breath was labored.

“No…” Dimitri sobbed quietly.

“Dimitri,” He called in a soft voice, “You’re having a nightmare, wake up.”

Dimitri didn’t react so Claude grabbed his good arm and shook him a little. “Dimitri!” he tried in a louder voice. The prince opened his eyes and they looked eerily vacant. Suddenly he was moving. He grabbed Claude by one wrist and used his other arm to throw him off the bed. The two fell on the hard floor with Dimitri on top. Claude hit his head so hard that he saw stars and before he could react in any way, Dimitri had his forearm over his throat, crushing it with his whole weight while he squeezed his left wrist with such strength that it felt like it was about to snap. Claude couldn’t speak or breath, so he only kicked and punched Dimitri with his other arm, yet it felt as effective as hitting a stone wall. He was on the brink of losing consciousness when he heard yelling, then felt as if some liquid was sprinkled on him and it was all over.

It took some time for Claude to feel he wasn’t about to faint at any moment. He coughed and panted while he waited for the room to stop spinning as if he had spent the whole night drinking cheap wine. 

“What has just happened?” It was Edelgard’s voice asking, she sounded shocked.

Claude sat up with some difficulty. In the darkness of the room he recognized Dimitri's figure sitting on the floor in front of him, panting as well. He hung his head low, making his hair fall over his face and hide his eyes. He was also very wet. Edelgard was standing just behind him holding what looked like an empty jug.

“Did you… just…” he tried, still breathless, "throw… that water…” He inhaled and exhaled a few times, “...on us?”

“I figured that if touched him he would just throw me against the wall,” she explained. Dimitri didn’t say anything.

Edelgard returned the empty jug to its original place than lit a lamp and came closer to them. “Are you awake now, Dimitri?” she asked and as Dimitri turned his head to her, his face was illuminated and Claude noticed four red lines on his cheek. He looked at his own hand. He didn’t remember doing that.

“Yes, I...” Dimitri couldn’t continue, he looked completely heartbroken. “I don’t know, I have no words…”

“You are bleeding,” Edelgard interrupted him. She lowered the lamp and Claude saw as well, the bandages on his shoulder were stained with red. “I will go get the healer.”

“Please don’t bother,” Dimitri pleaded still looking miserable.

Edelgard gave him an unimpressed look.

“If you want to punish yourself, do it in way that won’t make us rot in this place for longer,” she berated him, “Claude probably needs a healer as well, don’t you think?” 

Claude was pretty sure that his wrist wasn’t broken, but it was still throbbing painfully. He probably wouldn’t wake someone up because of it so he didn’t say anything. Edelgard sighed in frustration and left the room, leaving the two of them alone. The silence felt heavy. When Claude felt he was steady enough, he stood up and picked up a towel to dry himself with.

 _‘I could have really died like that’_. In a village in the middle of nowhere by the hands of someone who, until that point, had seemed pretty harmless outside of the battlefield. It was a frightening thought. Dimitri’s overwhelming strength was shocking, and yet the whole situation was so bizarre that his strength seemed like a really minor element. Even stranger was the fact that Claude couldn’t find it in his heart to blame the prince. He did not know what that said about him.

“I feel like I can’t ask for your forgiveness,” Dimitri mumbled without looking at Claude.

“It was an accident.”

Dimitri shook his head, he looked haunted.

“I might have killed you if Edelgard hadn’t intervened.”

“That’s true. But you didn’t do it on purpose. You weren’t conscious,” Dimitri still wouldn’t look at him. He looked like the most pitiful creature in the world, hunched, wet and bleeding. “Here, dry yourself. The last thing we want is a wounded and sick prince.” He offered him a towel, the prince ignored it. “Come on, Your Princiliness. It’s only awkward if you make it awkward.” Claude tried again, waving the towel in front of Dimitri’s face in an annoying way until the prince conceded and grabbed it.

“Awkward, that’s quite the understatement,” Dimitri said with frustration as he clumsily rubbed the towel over his hair. “You should at least be angry or frightened. I thought you had some sense of self-preservation.”

“Hey, I’m pretty proud of my sense of self-preservation!” Claude said pretending to feel insulted.

Finally Dimitri looked him in his eyes. He had a sad smile on his face. He seemed to be about to say something, but stopped when the door opened. 

Nara was as grumpy as one would expect of someone who was awakened abruptly in the middle of the night. She began working as soon as she entered the room. First, she inspected Dimitri. When she touched his scratched cheek, the place glowed lightly as the red welts shrank until all that remained was a slight irritation of the skin. Then, she removed the bandages of his shoulder. It was the first time Claude had seen the wound after the event and it was amazing to see the improvement. The cut was now thin, as if it was made by a dagger instead of an axe. It seemed that their “fight” had opened it again, although by that point it had stopped bleeding. She hovered her hand over it, and the skin regenerated until the wound was mostly closed. Then she put an ointment over it and changed his bandages. She focused on Claude next, holding his sore wrist on one hand, she quickly focused some magic on it, and then a bit more on his neck. He felt relief straight away. Edelgard watched the whole thing from a distance, looking lost in thought.

“Am I missing something?” the healer asked.

“I think that’s all.” Claude replied.

She looked at the three of them appraisingly for a moment.

“I will grab a sleeping potion for the three of you,” she declared, and as if noticing they were going to protest, “I don’t care what you think. The three of you need this tonight and I also don’t want to be disturbed again.”

With that, she left. The mood between the three of them was uncomfortable, with everyone avoiding the others’ eyes. Edelgard sighed again. 

“That was quite the nightmare, Dimitri. Are they recurring?” she questioned looking sincerely sympathetic.

Dimitri was silent for a long moment, it seemed like he was going to ignore her question completely.

“I have them constantly. But I’ve never…” He looked at Claude, then to the ground. 

“I have them as well, the nightmares,” Edelgard confessed softly, “I’ll toss and scream and then wake up feeling like I fought with a beast all night. That’s why I didn’t want to share a room.”

They were quiet for a long moment. Again, Claude felt as if he was an outsider intruding on a private moment of the two of them.

Not much time later, the door opened again and Nara entered carrying a tray with three mugs on it.

“Drink it all. I’ll only leave when you are finished.” Her words were final.

Dimitri, always the more trusting, picked it up and sipped from it neutrally. For a moment the other two only watched him drink. Then Edelgard picked one mug for herself and looked at Claude challenging him to do the same. They both drank it at the same time and it was disgustingly bitter. Edelgard’s face wrinkled with revulsion and Claude had to drink it all at once or he just wouldn’t be able to do it. As they all finished their drinks and returned the mugs to the tray, the healer smiled satisfied.

“This can make you feel a little tipsy, so just lie down and try to sleep,” she warned. “Good night for you kids,” she said before leaving them again.

“That was disgusting. How can you drink it with a straight face?” Claude asked Dimitri.

“I didn’t think it was that bad,” he answered simply. Edelgard looked at him with obvious disbelief.

Claude sat down on the bed already feeling his muscles starting to relax, he patted the bed at both sides inviting the other two to do the same. Surprisingly, Edelgard was the first one to do so. Dimitri took a little bit more time, he still looked a bit like a kicked puppy.

“C’mon” Claude encouraged him. The prince sighed and gave up, sitting at Claude’s other side.

“How great it is to have all the three House leaders peacefully hanging out together!” Claude said in an exaggerated cheerful voice.

“Is that what you would call this?” Edelgard scoffed.

“What would you call it then?” Claude asked.

“An unfortunate turn of events.”

“Aw, now you’re just being cruel.”

“Maybe.” He could hear the humor in her voice.

“You know, I think you like us, princess. You just don’t want to admit it”

“You wish.” She was actually smiling. Claude had never seen her look so unguarded. Was that the sleeping potion?

Claude turned to Dimitri. He was watching them with the same sad, undeserving expression on his face.

“Stop brooding,” he said as he bumped his shoulder into the prince’s. “At least now I know that if I want to wake you up from a nightmare, I should douse you in water.”

Dimitri smiled. It was still sad, but it was also warm. “You really are kind, Claude.”

Claude's face heated dangerously, worse yet was feeling Edelgard's gaze on him.

“Don’t put too much trust on him, Dimitri.” Edelgard warned but without her usual seriousness.

“You hurt my feelings, princess,” Claude said as he jokingly put his fist over his heart.

“You know,” Dimitri started avoiding their eyes, “I really wish we could be friends.”

Both Claude and Edelgard were quiet.

“I’m being silly. Just, ignore me,” Dimitri said quietly

“Friends, huh? I don't know if I have ever had one of those...” Claude confessed and was surprised by his own admission. Dimitri looked completely baffled by his statement or maybe he was just very intoxicated by whatever it was that they had drunk. 

“Are you being serious?” Dimitri asked still looking very confused.

“No, I’m joking,” Claude said rubbing his face. It was oddly insensitive to the touch.

“Please, Dimitri. Isn’t it obvious that he is the kind that is suspicious of everyone he meets?” Edelgard scoffed impatiently.

“Look who's talking. The most trusting, innocent maiden of all Fódlan,” Claude retaliated his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Now, listen here-” Edelgard started putting her index finger up in an accusing way. She stared at it for one moment. “What are we talking about again?”

Claude couldn't help but laugh. He was quickly joined by both Edelgard and Dimitri. The girl leaned down on the bed hiding her face as she giggled uninhibitedly while Dimitri bit his lips trying to control himself before he snorted in the most ridiculous way. A more lucid part of Claude, one that felt very far away from his body at the moment, contemplated the absurdity of what was happening.

“This is _not_ a sleeping potion,” Claude commented when he managed restrain himself.

“Well…” Dimitri started with a smile and pointed at Edelgard. Claude turned to the girl, and she was already fast asleep with one hand still covering part of her face.

They both laughed again. When Claude stopped, he noticed Dimitri was watching him with an odd lopsided smile.

“What?” he asked.

Dimitri shook his head, denying him any explanation.

“Come on, Dimitri,” Claude pressed and was surprised by how whiny his voice was and by how little he cared.

“Yes,” Dimitri said with a gentle smile, Claude decide that it was his favorite expression.

“Yes?”

“I like it when you call me by my name.”

Claude felt very warm and inarticulate all of a sudden. Dimitri continued to watch him with the same soft, relaxed expression, then he yawned. It made Claude feel a little more clear headed.

“We should sleep. The old lady told us to,” he said, trying to convince himself of it, “You need to rest.”

Claude turned to Edelgard sleeping form, and shook her arm lightly.

“Hey princess, we have to leave the bed to the ill,” She opened her eyes slowly, then silently slipped to her place on the floor and immediately fell asleep again. Claude laughed softly. “Do you need help lying down?” he asked Dimitri.

“No need. I’m so sleepy right now that I can barely feel my body.” And as if to demonstrate, he reclined slowly, putting most of his weight on his good arm. When he finished he looked at Claude in a way that said _‘See?’_

“Very cute.” The words slipped accidentally from his mouth and he cursed his drugged mind. He watched Dimitri for a reaction, but he only looked mildly confused and very tired.

“I’ll let you sleep. Good night,” Claude said as he stood up to find his spot on the floor.

“Good night.”

Claude fell asleep as soon as he lay down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make a confession. I feel bad about making Claude fall for Dimitri, the poor boy has no idea of what he is getting into...
> 
> Next, we will delve into another character's side of the story.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Moon - Wandering Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dimitri goes through recovery, his mind wanders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this on El's birthday, but I'll have too much work this week, so... Let's get this done! Well, she doesn't appear too much in this chapter anyway. She'll be in the spotlight soon enough (in two of the chapters I had most fun writing~).
> 
> For now, I'll leave you with our favorite emo-prince.

Dimitri woke up feeling heavy as if he was buried in sand. He opened his eyes to a dimly lit room that was starting to grow familiar. As in the previous day, the first thing he noticed was the pain in his left shoulder which was considerably less intense than before. With his growing awareness, also came the recollection of last night’s events; it felt like his imaginary pile of sand had doubled its size and was threatening to crush him completely.

Then came the impression that Dimitri was forgetting something important. He tried to recall what had happened after Nara had brought them the sleeping potion: he faintly remembered the three of them sitting together on the bed, talking, but about what? A few fragmented images of the events passed through his mind, though what had actually happened and what was only dreamed, he didn’t know. He slowly turned his head to the place in the floor that Claude had claimed as his sleeping place. There was a mess of blankets, clothes and his personal belongings there, but the boy was gone. Edelgard’s wasn’t at her spot either.

Someone knocked at the door, but before Dimitri could find the inner strength to actually respond in some way, they had already entered the room. It was a maid, carrying a tray with his food and medicine.

“You’re awake.” she said pleasantly as she put the tray down on the bedside table. “Here, let me help you up.”

Dimitri was growing tired of needing help with everything. For a moment he thought of protesting, of saying he didn’t want to get up, but he felt so sluggish, he couldn’t even react in time: she was already pulling him up.

“How are you feeling? Do you need anything else?” the maid asked as she placed the tray over his lap.

“I am fine. Thank you.” he replied forcing a polite smile.

Dimitri inspected the contents on the tray as he heard the maid leave the room and close the door behind her. There was some unidentifiable mush that he supposed was his food - at least he didn’t need help eating this -, a mug full of brownish liquid that probably tasted awful for everybody else, and a big glass full of water. He diligently consumed everything that was offered. When he was done, he finally felt he was completely awake and with enough vitality to face the day. The noises outside suggested it was probably mid-morning which made him feel guilty for sleeping in yet again. He needed to be up, he needed to do something, be useful. With that in mind, Dimitri forced himself out of the bed and threw some water on his face just so it didn’t look as greasy as his hair felt. There was not much he could do with only one functional arm; he hadn’t even been able to change his clothes by himself without feeling like he was tearing his arm apart the day before. At least he was feeling less pain, so he thought he could try to put a shirt on and look less like a mess. He managed to do it with some difficulty, but buttoning it up was more of a challenge. He took a long time to manage one button and ended up tearing the second button off. While he looked at offending little thing on his hand, he wondered how could anyone be so clumsy. He gave up doing the rest feeling miserable.

As Dimitri left the stuffy room and went outside, he felt his mood improve slightly. It was a beautiful sunny day. He inhaled and exhaled the fresh air slowly and deeply and let the physical sensations wash over him: the warmth of the sun, the soft breeze, the sounds of the day. At once, he recognized the clash of weapons typical of a sparring session and found the source easily: Edelgard was duelling the young woman who had been introduced to him as Byleth, the daughter of Jeralt, the Blade Breaker. The mercenary was impressively good. They were both using swords, and even though Edelgard clearly knew what she was doing, Byleth was much superior, moving so gracefully and efficiently, like it was her second nature. As Dimitri came closer to them, he noticed that Claude was also watching the match, sitting on the grass near them, with a closed book over his lap. He turned his head to Dimitri when he approached, and his eyes travelled through his whole body in a way that made him terribly self-conscious of his disheveled appearance.

“Good morning, Your Princeliness. Did you come to watch the match?” Claude asked with an amused smile.

“Good morning, Claude. How are you feeling?” Dimitri asked instead of replying. He could still remember the feeling of Claude’s wrist in his hand, about to snap at any moment.

Claude looked puzzled for a brief moment. Then understanding struck him and he arched an eyebrow, staring boredly at the prince.

“I was healed yesterday if you can’t remember. I feel great. Actually, I feel almost invincible after that sleeping potion. I really need to discover the recipe for that.” he digressed, looking thoughtfully at his lap. He turned his head to Dimitri again. “What about you?”

“My shoulder seems to be recovering nicely.”

“Good.” His eyes travelled to Dimitri’s chest again. “Do you need help with the buttons?”

“Uh…” Dimitri muttered as he felt his face heat with embarrassment. Claude seemed to consider his meaningless sound a yes, because he simply stood up and started to work. Dimitri was suddenly very aware of not only how close they were, but also of how warm Claude’s fingers were over his shirt. All of a sudden he felt like he was overheating, sweating as if it was a hot summer day.

“All done.” Claude said as he finished. “You’re missing a button.” He tapped the place lightly with one finger.

Dimitri couldn’t articulate anything in response, so he only nodded stupidly and avoided looking at his face. Claude seemed to notice his discomfort and silently moved away from him. He turned back to the match between Byleth and Edelgard, still feeling the other boy’s eyes on him. Fortunately, he was easily engrossed by their duel, which, in turn, made the odd nervous energy in him dissipate a little. Dimitri watched as the mercenary finally disarmed Edelgard with a well aimed strike of her sword, effectively ending the match.

“She is really good.” he commented.

“You look like you would like to be her next opponent.” Claude said with a knowing smile on his face.

“Definitely.” Dimitri admitted, he could feel the excitement building up inside him. “I am not that skilled with a sword, it would be a great learning opportunity.” He sighed. “Oh, how I wish I could spar, or do anything really.”

“You will get back to it soon enough.”

“You are right. I’m overreacting, I know.”

“I didn’t say that. I’m bored, the princess is bored, I can’t imagine how you feel.” Claude picked the book he had left on the grass and offered to him. “I was going to read this one again, but I think you probably need the distraction more than me.”

As Dimitri held the book in his hands, he felt warm again, but it was in a completely different manner, it was like being close to a fireplace in a winter's night, while before it felt more like being tossed into a lava pit in the Valley of Torment.

The truth was that he really didn't know what to expect from Claude or from his acts of kindness. Were they sincere? Or was he hoping to achieve something by getting on Dimitri's good side? People said he was untrustworthy, an heir that came out of nowhere and about whom nobody knew a thing. However, when Dimitri first woke up after his injury and Claude assisted him, the other boy seemed genuinely sympathetic of his pain and completely dedicated to making him comfortable. He also seemed embarrassed of his own good heart, like it was weakness that needed to be subdued. Was that something he could simulate? In that case, he was a fantastic actor. Then there was also his reaction, or lack of one, when Dimitri had almost killed him in his waking madness. He really didn't know what to make of that. Was it selflessness, recklessness or something else? In the end, it didn't matter. Whatever was his reason for being kind to Dimitri, it was conditioned to the fact that he didn't know him truly. If he did… Well, he'd be intelligent enough to keep a safe distance. Claude had a brilliant presence that reminded him of a sunny day - quite alike the one they were having. While Dimitri was only acting the part of what he was supposed to be. Whatever was his true self, it was something he preferred to avoid dwelling on. It was best kept hidden, from himself and the others.

“Is there something on my face? You are giving me quite the intense look.” Claude commented with a teasing smile.

“Ah, no. I was lost in my thoughts for a moment, I apologise.”

Dimitri avoided Claude’s eyes and instead looked down at the cover of the book. He was surprised once again.

“These are children stories.” he said.

“Don’t be so judgemental. You can learn a lot about a country by studying the stories their people tell their kids before bedtime.” Claude reasoned with crossed arms and a confident smile.

Dimitri pondered over his words as he flipped through the pages of the book.

“I know most of these stories.” he observed with a fond smile.

Dimitri remembered he used to read them with Felix and Ingrid when they were little. Sometimes Sylvain would tell them his own adapted version which was much more indecent. Glenn, on the other hand, would always turn the tale into a bloody horror and he would end up having to share his bed with his frightened friends. Most of all, he remembered his mother reading for him before he slept. Her soft voice, her warm hand on his hair.

“Dimitri.” Claude’s voice sounded as if it was far away, but it grounded him back in reality. It worked like a spell, and he was back, his attention on the other boy, just like that. Claude was looking at him with visible unease. Both of his hands hovering over him as if he was about to touch him, but changed his mind midway.

“You are going to tear it.” Claude warned with a strained smile.

Dimitri looked down to his hand and noticed that he was squeezing the book hard enough to crumple the hard cover. He relaxed his grip immediately.

“I… I apologise. I have gotten distracted, again.” He felt so self-conscious, he wanted the earth to swallow him whole.

“I noticed.” Claude said arching one eyebrow. “This seems to have triggered some bad memories, so maybe…” He moved his hands as if to take the book from Dimitri, which made him instinctively react by pulling the book closer to his chest and stepping back.

“I wish to read this.” he argued and he couldn’t understand why he wanted this so much all of a sudden. “I only have good memories of these stories.” he whispered quietly.

Claude watched him for a moment with a tense expression and Dimitri felt transparent to those sharp eyes.

“Right.” Claude said slowly, then more naturally: “Sure, you can have it for now.”

Dimitri nodded and avoided looking at Claude’s eyes. He noticed that Byleth and Edelgard were sparring again, this time using training axes. The match was much more balanced and they both seemed to be having a lot of fun, or at least Edelgard, Byleth had the same neutral expression on her face.

“Who do you think will win?” Claude asked curiously.

Dimitri watched them from a little longer. Edelgard’s technique was more polished; it was visible that Byleth didn’t use that weapon routinely. On the other hand, the mercenary was much more spontaneous and was accurately predicting most of Edelgard’s moves.

“Byleth.” he answered honestly.

Claude smirked at him and then yelled: “Hey, princess! Dimitri says you are gonna lose!”

Edelgard lost her focus, tripped on her feet and fell on her butt. It wasn’t her most gracious moment. Claude almost fell as well from how hard he was laughing. She walked to them looking furious and still holding her training axe.

“I didn't-” Dimitri started without even knowing what it was that he wanted to say.

“Quiet.” she said definitively without looking at him. Her anger seemed completely directed at Claude who was still laughing. “We are fighting. Choose your weapon.” she challenged.

“C’mon princess. I’m an archer.” he argued, yet he had a cheeky smile on his face

“Yes, of course, a nobleman who can’t use a close combat weapon. Do you take me for a fool?”

“Well…” he drawled, obviously trying to provoke her.

“Swords then. I’m pretty sure the heir of House Riegan was taught the basics” She turned her back to them and went to fetch the weapons. Claude sighed dramatically and followed her.

As they prepared for their duel, Byleth came over to Dimitri’s side. He still did not know what to make of the mercenary. She always had a neutral, emotionless expression on her face, and when she talked, it was with the same almost mechanical voice. And yet, her talent and skill with the sword was undeniable.

“Edelgard is pretty good with the axe.” she declared bluntly.

“Yes, she is. You, on the other hand, seem to be amazing with any weapon you wield. You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn.” he admitted feeling his excitement grow again.

Byleth looked at him with her usual placid expression. Dimitri had to admit that it creeped him out slightly.

“Thanks.” she said finally. “I don’t remember your name.”

“It’s Dimitri.” He wondered if he should give his full formal introduction. But decided against it; it was not as if he even looked like the crown prince of Faerghus in this sorry state. At least for a moment, he was just Dimitri. Byleth nodded in acknowledgement and turned her attention to Edelgard and Claude’s match.

“He’s actually a decent enough swordsman.” Byleth commented and although that sentence implied she was surprised, her voice and expression were the same as ever.

Dimitri turned his eyes to the match as well and he couldn’t help but agree with Byleth. Claude obviously ‘knew the basics’, as Edelgard had put it. He was also not only quick-minded, but also quick-footed. It was a pretty balanced match. Edelgard was probably feeling the effects of fighting three times in a row as she was slower than in her first duel with Byleth. And yet, she still had unparalleled fierceness and focus. Dimitri really couldn’t predict the winner this time.

He and Byleth watched the duel in silence which was pleasant enough. This way he could really observe them, maybe try to learn something. However, for some reason, he was getting distracted. Instead of watching their movements, he caught himself paying attention to the most stupid little details. Like the way the sun shined over Claude’s skin, or the way he would smile even when he was completely focused, or the curve of his body when he moved.

Then their eyes met. It only took that little moment and Claude’s concentration was gone. When Edelgard saw the opening, she struck and it was over. Claude simply put his hands up in defeat.

“Are you satisfied, princess?”

“Yes.” she said simply. “I know why you lost and I find it quite ironic.”

Claude laughed. “I have no idea what you are talking about, but sure.”

He walked past Dimitri and Byleth, and smiled briefly at them. “Gonna wash myself. See you later.”

Edelgard watched him leave with a small victorious smile on her face.

“I’m exhausted.” she confessed as she came near them. “I want a real bath. I wonder when are we going to leave this place...”

“Tomorrow.” Byleth declared calmly.

“Is that so? Who told you that?” Edelgard questioned looking mildly surprised.

“My father.” Byleth answered. When she noticed that Edelgard and Dimitri were still watching her expectantly, she continued: “We are leaving at dawn. Nara told the loud knight that Dimitri is good to go.”

“That’s good news.” Edelgard said. She looked relieved.

\-----

In the afternoon, Dimitri found a nice little spot under a tree and, with some difficulty, sat down with Claude’s book in his hand. He flipped through their pages and stopped when he saw a really familiar title: _The Wandering Prince_. It used to be his and Felix favorite story at some point of their childhood. He closed his eyes and recalled one specific night at his home in Fhirdiad. He was probably around seven years old at the time; both Felix and his older brother, Glenn, had come to stay a few days accompanying their father. Felix wanted his brother to tell them a story before bed. And although Felix had changed immensely with the years, one thing remained: he was really persistent.

He had begged Glenn to tell that story for them until he conceded. The older boy had been intent on frightening Felix, so he adapted the plotline to be much more gruesome than the original one. The moment in which the prince’s father was killed was transformed into a bloody massacre.

A bloody massacre...

Dimitri opened his eyes when he heard the sound of steps approaching. It was Claude and although he was close to him, he felt far away. He sat down just beside Dimitri and the simple action seemed to wake him up from his stupor.

“I thought you were sleeping.” he commented casually than he looked at the opened book in Dimitri’s lap. “Which one are you reading? Oh, the Wandering Prince one, pretty intense. It reminds me of another story called ‘The Desert Maiden’.”

“I have never heard of it.”

“It’s…” He started excitedly, but then paused. “Never mind, I can tell you later. Dinner is ready, let’s go!” 

Dimitri blinked with surprise.

“What time is it?” he asked feeling dazed.

Claude shrugged. “It’s not that late. We are having an early dinner, since we will wake at an ungodly hour tomorrow.”

Nevertheless, he still had completely lost track of time. It scared him how he could get so wrapped up on his own thoughts.

“Are you all right?” Claude asked.

“Yes. I just don’t have much of an appetite right now.” he said avoiding Claude’s penetrative eyes. He braced himself on the tree for support as he tried to stand up. In an instant, Claude was already assisting him with a firm arm on his waist, pulling him up. 

“Come on, don’t you want to have Edelgard lovingly cutting your food for you?” 

Dimitri felt an unexplainable surge of irritation. He disentangled himself from the other boy forcefully. “Do you think I enjoy depending on others for every little thing?”

Claude looked stunned for a brief moment, then he was smiling again but it seemed superficial. “I don’t know. Maybe you only like it when it’s the princess helping you.”

Dimitri’s hot frustration quickly transformed into perplexity as he tried to make sense of Claude’s words.

“I don’t…” he failed elaborate it further.

Claude smile fell and he sighed suddenly looking tired. “You know what, just forget it.”

Then he walked away, leaving Dimitri feeling oddly cold and lonely.

It turned out that nobody needed to help Dimitri during dinner as the food that was served was a simple soup. They ate in awkward silence for a long time. Byleth, who was sharing the table with them, looked from one person to the other with her usual unemotional expression.

“Did you have a fight?” she questioned finally.

They didn’t respond right away. Edelgard watched the two boys with raised eyebrows. Claude had his standard noncommittal smile in place while Dimitri looked at the contents of his bowl of soup.

“Not that I know of.” Claude replied sounding casual.

Dimitri looked at him quickly, his expression didn’t betray anything. The prince noticed that Byleth was watching him with interrogative eyes. It was the most expressive he had seen her be.

“I am fine.” He didn’t know what was the question he was answering, he guessed his answer would be the same anyway.

He went straight to bed afterwards. Aside from his injury throbbing painfully, he was feeling the start of a familiar headache. He expected it would only aggravate until he managed to sleep it off.

As he closed his eyes he recalled again the memory of his mother reading a story to him. It had taken a long time for Dimitri to find the courage to ask her; he felt, no, he _knew_ he was already too old to ask for a bedtime story. However, he had yearned for this for so long, watching his friends be doted on by their mothers. So, maybe, _just once_ would not be so bad. Once turned into many cozy nights nested in his blankets completely engrossed in the tales she would read to him, smiling fondly, combing his hair with her hands softly...

_“This story is so sad.” she had remarked softly. She was smiling but her eyes were full of melancholy. “The boy loses his father and the mother can’t do anything to help him.”_

_“But he still wins at the end. So it’s not sad.” Dimitri had argued with childlike conviction._

_“I’m glad you see it that way.” She had lowered her body so she could give him a gentle kiss on the forehead. “Good night, my love.”_

\-----

They left at the scheduled time, before the first rays of sunshine could be seen in the horizon. It would have been a peaceful journey if it weren’t for Alois loudly talking and laughing. And while Dimitri’s shoulder hurt considerably less than the previous day, his head was still pounding painfully which, in turn, made him moody, like he only had a tenuous control over his emotions; so he tried to keep a distance from the rest of the group. Besides, he felt that Claude was still upset with him. It made him confused and frustrated, but he didn’t want to examine those feelings at that moment. 

At some point in the morning, Edelgard slowed down to meet him.

“Dimitri, can I have a word?” He only nodded. She looked ahead for a moment at the direction where Claude talked to Byleth excitedly. “It’s about Claude.”

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows. “What about him?”

“I have noticed you have gotten closer during this whole incident.” she started.

“We have all gotten closer to one another.” he amended.

Edelgard looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Are you truly that dense? You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the nuances in a person’s attitude.”

Just like that, Dimitri’s precarious control was gone and he was furious. “What is the purpose of this conversation, Edelgard? To insult me? If it is so, then you have done it already. Now, if you would excuse me.” He quickened his pace and turned his face straight forward. His eyes briefly met with Claude’s who was much ahead of them. The other boy watched him with an arched eyebrow. He wondered if he had spoken too loudly. The hot fury he felt seemed to cool down considerably.

“That was not my intention. I apologise.” Edelgard sighed as she caught up with him again. “I wanted to ask you what is your opinion of him now.”

Dimitri watched her with suspicion for a moment. “What is yours?”

“I think he is infuriating and he seems to take great pleasure in getting under my skin. Besides that, I think he is an intelligent individual with a tactical mind. I think he likes to pretend that he is harmless so he can act when nobody expects him to. His carefree attitude may also be a way to mask a more ambitious nature.” Edelgard exposed. She looked at Dimitri prompting him to give his own impression. 

“I agree with some of what you said, though I don’t think he is so insincere as you make him sound.” he argued.

“You should be more cautious. I’m not saying he is a two-faced snake. But even if he is genuinely interested in you, that doesn’t mean he won’t try to take advantage of you.” she said in an advising tone.

“So I should heed your counsel but not his?” he asked in a skeptical voice.

“We should all be mindful of whom we choose to trust. If one of us allies with another, what will happen with the third?”

“Wouldn’t it be preferable if the the three of us maintained amicable relations with one another?” Dimitri asked feeling tired, his headache had only aggravated with this conversation. 

“Yes, it would. Unfortunately we cannot wager on that.”

\-----

When they arrived at the monastery gates, it was late in the afternoon. There were already people waiting for them: An attendant of the Archbishop hurriedly talked with Jeralt and Byleth and soon they were guiding them somewhere else, while a familiar sinister looking young man came to meet Edelgard. For a long moment, they whispered quietly to one another.

“Who is the creepy guy talking to the princess?” Claude asked him. It was the first time that day that they had talked just the two of them. He had grown used to this so quickly that he was already missing it.

“I think that is Marquis Vestra’s son. I forgot his first name.” Claude looked at him as if asking for more details. Dimitri thought it was odd how the boy knew so much about some things and so little about others. “House Vestra is known for managing the darker tasks of the Empire. Don’t ask me what that means, there are all kinds of rumors…”

“Oh, I want to know the rumors!” Claude asked, his eyes shining with curiosity. It was so endearing, it made Dimitri smile. Before he could answer in any way, they were interrupted by a looming shadow and a deep voice.

“Your Highness.” It was Dedue. Dimitri had missed him, he didn’t knew how much until that moment.

“Dedue, my friend. How are you?” the prince asked.

“I am fine. I’ve heard of your wound. How are you feeling?” he asked in his usual monotone voice. Dimitri had known him for a long enough, so he could pick up the worry in it.

“I am mostly recovered from it by now.” He said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“You look too pale, Your Highness. Have you been sleeping enough?” Dedue questioned.

Dimitri could still feel Claude watching him. He felt his cheeks heat slightly, Dedue coddled him too much.

“I woke early, that’s all, my friend.”

Dedue stared at him appraisingly for a moment.

“Professor Manuela has requested to see you in the infirmary for a check up.” His friend told him.

“I suppose that’s unavoidable.” Dimitri said feeling defeated and turned to Claude, who, as expected, was watching him with curious eyes and a teasing smirk. “I guess I will see you later?” he said and the words sounded weird and needy, he felt his face heat with more intensity. 

Claude, however, smiled fondly at him. “Sure, I still want you to tell me all the juicy rumors.” 

\-----

Professor Manuela was as intimidating as Dimitri thought she would be. The little smile she had when she asked him to undress, made him so self-conscious, he wanted to flee. Still, he did as told, and ignored the intense stare she gave him. Then, she inspected the injury before asking him to do a few specific movements and describe how he felt. Finally, she applied a new layer of healing magic on his shoulder and examined it again.

“You seem to be recovering nicely.” She declared finally. “Still, you should rest for now. So I’m going to excuse you from this month’s activity.”

Dimitri’s heart sank. Wasn’t this month’s activity supposed to be a mock battle? He was the House Leader, he had to participate!

“Professor, please, there are a few days until the end of this month. I’m sure I’ll be in perfect condition until then.” he pleaded.

“Better safe than sorry.” she replied without looking at him as she wrote his health report.

“Please reconsider.”

“That’s my final word, dear. I know it might sound exaggerated to you, but if you overexert at this point in the recovery, you might develop a chronic condition and that is not a risk I’m prepared to take for something as silly as a mock battle.” she explained in an overly sweet voice.

Dimitri had the sudden urge to do something crazy like throw a chair out of the window or punch a hole into her desk. Instead, he smiled politely and thanked her for her time.

Dedue was waiting for him in the corridor outside the infirmary, even though Dimitri had told him he didn’t need to.

“I was excused from the mock battle.” he repeated feeling stunned.

“Maybe it is for the best.” Dedue said simply.

“How?” he asked loudly, feeling indignant. “I’ll go mad if I’m not allowed to do anything!”

“Did Professor Manuela say you were not allowed to do anything?” Dedue asked calmly, and Dimitri recognized the tone immediately. It meant that Dimitri was being unreasonable.

“She did not.” he admitted with frustration.

“I am sure you will be able to do many other things during the rest of this month.”

Dimitri sighed. “You are right. I am sorry for losing my temper, this injury is taking a toll on me.”

“You don’t need to apologize to me, Your Highness. The trip to the monastery was long and tiring. Wouldn’t it be better to retire for the day?”

Dimitri had to agree with his friend. He knew he was useless as he was: tired, moody and with a debilitating headache. So he took a bath and went directly to his room. As he closed the door, he felt a surge of relief for having his privacy back. At the same time, he felt oddly lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (As well as for kudos, bookmarks and, specially, comments!)


	4. Moon - Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri helps the Blue Lions prepare for the mock battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my very mild almost insignificant bias towards the Blue Lions is not too obvious.

It took him some time to get ready in the next morning, but Dimitri was satisfied enough to be able to dress himself in his whole uniform without help. He went directly to the Dining Hall to get some breakfast before it got too late; and as he turned with a tray on his hands to find a nice place to sit, he noticed Sylvain waving excitedly to him. He was accompanied by Ingrid and Felix, which made Dimitri hesitate briefly. Reuniting with his old friends was always a little painful, a reminder that things would never go back to what they once were. Even worse was dealing with Felix who seemed to feel nothing but disgust for him. He couldn’t change his old friend’s mind, but he would not avoid him either, so he only sighed and went to meet them.

“Your Highness! We were so happy to know you had returned yesterday!” Ingrid said with a smile as she piled a bunch of scrambled eggs over a toast. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m well. The healer who treated me back in Remire Village was certainly capable.”

“It’s good to see you in one piece, you know? There were all kinds of crazy rumors about it. I even heard someone saying that they had to, like, cut off your arm.” Sylvain commented and Dimitri recognized the sincere relief in his voice.

“Sylvain! That’s not something you should say!” Ingrid chided with familiarity. Dimitri smiled fondly at them.

They continued to bicker over silly things as Dimitri focused on devouring his own food. He noticed Felix was watching him, and when he turned to meet his eyes, the boy furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him with contempt.

“You are eating like a beast. Not surprising, considering that’s what you are.” he said flatly. Dimitri was always a little amazed by Felix ability to insult him for the most mundane things.

“Felix! Do you need to be so rude?” Ingrid scolded him, looking shocked.

“Don’t mind him, Your Highness. You should see how worried he was when we were told about your injury.” Sylvain said with a smirk.

Felix looked at Sylvain with such indignation, like he was about to slap him or punch him. Instead he just stood up brusquely.

“Aren’t you going to finish your food?” Ingrid asked in a disapproving tone.

“I lost my appetite.” he said and left without looking back.

Ingrid just sighed. “He really was worried. We all were.”

“Poor Dedue looked completely lost. He wanted to travel to meet you, but the Knights didn’t allow it.”

“I’m sorry for making you all worry.” Dimitri said feeling a little guilty.

“You’re well, that’s what matters. Let’s talk about something less gloomy.” Sylvain proposed with a pleasant smile. “Oh! Did you know the house teachers have already been appointed?”

Dimitri shook his head. He was interested in that piece of news.

“They had to find a replacement for the teacher who vanished during the bandit attack.” Ingrid explained. “So they asked one of the Knights. He will be the Blue Lions teacher.”

“Who?” Dimitri asked in between mouthfuls of food.

“Gilbert Pronislav.” Sylvain answered, Dimitri didn’t recognize the name. “Oh, there is this rumor going around that he is Anette’s dad.”

Dimitri was so shocked he choked on his food. He coughed furiously as he tried to come to terms with that information. Sylvain, who was sitting by his side, hit his back a few times, looking anxiously at him.

“I’m… fine.” Dimitri reassured his friends when he was able to talk again. He took a few gulps of water for good measure, then returned to the previous subject. “Did you have any classes with him already?”

“Yes, he seems pretty strict and dull if you ask me. I wish we had gotten Professor Manuela instead, she is with the Black Eagles.” Sylvain complained.

The Blue Lions’ new professor was exactly who Dimitri thought it would be. He would recognize Gustave no matter how many years had passed. He had been a Kingdom Knight since his grandfather’s time, and had been the one who taught Dimitri most of what he knew of combat, be it how to wield a lance or how to develop an strategy from scratch.

“Your Highness, it is good to see you are well.” Gustave, now Gilbert, said with a neutral expression when they met in the classroom.

“Thank you, Professor. You don’t need to call me by my title. Here at the Officer’s Academy, I am only a student.” he said politely, as if he hadn’t known this man since he was a baby.

“Forgive me, but I would rather call you by your title, Your Highness.” the man said with his familiar brand of stubborness. It made Dimitri feel suddenly nostalgic. “I have received your health evaluation from Professor Manuela. For the time being I will propose some alternative exercises to keep your body fit and your mind occupied, while the rest of the class prepares for the mock battle.”

“About that matter, I feel much better today and I am sure I will be in great condition for the battle. Is it not possible-”

“Forgive me for interrupting you, Your Highness. Unfortunately, your participation in the mock battle is not up to discussion. We will do what is prudent for your health.” he said with finality. “Now, if you would return to your seat.”

Dimitri nodded, controlling his growing frustration. As he turned to walk back to his desk, his eyes met Annette’s exasperated ones. He could read from her expression that she was as surprised as him by this turn of events.

\-----

Although Dimitri was not allowed to spar, or do much physical training at all, he could at least participate in the mock battle’s strategy meetings. That day, he had been reviewing a few battle formation possibilities with Annette and Sylvain for some time without significant progress, while their professor instructed the other students individually.

“Ugh, this is not even for real. Why does it matter?” Sylvain complained resting his head on the table over the papers.

“Please take this seriously, Sylvain. Isn’t it enough that we won’t have our House Leader with us?” Annette berated him with a critical expression, but her face fell when looked at Dimitri’s own miserable expression. She immediately tried to console him: “We will do great without you! I- I mean, you will be there with us in spirit! Wait, no…”

Sylvain laughed warmly; Dimitri ended up smiling as well.

“Ah, I can’t take this anymore. I need a breather.” Sylvain exclaimed as he stood up.

“We have been doing this for less than half an hour.” Annette pointed out with an unimpressed face.

“That’s impossible. Your internal clock must be broken.” Sylvain argued in a playful tone. “Look, I can’t think clearly cooped up in a stuffy classroom for too long. I promise I’ll be back in ten!” And he was gone, without waiting for their answer.

"He is not coming back, is he?" Annette wondered out loud as she watched Sylvain leave. She didn't seemed bothered though. Her mind was elsewhere. “Your Highness, have you talked to my father?” she asked in a quiet voice.

“I have not found the right moment” Dimitri answered. “Have you?”

Annette shook her head with sadness. Her mouth trembled slightly as if she was about to cry. Dimitri panicked; he could feel himself start to sweat immediately.

“He is avoiding me.” she whispered miserably and her eyes shined dangerously with unshed tears. “I don’t know what to do… I came all the way here, hoping to find him. And now that I have, he won’t…” She covered her face with her small hands and sobbed quietly.

Dimitri felt completely unequipped to deal with this kind of situation. His hand hovered uselessly around her as he wondered what was the correct way to proceed. He used to be better at this when he was younger. He would always comfort Felix and Ingrid when they were sad; he would cry with them, hold them.

“I will talk to him. He will not avoid me. He is too respectful of my title to do it.” Dimitri promised as he touched her shoulder softly.

Annette uncovered her face and looked at him with a hardened expression that didn’t fit her soft, delicate features.

“Titles, work, religion. Everything is more important than family to him.” she whispered bitterly.

Dimitri had no words for her. The silence felt heavy, almost unbearable. 

“Your Highness!” Ingrid called him, he hadn’t noticed her approach. Then she looked at Annette and covered her mouth in surprise. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t notice…”

“It’s fine, Ingrid. You’re not interrupting anything. I have already finished my conversation with His Highness.” Annette said with a weak smile, than she looked at Dimitri. “Thank you for listening. Now if you would excuse me.” She stood up and left the classroom. Dimitri noticed that Gustave also watched her with a heavy expression on his face.

“What happened?” Ingrid asked looking worried.

“It’s a personal matter of hers.” Dimitri replied feeling the beginning of a headache. “Do you need something from me?”

“Oh, hmm…” she muttered, looking suddenly self-conscious which was unusual for his usually assertive friend. “Yes. Actually, I wanted to thank you...”

“Thank me?”

“Professor Gilbert said that I’ll be the acting House Leader during the mock battle. He also said that you were the one to recommend me, so…” She breathed in deeply. “I wanted to thank you! I’m so honored that you would choose me…”

Dimitri smiled feeling a little self-conscious himself. “Please, Ingrid. I only did what I felt was the best for the Blue Lions.”

Ingrid only blushed harder. Dimitri looked down at the papers on the desk, trying to lessen the awkward atmosphere a little, and wondered if he and Ingrid should try to finish this by themselves, or if they should wait for Annette or Sylvain’s help - who were the most intelligent in their class in his personal opinion. Just as he started discussing the possibilities with Ingrid, Sylvain returned.

“You are back. I am pleasantly surprised.” he said with an honesty he reserved for his close friends.

“You think the worst of me, don’t you?” Sylvain said, yet he didn’t look offended. “I actually had an idea when I was... Well, it doesn’t matter. Here, let me try to explain.”

Sylvain told him what he had in mind which seemed to incorporate what they had discussed earlier with Annette. It mostly involved Dimitri’s knowledge and impressions on Claude and Edelgard personalities and combat styles.

“So you think we should attack the Golden Deer first?” Ingrid asked.

“Because Claude is too dangerously opportunistic according to His Highness.” Sylvain explained and Dimitri felt instantly guilty; he wanted to say that he hadn’t used those words to describe him (even if it was what he had meant in the end). “They will get the advantage if we take too long to take them out. And they seem to have a lot of archers. Anyway, we should try to press them against the Black Eagles and let them do the work. His Highness thinks Edelgard will want to take the Golden Deer out first too, for the same reason as us.”

“Claude is probably already expecting us and the Black Eagles to team up against him, though.” Dimitri pondered.

“He can expect all he wants. He’s still in clear disadvantage. And we have the advantage of being underestimated because we won’t have His Highness with us. Also, His Highness looks like a puppy next to the two of them-”

“I beg your pardon?” Dimitri reacted, his temper flaring instantly.

“No offense, Your Highness! It’s just how it _looks_ , you know? Like you are very fair and straightforward and all. It’s a good thing! Because they expect us all to be like that and-”

“I think I understood it already, Sylvain.” Dimitri said tiredly. He knew that both Edelgard and Claude were smarter than him, and yet he couldn’t help but feel offended all the same.

Sylvain then proposed a way for them to organize themselves in the battlefield so they could achieve their goal of taking the Golden Deer out first while simultaneously weakening the Black Eagles. They organized all that in a document so they could present it to their professor and spent the rest of the afternoon discussing it with him. When they finally left the classroom, the sun was already setting and Dimitri’s head was pounding painfully.

“I can’t believe I spend all my afternoon with the three most boring people of Fódlan.” Sylvain complained, than looked from Ingrid’s angry face to Dimitri’s unimpressed one. “No offense, just stating the truth.”

“You should be proud of working hard for once.” Ingrid scolded him.

“Never!” he refused with a shameless smirk. “Having fun is much better, which is what I’m going to do right now. Do you want to come with me, Your Highness? Find some pretty girls to flirt with?”

“No, thank you.” Dimitri replied coolly. “Please don’t get in trouble this time. Remember that we are the ones who have to clean up after you.”

“I won’t!” he promised in a way that inspired little confidence. He waved a good-bye to them and left.

Ingrid sighed. “He is so intelligent. Why does he thinks he has to act like a fool?”

Dimitri kept quiet. It was one of those questions that was impossible to answer truly.

“I think I’m going to get a little bit of training done before dinner.” Ingrid said and Dimitri was instantly envious, he was only allowed to do a very light and very specific exercise routine. He was extremely bored with it.

As they parted, Dimitri pondered what to do next; he briefly wondered if Dedue was at the greenhouse or if he was on kitchen duty and if he should go meet him. That was when he noticed Byleth watching him from a distance. She waved to him when their eyes met, then walked closer.

“How is your shoulder?” she asked without greeting him first.

“It’s almost completely recovered. I only feel pain when I have worked for too long.”

“Have you?”

“Not particularly. It's not hurting right now.”

“You look pale.” she said and he could almost hear the subsequent question _‘Are you sure you are not in pain?’_

“I have a slight headache. Nothing serious.”

“I have been gifted a few different kinds of tea. Would you like to drink some with me?”

“Right now?” he asked in confusion.

“Yes. It might be good for your head. Relaxing a bit.”

“I feel that relaxing is the only thing I am doing.” he admitted bitterly.

“I doubt it. Whenever I see you, you always looks like you are either working or worrying.” Byleth commented with her usual cool expression. “Are you rejecting my invitation then?”

“Ah, no!” Dimitri blurted, then continued in a more polite tone: “It would be my pleasure.”

Byleth looked satisfied with his reply. The change in her expression was minimal but it felt miraculous to be able to make her react in any way.

“Hey there! Can I know what’s the topic of your delightful conversation?”

It was Claude. He was eyeing them with curiosity and had his standard easygoing smile on his face. Dimitri felt an odd sort of restlessness build up somewhere on his stomach just by looking at him. He had missed Claude's company in the past few days, however the prospect of actively seeking it made him uncomfortable. 

“I have invited Dimitri for tea.” Byleth told him.

“Oh, can I go as well?” he asked shamelessly.

“Sure. Just promise me not to fight.”

“I don’t fight.” Claude denied in a playful tone.

“We should invite Edelgard as well. I wonder where is she...” Byleth proposed in her usual unenthusiastic voice.

Dimitri thought the whole thing was escalating too quickly. Soon enough, the whole academy would be invited to this “tea party”.

“I know where she is, I have just passed by her whispering secrets to that one creepy guy that follows her around.” Claude said with the same easy smile. He asked them to follow him, and true to his word, found her quickly. She was sitting on a wooden bench talking with the young man Dimitri had recognized as Marquis Vestra’s son. “I will go get her. You stay here.” Claude proposed, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Dimitri and Byleth watched from a distance as Claude approached them effectively interrupting their conversation.

“Good evening, princess and… friend.” he greeted.

“What do you want, Claude?” she asked with impatience.

“I came to summon you for an emergency House Leaders meeting.” he said in a serious voice that felt too forced.

“There is no such thing.” she argued looking from him to Dimitri and Byleth with clear annoyance on her features.

“Yes, there is. And you are being summoned.” he insisted in the same tone. “Unless… You don’t want to come. That’s fine too, we can meet without you.”

Edelgard sighed and looked at her companion with questioning eyes.

“Don’t mind me, Lady Edelgard. We can finish this conversation some other time.” he said with a smile that felt too cold.

Edelgard came to meet them looking slightly annoyed while Claude walked just behind her with his usual carefree expression.

“What’s the meaning of this?” she asked.

“Byleth is inviting us for tea” Claude explained simply.

“We could have invited Edelgard’s friend as well” Byleth said and she looked a little uncomfortable with the whole thing. Dimitri felt the same.

“Who, that creepy guy?” Claude grinned.

“Don’t call him that!” she berated him loudly, looking clearly upset.

“Huh… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend.” Claude apologised, surprised with her reaction.

“Just… Don’t do it.” she repeated in a more subdued tone.

Byleth sighed which, in turn, surprised the three of them. “Claude, I said no fighting.”

“I didn’t…” he started.

“The same applies to you.” Byleth continued looking at Edelgard who crossed her arms in response. “We are all going to have tea and talk leisurely, all right?”

Byleth waited until they all had nodded in agreement, then she took them to her personal quarters which seemed too small for the four of them. The three house leaders sat by a tiny round table near a window while Byleth prepared them some tea.

“How are you adapting to life at the monastery?” Claude asked.

“This place is completely different to anything I’m used to.” she replied. “The work is familiar though.”

“You are working as a mercenary for the church, isn’t that right?” Edelgard questioned.

“Yes. I haven’t been assigned any real mission yet, though. Right now we are reviewing some intel on the bandits that attacked you.”

“Do you have any new information on them?” Dimitri asked.

“Yes. It’s all classified though.” she said simply.

“Boring.” Claude complained.

“What about you? Are you excited to face each other in the mock battle?” the mercenary asked.

“I’ll not be able to participate, unfortunately. Even so, I can attest that the Blue Lions are already fully prepared and intend to win.” Dimitri declared seriously.

“Is that so? In that case, we won’t hold back. Let’s see how long will your confidence in them last.” Edelgard challenged with a confident smile on her face.

“Oh, Your Highnesses are fired up already… It'll make it that much easier for my class to sweep up a win. So please, carry on.”

“No fights, remember?” Byleth said as she served them tea.

“This is just friendly rivalry.” Claude said with a playful smile.

“Will you watch it?” Edelgard asked looking at Byleth.

“I hope so.” she replied, then turned to Dimitri. “We can watch it together.”

“That would be nice.” he said as he brought his cup to his mouth. He stopped for a moment taking in the tea’s scent. “What a pleasant aroma.”

Byleth looked at him with an almost-smile in her face. “It’s chamomile. It will help you relax.”

“Are you more of a tea person or a coffee person?” Claude asked while he sipped from his own cup.

“Tea. Coffee doesn’t agree with me, it disrupts my sleep, makes me have disturbing dreams.” she admitted.

"Nightmares?” Edelgard asked looking interested.

"No, I wouldn't call them that." Byleth said and for a moment it seemed that she wanted to say more. The three of them quietly waited for her to to continued. She hesitated for a moment, drinking her tea quietly.

“I dream of an ancient war for as long as I can remember. It looks like something that happened in an era long past, yet it feels like a memory.” she confessed.

“How interesting.” Claude commented.

“Sometimes…” she started, stopped, looked at them. They were still silently watching her, all seeming to share an odd feeling of anticipation. “I feel I have memories that are not mine. And I usually have a hard time remembering things right if I don’t write them down. So I am afraid that I’ll start confusing what’s real with what’s- With this other thing.” she finished, seeming more vulnerable than ever before. Byleth’s words bore such a striking similarity to Dimitri’s own fears, he felt a little nauseous.

That’s curious. I wonder if this has anything to do with your crest.” Claude pondered.

“Crest?” Dimitri repeated with some surprise.

“Oh, haven’t you heard? Professor Hanneman found out that Byleth has a mystery crest going on.” Claude told them.

“How do you even know that?” Byleth questioned with suspicion clear on her voice.

“Well, I might have been around when you talked.” he admitted without seeming to feel guilty.

“I can’t believe you were spying on other people’s conversations.” Edelgard criticized.

“No fighting.” Byleth remembered them in a serious tone.

After that, they actually managed to talk peacefully for a long while. Byleth offered them some sweets that she had also received as a gift from someone, which made Dimitri think about how quickly the usually socially awkward woman was able to make friends. The evening was as pleasant and relaxing as she had promised him and Dimitri’s headache had subsided significantly by the end of it.

“I’ll invite you again.” she said with a small smile as she wished them a good night.

The three continued to keep each other company as they walked to their dormitories afterwards. Dimitri felt surprisingly comfortable with them.

“Byleth was pretty expressive today.” Claude commented.

“I was surprised to see her smile.” Edelgard admitted with a fond smile.

Dimitri and Claude parted from Edelgard as they reached her room and continued silently to the end of the hallway. It was the first time they were by themselves since returning to the monastery. For some reason, Dimitri wanted to prolong the moment for a little while. When they reached Claude's room, the other boy stopped, fumbling with his pockets as he searched for his key.

"I should return your book." Dimitri said in the lack of anything better.

Claude's eyes settled on the prince's face and he smiled. It was enough to make Dimitri feel pleasantly warm.

"Have you finished it?" Claude asked.

"Not yet." he admitted.

"Then you can have it for the time being. I've already read it, so you can return it any time before our graduation."

Dimitri nodded. "If you want it back sooner, you only need to say."

"Sure." Claude said, still smiling. He had given up the search for his key and had, instead, stepped backwards until he had his back touching the wall. "I'm reading four different books right now, so I doubt it will be the case."

"Four?" Dimitri repeated, he couldn't help but smile back at him. "In your free time? Beside the academy books?"

"Well, yeah. So when I get bored I can change to something else, and so on. It's a very efficient time management technique. You should try it." Claude explained and Dimitri didn't know if he was joking or not.

"I am pretty certain I would only get lost." Dimitri laughed. "Can I ask what are you reading about?"

"What an indiscreet question, Your Princeliness." he teased, though he didn't seem bothered. "To be honest, I can't take that sleeping potion out of my mind so I started reading a book about it. Well, it's actually about all things that provoke sleep, from magic, to herbs and other substances. Then I also started reading about all stuff that provoke amnesia…" he stopped for a moment. "How much do you remember from that night? I mean after we drank that potion?"

"Very little." Dimitri admitted.

"So I am not the only one. I'm actually relieved." Claude confessed and he seemed a little self-conscious which looked surprisingly endearing on him. "...Anyway, I started reading on amnesia too, specially the substances that can produce it. Then I compared these things so I could have an starting point to try to reverse engineer the recipe. That's when I realized-" he stopped again as if he had just noticed something important. "Am I boring you?"

"That would be impossible." Dimitri said without thinking. After the words slipped off his lips, he thought they sounded embarrassing even though he was only being honest.

Claude, on the other hand, looked like the words had caught him completely off guard and for an instant he didn’t have any reaction. Then, he smiled again, his usual easygoing smile, yet his eyes seemed to have acquired a particular intensity.

“You have no idea, do you?” Claude said quietly. Dimitri really had none and his face must have shown it since Claude began laughing equally softly. “Ah… Now I don’t remember what I was talking about before. You’re terrible, and you don’t even notice.”

Dimitri wanted to apologise for being "terrible", he also wanted to know what made him be so in the first place. However, as he looked into Claude’s eyes, which looked golden like honey in the dim light of the corridor, he was possessed by another want altogether, one he could barely understand in the first place. He wanted to get closer, impossibly so. And for a moment, he wondered if Claude would let him…

Then he heard two very familiar loud voices and steps approaching which, in turn, made Claude break eye contact to look in their direction. Dimitri felt incredibly frustrated.

“Stop talking. I don’t want to hear your voice, I don’t want to look at your pathetic face.” Felix said with his most viciously cruel voice as he walked quickly in their direction without even noticing them. Sylvain trailed behind him, his face a combination of frustrated and apologetic.

“Come on, Felix. I said I’m sorry. What else do you want me to do?” Sylvain asked trying to catch up with the other.

“I want you to go to-” Felix stopped when he noticed Dimitri just in front of him. He looked surprised as if the prince had just materialized in front of him, then he was furious again. “Out of my way, boar.”

Dimitri didn’t need to be told twice, he stepped forward and let the furious boy pass behind him, followed quickly by Sylvain. Felix opened the door to his own room, but before he could get in, Sylvain grabbed him by the arm. Felix reacted with the same agility he put in his training: he turned and slapped Sylvain in the face with such strength that the other staggered a little.

“Don’t you dare touch me.” he said lowly and his eyes were so intense that Dimitri thought he could probably make Sylvain burst into flames just with the force of his anger. Then he entered his room and closed the door with enough violence that the noise echoed down the hallway.

“Ah… Why do I even bother…” Sylvain said quietly to Felix’s door. Then he turned to Dimitri and Claude with a forced smile that fell as soon as he really looked at them. “I’m sorry to interrupt your… thing.” he said in a slightly amused tone. Only then, Dimitri noticed how close he had gotten to Claude when he moved out of Felix way, so much that the other couldn’t really move without pushing him or touching him in some way. He stepped backwards quickly feeling his face flush.

Dimitri and Claude both stayed in silence as Sylvain complained ("Damn, this stings… And it will leave a purple bruise the size of his hand."), opened his door, waved to them and closed it. Then, at the same time, they turned to each other. Claude had a baffled face that seemed to mirror Dimitri's own. For an instant they only stared at each other blankly, than Claude laughed.

"Yikes. Caught in the middle of a lover’s quarrel." Claude commented in a quiet voice, looking amused.

"Huh?" was the only sound Dimitri was able to make in response, because he was suddenly very confused. Claude raised his eyebrows to him.

"Seriously? No offense, Your Princeliness, but you can be very slow sometimes." he said with exasperation.

"No, that's not… They are friends." Dimitri tried, feeling lost.

"Friends don't fight like that." Claude argued and Dimitri had to agree that he made sense, but still, when had it changed? Wasn't Sylvain supposed to be a sort of reliable-when-it-counts-older-brother figure to Felix (and Dimitri, and Ingrid)? 

"Does it bother you?" Claude asked

"No, it's simply not something I would ever expect to happen, I suppose."

"Well, I may be wrong. But if they are not a couple, they are getting there, very messily, I might add." Claude pondered quietly. 

Dimitri nodded, trying to come to terms with the possibility of his friends being more than he imagined it was possible. Claude watched him silently, still supporting his back against the wall languidly. He had the same expression from before, the one that had looked so inviting. Then, very suddenly, an image flashed into his mind intrusively. He pictured Claude being pressed between the wall and his body, his head tipped up slightly so he could look into Dimitri's eyes with his own spellbinding ones. Just as quickly, he became conscious of the implications of his thoughts, and also of his dry mouth and of warmth dangerously descending his body. It scared him.

“What is going on in that mind of yours?” Claude asked, looking at him in a way that made him feel transparent. 

“It’s nothing.”

“You know, with the amount of times you say that, one might really think you are empty-headed.” Claude teased, but without any malice.

“Perhaps it really is at this point. The day was long and tiring after all. I think it’s time for me to retire before I stop making sense.” he said and it was at least partly true.

They looked at each other for another moment, then Claude smirked mischieviously. “Well? Are you waiting for my permission? Or do you want me to put you to bed?”

Dimitri sighed in frustration as he felt his cheeks flush yet again. And he was the one that was supposedly terrible. 

“Good night, Claude.” he said with some irritation and, as he turned to leave, he saw in his peripheral vision, Claude quickly take his own key out of his coat pocket, the same one that he hadn’t been able to find earlier.

“Good night, Dimitri.” Claude replied casually, making Dimitri freeze in the middle of the process of unlocking his own door. He didn’t give in to the urge to look at Claude, if he did, he would only embarrass himself further. The effect of listening his name come out of Claude’s lips was so powerful and immediate that it was probably written all over his face.

Even after Dimitri had entered the privacy of his own room, he was unable to relax. He felt a hot kind of restlessness that would certainly make falling asleep a challenge. Besides, the bed seemed like dangerous territory for the time being. So, to distract himself, he decided to write a few letters he had procrastinated so far. Dimitri only gave up when he broke the third pen.

\-----

The day of the mock battle finally arrived and Dimitri felt more anxious about it then he would be if he was actually able to participate. He tried to appear calm and collected though. There was no need to further stress the rest of the Blue Lions. Ingrid looked especially nervous during breakfast, watching her food grow cold in her plate instead of eating.

As was traditional, each House met briefly before the event started. They all looked at Dimitri expectantly, as if hoping to hear some motivational words. He forced his expression into one of firm assertiveness he had always associated with his father:

“You have trained and prepared for this battle. I have trust in you, I am sure we will prevail.” He stated with as much confidence he could muster.

Ingrid smiled back at him with conviction. “Let’s show them Faerghus’ fighting spirit!”

The students all seemed to relax at that and Dimitri felt some of his own tension dissipate. He caught sight of Gustave’s looking at him with what looked like pride. He might have imagined it though.

After that, Dimitri went to meet Byleth and the other spectators on a convenient nearby hill. As he watched the battle unfold, he comforted himself with the knowledge that at least his intuition on how Claude and Edelgard would act was precise. What he didn’t predict were the dissidents, students that seemed intent on going against all expectation, even that of their own leaders. Dimitri watched in shock as the battle went completely out of control in a way that no kind of strategy could anticipate.

“I guess most of them are really inexperienced.” Byleth commented in her usual neutral tone.

The Blue Lions had lost half of their number just to an accidental combined attack of the Golden Deer and Black Eagles dissidents. They managed to resist mostly because of Gustave’s own experience and might. Claude, however, succeeded in taking him out in one of his usual highly effective bait-and-attack strategies. After that, the only remaining Blue Lion members were Ingrid and Felix. They fought ferociously and actually managed to corner Claude and make him surrender. Then they went after Edelgard and the Black Eagles’ healer, the only other remaining people on the field. 

Or so it seemed. Distracted by their own confrontation, they failed to notice that two Golden Deers students still remained. The two girls had been apparently hidden, waiting for an opportunity. It was pure chaos. They fell one after the other: first the Golden Deers and Black Eagles healers, then Ingrid, Edelgard and the Golden Deers axe wielding girl. It seemed for a surprising, glorious moment that Felix was the last man standing, then he was hit by a fake arrow which seemed to come out of nowhere. It was actually slightly comical the way the harmless thing bounced on his head pathetically. 

Only then, a small frail-looking girl appeared from behind some bushes holding a bow. Dimitri hadn’t seen her during the rest of the battle, actually, he didn’t remember seeing her at all. Was she even a student at the Officer’s Academy? He only knew the victor was the Black Eagles House when Jeralt announced it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being longer and more dialogue-heavy than expected. I thought this chapter was a little boring so I added some fanservice, oops, I meant character/relationship development. :p
> 
> Next, we will learn how Edelgard feels about this whole mess.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, kudos, bookmarks and comments.


	5. Flower - A proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard can't choose between getting closer or keeping her distance from a certain mercenary.

“All right, that's that! The winner of this mock battle is... The Black Eagle House!”

Edelgard barely understood the words from where she lay on the ground, slightly dizzy with her head pounding painfully. Two church soldiers were kneeling by her side asking her how conscious she was, how many fingers they were showing her and other pointless questions. Then they were helping her up and taking her to a tent that had been prepared to receive injured students near the battlefield. Though they had been using training weapons, it was still very possible for one to cause real damage; Edelgard had experienced that firsthand when she was knocked out by a powerful blow to the head earlier in the battle.

Inside the tent, Edelgard met Linhardt, who only whimpered quietly looking ready to faint as his nose bled profusely. She handed him her handkerchief without saying a word and he immediately pressed it against his swollen nose. Professor Manuela appeared a few minutes later looking tired but satisfied. Edelgard noticed that although her white cape was dirty with mud, her hair and makeup looked perfect. It was mystifying.

“Congratulations, my dear students! You all fought well! Ah, I’m so happy to win for the second consecutive year!” 

Edelgard couldn’t muster the energy to be proud of their result. It all seemed quite absurd. She had actually completely forgotten Bernadetta in the mess that was the battle and she had the impression her professor had too - Manuela was an incredible woman of many talents, but she wasn't a tactical genius. Edelgard felt she had done most of the planning and commanding herself and not particularly well, all things considered. Still, a victory was a victory, no matter how it was won.

"Now let's get this over with so we can all celebrate!" the professor said excitedly as she touched Edelgard's head gently. Her hand glowed faintly and, soon enough, her pain was gone.

While Professor Manuela focused on Linhardt's neverending nosebleed, Edelgard excused herself and left the tent. Claude and Dimitri were waiting for her near the entrance, or so it seemed: they were so distracted by each other, they hadn't noticed her at all. It looked like Claude was telling a funny story to Dimitri who smiled gently in a way he usually did when he was sincerely enjoying someone’s company. Edelgard didn't know why, but she felt irritated just by looking at the two house leaders, so she decided to simply ignore them. Before she could, Claude finally noticed her presence, he grinned and waved to her. Dimitri saw her next and nodded in greeting.

“Congratulations on your victory, Edelgard.” Dimitri said politely.

“Thank you.” she replied with little emotion. “Honestly, I have no idea how that happened.”

"I gotta admit I feel the same. Still can't believe that Lorenz, going off on his own, disregarding reasonable commands." Claude complained with clear frustration. It was unusual seeing him visibly irritated by something or someone, yet this time Edelgard understood his feelings perfectly. She felt an urge to slap Ferdinand for ignoring their plan and disobeying her orders. "Anyway, congrats!” the boy continued in a flippant tone. “Can't believe you won using the hidden archer trick."

"Are you congratulating me or criticizing me, Claude?” she asked feeling too tired to be properly angered, then sighed. “It doesn’t matter, I should meet with the other Black Eagles now. Excuse me.”

As Edelgard turned to look for her fellow classmates, she spotted Hubert already waiting for her. It seemed that the minute she wanted to find him, he would appear.

"How are you feeling, Lady Edelgard? That was a nasty blow to the head." he commented coolly, though she knew he was sincerely worried.

"Professor Manuela healed me. I feel fine." she reassured him. "What about you?"

Edelgard had asked Hubert to keep an eye on Ferdinand. That meant he was involved in the chaos that ensued when Ferdinand had decided to attack on his own. It was such a mess, she only saw them being taken away from the battlefield and into the healer's tent.

"I am well and so is that imbecile boy" Hubert spat the last words with contempt.

“It's quite surprising to see someone provoke such a strong reaction on you.” Edelgard commented. She found Ferdinand irritating with his competitiveness and naiveté. Hubert, on the other hand, seemed to hate him thoroughly.

“Though I pride myself on being a level-headed person, I’m only human.” he replied in a more dispassionate voice. “Shall we go meet the others, Lady Edelgard?”

“I suppose we should.” she said, trying to ignore the deep exhaustion she was feeling.

Hubert paused for a moment, watching her with an enigmatic look on his face.

"Lady Edelgard, may I?" he said as he slowly reached for her hair.

"Does my hair look odd?" Edelgard asked feeling slightly self-conscious.

"You look graceful and dignified as always." Hubert answered her, but adjusted a lock of her hair all the same. "Perfect" he commented, then, with a satisfied expression.

The Black Eagles meeting was as messy as she expected. Everyone wished to congratulate Bernadetta for the victory, yet the girl looked completely terrified, believing it was all a ruse to harm her in some absurd way. In between Caspar's yelling, Ferdinand's excuses, Dorothea and Petra's encouraging words - which Bernadetta clearly misunderstood - and Linhardt appearing only to say he had lost too much blood and needed to rest, Edelgard had a difficult time getting herself heard.

"We have a long way to go if we wish to win the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. For now, we should celebrate our victory, no matter how unexpected."

Although that was what she said, Edelgard didn't really feel like celebrating. Not only she was not satisfied with their result, she also had many more pressing issues to deal with. Edelgard and the rest of the Black Eagles students all occupied a long table in the Dining Hall, however, as she watched everyone eating and talking excitedly, she felt completely detached from it all. No one there was even remotely aware of what was weighting on the mind of their leader. The exception, as usual, was Hubert.

"If you would excuse me, Lady Edelgard, I will now leave to meet our former business partner." he whispered looking completely imperturbable.

"I planned to meet them myself." she whispered back, they had already talked about this.

"There is no need for you to worry about these menial tasks." he said in a neutral tone. "Besides, your presence here will be sorely missed."

Edelgard didn't want to turn this into an argument, so she allowed him to do it his way and scheduled a debriefing later that night. She watched him leave, wishing she had a good excuse to do the same. That was when she saw Byleth entering the Dining Hall. They made eye contact right away and the mercenary greeted her with a brief wave. It was all the motivation she needed to stand up and go meet her.

"Are you already leaving as well?" Dorothea, always perceptive, asked in a disappointed voice.

"I will be back in a moment." she reassured her and looked for Byleth again, the mercenary was at the counter, studying the Dining Hall menu.

It seemed that Byleth could sense Edelgard presence somehow, because as soon as the girl reached her, she turned.

"Congratulations on your victory." Byleth said then.

"Thank you, although I don't think that it was the result of my competence as a leader or even as a warrior." Edelgard admitted, feeling surprisingly at ease in the mercenary’s company.

"You did well with what you had at your disposal." Byleth reassured her with honesty.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Edelgard invited, hoping to have her company for longer.

"I don't want to intrude." she refused, keeping a neutral expression. "We will work together soon enough."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edelgard questioned, surprised by such abrupt statement

"Have you received news of next month's mission?" Byleth asked instead of answering.

"Not yet."

"We can talk about it later then." Byleth said cryptically.

\-----

Edelgard received such news the next day. They were supposed to dispose of some bandits that had taken refuge in the mountain range surrounding Garreg Mach. They were not some common thugs, but the same group that had tried to murder them near Remire Village; the ones she had hired under the guise of the Flame Emperor. And although the Knights of Seiros were apparently still trying to pinpoint their exact location, Edelgard herself already knew where they were: Zanado Canyon. She and Professor Manuela were informed of their task by the Archbishop's advisor, Seteth. She studied his face for a moment, looking for any signs of suspicion, but found none.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked noticing her gaze.

"No, I don't."

"In that case, you're dismissed."

She returned to her class pondering over the mission. The coincidence of their House getting this one task was uncanny. They would be assisted by the Knights of Seiros, naturally, and Byleth as well, considering her words the previous day. She felt strangely excited at the promise of watching the mercenary in action on a real dangerous mission. Professor Manuela, on the other hand, sighed softly looking dispirited.

"Is something the matter, Professor?"

"Well, the prospect of sending students so early in the year into a dangerous mission does not excite me." she explained in a displeased voice.

Edelgard agreed that it was worrisome, though it was also unavoidable. They were students at the Officer’s Academy, after all, and would have to put their lives at risk eventually, so they better be prepared.

After that, Edelgard waited for an opportunity to talk to Byleth, and yet she was nowhere to be found. The princess only met her a couple of days later by chance at the Training Grounds. The first thing Edelgard noticed was that the place was unusually crowded for the time of the day, then she saw them: Byleth was sparring with Dimitri and the whole thing had turned into quite the spectacle. They were both wielding their favored weapons: The sword for the mercenary and the lance for the prince. Like that, they were truly a sight to behold: Dimitri was pure strength and singular focus, Byleth was fluid agility and prescient intuition. Edelgard didn't have the passion for combat she could clearly see in Dimitri or even in Byleth. She saw it more as a necessary skill than anything else. However, as she watched them fight, she couldn’t help but feel a vague sort of admiration for them. If only she could make their power part of her dream. She sighed, it was pointless to even consider such desires.

Byleth won the match with some difficulty. Every time she had found an opening on Dimitri's defenses, he would manage to recover. Byleth had to strike his lance several times in a roll to weaken his grip and balance, and, as soon as his lance was pointed down to the ground, she kicked at his hand, making him drop it, at the same time, she aimed her sword at his neck, definitively ending the match. The students watching them yelled excitedly and applauded. Dimitri, at first, appeared a little surprised at being so thoroughly defeated, then he smiled genuinely and looked at the mercenary with an expression akin to awe. Close to her, she noticed Jeritza was also observing them and his eyes, fixed at Byleth, glinted with want. She wondered how hers looked like.

The urge to get closer, maybe talk to Byleth for a little while, that Edelgard felt was ignored when she noticed the other students already crowding around her and the prince. Instead, she went to the weapon's rack and chose a training axe for her own training. For some reason, she had lost her drive to do so after watching their match, her inner sense of discipline was stronger than that though.

"Edelgard." she heard Dimitri call her as she was about to start her own routine.

She turned and there they were, both the prince and the mercenary, flushed, sweaty and satisfied.

"That was an intense match. I assume your shoulder is completely recovered, Dimitri." Edelgard commented, ignoring the warm sensation on her belly their sight provoked on her.

"Yes, I've finally been allowed to resume my usual training routine." he said and his expression was the most peaceful she had seen since his injury. He massaged his left shoulder with his other hand. "I have to admit I feel quite out of practice though."

Edelgard felt sincere relief at seeing the kingdom prince look so well. She was prepared for Dimitri and Claude's deaths during the bandit attack. She was not prepared for Dimitri to take a hit meant for her.

"Can't wait to face you in your best form then." Byleth said with interested eyes. Dimitri smiled to her looking at the same time self-conscious and proud of the hinted compliment. Then, the mercenary turned her attention to Edelgard. "Are you going to train now?"

"That was my plan. Though I would rather have a word with you, if that's agreeable."

"Sure."

"I will give you some privacy, then." Dimitri, always polite, said.

"Wait, Dimitri." Byleth asked and the boy, who was turning to leave, stopped. "I was thinking of inviting the three of you to tea again sometime next week. What do you think?"

"The three being me, Dimitri and Claude?" Edelgard questioned, the idea stirred conflicting emotions within her, some that she would rather avoid altogether. 

Byleth nodded.

"I would like that." Dimitri said with a smile.

He excused himself and left. Edelgard and Byleth also departed the Training Grounds, opting to walk along the monastery gardens instead.

"Many people would look at you with distrust for getting closer with the three future leaders of Fódlan at once." Edelgard commented, breaking their silence.

"They already do." Byleth said. "I don't think this will surprise you, but I don't really care about what others think of me."

"Why are you doing this though?" she pressed in a cordial voice.

Byleth considered her for some time. "I don't have any grand ambitions, I just like spending time with you."

Edelgard knew that was not all, so she looked at Byleth with risen eyebrows, urging her to continue.

"Why do you spend your time with me, Edelgard?" Byleth asked back and for a brief moment, she looked like an ancient all-knowing being.

"You are a talented individual I would like to have as an ally." she answered feeling strangely self-conscious.

"Thank you, but that is not the whole truth." Byleth contested and her face was as unemotional as ever, yet her eyes had a fierce intensity. "When we met at Nara's Inn, Dimitri was in critical condition and Claude had gone to bed. You kept watching me, asked about my experiences. At that time you knew nothing of my skills. Were you interested in me because I am Jeralt's daughter?"

"Partly, yes." she admitted as she held the mercenary's unwavering gaze. "I had a feeling there was something special about you. I was sure of it the first time we sparred."

Byleth gaze softened at that.

"It's the same for me." she confessed. "It feels like I've known you for a long time and we just lost contact. I have a similar impression of Dimitri and Claude."

They were silent for a moment. Byleth's words sounded sincere, though Edelgard had lost the habit of blindly trusting anyone or anything a long time ago.

"You don't have to believe me." Byleth said simply.

"For now I will." she decided with a smile. "Actually, this is not what I wished to talk to you about. This month the Black Eagles’ mission is to pursue some bandits. The same group that attacked us near Remire." She watched Byleth for a reaction, there was none. "I presume you are also being dispatched to this mission, considering our previous conversation."

"I am. Rhea asked me to assist the knights."

"Rhea herself?" she asked with mild surprise. Byleth nodded. Edelgard thought it was too strange that the Archbishop would choose one specific person none knew much about out of their absurdly large network of mercenaries, assassins and the like for one very specific, mundane mission. There had to be a reason. "Do you know why she chose you, specifically?"

"Something about my father." Byleth replied in a dismissive tone.

Another one of Rhea's enigmas to add to her growing collection, Edelgard thought. "Will you be able to work directly with us?"

"I can ask."

"Professor Manuela is worried about the safety of the students. Most of them have never faced a real battle."

"That was obvious from the mock battle alone." Byleth said in her usual cool voice. "I can help you plan a strategy that focus on the students strengths, if you want."

"Do you have experience with that sort of thing?"

"I've never done it by myself, but I have assisted my father many times."

"In that case, I accept."

In the following days, Byleth appeared frequently to watch the Black Eagles classes. Edelgard also saw her sparring with some of her classmates at the Training Grounds. Her match against Petra rivalled the one against Dimitri in number of onlookers. Then, on a monday of the subsequent week, Byleth met with Edelgard and Professor Manuela to talk about their mission. It was late afternoon, classes had just finished and Edelgard had stayed behind with Professor Manuela to wait for Byleth. The woman arrived punctually, carrying a map and a thick notebook.

"It seems you have done some research." the professor commented, looking impressed as Byleth, opened the map and notebook where she also kept many other pieces of papers, annotations, ripped pages of books, among other things.

“If I don’t write these things down, I just can’t remember them when I need.” she explained simply. “If you don't mind, I'll go directly to the point. We don't know the exact location of the bandits, only that they have been sighted in this region.” She pointed to a vast mountain range in the map. “I've studied the types of terrains in this area and there are a lot of possibilities: woods, canyons, caves, but most importantly, ruins. My personal experience tells me that they will probably be around here.” Byleth tapped her index finger in the area of Zanado Canyon. Edelgard couldn’t help but smile a little. “It’s a convenient place to hide, near to water and food supplies and not that easy to access.This information needs to be confirmed by our scouts, of course. For now, it’s just a hunch. Either way, the surrounding areas are also rich in hiding places, perfect for ambushes and the like. I'm certain that our enemy will use this to their advantage and we should do the same."

"Do you think we should plan a covert attack then?" Edelgard asked, though she knew that would not be easy considering the students inexperience.

"Not exactly. There are too many of us including the Knights, many with no experience in this kind of operation." Byleth answered. "I think we should consider dividing into two groups. Three, if we consider the Knights that will be in the surrounding areas controlling the field for us and catching any strays. Anyway, the two groups consisting of the students are our focus here. The first would be our main force which would be pressing our enemies openly. The other would navigate in the shadows, moving slowly and steadily. If we could surround them without them noticing, it would be the best scenario."

"Do you think the students will be able to act their roles? Considering their lack of experience?" Manuela asked with an skeptical expression.

"Yes, if they are in the right roles I think they will." Byleth replied with confidence. She took a fair number of annotations written in very small handwriting from inside her notebook. "This is how I would do it considering what I have seen of the students these last few days. You both know them better than me though, so I think you should mull this over and we can decide it later."

Professor Manuela flipped through the notes, looking curious. "You really have thought this through." she commented, Byleth shrugged dismissively. "I will look through these with care. Then I will hand them to you, Edelgard. We can meet again when we have both given it some thought, how does that sound?"

"Sounds fine to me." Edelgard agreed.

The professor seemed satisfied enough with their progress. She excused herself saying she still had to return to the infirmary to finish her work and left the other two young women by themselves in the classroom. Edelgard watched as Byleth folded the map and organized her papers. For someone that looked so detached, she was actually incredibly dedicated.

"Thank you for doing this." she said.

Byleth turned to her and she looked about to smile, but didn’t.

"I actually enjoy this kind of thing so it's no problem."

Edelgard smiled and, for a moment, they simply watched each other. Being under the other woman’s scrutiny made Edelgard feel a little restless, but she didn’t avert her eyes. Then, Byleth resumed gathering her things and Edelgard took the cue from her to do the same. Suddenly, the mercenary stopped looking like she had just remembered something important.

"Is the day after tomorrow good for you?" she asked, Edelgard stared at her in confusion. "For tea, I mean."

"Oh, yes. I don't have any plans after my classes."

"Good." she said with an almost-smile and Edelgard couldn't help but smile back. It was such a pleasant moment, the princess did not want it to end so soon. She had the sudden idea of inviting her to have dinner together. Before she could, though, Byleth was excusing herself.

"I should leave now. I have a meeting with Seteth and… some other people about our mission."

"Oh, sure. We can talk more on another occasion." Edelgard said with a vague feeling of frustration as she watched the woman leave the classroom and disappear as she turned one corner at the end of the corridor.

\-----

The next two days passed slowly. Byleth hadn't appeared again in their classes and Edelgard had to admit that she missed her. When their lectures for the day finally ended, Edelgard gathered her things quickly, planning to arrive at the mercenary's quarters before Claude or Dimitri. Hubert already knew of her appointment though she noticed he didn't exactly approve of their "tea parties", he would not say it to her face. She also managed to avoid the other students who always wanted to have her attention one way or the other. However, as she got to the door, she was called by Professor Manuela.

"I have finished reading Byleth's notes." she said as she handed them to Edelgard.

"What did you think?" Edelgard asked with curiosity.

"They are good. I'm not going to say anything else for now. You should read them before we talk."

Edelgard nodded and put the notes in her bag. She left her classroom still determined on arriving early, she still had a little time. Her pace was so brisk and her mind so distracted, she didn't notice the person standing just at the other side of the door and collided against their chest. They almost fell, but the person managed to keep both of their balances by holding onto her shoulders.

"Whoa, princess!" It was Claude. His face expressed a combination of surprise and amusement.

"Claude! What are you doing, standing in front of the door like that!" Edelgard scolded him, she was already annoyed and he had barely spoken.

"What, you crash into me and I'm the guilty party?" he asked with the most obnoxious smile he had. "I was waiting for you. I thought I could accompany you to Byleth's tea party." He ended the sentence with a pompous voice.

"Why don't you pester Dimitri instead?"

"His classes ended early, he's already gone." Claude said in a way that confirmed Edelgard wasn't his first choice for company. She sighed, giving up her initial plan completely.

They walked side by side in silence at first. Claude looked deep in thought, just a trace of a smile in his face. It felt like she was seeing a glimpse of his true self. The setting sun made his skin acquire a golden hue and his eyes shine and acquire a mysterious aura. He was always so insufferable that she had never noticed he was actually good-looking. Then their eyes met and he smirked obnoxiously, making her quickly doubt her earlier impression.

"It's rude to stare, princess." he teased lightly.

"I was simply surprised you were able to be silent for so long." she said in annoyance.

"Byleth told me which bandits you are going to hunt." he explained and his expression grew serious again. "I have a lot of thoughts about this, but we can talk about it later on our meeting."

"Is it a meeting now? I thought we were just having tea."

"Can't we do both?" he proposed, his usual smile back in place. He shifted his eyes to something ahead of him: Byleth and Dimitri talked by her door in the distance. Both looked pretty comfortable around each other; Dimitri had an excitable aura around him that meant he was talking about something that interested him while Byleth listened to him with her usual patient expression. By her side, Claude made a very small noise, making her turn her eyes to him. His smile's playful edge had turned fond, and his usually cool eyes were tinted with yearning.

Edelgard stared at him with an arched eyebrow. She would find Claude's obvious crush on Dimitri hilarious if it wasn't for the fact that it was yet another unpredictable element to consider in her plans. When he noticed her watching, he first looked a little self-conscious but quickly masked it with his usual laid-back expression.

"What is His Princeliness doing?" he asked in a curious tone, clearly trying to deflect Edelgard attention.

Edelgard watched as Dimitri took a dagger from his belt and showed it to Byleth who examined it with interest. Immediately, She felt her heart beat faster and instinctively reached for her own trusty dagger.

"Why are you giving a weapon to Byleth? Are we going on a hunt? I thought we were having tea." Claude said when they got close enough.

"He was just showing me his new acquisition." Byleth replied to him instead. She looked at Dimitri with a mildly pleased expression. "It's beautiful. Really well crafted."

"You can have it then." Dimitri handed her the dagger with a small smile.

"You bought it for yourself."

"I would rather give it to you. Please accept it." He offered the weapon to Byleth again, this time she took it.

"Thank you."

Dimitri's eyes met hers and, for a moment, she saw the young boy who had gifted her a dagger all those years ago. Although her memory of that time was hazy and tainted by the horrors of happened next, she would always remember his words:

_"No matter how hard things get, you can't give in, ok? You've got to cut a path to the future you wish for, no matter what."_

The similarity between the noble boy from her past and the prince was astounding, and yet there was something fundamentally different. A sense of confusion seemed to envelop her, making her feel suddenly dizzy.

"Edelgard? Are you all right?" Byleth asked with concern. Edelgard nodded as she tried to regain her bearings. "You look pale."

"I might be more tired than I thought." she said.

"Would you rather go to your room to rest? We can reschedule this." Byleth proposed.

"No. A cup of tea will be more than enough to invigorate me." she said trying to reassure them with a smile. Both Dimitri and Claude watched her with mirrored worried expressions.

\-----

Byleth's tea was delicious and they mostly talked about mundane subjects: the weather, the week's Dining Hall menu, the cats of the monastery, their classes. It was actually quite surprising how easily they were talking to one another. Byleth obviously preferred listening to them then talking herself which only made Edelgard more curious about the woman.

At some point, Dimitri told them about the Blue Lions mission for the month. They were supposed to guard a group of merchants that were transporting goods from one village to another.

"We will be prepared for thieves and the like, but it is unlikely we will have any issue. The route is very safe." he commented looking slightly bored with the prospect. "Now, Edelgard is being sent after bandits and Byleth will assist her. That seems more challenging." He turned to Byleth, his eyes were intense. "I wish I could see you in action."

"We all do." Claude said and he sounded impatient. "Though right now I am more interested in the bandits than Byleth herself, no offense. So I have a question for you both, princess and mercenary. What is the objective of your mission?"

"Isn't it obvious? The objective is subduing the bandits." Edelgard answered blunty.

"So killing them, not capturing them?" Claude concluded. "Don't you think this is weird? The bandits were obviously after us. Am I the only one interested in knowing why?"

"You aren't. I wonder if the church already has all the information they need on this incident. And if that is the case, why wouldn't they disclose it with us, the victims." Dimitri pondered.

"When did they ever?" Edelgard questioned with severity.

"Do you know anything about this, Byleth?" Claude asked.

"I don't." she replied neutrally. "But even if I did, I'd probably not be authorized to tell."

"I have a proposition." Claude said and it sounded casual, but Edelgard knew this was what he wanted to get to since before they entered Byleth's room. “We should request an audience with the Archbishop.”

“We?” Edelgard repeated.

“What would be the purpose of this meeting? Questioning her what information she already has on the group?” Dimitri questioned looking unsure.

First Claude turned to Edelgard. “‘We’ meaning the three of us. This mission concerns us all so I think it’s only reasonable for us to know what is going on. Also, we are not nobodies, we are actually pretty influential people and even more if we are in this together.” Edelgard opened her mouth to reply but Claude gestured for her to wait, which annoyed her beyond reason. He then turned to Dimitri. “I don’t think asking for information is the most effective way to proceed. Specially considering the church’s history of concealing the truth. I think we should ask for an opportunity to interrogate the bandits ourselves.”

“For that we would need a new mission objective.” Edelgard pointed out.

“Exactly.” Claude agreed with a smile. “And if we are denied we will at least get closer to understanding the stance of the church on our attack.”

“I actually think this is a good idea.” Dimitri admitted looking mildly surprised.

“Of course it is.” Claude grinned. “What about you, princess?”

Edelgard looked at Claude. His smile seemed a lot like a challenge, his easygoing expression, a farce, his eyes, darkened by the low light of the room, betrayed nothing. Dangerous, her instinct told her.

"I think it's worth a try." she finally said in a disinterested voice.

"Excellent! I'll talk to Seteth, then!" Claude exclaimed looking genuinely satisfied.

After that, their conversation returned to more mundane topics, however Edelgard continued to feel oddly alert. Every time her eyes met Claude's, she had the sensation they were playing a game with each other. She still had an advantage though, as she was pretty sure he didn't yet know she was his opponent.

By the time they were leaving Byleth's quarters, Edelgard was feeling completely exhausted, and she still had so much to do.

"Edelgard." Byleth called just as she reached the door. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Certainly." Edelgard agreed. She noticed that Claude, who was already outside the mercenary’s room, was watching them with curious eyes, stalling.

"In that case, we'll leave you to it. Good night." Dimitri said politely. "Let's go, Claude."

Claude looked from them to Dimitri, unable to choose between his insatiable curiosity or whatever mysterious infatuation he felt for the prince. Again, Edelgard thought it would be funny if she wasn't feeling so threatened by him.

"Aren't you even a little bit curious, Your Princeliness?" Claude asked, shamelessly admitting his own intentions.

"If I am or am not is not the question. We should respect other people's privacy." he stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

Claude shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever you say, Your Princeliness." Then he turned to Byleth. "Thank you for the tea, Byleth. We should make this a monthly tradition." He winked. "Good night, my ladies. I hope you have a fine time sharing secrets." He jokingly bowed to them before leaving with Dimitri.

Edelgard watched them grow distant before turning to Byleth, who, in turn, was looking at her with her usual neutral expression.

"What a tiresome person." Edelgard sighed as she closed the door.

Byleth's eyes softened very slightly. "You two have good chemistry." she remarked.

"Claude and I?" she repeated, stunned by the absurdity of the notion. The corner of Byleth's mouth turned upwards in an almost smile, she nodded. "I feel it's quite the opposite. Never mind him, what do you wanted to talk about?"

Byleth stared at her silently for what felt like a long time, making her feel warm and self-conscious. There was something different in her expression that Edelgard didn't know how to interpret.

"How are you feeling?" Byleth asked finally.

"About what exactly?" Edelgard asked back in confusion.

"When you arrived, you didn't seem well."

"Ah." Edelgard had forgotten about it completely, after everything that had happened. "Seeing Dimitri gift you that dagger made me revisit an old memory. I hadn't thought of it in a long time." she admitted.

"A painful memory?" Byleth tried to guess.

"Painful…" she repeated. "No, I wouldn't call it that. It's more of a bittersweet one."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

This time Edelgard was the one staring. Byleth's expression was the same as ever, and yet it wasn't. Her deep blue eyes were fixed intently on Edelgard, and there was a gentleness in them that made her feel safe. How could she communicate so much doing so little? Was Edelgard projecting her longing to be - what? Understood? Protected? She had abandoned such hopes long ago.

“Maybe some other time.” she answered, breaking eye contact to look at the dirty tea cups on the table.

“Sure, anytime.” Byleth said in an uncharacteristically soft voice. Edelgard turned her head to the woman again as she heard her light footsteps. She was suddenly so close, and her eyes from this distance looked ancient like the ocean. “You seem to be carrying a heavy burden.” Byleth observed in the same quiet tone as she rested her hand on Edelgard’s shoulder lightly. The point of contact felt unexplainably too hot, and that warmth quickly irradiated to the rest of her body. “I wonder if you’d consider sharing it.”

“Sharing it.” Edelgard repeated flatly. The notion was laughable, and yet there it was, that longing deep in her chest.

“Not necessarily with me. There are others carrying similar burdens, you know that.”

“I wish it was that simple.” Edelgard confessed quietly.

“Maybe it’s not as complex as you make it out to be.”

“Dimitri and Claude have their own agendas.” Edelgard said definitively, trying to put an end to the discussion. The idea that the three of them were somehow the same irritated her to no end. This was specially true concerning Byleth’s opinion on them.

Byleth nodded and released her shoulder, apparently noticing the change of mood. Edelgard felt her body grow cold again, and yet the longing she felt only intensified. 

“I have kept you here for too long. It’s late, you should go, rest.” the mercenary said, sounding suddenly distant again.

Edelgard wanted to protest, but what was the point? She had already shut the woman out twice. So she thanked Byleth for her time instead, and left the cozy room for the chilly monastery corridors. It had been a long time since she felt so acutely lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth will appear more in the next chapters and she's a hard one to write. She appears in the game as too powerful/smart/charming and at the same time strange/unemotional/inexperienced in some really basic stuff. I'm trying to develop a coherent character with actual emotional depth out of this. I hope you enjoy my version on her~
> 
> Thank you for reading~


	6. Flower - Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard becomes very aware that most students at the Officer's Academy are just silly teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings: Heteronormativity and, to a lesser degree, sexism.

Edelgard was in a dark room, sitting on the dirty floor. She could hear a woman's voice talking softly and continuously, she couldn’t understand the words, but she knew what it was, a prayer. Ahead of her was one of her older brothers, also sitting on the floor. He looked ill, emaciated. His face was a shadow of what it once had been, his eyes were tired and clouded, his skin was a greyish hue, and his hair was thin and discolored. He smiled at her with sadness and something else she didn’t understand. He put one finger up over his mouth, asking her to be quiet and then signed to her:

_“Dear El, it’s me and you here now. They other are leaving us, one after the other. Soon it will be just the two of us. It’s just the two of us now. What are we going to do? What are you going to do, El?”_

Edelgard opened her mouth to say something in reply, and then remembered that she shouldn’t. How long had it been since she used their sign language? A few days? A few years? Then, she looked down at her lap and noticed she didn’t have hands, her arms ended just after her elbows. She turned her head to her brother who signed again and again:

_“What are you going to do? What are you going to do? What are you going to do?”_

“Brother!” she called and her voice echoed loudly. 

Her brother widened his eyes indicating that she shouldn’t have done this, and, all of a sudden, two faceless human shaped creatures appeared grabbing him by the arms and pulling him violently into the darkness while he kicked and squirmed ineffectually, yelling unintelligible things. Then he bit into one of the creatures arms, making it bleed a viscous black fluid. He looked at Edelgard with wide crazed eyes, his mouth dripping black blood.

“Edelgard!” his voice was loud and clear, just as it used to be before (Before what? She couldn’t remember).

Edelgard tried to yell, but her voice didn’t come out. She tried to reach him, but her legs were paralyzed, making her fall facefirst onto the ground, her cheek touching a pool of dark viscous liquid. Blood dripped from her nose to the puddle below, black and red forming a spiral. She couldn’t hear her brother’s yells anymore, only the soft chanting of prayer. Then, the squeaks, all around her, dozens of little red eyes shined in the darkness. She couldn’t move or scream.

Finally, Edelgard’s eyes opened. Tears streamed freely down her cheeks and her body was tense, painful and drenched in cold sweat. The sheets felt like a cage so she threw them to the floor haphazardly. The darkness of the room was suffocating and the sound of her shallow breathing was so loud, it was making her dizzy. Suddenly she was moving, standing up, leaving her room and walking quickly. Edelgard only stopped when she was outside the building, the chill of the night and the light of the moon calming her little by little. She was outside, she was safe, she repeated to herself again and again. Then she heard soft whispering, which, in turn, made her aware of her surroundings: the dormitories, the greenhouse, the pond…

That’s when she saw him, just by the edge of the pond. Dimitri looked eerily ethereal illuminated by the moon and its reflection on the water. He was wearing what looked like his sleeping clothes and seemed completely oblivious to her presence, or anything really, whispering to himself quietly. It sounded like a prayer, or maybe it was just her head making associations.

Then, Edelgard remembered that not long ago she had been awakened by the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. In the middle of the dark room she identified two human forms grappling on the floor, or better, one was subduing the other who squirmed uselessly. It was like a scene of her nightmares and her first impulse was to throw herself onto the attacker. Luckily her rational mind intervened in time: _‘This is not a dream. I am in Remire Village and these two must be…’_ She was yelling to Dimitri to release Claude as soon as her mind connected the dots. He didn’t react in any way, it was like he wasn’t even hearing her. That was when she understood: Dimitri was the one dreaming.

Was that what was happening? Was Dimitri dreaming again? Suddenly, his position by the edge of the pond seemed too precarious like he was about to fall at any moment. Edelgard approached him slowly, stopping at a safe distance. It didn’t seem like he had noticed her as he continued to speak to himself, his eyes fixed on the dark waters.

“Dimitri?” Edelgard called quietly, yet in the silence of the monastery, it sounded like she was screaming. Dimitri, on the other side, didn’t react in any way. Edelgard sighed, she didn’t want to get any closer, even less touch him, to avoid ending up in Claude’s position that fateful night. 

“Dimitri!” she repeated loudly. That made him stop whispering at least. He slowly turned and looked at her. And looked some more, like he was seeing her through heavy fog. It was so familiar, that clouded expression, how many times had she seen it in her dreams, in the face of loved ones she could barely recognize. It made her feel slightly nauseous.

“E-” He started, stopped. Looked. “Edelgard?” he managed finally.

“Are you awake now?” she asked, ignoring a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was probably because of the nightmare.

Dimitri didn’t answer her. He continued to watch her, looking lost, then he turned to the pond and gazed at the waters for another moment.

“I am awake.” he said and it sounded like he was saying it more to himself than to Edelgard. 

Dimitri approached Edelgard seeming more and more like himself, and yet she had to fight the natural impulse to backtrack and get away from him. He stopped at a respectable distance, like he could sense her discomfort. His eyes travelled from her face to her body, then up to her face again so quickly that it made her look down at herself as well. She was wearing a simple knee-length nightgown made of white cotton, one that was just slightly transparent. It was really dark, so it seemed unlikely he could actually see anything. Even so, her face flushed rapidly, all the way to her ears, and she crossed her arms over her chest instinctively, before turning her eyes to Dimitri whose embarrassment was palpable in the way he fidgeted.

“What are you doing here?” he asked finally, looking at a point above her eyes.

“I could ask you the same, though I imagine you probably don’t have an answer to that.”

Dimitri didn’t say anything, so Edelgard continued:

“I had a nightmare. I needed to get some fresh air.” Although she said that, she was starting to feel cold and rubbed her arms for warmth.

“We should get back inside.” the prince suggested, his eyes descending to her arms before moving up quickly again.

“You can go. I want to stay a little longer.”

“In that case, can I keep you company? I understand if you’d prefer to be alone, though.” he hastily added in the end.

“I don’t mind your company, Dimitri.” she said and it was surprisingly true. It was a pleasant distraction from her bad dreams. “Isn’t it dangerous? Sleepwalking like that, you could have fallen into the pond, or down the stairs.”

Dimitri seemed to consider her words for a moment.

“I’d wager I’m more of a danger to others than to myself.” he confessed with a sad smile, and it looked like he was recalling the incident with Claude as well. “I don’t know how I could possibly remedy that yet.”

Edelgard watched the prince’s pensive face for a moment, feeling progressively more irritated.

“Honestly, Dimitri, do you think it’s cute to put others’ safety ahead of your own? Do you have any regard for your own life?” she questioned, her frustration apparent.

Dimitri’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth as if to speak, and yet kept quiet. He looked like he had been slapped.

“That’s... not how I see it.” he finally replied in a small voice.

“Why did you take an attack meant for me?” Edelgard asked, and just then noticed how much she had been wanting to get this out of her.

Dimitri's eyes were still wide, surprised by the sudden question.

"I wasn't really thinking at the time."

"Clearly."

Dimitri smiled in a self-deprecating way that only incensed her further.

"Perhaps I just didn't want to watch you die."

"There are so many flaws in what you have just said." Edelgard said tiredly. "One." She put her index finger up as if counting. "You presumed I couldn't protect myself. Two. You either didn't take into account that you aren't, in fact, immortal, or you just didn't care enough for you own survival. And three. You barely know me. Would you throw your life away for any unknown person that might die? I could be a child murderer and you'd have died protecting a villain for no good reason.”

“I’m still alive, Edelgard.” he reminded her and there was a tinge of indifference in his voice, like his own life didn’t matter much. It made Edelgard want to pull her hair out in frustration.

“Well, you wouldn’t be if Byleth hadn’t found us. And that’s not the point of what I’m saying.”

“You are right that I don’t know this Edelgard too well, but I did…” he stopped and looked at her with such heaviness in his features that it truly confused her. “...never mind.”

“No, finish what you started. I’m tired of you giving me these… strange looks.” she demanded in a bossier tone than she intended.

Dimitri smiled sadly at her again, for a moment he seemed unsure if he should proceed or not.

“You don’t remember me, do you?” He must have noticed Edelgard’s confusion as he continued: “We met when we were children, during the time you were exiled in the Kingdom.”

It took a moment for Edelgard to actually piece together what the prince had just said, and even after she did, she was still speechless. So Dimitri really was the noble boy she had met and befriended years ago. She had avoided making the association, though it was obvious in retrospect, she just didn’t want to add another layer of complexity to her relationship with the prince. Dimitri watched her clearly waiting for an answer of some kind. And while she tried to articulate her feelings in a reasonable way, she simply couldn’t.

“Hey, you kids!” a man’s voice called from somewhere behind Edelgard, startling her. She had been so distracted by their conversation, she had forgotten where they were and what time it was.

Dimitri, again, acted quickly, walking past Edelgard and positioning himself between her and the man who, from where she stood, looked like a guard or a knight. Like this, Dimitri looked like a solid barrier, tall and strong. It made her feel ridiculously childish and small, hidden in his shadow.

“You are way past your curfe- Ah!” the man stopped whatever he was saying when the lamp he was holding illuminated Dimitri’s face. “Yo- your Highness.”

“Good evening, sir. Can you lower your lamp a little?” Dimitri asked in a voice that was at the same firm and polite, very different from how he had conducted himself with her earlier.

“Certainly.” the man said, doing as he was told. “Your Highness, I’m sorry to bother you, but the rules…”

“I understand. We are already going back to our rooms, so if you could excuse us.”

The flustered man bowed to him saying stammered apologies and thanks, before leaving them. Dimitri sighed and his posture sagged a little.

“We should go before someone else appears.” he said tiredly.

“What did you do just now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Were you trying to shield me? I’m a princess, I also know how to intimidate a guard.”

Dimitri opened and closed his mouth a couple of times looking uncomfortable.

“Well, he's a man, and you’re wearing this… well…” All his eloquence was gone just like that. It should be funny, yet Edelgard was suddenly very self-conscious as well. “...and that lamp… was very bright.” he continued uselessly.

“That's enough. I understood it already.” she said trying to put an end to that conversation.

“We really should go now. I will walk in front of you, if that’s acceptable.” Dimitri proposed still sounding awkward.

The walk to Edelgard’s room was completely silent. Dimitri stood just behind her as she opened her door, which she had left unlocked in her earlier panic. His presence was starting to make her nervous, so she turned on her heels ready to dismiss him. Yet the words died in her lips when she looked at his face. Edelgard didn’t know exactly what she saw there. It looked like longing or like he was waiting for her to give him something, or maybe it was just exhaustion.

“Thank you for your company tonight.” Dimitri said, sounding too formal.

“I should thank you as well.” she responded in a tone that felt colder than needed. 

Dimitri bowed slightly and turned to leave.

“Dimitri!” Edelgard called impulsively and covered her own mouth, noticing how loud she had been. Dimitri turned back immediately, his eyes betraying his eagerness.

“I remember you.” she said and watched as his eyes widened slightly. “Good night.”

“Good night.” Edelgard heard Dimitri’s soft voice say while she closed the door. 

Edelgard released a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. She picked her bed linens off the ground on the way to her bed and sat down holding them weakly over her lap. Her mind was a mess of thoughts and feelings she wanted to avoid. She opened a drawer in her bedside table and pulled her old dagger out. For a moment Edelgard only observed the blade. It was still functional, after all this years; not only because it was exceptionally well made, but also because she took good care of it.

Years ago, Hubert had returned this dagger to her, an object she thought had been lost forever in the time of her imprisonment. It was one of her first vivid memories of that period. Edelgard had been sitting in front of her dressing table combing her white hair. She had never really liked her original hair color which was a dirty blond, that in her opinion looked very dull. She envied some of her siblings’ more exuberant colored locks and she remember feeling something similar when she first met Dimitri. How unfair it was that a boy had beautiful golden-blond hair, that was also thick and soft while she, a girl, had such mousy thin hair. However, in a short period of time, everything had changed. How she missed her old hair then, when she looked at the mirror and barely recognized her own reflection. The white color looked foreign and accentuated her hair's unhealthy appearance. The locks were so weak and matted that everytime she brushed them, she would end up with a handful of hair on the brush. As Edelgard contemplated the utter uselessness of self-care, someone knocked on the door. She didn’t know how she could recognize someone by the way their knocks sounded, but she could. It was Hubert, still terribly pale and thin, but not as sickly looking as she remembered him being when they were first reunited after everything. It didn’t help that in her absence he had grown considerably, so he looked like he had been stretched vertically to his limit.

“I have been meaning to bring you something I rescued, Lady Edelgard.”

He took a dagger from his pocket. Edelgard’s dagger, the one that was taken from her before she went to hell and back.

“How?” she asked as Hubert handed her the blade.

“It’s a very long story that will surely bore you to death, Lady Edelgard.” which was his way of saying he preferred not telling her.

Edelgard stared at the dagger on his hands. She suddenly recalled Dimitri’s words with such lifelike precision that it felt as if he was just there by her side. And in that instant, she had a very strong desire, so intense and her own that it filled her completely with a sense of power. Instilled with such vigor, she grabbed her hair in one hand and cut it in one firm movement with the dagger. Hubert’s face was hilarious, with his eyes wide and mouth open, yet he didn’t make a sound. Edelgard looked at the mirror again and couldn’t help but smile. Her hair was shoulder length, it had never been so short.

“What do you think?” she asked looking at Hubert’s shocked reflection. The young man’s expression softened considerably.

“You look radiant.” he said with sincerity. “Now if you’d let me, I could make a few minor adjustments, to accentuate your regal features.”

Edelgard laughed. Her first genuine unbidden laugh in a long while. Hubert smiled back at her with an emotion that looked a lot like relief.

After that, Edelgard had let her hair grow long again and, in the meanwhile, learned to appreciate it for what it was: a proof of her resilience, that she was alive, breathing, while many others had died. She touched the locks that were falling over her shoulder softly, how strong they had turned out to be.

\-----

The next day, Edelgard woke up unsurprisingly late, so she got ready as fast as she was able and left, hoping to be able to at least get some breakfast before her day truly started. As Edelgard quickly walked through the monastery towards the Dining Hall, she noticed that something was off. She was attracting even more looks than the usual and had the impression that people were talking as she passed. Edelgard combed her hair with her hands, wondering if there was something different in her appearance that she hadn’t noticed when she was getting ready.

“Lady Edelgard, good morning.” Hubert greeted as he easily caught up with her rapid pace using his long legs.

“Good morning. How do I look?” she asked without stopping.

“Graceful as ever.” he answered and although Hubert usually exaggerated in his praises, he would never let her look like a mess, it was a comfort.

They sat side by side at one of the quieter corners of the Dinning Hall, Edelgard with her breakfast while Hubert read something from a small black notebook he usually carried. She was even more acutely aware of other students staring at her and whispering, but tried to ignore it for the time being.

“Have you eaten?” Edelgard asked Hubert. She knew her friend would skip meals when he was too busy or tense, she also knew he disliked eating in front of others and would only do it if not eating called too much attention to himself.

“Yes, Lady Edelgard.” he said in a way that inspired little confidence.

“Have you eaten _breakfast_?” she amended.

“I ate very late last night so I’m not hungry, Lady Edelgard.”

Edelgard sighed, Hubert was impossibly stubborn sometimes. Then she heard someone whispering somewhere behind her and turned quickly in their direction: there were two startled girls, and by the way they stopped suddenly, they had been clearly talking about her. Both of them fled before she could say anything.

“People are behaving oddly. Are you certain I don’t look strange?”

“The students’ behavior is completely unrelated to your appearance, Lady Edelgard.”

“What is this about, Hubert?” she asked, feeling something akin to dread.

“I would prefer to discuss this in a more private place.”

She was about to protest when Dorothea sat just in front of her, her eyes shining with an excitement that looked dangerous.

“Is it true?” she asked with an eager expression on her face.

“I’ll need you to elaborate, Dorothea.” Edelgard replied, controlling her growing impatience.

“Don’t play coy, Edie. Everyone is talking about your late night date.” she whispered with a knowing smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Late night date?” As she repeated the words, it dawned on her. Someone had seen her and Dimitri. It was all ridiculously obvious, the whispers, the looks. Edelgard sighed tiredly, sometimes she truly hated young people. “No, Dorothea. There was no ‘late night date’ or anything of the sort.”

“So there was no secret rendezvous by the pond? No stolen kisses?” Dorothea questioned with the sort of feverish expression that scared her a little.

Edelgard felt her face warm at the mere mention of kisses. Kisses. With Dimitri of all people.

“Who would be stupid enough to have a secret meeting by the pond?” she asked in frustration and noticed that everyone in the vicinity was watching her.

"Lady Edelgard, you have said you wanted to stop by the library before today's classes. In that case, we should leave now or we will be late." Hubert said in a neutral tone. Edelgard hadn't said anything of the sort, though it was a good excuse to escape this predicament.

"Don't be a spoilsport, Hubie." Dorothea said, easily looking through his lie. Hubert ignored her.

"You are right, we should leave." Edelgard agreed, already standing up, leaving her food almost untouched. “If you’d excuse us, Dorothea.”

They went in the direction of the library, ignoring everyone in their way, passed it and stopped at the end of the corridor. It was completely deserted at that time.

"You knew about this." Edelgard said with mild annoyance.

"It's all everyone is talking about this morning." Hubert responded calmly, echoing Dorothea’s words.

Edelgard watched her friend neutral expression, or almost neutral. Something was bothering him, she could see it by the way he was tensing his jaw.

"You know it's not true, right?"

"I know you are not having a love affair with Prince Dimitri." he clarified in a quiet whisper only she could hear. She could feel her cheeks flushing. "Yet I saw you two by the pond last night. Clearly I wasn't the only one."

"Were you watching us?" Edelgard asked with indignation. She had told Hubert countless times that he was not allowed to follow her in secret like that.

"I wasn't watching you on purpose, Lady Edelgard. I was returning to my room last night and saw you two talking, that was it."

"We didn't actually plan on meeting. It just happened."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Lady Edelgard." he said, yet there was something clearly concerning him.

"What's on your mind then?" she asked. 

Hubert had learned to conceal most of his idiosyncrasies as he got older, but sometimes he would revert to his early teenage tics when they were by themselves, specially if he was nervous. She watched as he absent-mindedly pulled at the lock of hair that hid part of his face. When he noticed Edelgard’s eyes on him, he immediately stopped.

"I'm not questioning your judgement, Lady Edelgard." he started and this usually meant that he was, in fact, questioning it, but he also knew she would have the last word. "I'm simply wondering what good can come from getting close to these particular people."

"Who else are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your tea companions."

Edelgard paused for a moment. She already knew Hubert disliked their meetings, but they had never talked about it. Claude and Dimitri were obvious obstacles to her plan from the start, so much she had hired the bandits to dispose of them. And Byleth, well, she was an enigma. An incredibly fascinating one, in her personal opinion, yet Hubert hated everything he couldn't control and that included the mercenary.

"You talk as if we have become best friends. I'm just being cordial, as it's expected of someone in my position. Having tea with them will not change my mind."

"I know it won't. Your persistence is one of your greatest virtues." he agreed, however it didn't look like he was any less concerned.

\-----

Edelgard’s morning was as unpleasant as she expected. The rumors about her and Dimitri were completely out of control, some of the versions she had heard were baffling (she caught Caspar telling Petra that she and Dimitri had dueled to their deaths, thoroughly ignoring the fact that they were both still alive and well). She really wished the Black Eagles were taught by another professor. Professor Hanneman and even the Knight-turned-Professor Gilbert would have put an end to the foolishness. Professor Manuela, on the other hand, seemed to be having the time of her life, hearing everyone’s outrageous tales.

When their classes finally ended, Edelgard wondered if she should try to get lunch - she was famished after skipping breakfast - or if she should avoid the monastery common areas completely. As if he could somehow read her mind, Hubert turned to her and whispered:

“I’ll bring your lunch to your room, if that’s agreeable to you, Lady Edelgard.”

“Thank you.” she said with gratitude, as she stood up and put her things back into her bag. “Don’t forget you also need to eat.”

Hubert seemed like he was about to say something in reply. Before he could, they were interrupted by one of the people they least wanted to interact at the moment, Ferdinand.

"Edelgard, a moment, please." Ferdinand demanded, stopping in front of them. His whole being irradiated an inflated sense of self-importance. Hubert's expression had hardened immediately.

"What's it, Ferdinand? I am quite busy." she said, and it was partly true. She did intend to read Byleth's notes on their mission during her lunch break.

"I have heard the most disconcerting stories about you this morning."

“I am already aware of them, Ferdinand.”

“I hope you also aware of the serious political implications of a romantic relationship between you and the crown prince of Faerghus.”

“There are no implications, Ferdinand, because there is no such relationship!” she said impatiently. “Are you so gullible that you’d believe any foolish rumor these people fabricate?”

Edelgard thought Ferdinand would look offended by the insult, instead he seemed genuinely relieved.

“Well, in that case, shouldn’t you personally refute such stories? Some of them cast doubt on your honor as a lady.”

“My honor as a lady?” she repeated in perplexity. “Never mind it, I don’t want to know. I will not waste my time disproving these silly tales!”

Edelgard didn’t wait for the boy to respond. She took her bag, and left quickly, still fuming at the absurdity of it all. She and Dimitri had merely talked and it had turned into such a mess. She doubted something similar would have happened if instead of her, it had been Claude conversing with the prince in the middle of the night. And she was sure Claude would be much more open to Dimitri’s hypothetical kisses than her.

At least Edelgard managed to reach her room without being bothered by any other bizarre interpretation of the rumor, and sighed in relief as she closed the door. She wondered if it would be better to keep her distance from Dimitri for the time being. For some reason, the idea did not sit well with her, and it surprised her. Edelgard was suddenly reminded of Hubert earlier words: What good can come from getting close to him? To them?

_‘Having tea with them will not change my mind’_

She repeated that a few times in her mind then decided to let that line of thought aside for the time being. Instead, Edelgard opened her bag and took Byleth’s notes for the upcoming mission. She had thought it would be nice to read them in the gardens as the weather had been pleasantly cool the past few days. However, she couldn’t imagine doing that and not being inconvenienced by the students for the time being, so she would have to content herself with working indoors.

That Byleth was a talented mercenary and dedicated worker, Edelgard already knew, but she was still surprised by the level of detail the mercenary had put into this task. She had made a comprehensive profile of each Black Eagles students, listing their strengths and weaknesses, the kinds of weapons and mounts they were used to, previous battle experiences and other little details and curiosities. She read her own profile feeling something akin to nervousness:

> _  
> Edelgard von Hresvelg, 17, 158  
>  Weapons: Axe***, Sword  
>  Mount: Neutral  
>  Strengths: Raw power, combat technique, leadership skills, theoretical knowledge.  
>  Weaknesses: Ranged weapons, magic? (faith magic should be a problem, though I wonder how well could she learn reason magic...), gets too caught up on her own ideas (lacks mental flexibility), trust issues  
>  Previous experiences: managed well on a real battle (bandit attack on Remire Village) I wonder if it was her first one?_  
> 

And Edelgard's profile went on detailing each of her relevant aspects in Byleth's eyes.

When read what Byleth described as her strengths, she felt oddly self-conscious and flustered. “Raw power” seemed like too much, and to be praised for her “leadership skills” after the disastrous mock battle was unexpected. Then came the weaknesses. She knew she was useless with a bow and she never had any interest in magic of any sort (yet her interest was piqued when she thought that Byleth saw some potential in her). However, it was what she had written next that really got to her. Her words echoed on her mind as she tried to understand what had made the mercenary get the impression that she was so rigid and distrustful to the point of it being a weakness. It made her more upset than she was comfortable with admitting.

There was no point in mulling over this forever so Edelgard proceeded to the rest of the notes. She had to agree with most of what Byleth had written on others, she specially liked to read the random comments she made on everyone (like Ferdinand “has no ‘real world’ experience” and Petra “can climb any tree”). Then she moved on to her proposed strategy for the mission. Edelgard had just finished it, when Hubert knocked on her door.

“Come in.”

Hubert entered carrying a tray with such perfect balance and grace that he could easily pass for a butler, not that Edelgard would tell him. She piled the papers on one corner of her desk so he could lay her lunch in front of her.

“I brought you some of those fish sandwiches you seen to enjoy.” Hubert said.

“I hope you intend to help me with them, I can’t eat all of these by myself.” she commented as she saw the three big sandwiches on her plate.

“I can dispose of the leftovers afterwards.”

“You are impossible.” Edelgard said with mild frustration before changing the subject. “I have just finished reading Byleth’s plan for this month’s mission. She is recommending you for a possible leadership position.”

Hubert widened his eyes very slightly at that, but it was enough for Edelgard to know that he was surprised.

“She’s thinking of dividing us into two teams. While one would press the bandits openly, another smaller team, which you would lead, would stealthily surprise them from behind.” she explained.

“Do we even have competent people for such a tactic?” he asked, clearly skeptical.

“According to her, we do. And I think I agree.”

\-----

Edelgard managed to schedule a meeting with both Professor Manuela and Byleth three days later. She had barely seen the mercenary or anyone else apart from her classmates on those days, because she had spent most of her time in her own room waiting for the wretched rumors to die out.

On that particular day, her plans were very similar: go to class, train, go to her room, go to the meeting with Byleth, return to her room. She had managed the first two steps without incidents before being intercepted by Claude and Dimitri when she was leaving the Training Grounds.

“Princess!” Claude called, waving and smiling obnoxiously. Dimitri was just by his side and his cheeks blushed to a light pink when he saw her.

“What is it?” Edelgard asked impatiently. The last thing she needed was to be seen with the prince at this point.

“I have something to tell you both.” Claude said in a way that sounded too artificially casual. “I couldn't schedule a meeting with the Archbishop, unfortunately she is very busy or something. So I have scheduled a meeting with Seteth. I think we should all go.”

“When is it going to be?” she asked.

“Right now.” Claude replied with a grin.

“Right now?” Dimitri repeated in surprise.

“Why haven’t you said anything sooner?” Edelgard questioned with irritation.

“How could I?” he questioned back, and Edelgard’s feeling that something wasn’t right with him intensified. “You two have disappeared off the face of the earth. I thought you had eloped or were on a honeymoon or were too busy brainstorming the name of your new nation.”

In an instant, it dawned on Edelgard, Claude was jealous, jealous of an absurd rumor. She wanted to laugh. Dimitri, on the other hand, looked surprisingly angry, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Which one of the ridiculous stories did you believe, Claude?” Dimitri asked with such a cold voice that Edelgard barely recognized it.

“Oh, I have a couple of favorite ones.” he replied in a flippant way that barely disguised his own frustration.

“Well, that’s not what I’ve asked, is it?.” Dimitri pointed out and with his indignant expression and aggressive posture, it looked like he had suddenly gained an inch or two in height, yet Claude didn’t seem intimidated at all.

“I thought the meeting was supposed to be right now?” Edelgard intervened before their discussion escalated into something more dangerous.

“You are right, princess. We are already late. Let’s go get this over with!” Claude said as if he hadn’t been about to quarrel with the prince just outside the Training Grounds. Instead, he turned on his heel and went in the direction of Seteth’s office. Edelgard and Dimitri trailed silently behind him. Edelgard glanced at Dimitri discreetly, though he still seemed angry, his eyes looked far away.

The first thing that Seteth said was that they were late, then he asked what was the subject they wanted to discuss. Claude took the lead, he retold him their attack and his own suspicions about the bandits’ goals. Then he talked about the Black Eagles’ upcoming mission, and, finally, asked for the opportunity to interrogate the criminals. Edelgard had to admit he was a good orator when he wanted to be. She heard the whole speech, feeling tenser than she would like. Edelgard had already decided that for the time being she would go along with Claude’s ideas. There were so many possible outcomes for them that it didn’t seem worth the risk to intervene in any way. It didn’t make her feel any calmer about it though.

“That is inadmissible.” Seteth said simply.

“What is?” Claude asked.

“Students are not allowed to interrogate the Church’s prisoners.”

“These men have tried to kill us.” Dimitri argued in a cold tone similar to the one he had used with Claude.

“And that is one of the reasons for their decided punishment.”

“That way we will never know who was behind the attack.” Claude said with frustration.

“There is no evidence that there were any other persons involved.”

“Because we haven’t interrogated them.” Claude pressed, Seteth stared at him tiredly before sighing.

“Very well. I will consult the Archbishop on this issue. Bear in mind that even if there is an interrogation, it will be conducted by the Knights of Seiros or by the Archbishop herself, not by you or any other students.”

“Thank you, sir. In the case there is an interrogation, can we at least watch? As representatives of our countries and victims, not as students” Claude asked.

“No, you can’t. Here in Garreg Mach you are only students which aren’t allowed in interrogations. Period. What we can do is provide a report of the interrogation if it ever occurs.” the man said definitively. “Any more questions?”

“Yes. Is anyone else allowed to watch the interrogation? I mean, other interested parties that are not students nor from the Church?”

“I’m getting the impression that you don’t trust the Church to supply you with accurate information. Is that it?”

“Not at all. I think the Church is very truthful and open in all of its investigations.” Claude asserted, looking imperturbable. Edelgard was impressed with how he could easily say such lies with a straight face. “Anyway, can you answer my previous question, sir?”

Seteth sighed tiredly.

“I will consult the Archbishop on the issue.” he repeated. “Anything else?”

Claude turned to Dimitri and Edelgard. They shook their heads.

“No, sir.”

“In that case, you can go. I will inform you of the Archbishop decision as soon as I am able.”

They walked in silence until they left the building.

“What did you think?” Dimitri asked them with a neutral expression.

“I don’t know if they are hiding something or if they are just too used to be secretive.” Claude replied, looking pensieve.

“Information is power.” Edelgard said, and surprised even herself with her candidness. Claude looked at her, silently asking for elaboration. “The church has the monopoly on knowledge and information since its inception. They use that to influence and control the other political forces of Fódlan. They will never share their intelligence willingly, because no one shares power willingly.”

“That is quite a strong opinion.” Dimitri said, looking a little impressed. “One could think you are saying the Church is not our ally, but our rival.”

“We are only the Church’s allies if we accept to follow their rules. And if that’s the case, who is controlling who? Is the Empire, the Kingdom or the Alliance sovereign if they can’t write their own rules?”

Dimitri and Claude both watched her silently, their eyes wide. Edelgard wondered if she had said too much.

“Are we supposed to answer those questions? Because, in that case, I would like to ask for a few days to elaborate a proper response.” Claude said in an irreverent tone. “Now, seriously, I actually think you bring up some interesting points. We should discuss this further. Maybe while we drink some tea.”

“Do you take anything seriously?” Edelgard asked tiredly.

“I am being serious. I have just said that.”

“Edelgard.” Dimitri called interrupting their bickering. “I see some truth in your words, and I agree with Claude that we should talk this over, ideally in a more private place.”

“Just the two of you?” Claude asked in a teasing manner. Dimitri gave him a gelid stare.

“Was that what I said? Anyway, I will ask you two to excuse me. I am already late for another appointment. Have a good afternoon.”

“His Princeliness is moody today.” Claude observed in a light-hearted way as Dimitri walked away from them.

“Maybe it’s because you are being ridiculous.”

“And you are being mean. We make quite a trio.” he joked, Edelgard wondered if it was some kind of compulsion.

“Do you really believe that Dimitri and I are lovers?” Edelgard asked plainly.

“I don’t know.” Claude answered with surprising honesty and his frustration was even more apparent. Edelgard scoffed. 

“For a smart person you can be really stupid at times.” she stated impatiently and noticed that the boy’s cheeks reddened slightly with either anger or embarrassment. “We met by accident. I had a bad dream and needed some air and so did Dimitri, since, as you already know, we both have a hard time falling asleep. We talked, that was all. So you can go back to nursing your little crush on him, if it suits you.”

And without waiting for a reply, Edelgard turned his back to Claude and departed, but not before catching a glimpse of his very red and surprised face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll need to move out of my apartment this month. We weren't expecting it, so there's a lot to do. I don't know if I'll be able to post weekly as I've been doing, but I'll try my best!
> 
> Next chapter will be about Byleth. With her, we end this first cycle.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you can validate my insecure self in any way, I'd be forever grateful! (Yes, this is a roundabout way of asking for feedback)


	7. Snow - Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth tries to find her own place in the monastery and in the life of three of its students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the middle of moving into a new apartment so this is later than intended. (Also, I was writing chapter 10 first draft and it turned into a 10k words monster).
> 
> This chapter, on the other hand, is shorter thankfully, and it's about Byleth. Enjoy~

Byleth had been bored most of the day. Actually, she was still not used to the easy life she found at Garreg Mach with a room all for herself, cozy bed and all, three tasty meals a day and a considerable amount of free time. She had fished during the first hours of the morning (in the company of the girl who said she was an apprentice of her father, she had forgotten her name), wandered around the monastery, had a light lunch, than sparred with a very competitive boy from the Blue Lions House (his name also eluded her), then with Caspar (she remembered him because she had evaluated him for the upcoming mission). After that, she felt she had too much time until her next appointment, a meeting with Edelgard and Professor Manuela (whose name she also only recalled because she had written a profile on her as well). So she gave in to an urge she had been having for some time to look for a new sword - it was Dimitri’s fault, since he had given her that beautiful dagger, she felt that her own trusty blade was getting too old. Byleth hunted for a good deal at the market near the gates than at the town close by for a couple of hours before giving up. The truth was that Byleth was stingy when spending on herself - being frugal was something she had to learn at a very young age, living on the road with a father who had open tabs in most taverns of Fódlan. What she actually bought was more tea, already thinking of the next moment she would share with the three house leaders.

When Byleth returned to the monastery, that afternoon, the weather had taken a turn for the worse. The sky had become dark and gray, the breeze had picked up speed and, naturally, it had started raining. She waved at the pitifully wet gatekeeper as she ran inside for cover. Byleth had already regretted her choice of clothing for the day, noticing how damp was her cape. While she wondered if she had enough time to change her clothes before her meeting, she saw Claude on the other side of the Entrance Hall, recognizable by his signature bright yellow cape.

The Golden Deer House Leader had been on Byleth’s mind for the last couple of days. It had started on an uneventful sunday morning. Byleth didn’t have any appointments or responsibilities for that weekend, so she was, for an outside observer at least, wandering aimlessly in the monastery’s surrounding woods. Actually, she was trying to gain a better understanding of the terrain in case of an emergency, which was another habit she had picked up growing up as a mercenary. At some point, she caught sight of something odd between the trees: a human figure lying on the ground wearing what looked like the officer’s academy uniform. That set off all of Byleth’s alarms. She approached the person quietly as it always could be some sort of trap. When she got close enough, she recognized Claude, looking very peaceful, like he was asleep. He didn’t react as Byleth stood over him, nor as she kneeled by his side. For a moment, she simply watched the boy as his chest rose and fell rhythmically - which confirmed he was, in fact, asleep. Her eyes travelled to his tranquil face. Byleth hadn't noticed how long his eyelashes were until that point, nor how he had very light freckles dusting his nose and cheekbones. For a moment she was fascinated by his beauty in the innocence of slumber. She had an unexplainable urge to touch him, but didn't. Not only he would awaken very scared, but she also had noticed that his right hand was resting over his waist, partially hidden by his coat where he probably kept a weapon of some sort.

The moment was interrupted when a small leaf, carried by the breeze, landed on the tip of Claude's nose. The boy first wrinkled it, then batted at it with his hand, and, finally, opened his eyes. They quickly found Byleth, and, for an instant, he seemed confused. He blinked a few times, then looked at their surroundings

"Byleth?" Claude asked still looking a little dazed and sluggish as he sat up. He rubbed his face a couple of times, before turning to her, seeming much more alert. "Were you watching me while I slept? That's kind of creepy, you know?"

"Is it?" Byleth wondered honestly, she couldn't really understand why it would be bad, since she would never take advantage of him, asleep or awake. She was used to be called ‘creepy’, though, so she thought he was probably right. "While I was watching you, I was reminded of that fairy tale where there is someone sleeping in a forest."

Claude looked puzzled for a moment. Then he raised an eyebrow. "Is it _'The White Princess and The Enchanted Forest’_?"

"I think so."

"How? I mean, the name of the character is _'White Princess'_ which is literally what she is. And she is not exactly sleeping, she is kind of dead."

"I didn't remember the details, only that a warrior found a pretty person sleeping in the forest."

Claude seemed to be speechless for a moment before he smiled in his usual way.

"Well, thank you, I guess." Then his grin got wider and his eyes shined mischievously. "If I am the princess, are you the warrior, then? Were you going to give me a waking kiss?"

She felt very confused and a little uneasy not only by the thought of kissing Claude, but doing it while he slept defenselessly (though, if she was remembering it right, it was exactly what happened in the story).

“No, I think you would be very startled to be awakened by a kiss in these circumstances.” she answered finally.

Again he seemed surprised by her response, then he laughed softly.

“I think I would.” he agreed, his eyes looking specially warm.

“Why were you napping here?” Byleth asked, it seemed very unsafe.

“Well, it’s such a nice day. Soon it will be too rainy and hot to do this, you know.” he said as if that completely justified the risks. “What about you? What brings you here?”

“I’m studying the terrain.”

“For any particular reason?” he questioned with curious eyes.

“Not really.” she answered. Claude smiled at her with amusement. For a moment, they were both silent. It felt comfortable.

“So, have you heard the rumor about our favorite prince and princess?” he suddenly asked, and there was some strange tension in his voice. He was also not looking at her, but at some point in the distance.

Byleth needed a moment to understand what he was talking about. Then it dawned on her. She had heard it after sparring with Dimitri the afternoon of the day before. The prince had been completely unfocused and, at some point, he had struck her sword with such brute strength that it had sent the weapon flying across the grounds and had almost hurt some students that were watching them. The boy had apologized profusely and had left looking very upset. When she had asked around, she had learned that there was a rumor doing the rounds about him and Edelgard being involved in some sort of secret romance. Although it was a little funny in a cute way, Byleth couldn’t actually see how it would be true considering everything she knew about the two of them.

“I’ve heard about it. Something about a secret date by the pond, right?”

“Yeah, that’s the most popular version.” he confirmed with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “There are many others though.”

“You shouldn’t be listening to these stories if they bother you.” she admonished him lightly.

“Who says I’m bothered? I actually find them hilarious.”

Byleth stared at him with disbelief, Claude stared back at her nonchalantly.

“What is it that you want to talk about?” she asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You didn’t bring this subject up for no reason.”

“Yeah, I guess I didn’t.” he admitted, avoiding her eyes again. “I was wondering if you think there is some truth to these stories.”

“I find it very hard to believe that Dimitri and Edelgard would choose such a poor location for a secret meeting.” Byleth answered sincerely. Claude smiled, then laughed very genuinely in a way that warmed her whole body like a nice blanket.

“Exactly! There’s just no way!” he agreed with a smile, before his expression turned pensive again. “Unless they met accidentally, that is.”

“Why don’t you ask them?” Byleth suggested.

“Well, they’d have to be around for that.” Claude replied and his frustration was a little clearer both in his voice and in his expression. “I’ve been mulling this over since Remire Village… Don’t you think there is some sort of bond or connection between them?”

“There is.” Byleth answered simply, because it was very obvious to her. Claude’s face fell, but he recovered pretty quickly. Because he was clearly not seeing the whole picture, she continued: “You are connected as well.”

“Yeah, we are all house leaders, all heirs of a bunch of important stuff. That’s not what I’m talking about.” he continued and he sounded a little impatient.

“Neither am I.” 

“Then what are you talking about?”

Byleth sighed, which made Claude widen his eyes with surprise. It was very hard to explain these kind of things to others, things that for her were very evident, natural, like the sun and the moon, the night and the day.

“I think there’s something special forming between the three of you. I don’t know how to describe it better than that, but I’m enjoying watching it develop.”

“How mysteriously vague.” he commented with humour in his tone. Byleth had the impression that he was still very far from understanding what she was talking about. “And where are you in this ‘something’?”

“Somewhere close, I hope.” she answered, because she truly didn’t know how she fit in that picture so far, however she had to admit she yearned for the company of the three of them.

“Me too.” he agreed with a warm smile. “You know, about these bonds and connections, and all… Don’t you think we share one too? I, for one, think we are actually pretty similar.”

“How so?”

“Well, we both don’t fit in, don’t you agree?”

 _‘Don’t fit in’_ just like that, without anything else after. It wasn’t ‘don’t fit in the Officer’s Academy’ nor ‘don’t fit in nobility’. Byleth couldn’t deny she understood it very well. She had never felt like she had belonged to any place or group. Not even to her father’s mercenary band. Actually, sometimes she felt very distant even from him. Byleth knew that he loved her and she loved him, but that didn’t mean that they would ever really understand one another. The fact that Claude felt the same was not completely unexpected. He clearly kept a purposeful distance from others, his history was shrouded in mystery and people talked about him constantly: rumors of his origins, of his character, of his intentions and more. It was also a clue to why it was so hard for him to see the bonds he was forming with others, specially with Dimitri and Edelgard.

After that chance meeting, Byleth had kept thinking about Claude's words and his exaggerated response to the silly rumor. So when she saw him by himself at the other side of the Entrance Hall, she immediately decided to check up on him. As Byleth got closer, she noticed that he looked lost in thought and vaguely upset while he watched the rain fall outside. There was something very honest in his expression, like he had somehow forgotten to put his defenses up.

"Did something happen?" she asked.

Claude flinched but relaxed again quickly. He turned to Byleth looking slightly frustrated.

"I really should have gotten used to this by now." he pondered.

"Did something happen?" Byleth repeated.

"What? No. I mean, yes." Claude answered looking like he had a thousand different thoughts going through his mind. "We had a meeting with Seteth. That guy is impossible. How do you deal with him?"

"I don't." she answered honestly, because with that kind of person, it was usually better to just let them say and do whatever they wanted.

"Maybe that's the best approach." Claude said with an amused smile. "I have been thinking, if Rhea approves an interrogation, you could-"

"No." she interrupted. 

"You haven't even listened to me."

"My job requires me to preserve my employer secrets, Claude." she explained.

"What if I hired you then?" he proposed, Byleth was suddenly speechless.

At that precise moment, a strong gust of wind passed through the Entrance Hall, making Byleth shiver in her wet clothes. She crossed her arms in an attempt to warm herself a little. Claude observed her with furrowed eyebrows. He edged near her until they were in whispering distance and felt her damp cape with his fingers.

"You should change or you will end up getting sick." Claude advised in a worried tone.

"I don't get sick."

"All humans get sick, Byleth." Claude said with amusement.

Just then, they were interrupted again, this time by the Cathedral bells chiming. It was already six o'clock.

"I'm late." Byleth noticed with some apprehension.

"For what?"

"I have a meeting with Edelgard."

"The princess has a lot of secret meetings, huh?"

"It isn’t secret. We are discussing the upcoming mission." Byleth explained. "You can come if you want, your insights would be welcomed."

"Thank you." Claude said with a small honest smile. "I'll have to pass though. I have already had my daily dose of princess." he continued flippantly. "You are not going to be wearing this, right?" he questioned as he gripped the tip of Byleth's damp cape.

To appease Claude and because she was probably feeling colder wearing it, she took the cape off. The boy looked a little surprised by her attitude and eyed what she was still wearing appraisingly.

“Unless you are His Princeliness, who can survive in freezing temperatures wearing only his underwear, this is clearly not enough.” he declared with his hands on his waist.

Byleth imagined Dimitri in the middle of a raging blizzard dressed in the bare minimum (for some reason, she pictured him carrying a lance even in this absurd scenario). It was so ridiculous that it made her release a puff of air from her mouth. She covered it immediately with her hand.

“I made you laugh.” Claude said in shock, his eyes wide. “Wow. That feels like a major achievement somehow.”

Byleth didn’t really like when others called attention to her lack of emotional response, but she let it pass. She had to protest when she noticed that Claude was unclasping his cape and taking off his coat though.

“I don’t need it.” she said as soon as she understood what he was doing. “You’ll be cold.”

“I’m going back to my room after this.” he said simply and put his coat over her shoulders. “Well?”

“It’s warm.” Byleth admitted, then she gripped the collar and pulled it closer to her face. “Smells like you.”

“Right. I’ll take that as a compliment.” Claude sounding a little self-conscious.

Byleth observed him for a moment, something was not right.

“Are you scheming something?”

“Believe in me a little, will you? I’m just looking after you.” he denied with a grin that inspired little confidence. “Aren’t you late for your meeting?”

Claude was right, Edelgard was probably already waiting for her (she was not so sure about Professor Manuela, she seemed like a chronically late person). As she turned to leave, Claude said in an loud, amused voice:

“Don’t forget to tell me the princess reaction afterwards!”

This pretty much confirmed Claude’s ulterior motives, even if she still couldn’t understand what it was that he was hoping to achieve. She didn’t have time to dwell on it, though, so she put it out of her mind and hurried to the Black Eagle House classroom.

As expected, Byleth found Edelgard already waiting for her. She was alone, reading quietly, with her back turned to the entrance.

"I'm late, I'm sorry." Byleth said as she got in.

Edelgard turned to her with a gentle smile on her face. That kind of open and honest expression was such a rare treat coming from the princess, that Byleth was always a little awed when she had the chance to appreciate it.

"You are just in ti-" the princess started, but stopped as soon as she caught sight of Byleth. The smile disappeared and in its place was an expression akin to surprise. "What are you wearing?"

Before Byleth could answer her, she continued:

"Is that Claude's?" she asked in an oddly offended voice.

"Yes."

"Why are you wearing Claude's coat?" Edelgard questioned further, clearly irritated, which honestly confused the mercenary.

Byleth was pretty sure this was Claude's intention all along. He had known it would annoy the princess and he seemed to really enjoy getting on her nerves. What puzzled her was why it annoyed her. It was just a coat.

"Who is wearing whose coat?" Professor Manuela asked from the classroom’s entrance with a curious smile. Her eyes fixed on Byleth then on the coat and her grin grew bigger while her eyes glinted with interest. "Oh, look at that~"

Edelgard sighed in frustration.

"Professor, can we start already, please?" the princess requested in a tired voice.

"Right~" the woman agreed melodically, then winked at Byleth. "I'll want to know the story behind this later." she patted the mercenary's shoulder before sitting at her desk. Byleth didn't say anything. Like with Seteth, it was less bothersome to let the woman say and do what she wanted in the end.

"What did you think?" Byleth asked instead, as she picked two chairs, one for herself and one for Edelgard and brought closer to the Professor's desk. "Of what I wrote." she clarified, noticing she was being too vague.

"I think you did an excellent job." Edelgard complimented her sincerely, and Byleth felt an odd fluttering sensation in her stomach for no good reason. "I am glad I have asked for your help."

Byleth didn't know what to say, so she kept quiet.

"I agree." Professor Manuela said with a smile. "You'd make a good teacher. Your analysis of the students was on point."

"Thanks." Byleth said, feeling self-conscious

After that, they discussed the details of their strategy and how to better prepare the students for it in the next days. When it seemed they had reached an agreement, Byleth decided it was time to introduce a new layer of complexity to their plans.

"I think we should also prepare for an eventual change in the mission objective." Byleth proposed.

"Do you think the Archbishop will agree to the interrogation?" Edelgard asked, with interested eyes.

"I don't know, but it's best to be prepared."

Professor Manuela looked from one woman to the other with a puzzled expression. Edelgard noticed and succinctly informed her of the House Leaders' intentions. The professor looked slightly impressed.

"That's the first time in my teaching years I've seen the House Leaders working together so early in the year." she commented. "But then, the three of you are anything but typical, so it shouldn't surprise me."

\-----

When they were finally finished, it was already very dark outside. It was also still raining. The three women watched it fall from the classroom entrance, with varying degrees of frustration on their expressions.

"What dreadful weather." Professor Manuela complained uselessly at the same time they heard the sound of hurried steps approaching. The three turned their heads to see a slightly wet female student running to meet them.

"Professor!" the girl called when she got close enough. "There was an accident in the Training Grounds! I think a boy broke his nose!"

The woman in question sighed tiredly. "Well, take me to him, then." she said and hurriedly left with the worried student.

Byleth and Edelgard silently watched them turn a corner and disappear from their sight.

"Do you want to get some dinner?" Byleth invited her as soon as the idea popped into her mind. Edelgard widened her eyes slightly.

"Thank you, but I have been avoiding the Dining Hall." the girl rejected her, looking disappointed.

"How can one avoid the Dining Hall?" Byleth asked curiously. Since all the monastery meals were served there, it seemed quite unpreventable.

“Ah, Hubert has been bringing my meals to my room.” she confessed, looking slightly embarrassed by it.

Byleth remembered Hubert well, not only from her previous evaluation of the students but also because he and the princess were inseparable. Then there was also the fact that Byleth was pretty sure he had been following her, which honestly bothered her, but she would also like to avoid conflict with someone who was clearly dear to Edelgard; so, for the time being, she had pretended not to notice.

“And what is the problem with the Dining Hall?” she asked instead. Her friend’s odd habits were a subject for some other time.

Edelgard sighed, looking suddenly very tired.

“The problem is not the place, but the people. I imagine you have already heard the dreadful rumor that has been going around about me and Dimitri.”

“I have.”

“Well?” Edelgard asked, looking slightly anxious.

“It seemed too absurd to be true.”

Edelgard sighed again, but this time she seemed relieved. Suddenly, Byleth remembered something Claude had said when she had found him napping in the woods a couple of days before:

_'Well, they’d have to be around for that.'_

Then, everything seemed to make sense.

“So that’s why Claude couldn’t find you or Dimitri. You two are hiding.”

“I am not hiding!” the girl denied with a voice full of indignation.

Byleth just stared at her in disbelief. She couldn’t deny she was a little disappointed that both of them would care so much about other people’s opinion on them.

“Have dinner with me then.”

“Is that a challenge?” Edelgard questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

“It’s an invitation, Edelgard.”

The girl stared at her for a moment, still looking irritated with her cheeks slightly pink. Byleth thought she looked adorable. She wondered if that was one of the reasons Claude like to pester the girl so much.

Finally, Edelgard sighed in defeat.

“Let’s go, then.” she said and, an instant later, widened her eyes in surprise.

“What is it?”

“You are smiling.”

Just then, Byleth noticed she was right, and felt a little self-conscious. It was not like she actively tried to be inexpressive, she was naturally that way. It was one of the many traits that made people wary of her. At the same time, it became a sort of shield for her, because at least she knew she could hide her feelings well, even if involuntarily, so no one would take advantage of her because of them.

“I do it sometimes.” she said defensively.

“Well, yes. But this is the first time-” Edelgard started but stopped suddenly, her cheeks blushing more intensely.

“What?”

“It’s not important. Shall we go then? It looks like the rain has finally subsided.” Edelgard said, clearly trying to change the subject.

Byleth would prefer to know what she intended to say in the first place, however, at that point, she had already learned that if Edelgard didn’t want to talk about something, she wouldn’t let herself be convinced otherwise; so Byleth nodded and started walking in the direction of the Dining Hall, hoping the princess would follow her. She did, but she looked disconcerted, stealing glances at her, the face tense like she really wanted to say something.

“What’s bothering you?”

“That coat. Why are you wearing it?” the princess asked in a voice that betrayed her frustration.

“Mine was too wet so Claude lent me his so I wouldn't be late. Why does it matter?”

“Anyone can recognize it’s his, Byleth.” Edelgard said as if that explained everything. Byleth supposed that maybe Edelgard expected her to be able to infer something useful from this. She was not going to ask for further clarification, though; Edelgard offered it anyway: “It makes you look like you are his…”

The thought came out of nowhere and it was absurd, yet Byleth said it anyway:

“Lover? So I am Claude’s lover and you are Dimitri’s?” It seemed so ridiculous, that it was actually quite funny. At the same time, it annoyed her a little. Even more when Edelgard shifted her eyes around to see if anyone had heard her say it. “Are you too embarrassed to have dinner with me like this, then? Because I’m not changing.”

“I am not embarrassed.” she denied with indignation, and Byleth could see that it was really another emotion that was troubling her, she didn’t know which one it was though. “If that’s how you want to be seen, then so be it. You are really stubborn, did you know that?”

“Sometimes I am.” Byleth admitted. What she didn’t say was that Edelgard was certainly much more stubborn than she was. The mercenary really didn’t want to pick a fight with her after all.

As they arrived at the Dining Hall any annoyance she might feel about the coat question was forgotten. The mouth-watering smell of warm, delicious food hit her nostrils and she became very aware of how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch and that seemed to have happened an era ago.

Edelgard chose a particularly empty table for them and they managed to eat in relative peace. Byleth obviously noticed people talking about them, and she could bet that Edelgard did as well. Instead of calling attention to that, she tried to talk about other subjects, mostly unimportant things, like her trip to the market earlier that day, an ongoing poll that had been going around to decide who was the most attractive male student of the academy ("Dorothea told me about this. What a silly waste of time. Isn't it obvious who is going to win?" Edelgard commented, but refused to tell Byleth who was the obvious winner.), a new litter of kittens that had just been born, among other things. It ended up being a very pleasant evening. When they were finished, Edelgard's eyes looked heavy like she was about to sleep and she looked so peaceful. Byleth watched her trying to engrave that image in her mind, she really wished she had better memory at times like this.

"You look sleepy." Byleth commented.

"I might be a little tired…" she said and covered her mouth as she yawned. "I'm sorry." Byleth shook her head, she wanted this girl to feel comfortable around her, and she could barely understand why. "Thank you for this. I think I really needed it."

"I also had a good time." Byleth said; Edelgard's expression softened even more.

"You are smiling again. It really suits you."

Again, she felt self-conscious, so she lowered her eyes to her empty plate. She had never been good at accepting compliments on her appearance, but it seemed even more awkward if they were from Edelgard.

"It's getting late." she said, trying to deflect the attention. Edelgard gave her a knowing look but didn't comment on it.

They lazily left the Dining Hall together and only parted when they reached the stairs to the second floor dormitories. Byleth watched as Edelgard ascended the stairs until she was completely gone. She felt at the same time satisfied and restless, like there was something she was close to understanding but still couldn't. When she turned to leave to her own room, she caught sight of her father near the greenhouse staring at her in a mysterious way. He nodded indicating he wanted to talk. She waved in acknowledgement and came near him.

"Hey, kid."

Byleth nodded and waited for him to say what was on his mind.

"What is it that you are wearing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Out of all possible conversation topics, that was one Byleth hadn't considered, and, for some reason, it made her feel inexplicably tired.

"My lover's coat." she said bluntly.

Jeralt smiled. "Is that so? And which of the three noble brats is your lover?"

"They all are." she answered in the same tone.

"Sounds complicated."

"Not really."

"You are cheeky today, aren't you? You know, I have noticed how quickly you have gotten closer to them."

Byleth looked at him silently asking him to elaborate. She could feel her irritation slowly building up and that was not a good sign.

"Be careful not to get too involved in their problems."

"I don't think I'd mind if I did." she confessed honestly.

Jeralt furrowed his eyebrows with worry.

"Kid, these brats might look all nice and cuddly now, but, really, the twisted plots their kind get involved, believe me when I say…"

"Father." she called, and silenced him immediately. How powerful was that single word. "I'm tired of this aimless life of wandering."

"You say that as if it was a choice for me."

"Why do we do it then? What is it that you are afraid of?" she asked in an even voice.

As Byleth watched her unresponsive father, she felt the familiar irritation grow to the point of anger, which was less common but not completely unexpected. She was used to bottling it all up, so people thought she was always in control. She was also used to talking to her father and getting no answers.

"This is not the time nor the place."

She sighed in frustration before blurting: "Fine. I'm leaving, then. Good night."

And Byleth walked away from him quickly, without waiting for his response. She was already feeling ridiculously childish and guilty about her outburst, yet that didn't make her any less angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably take a while to be posted as well. Hopefully I'll be settled in my new apartment by then.
> 
> If you can leave a comment just to say you're still reading this huge monster fic of mine, I'll be eternally grateful.


	8. Snow - Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth does her best to achieve her mission objective while also keeping the rest of her team alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also took a while as I'm still getting settled in my new apartment. It ends the first cycle of this story. I know my storytelling is very slow paced (aka digressive), but I hope some of you are still having fun.
> 
> I took some liberties with this chapter (the game chapter "Familiar Scenery" not the fic chapter) map and opponents.

The day following Byleth’s confrontation with her father, he was sent on a mission with a few other knights. No one, not even Alois, agreed to give her any additional information as it supposedly involved confidential intelligence. Byleth’s mild guilt concerning her childish behavior intensified as she didn’t know when she would see him again. Their relationship had always been like that, Jeralt had many secrets and a very stubborn personality; Byleth, on the other hand, had learned to avoid mentioning the touchy issues altogether - and there were many. She had never managed to gain anything useful from a confrontation with her father; on the contrary, what usually happened was that afterwards he would drink all the alcohol that was available in whatever place they were staying in, and Byleth would have to clean up after him. At this point in her life, she thought she should know better than to pick fights with him.

Byleth spent the next week with an anxious feeling of leaving things unresolved that she tried to ignore by helping the Black Eagle House students prepare for their mission. She finally received news of her father’s return on a morning in the end of Harpstring Moon and decided to see him right away, even if only to calm herself a little. However, when Byleth arrived at Jeralt’s office, he was already with company. It was the girl who said she was the man’s apprentice. Byleth didn’t how to deal with her. She seemed to have a highly idealized image of her father, and an eagerness for his attention that bordered - or crossed into, she wasn’t really sure - the romantic infatuation territory. There was also the fact that the girl viewed her as a rival of sorts, which, at first, seemed bizarre, but later started to feel more and more mutual. Byleth had always seen herself as a very inadequate daughter, too odd to provide whatever it was Jeralt expected from her. And when she saw the two of them interact, she wondered if this was what he wanted from a daughter. It made a petty and ugly feeling grow heavy in her chest. To avoid feeding into it, she avoided dealing with the two of them at the same time. So, when she peeked into the room, and saw them talking, she backtracked silently to the corridor. For a moment, Byleth considered if she should wait for her father to be available or if she should get on with her day. Before she could decide, the door of the office in front of her opened and Seteth exited it, looking his usual severe and prickly self.

“What are you doing, loitering in the corridor?” he asked with suspicion.

“I am waiting for my father.” Byleth answered coolly.

The man eyed her with distrust while Byleth stared back with disinterest.

“How convenient. I was about to send someone to fetch you. The Archbishop has requested an audience with you.”

“When?” she asked, and Seteth looked at her disapprovingly. He seemed to dislike her blunt way of speaking, not that she would make an effort to change it at this point.

“If it’s acceptable to you, I'd like take you to her immediately.”

Byleth didn't have any plans for the morning aside from checking up on her father (who seemed to be doing well enough) so she agreed and Seteth asked her to follow him. He took her to the Audience Chamber and there she was, the Archbishop, Rhea, in the center of room waiting for her with a gentle smile. Her father had warned her to be cautious of the woman on their first day in the monastery. However, even if the man hadn’t said a thing, Byleth would be able to tell Rhea was a force to be reckoned with. She sensed that the Archbishop was not only a person of great power, but one that was very conscious of it. She reminded Byleth of the ocean, possessing ancient energy, knowledge and beauty, providing for those around it while also being too dangerous and mysterious. It was natural to approach such a person with apprehension, even fear but there was also something else, a feeling she didn’t know exactly how to call, it felt like a kind of attraction or magnetism that was as natural as it was inexorable.

“How are you enjoying your time at the monastery thus far? I hope you have found our halls brimming with the vitality of well-intentioned souls.” the Archbishop said with a voice as gentle as her expression.

Byleth felt like Rhea had already answered her own question, so she only nodded. Again, her lack of words seemed to bother Seteth who gave her a critical glare.

“Thank you for bringing her, Seteth. You can leave now.” Rhea dismissed him.

Seteth seemed a little surprised by it, but recovered quite quickly, bowed to the Archbishop respectfully and departed the room. Rhea waited in silence until they were by themselves, her eyes fixed on Byleth in a way that made her slightly uncomfortable.

“What are your thoughts on your first mission for the Church of Seiros?” she asked finally; Byleth controlled her impulse to simply shrug.

“It seems simple enough.” she answered instead, Rhea continued to watch her with the same enigmatic but gentle expression.

“Yes, that seems to be an appropriate answer of a child raised by Jeralt. I have heard that you have been helping Professor Manuela and the Black Eagles in their preparations. You have a very generous soul.”

Again, Byleth didn’t say a thing. She had always felt uncomfortable about receiving compliments on her supposed virtue, she was more used to people being distrustful of her.

“I do not know if Seteth has already informed you, but our scouts have finally located the bandits hideout.” Byleth shook her head. “They are in Zanado, also known as the Red Canyon. I wonder, are you familiar with the legends about such a place?”

“All I know is that they are ruins of some sort.” she answered honestly, Rhea smiled, however there was some strange melancholy in her eyes.

“Yes, they are. It has been said that in ancient times, a goddess alighted upon this world in that very canyon. For a goddess from heavens, Zanado could only have been a temporary haven.”

“A temporary haven?”

“The goddess is always watching over Fódlan from her kingdom above. However, in ancient times, the goddess graced this world with her presence and offered salvation to the people here. She is the mother of all life, the arbiter of every soul.”

“I didn't know.”

“I see. During your time here, I pray that you come to devote yourself to the teachings of Seiros.” she said with a heaviness in her expression that looked a lot like disappointment. For no good reason, Byleth felt guilty, even though she had no way of knowing any of this, considering her father had never showed any religious inclinations. The Archbishop expression lightened again as she continued: “Zanado is a sacred location for all of us followers of the Church of Seiros. It is a place one feels closer to the goddess. If you open your heart to her, you will certainly feel it as well. Then, I am certain that my words will take a new very special meaning to you.”

That sounded too vague and mystic for Byleth, but she nodded anyway. After all, she felt a very vague and mystic connection with Rhea, which not only seemed to be reciprocal, but one that the holy woman understood much better than the mercenary herself.

“Seteth will give you the necessary details about the mission. I pray for your safety and that of the students.”

As expected, Seteth was awaiting Byleth just outside the Audience Chamber with a sour expression that was honestly a little funny in the mercenary’s opinion. Luckily, something had to be downright hilarious for it to show on Byleth’s face.

“I imagine that the Archbishop has already informed you that the bandits have been located.” he said, Byleth nodded. “You should prepare to leave immediately, but before that, there has been a fundamental change in the mission objective that you should be aware of.” Byleth already knew what he was about to say, but pretended she didn’t. Her first thought was _‘Claude will be pleased.’_ , which, in turn, made her remember her father’s words warning her not to get too involved.

“To assuage the students’ worries, the Archbishop has agreed on apprehending and subsequently interrogating the bandits’ leaders.” Seteth informed. “That is, if they are actually that organized.”

“I know who the leader is.” Byleth said bluntly, she had faced the aforementioned man in their skirmish near Remire Village. The mercenary didn’t remember him that well, but she would recognize him when she saw him. 

Seteth looked a little surprised by that. “How convenient. Try to capture him, if you can. That’s your new mission objective.”

\-----

Byleth went directly to her personal quarters to prepare whatever she needed before leaving. She felt unexpectedly restless and even slightly anxious, and she couldn’t pinpoint the reason for that; after all, the mission was pretty straightforward and their opponents were clearly amateurs, considering their previous encounter. She inhaled and exhaled deeply and slowly until she could feel the excessive tension had left her. There was no room for that in a battlefield, she knew it well.

Just outside Byleth’s room, she found Dimitri waiting for her. His expression seemed to mirror her own emotions in a way that was actually a little eerie, he did try to disguise it as their eyes met though.

“I have heard of your impending departure.” he said after greeting her. “So I have come to wish you good luck on your mission. Although you probably won’t need it, considering your experience and skill.”

“Everyone needs a little luck.” Byleth said, she had seen a few very experienced and capable mercenaries die during the most trivial missions because of what can only be described as sheer lack of luck.

Dimitri nodded and for a moment he looked lost in thought. Byleth suddenly wanted to reassure him somehow, even though that was not her strong suit. Before the mercenary could think of something, she heard the sound of steps fast approaching. It was Claude running to meet them. Byleth didn’t expect to encounter the two boys before leaving, and yet she felt oddly comforted by it.

“You’re still here... Good, I thought I wouldn’t be able to catch you...” he said a little out of breath. “I have just bumped into Seteth. He said that Rhea approved the interrogation.”

Byleth nodded.

“That’s good news.” Dimitri said. However, as he turned to Claude, Byleth noticed that as soon as their eyes met, he averted them. For a moment she only looked from one boy to the other, taking in the strange tension between them.

“Did you two have a fight?” she asked.

They both turned to her with similar surprised expressions, but Claude recovered faster, shaking his head as if he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

“Actually, I should apologise.” Dimitri said to Claude, and he looked slightly ashamed. “I was exaggeratedly rispid with you when we last talked. I was out line. I’m sorry.”

“Yeesh, such formality.” Claude exclaimed with raised eyebrows, though Byleth noticed he was genuinely uncomfortable with the prince’s apology. “By this point, I’m used to your moodiness, Your Princeliness. Besides, I’m guilty of pushing your buttons. But if it makes you sleep well at night, I’ll say I forgive you. How about that?”

Dimitri didn’t seem to be satisfied with Claude’s flippant reply, while Claude appeared he preferred to do anything but talk about whatever had happened between them. She wondered if it was her presence that was bothering him.

“I’ll give you two privacy, so you can talk this over.” she said, and was about to leave them when Claude intervened:

“What? No! I haven’t even said what I came here to.”

“I’m going to capture the leader. That’s what you want, isn’t it?” Byleth said with furrowed eyebrows.

“Well, yeah.” he said, and sighed. “Byleth, have you thought of my proposition?”

Byleth looked at him in confusion for a moment, before his words from a few days ago echoed on her mind again:

_"What if I hired you then?"_

Byleth had thought he was joking when he said that, apparently not. She wondered if he knew what he was asking of her, this wasn’t mercenary’s work, he wanted to hire her as a spy. She stared at him, he looked uncharacteristically serious. By his side, Dimitri watched the two of them with curiosity. Before she could answer him in any way, they were interrupted by a familiar voice:

“Aren’t you late, kid?” It was Jeralt, he looked from her to the two house leaders with what looked like a neutral expression, but Byleth knew he was actually worried, maybe more about her relationship with both boys, then the actual dangerous mission she was about to tackle.

“You are right.” she agreed, than turned to Dimitri and Claude: “Bye.”

She departed as the two boy said their farewells and her father followed her as she quickly walked to the monastery gates, where she would meet the Black Eagles students and the knights that would travel with them.

“I thought you weren’t coming on this mission.” she said, without turning to him.

“I’m not. I came to see you off.” he answered. “I’m still shocked by the ‘bye’, though.”

Byleth turned to him urging him to say what was in his mind, so they could get this over with.

“Have you ever said ‘bye’? You always just leave. Did you say bye to Nara when we left her inn? I think that after all the times we have stayed the-”

“Where are you getting at with this?” Byleth asked tiredly. She was pretty certain that it was not the first time she used the word, but she wasn’t surprised, her father always made such a fuss everytime she was even remotely affectionate.

“I’ve already made my opinion about this clear when we last met. You’re an adult woman, you can and should make your own decisions about your life.” he said, and it really looked like he was trying more to convince himself of it than anything else. Byleth only nodded.

They continued to walk in silence until they were almost reaching the Entrance Hall.

“Byleth.” Jeralt called, it was the woman’s turn to be surprised. Her father rarely called her by the name like that. “Take care. I know this is pretty run-of-the-mill for you by now, but you mustn’t forget to always be cautious.” Byleth, again, simply nodded. “About the things you want to know… We’ll talk about them soon, I promise.” he said, and smiled at her tiredly. “Good bye, and good luck.”

“Bye, father.” she said and watched as his eyes widened before he laughed. She waved to him before finally turning and leaving to meet her travelling party.

\-----

There were no incidents during their trip to Zanado. On the contrary, the students seemed to be quite relaxed, talking and joking around as was expected of teenagers, which most of them still were after all. Actually, it wasn’t that different from when she had travelled with her father’s mercenaries. A certain lightness of heart seemed to be required for one to work constantly putting their lives at risk. Byleth tried to keep some distance, as she usually did in these situations. Besides, she was enjoying watching Edelgard interact with the rest of the students. It made her look like a normal teenage girl, even if just for a moment.

A small group of knights met with them in the area surrounding the ruins where the bandits were hidden. They informed Byleth and the others that the thieves had withdrawn to the most inaccessible part of the ruins, though they didn’t seem to pose much of a threat, in their opinion.

“We actually managed to catch a few of them already.” one knight said and gestured to a small group that had been tightly bound to one another with rope. “Mostly young boys who barely know how to tie their own boots. The most experienced ones fled into the canyon, but even they are, well, not that capable.” He then turned to Professor Manuela and Edelgard. “You already know how to proceed. If you encounter any difficulties, send us a smoke signal and we will meet you. Red for danger, green for mission accomplished.”

The two women nodded and then came to meet with the rest of the students.

“Alright, my dears, this is the real thing. There has been a change in the mission objective, we’ll now capture these rogues’ leader. The one responsible for this task is Byleth, she’ll sign to us which one of them he is. Don’t get into unnecessary danger. You are only allowed to engage this man under my direct orders, and, in my absence, Edelgard, Hubert or Byleth, are we clear? Our goal here is to clear the path so Byleth can get to him, don’t forget it.”

Everyone more or less nodded in agreement.

“According to our scouts, there's a back road to the west. This will be where we will split up. Those who’ll stay with me must remember that our objective is distracting the enemy so they will be taken by surprise by Byleth and the others. Be careful, or the cornered mice might bite us.” Edelgard said in the confident voice of a natural leader, like that, she seemed to project a much bigger presence, she didn’t look like an ordinary teenage girl anymore.

With that, they advance into the canyon in a more solemn mood. It seemed that the reality of their situation was starting to set into most of them. Even more after they faced their first wave of enemies just as they crossed a bridge.

“We can’t let them flee here, or they’ll inform their leader of our numbers.” Byleth reminded them.

It was messy, and she could see in most of their faces the moral dilemma of taking a human life for the first time. Even so, everything went, for the most part, according to plan and they managed to reach the intersection with only one mildly wounded student.

“I should have brought a dictionary, since it’s clear you don’t know the meaning of the word ‘careful’.” Linhardt said with a tired voice and a greyish-pale face as he healed Caspar which bled profusely from where he had been struck in the arm by one bandit.

“We can’t afford to be reckless from now on. We won’t be able to stop and heal every little scratch when we are in the middle of battle.” Edelgard warned seriously. “We are splitting up. We’ll meet up ahead.”

“Take care.” Byleth said quietly so only Edelgard could hear. The girl widened her eyes a little in surprise before she smiled.

“Wasn’t that what I just said I’d do?” she whispered back. “...You as well. We’ll see each other soon.”

Edelgard advanced with Professor Manuela and most of the students. Byleth stayed behind with Hubert, Petra, Bernadetta and Linhardt. She noticed Hubert watching her with interest and stared back inquiringly.

“I’m looking forward to working with you.” he said finally with a cold smile that bordered mocking.

“Likewise.” Byleth responded, because she wouldn’t have suggested it in the first place if she didn’t think they would succeed.

“You already know what to do.” he said in a low calm voice to an earnest Petra, a terrified Bernadetta and a bored Linhardt. “We will find a place for Bernadetta to snipe our enemies from afar, Petra will give her back up. Byleth will guide us in the front so we can find and engage the bandit leader, I’ll cover her. Linhardt will stay with us in case things go astray.”

They all agreed showing varied degrees of enthusiasm and crossed the precarious bridge that would take them to the other side of the ruins. The ease with which they advanced didn’t exactly surprise Byleth, considering she had formed this group thinking they would work well enough together so that their inexperience would not be an issue. Actually, Petra, Bernadetta and Linhardt seemed inexperienced, Hubert on the other hand, appeared to be just a little outside of his comfort zone. Byleth supposed he probably had already done similar but smaller operations like these. She was honestly grateful for it, because he was, after all, covering her. At some point, she was almost shot by an enemy archer while she was giving the finishing blow to one especially capable bandit. Hubert struck the sniper with a spell before Byleth could even locate where his arrows were coming from, she only saw a man falling from the top floor of a taller, partly collapsed ruin, that maybe in a forgotten past was a watching post or something similar.

“Thanks.” Byleth said, turning to him.

“You’re welcome.” he replied in the same almost mocking tone.

They approached the ruin in which the archer had been hiding. It was very badly damaged and quite inaccessible as most of the stairs to the top had long collapsed, but tall enough to give them a vantage point so they could detect their foes.

“Petra could climb it.” Byleth suggested. Hubert nodded to Petra for her to do just that.

“See if you can find out where Lady Edelgard and our enemies are from up there.” he said.

The girl climbed so quickly and expertly that Bernadetta made an admiring sound while she watched her. Byleth was also quite amazed to be sincere. She returned as fast as she went.

“I could see the company of Edelgard going the direction of north and west. They are fighting much enemies.” Petra tried to explain. “In that direction, it’s north and east from us, there is a place, a ruin, that is bigger. It is being defended by enemies, I think is the hiding place. From here to there I saw less enemies than Edelgard’s way. Six or more. If Bernadetta shot them from up there, you would reach them much quickly.”

“What? There is no way I can climb this thing! It’s a… a big pile of stone!” Bernadetta whined looking terrified.

“I can take you very easily.” Petra suggested, which in turn made the other girl shake her head and whimper. “Yes, yes, it will be fine. Hold my shoulders.” Petra continued to press as she squatted with her back turned to Bernadetta who gave in and did as she was told.

Petra stood up suddenly, making the small girl automatically hold onto her tightly with her arms and legs. Then, she was climbing again, this time with Bernadetta moaning in fear on her back. It was so amazing to see, that Byleth was distracted by it for a moment. When she turned to the two males by her side, they had similarly astonished expressions in their usually inexpressive faces.

“Let’s advance.” Hubert said finally.

True to Petra’s word, they reached their hideout very quickly as Bernadetta shot most of their foes before Byleth and the other two students had even got to them. At some point though, they were noticed.

“Chief, they’re coming from the west too!” One man yelled from the top of a thick, partially collapsed pillar. Hubert immediately blasted him with a spell.

“Damn, I can’t stand these brats!” They heard someone yell from inside one bigger ruin.

Byleth turned to Hubert and Linhard and nodded for them to continue. They had located the leader. It was actually the best possible scenario. They had managed to reach it before Edelgard’s company which had successfully attracted most of their numbers, and they had no casualties or wounded on their group. However, as she turned to her allies, she noticed that Hubert looked pale and unsteady. There was a limit for how much magic you could put on a spell without straining your body, after all. Byleth wasn’t an expert on the subject but she knew as much.

“Change of plans. Linhardt is going to give me back up. You should retreat and meet with Petra and Bernadetta.” Byleth whispered to him.

“I thought I was the one in charge of this operation.” he answered equally quietly with a bored expression.

“I don’t think now is the time for this argument.” Linhardt intervened softly, just as a two big burly bandits appeared from behind the rock they were hiding

Linhardt was right, obviously. Besides the fact that they were too deeply infiltrated in the enemy territory to backtrack safely, there was also the healer’s lack of ability in offensive spells to begin with. So, as their foes drew closer, Byleth struck one with her sword, Hubert struck the other, but surprisingly, not with a spell, but with a well aimed dagger to the neck.

“You look surprised.” he said with a smile that didn’t disguise his exhaustion. “I have to admit that it suits you.”

They proceeded to the inside of the ruin while hearing the approaching sounds of Edelgard’s team. It was almost over; her father would usually say that the most dangerous part of a mission was the end, especially if things were going too well. As they passed the pillar by the entrance a spell was hurled at them. Linhardt reacted surprisingly quickly by pulling both Byleth and Hubert to the ground and shielding them from the impact. While their healer fell to the ground, Byleth stood and quickly found the mage responsible. She finished the mage off quickly, but by then, two other opponents had appeared and she recognized one of them as the leader of the group.

“Y-you're... It can't be! The mercenary from before? So what, now you're pals with the knights? I'll kill you and your pesky brats!” the man said and advanced on her by one side while another bandit came from the other. Byleth turned to Hubert to give him the sign, so he could engage the other while she focused on subduing the leader. Before she could, the young man had already conjured such a powerful spell that sent both foes flying before they fell like lifeless dolls.

“You didn’t wait for the sign.” she said in a cold voice that betrayed her irritation.

“Well? Are they dead?” Hubert asked in a bored voice while he supported himself on a pillar.

“Not _yet_.” Byleth answered as she kneeled by the bandit side. He moaned and shaked pittifuly, as he bled steadily from his nose and mouth while the skin of his face and left arm - where he had felt most of the impact of the spell - acquired an ugly greyish-purple tone. “Linhardt-” she called, hoping that the boy could heal the agonizing man, but he was sitting on the ground shaking and whimpering himself, still feeling the effects of the spell that had hit him. Byleth took a vulnerary from her cape’s pocket and poured it at the man’s mouth, wondering if this mission was still salvageable. Just then, Edelgard arrived followed by the rest of her team.

“Professor Manuela, please.” Byleth called as soon as she caught sight of the woman who understood immediately what she wanted and kneeled by her side to heal the dying bandit.

“Is it over?” Edelgard asked, she was sweaty, her cheek was scratched and her hair was a mess, but she was well. Byleth felt a powerful wave of relief wash over her as she nodded.

“How is everyone?” Byleth asked.

“We only had minor bruises on our side, thankfully.” the princess answered with a smile than her eyes found Hubert unsteady form supported by the pillars and she was immediately there, worry written on her face.

“I am fine, Lady Edelgard.” he said before passing out. (Byleth was amazed that a small girl like the princess was able to hold a man the size of Hubert).

After that, they waited. Dorothea send the green signal for the knights to come meet them. Professor Manuela healed the bandit leader just enough so he wouldn’t immediately die, then healed Linhardt so the young mage could mend the smaller injuries of his classmates, while the professor focused her energies back on the man they were to supposedly interrogate. Byleth, hadn’t much to do, so after she had got tired of watching Edelgard fuss over Hubert (which was an amusing sight, considering they were both usually unflappable), she decided to take a walk around the ruins. She hadn’t really taken notice of its appearance earlier as she was too busy making sure they would all make it out alive. However, at that moment of tranquility, she took in its strange foreign look and the beauty that came with nature reclaiming manmade structures. The sunset bathed the stone pillars in orange light and cast long dark shadows on the dusty ground. For some reason she was filled with an intense feeling of nostalgia.

_‘I remember this being a peaceful place…’_

As the thought passed through Byleth's mind, it surprised her. Why would she remember such a thing in the first place? She was suddenly dizzy, her vision tunneled quickly until she couldn’t see a thing. Byleth lost her sense of balance and felt as if she was sinking into sand, then she felt nothing at all.

_“In time's flow… See the glow of flames ever burning bright... On the swift river's drift, broken memories alight…”_

She sang softly to her child, while she gently caressed her long light green hair. The child’s head was resting on her lap, her eyes were closed and her mouth was curled in a satisfied smile. She didn’t remember feeling such an intense feeling of peace and fulfillment before.

 _‘Maybe this time things can really work out for the best.’_ She thought, and was a little confused by that. What was this time? Which things?

As she stopped singing and caressing her child’s hair, the girl opened her eyes and looked at her.

_‘I know you.’_

Byleth opened her eyes. A sense of familiarity overwhelmed her: A room bathed in green light, a throne, a small girl sleeping. As she watched her, she was astonished by the striking similarity between her and the girl she had just remembered. Byleth shook her head, she hadn’t remembered her, it was only a dream. For a moment, she wondered if they were the same. However, just as quickly as the question came, she became sure that they weren’t, each was their own person.

Byleth slowly approached the slumbering girl, kneeled in front of her and, for a moment, she simply observed her. The girl’s eyes opened slowly and lazily.

“Soon…” she said, and closed her eyes again.

Then, Byleth heard familiar voices, they sounded very far away, but were slowly and steadily getting louder.

“Byleth? Wake up!” It was Edelgard’s voice, she sounded worried. Her words slowly pulled her into consciousness.

Again, Byleth eyes opened. There were several human figures crouched over her, which instantly set all of her alarms off and she was quickly sitting up.

“Ah… That’s not a good idea.” Linhardt said with a mildly inconvenienced face, and Byleth immediately understood why as she felt very dizzy and nauseous.

“I’ll bring her some water.” Dorothea said before standing up and leaving. Byleth was conscious enough to recognize the faces of most of the Black Eagles students around her, and that reminded her of where she was and why. There was one person who looked specially distraught: Edelgard watched her with furrowed eyebrows and her lips pressed tightly against each other. Without thinking, she reached and covered the girl's hand with her own. Edelgard didn't seem to mind as she didn't move or react in any way.

“You gave us all quite a fright.” she said in a very honest voice.

“What happened?” Byleth asked.

“That’s what we would all like to know.” Edelgard replied in a more controlled tone. “Petra found you lying on the ground, unconscious. For a moment we thought you had been attacked. But it seems you were only exhausted, thankfully. Honestly, you and Hubert are so…” she couldn’t finish her sentence, and sighed instead.

Byleth didn’t think that exhaustion was the cause of this as she had been part of much more taxing missions in the past, but she decided not to mention it. As the mercenary started to feel better, the students slowly scattered, leaving her and Edelgard by themselves.

“Sorry.” she said finally which made the princess sigh again. “How is Hubert?”

“He’s well aside from the small insignificant fact that he doesn’t have the strength to move a muscle.” Edelgard answered with frustration. “If he doesn’t get any better soon, he’ll have to ‘get a ride’ with one of the knights. I wonder if the mortification will be enough to teach him a lesson.”

“And our prisoner?”

“He’s still alive, but Professor Manuela is not very confident on his chances of surviving the trip to the Monastery.” the princess answered with furrowed eyebrows. “Hubert said you were being overpowered, so he didn’t have time to think.”

“I wasn’t.” Byleth said, feeling the irritation return. “He freaked out for no good reason.”

Byleth still thought it was odd, because even if Hubert had pushed himself too hard, which was a typical beginner’s mistake, he had still maintained a remarkable control of his composure during the whole mission. So for him to lose it at the end like that was at least a little strange. She knew exhaustion could make one act impulsively and could cloud one’s perception, nevertheless there was something about this that simply didn’t sit well with her. Byleth wondered if her frustration of having the mission fall apart at the last moment was making her overthink it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhea appears! Hubert seems to forget he's still level 3, all for his Lady Edelgard! Petra thinks she's Link in BotW! Sothis sleeps!
> 
> Hopefully, next chapter will be done faster as I'll have a few days of vacation. We'll start the cycle with Claude again, although the rest of the characters' pov will appear in a slightly different order.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you can, writing is a very lonely activity.


	9. Wind - Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude decides to take some matters into his own hands, while others seems to spiral completely out of his control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Warnings: There's a veeery brief scene of torture here. More importantly, one of our main characters is the one who inflicts pain, so please keep this in mind (I think that anyone that played the game knows that none of these kids are exactly saints). In addition to that, expect swearing/cursing (F-word), xenophobia/racism and underage drinking. 
> 
> Wew, that's a lot! That's because a lot happens in this chapter! I had to do some changes in it so the next one would not be too heavy (It was 10k words... Really, how does that even happen?).

The news of Byleth and the Black Eagles’ return to the monastery reached Claude through Hilda. He was having a quiet dinner by himself when the girl appeared, carrying her own tray of food and sat right in front of him. They had settled into this dynamic a couple of weeks ago: they would meet in the Dining Hall and exchange information, or, to put it bluntly, gossip. Hilda was more interested in hearing funny-cute stories, rumors about new couples or new break-ups. Claude, on the other hand, could find use even to the most trivial stories, but more than anything he wanted to know what the other major players in the monastery were up to.

(Still, it surprised him how the noble girl had taken to him so quickly. He wasn’t going to complain, though; Hilda was actually a very convenient ally, as she was not only a powerful warrior, but also extremely well informed, persuasive and smart. Claude thought that they were as alike as they were different. Besides, he genuinely enjoyed her company.)

Hilda started talking as soon as she sat down. The girl told him that she had been hanging out around the marketplace by the gates during the troops arrival. It was such a strange procession of knights, students and prisoners that she was curious enough to ask a few students she knew better what it was all about.

“Prisoners, huh? Did they say if they managed to capture the leader of the band as well?” Claude asked, trying not to sound too hopeful

Hilda shrugged. “You know how Caspar is all ‘Yeah! We did it!’, you have take his words with a grain of salt.” she commented, and Claude really didn’t know Caspar too well to evaluate him in any way, but he trusted Hilda opinion on him, she was pretty observant. “Oh, I heard something else. It’s about that mercenary you like so much. The one you lent your coat to.” she finished the sentence with a pair of knowing eyes and a slight teasing smile on her face.

Claude just stared at Hilda, looking unimpressed. She would have to try harder if she wanted to embarrass him. She sighed in mild frustration at not being able to goad a reaction out of him, and continued:

“It seems she passed out from overwork or something just after they finished their mission. Really, people should try to respect their bodies’ limits a little more, don’t you think?” Hilda said and smiled with satisfaction as she turned her eyes to him. “Look at you, all worried about her.”

“That doesn’t sound like Byleth at all.” he remarked, ignoring Hilda’s provocation, though he tried to force his expression into something more neutral. “Are you sure it was because of overwork?”

Hilda just shrugged again. “There was a student who fainted as well, maybe it’s some kind of illness that’s going around.”

“Who?” he asked out of curiosity.

“Ah, what’s his name? That guy who follows Princess Edelgard around… He gives me the chills.”

“Hubert, the creepy creep?” he guessed. Hilda tried to silence her chuckle with her hand.

“That’s him alright. You’re awful, you know that? Don’t complain to me when others call you names.” she admonished him with a playful smile. Claude didn’t say anything about that. If he started complaining when others called him names, he would spend the rest of his life doing just that.

“It seems out of character for him as well, passing out, I mean.” Claude pondered instead. “He’s not the most healthy looking guy in the academy, but he certainly doesn’t seem frail or faint of heart.”

After that, they talked about other things, but Claude’s mind stayed focused on what he had just learned. He wanted to find and talk to Byleth right away, but figured she probably needed to rest, specially if she was feeling so tired that she had collapsed like Hilda had said. He could wait for the right moment.

\-----

In the end, Claude didn’t need to seek Byleth as she was the one who came to find him. His classes for the day had just finished and he was in the middle of one of his favorites pastimes: teasing Lysithea until she threatened to explode him with a spell. That was the moment that he usually found an excuse to escape: he really didn’t want to test if the girl would follow through with her threats. Byleth conveniently showed up just in time, waving to him in a way that indicated she wanted to talk. 

“Perfect timing!” Claude remarked as he approached her. That was when he noticed she was holding some sort of dark cloth close to her chest, he recognized it right away. “Is that my coat?”

“Yes, I came to return it.” she said as she handed it to him.

“And the princess?” he asked, Byleth raised her eyebrows critically.

“What were you hoping to achieve, Claude?”

“Nothing in particular, it was just a little experiment.” Claude admitted and he was being honest. His goal was to try and gain leverage over Edelgard after their most recent talk in which she accused him of having a crush on Dimitri - he was not upset by it and he did not want revenge, that would be petty. Claude had noticed the intense looks the princess gave Byleth and he thought that there might be something there worth investigating. It slightly contradicted his earlier hypothesis about the nature of Edelgard and Dimitri’s bond and that only spurred his curiosity to know more. So, when he decided to lend Byleth his coat, he didn’t know what would happen, but if he managed to get any reaction out of Edelgard, he might get closer to the truth. And if he annoyed her, much better - he might have wanted to get back at her a little after all, he was only human. That’s why he pressed Byleth for an answer: “So, what was her reaction?”

“Why are you asking? You knew it would bother her, didn’t you?” she questioned.

Claude couldn’t help but grin, Byleth gave him a mildly reproachful glare.

“I didn’t _know_ , I might be smart and all, but I’m not omniscient. I _thought_ she might get a little jealous of our special bond, I guess I was right.” he said with a special kind of satisfaction.

“Why would she be jealous?” Byleth asked with a vague confused expression.

Claude stared at her for a moment, wondering if it was possible she was pulling his leg. Byleth had such a neutral looking face and a frank attitude that it was hard to know when she was kidding. It made no sense she hadn’t noticed why the princess would be bothered about the coat thing, there were very few possible answers after all, and Byleth was such a perceptive person, sometimes eerily so.

“You and Dimitri have more in common than just the physical prowess, huh?” he remarked with surprising fondness.

“I don’t think I have ever heard you calling him by his name.” she commented and Claude was instantly embarrassed. It was this kind of moment that showed how observant the mercenary actually was.

“Oops, don’t tell him I said it. It’s supposed to be used only in special occasions.” he said in a flippant tone.

Byleth watched him for a moment with scrutinizing eyes that made him feel transparent. Still, he held her gaze with his usual carefree smile. For a brief moment, he wondered if she was about to throw his attraction for the prince back in his face again - he refused to call it a crush, it was too ridiculous and childish.

“Do you do anything in a straightforward way?” she asked instead.

“I think our talks are pretty straightforward.” Claude said, he was, after all, unusually honest with the mercenary, she just made him feel that at ease.

Byleth’s eyes softened and the corners of her mouth turned upwards in a little smile that was as surprising as it was fond. It made him a little self-conscious, like she had just learned an embarrassing secret about him.

“So, I’ve heard you fainted. How are you feeling?” he asked, changing the subject instead.

“I’m fine.” she answered simply.

“What happened?” he pressed.

“I don’t know.” she replied in the same uninterested tone.

“Right. It sounds like you don’t want to talk about it.”

“There’s just not much to talk about in the first place. It’s all.”she said, and there was something in her eyes that made Claude doubt her words, but he didn’t question her any further. It was better to wait for the right occasion. He tried something else, instead: 

“How did the mission go?”

“Well enough. We managed to catch the bandit leader and a few others.” she said, yet her eyebrows were slightly furrowed in a way that showed she wasn’t actually satisfied with the outcome.

“But?”

“We interrogated most of them yesterday. They knew nothing useful.” Byleth replied neutrally. “That leaves only their leader. He was gravely wounded during the battle so we are waiting for his health to improve a little, if possible. The way he is now, he wouldn’t survive a more forceful interrogation.” Byleth remarked with her usual unemotional expression, though there was something mildly disapproving in her tone of voice that made Claude wonder what kind of painful torture she had witnessed. “He is being treated by Professor Manuela, but she is still not confident in his recovery. She didn’t think he would even last this much.”

“How was he wounded?”

“A spell.” was Byleth’s short reply. Claude noticed that i was _a spell_ , singular, which meant there was at least a Lysithea-level of power in it if it was able to hurt a strong man that badly. There was something else that had piqued Claude’s interest, though:

“Is he being treated in the dungeons or…?” 

“He’s in the infirmary.” the mercenary replied, then furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him with something that seemed a lot like worry. “Claude, don’t go looking for trouble.”

Though Claude reassured Byleth he wouldn’t go looking for trouble, he just couldn’t resist the impulse to investigate the infirmary by himself and went there the next morning. It seemed that it would be easier to deal with one of Professor Manuela’s assistant healers than with the woman herself, so he chose a moment at which she would be busy with her classes.

The first thing he noticed was the guard just outside of the infirmary, he nodded to him in greeting, was thoroughly ignored, then tried to step inside the room. There was, suddenly, an arm in front of him, preventing his entry.

“What’s your business here, boy?” the guard asked in a cold voice.

“I have a stomachache.” he lied with a straight face. The man gave him an once-over, looking very displeased.

“There is no one here. Return some other time.” he said, sounding as if even talking to Claude was too much effort, his eyes fixed at some point on the wall in front of him.

“Where is the healer?” he asked curiously, the guard shifted his eyes to him but didn’t say a thing. With the look he was giving Claude, one would think the boy had killed his mother or done something equally severe. As the man clearly didn’t think it was worth his time to answer his question in any way, Claude tried to peek inside the room. Just like that, the guard’s hand was in his shoulder, gripping it tightly.

“ _I said_ , return some other time.” the guard said gruffly, and for a moment they only stared at each other. It was very clear to Claude that the man was just looking for a reason, any at all, to fight him.

“What’s going on?” Someone asked from inside the room, and soon enough, a second guard appeared by the entrance.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause trouble.” Claude said with forced politeness, that probably felt as strained for them as it felt for him. “I just wanted to know where the healer is.”

“She hasn’t arrived yet, she’s always late, that one.” the second guard answered impatiently.

“There you are!” A voice interrupted them, he turned and saw Hilda, looking very bothered like she usually did when she was made to work in any way. “Professor Hanneman made me look for you in the whole monastery. What are you doing here?”

“I have a stomachache.” he repeated. She looked at him skeptically.

“Sure.” she said. “I can’t believe I wasted all this time searching for you and you were skipping class in the infirmary.”

Claude sighed, after that, it would be even harder to convince the two brutish men to let him in. He shifted his eyes to the duo to see their reaction, but they didn’t seem to have even listened to anything they had said. Instead, they were both leering at Hilda. Claude suddenly had an idea.

“Well, if Professor Hanneman is looking for me, it must be important!” he declared with a smile and left with Hilda by his side, looking baffled by the mere idea that the old professor could have any good reason for his, on her opinion, unreasonable demands. They were descending the stairs to the first floor when Claude thought it was safe enough to turn to her with his most charming smile and say: “I need your help.”

“What? No! And stop making that face!” she exclaimed and tried to ignore him, walking quickly.

“Come on, Hilda. I promise it’s something in your area of expertise.” 

“And what is, pray tell, my area of expertise?”

“Well, your incredible power of persuasion, certainly.” he answered in a praising tone. “At least hear me out, please?” he pleaded in a soft voice that he hoped was swaying enough. By the way Hilda turned to him, looking defeated, it was working.

“I don’t know why you would need me. You’re clearly persuasive enough yourself.” she remarked with furrowed eyebrows.

“I cannot compare to you.” And although Hilda was staring at him, looking unimpressed, Claude was being honest. He knew he was convincing enough when dealing with reasonable people and charming enough when dealing with women, specially older women, Hilda on the other hand could charm almost anyone, including brutish chauvinistic guards.

“Are you going to tell me what you want from me or are going to just keep complimenting me?”

“I want you to distract those two guards. Take them away from the infirmary for some time so I can get something I need from there.”

“Seriously? That sounds like so much trouble.” she complained. “What do you even want from the infirmary? Wait, don’t tell me. Are you going to steal Professor Manuela’s supplies for your weird experiments?”

Claude was sometimes fascinated by the girl’s imagination. He hadn’t even needed to invent an excuse, she had just done it for him.

“I’m not stealing, I’m just getting something borrowed.” he lied with a smile, before continuing. “Let’s return there the same time tomorrow. It’s apparently the healers’ shift change, so if we’re lucky, they won’t be there. Also, if we’re lucky, it will be the same two guards. They were quite smitten by you.”

“Yuck. If they bother me afterwards, you are the one who’ll deal with them.” Hilda warned, implicitly agreeing with Claude’s plan.

“Sure, I just need to tell them whose little sister they are interested in. They will flee faster than you flee from work.”

\-----

When Claude met Hilda the next day, she was carrying a big pile of books that she immediately handed to him. They were so heavy, he almost fell backwards.

“Do we really need so many books?” he asked feeling sweat drip from his brow just as they entered the Reception Hall.

“Well, yes, if we want to take both of the guards out of the picture.” Hilda said with an arched eyebrow. “Seriously, we are counting a lot on luck here… If the healer is not around, if the guards are the same… If we get caught, you’ll protect me, won’t you?”

“As if you need any protection.” he snickered, the girl pouted angrily. “But sure, I’ll protect you. It’s my mess after all.”

It seemed that luck was really on their side as the guard outside the infirmary was the same from the previous day. Claude waited hidden in one corner as Hilda took the books from his hands, quite easily to be sincere, and walked down the corridor. Then, she tripped on her own feet so realistically that Claude almost thought it wasn’t an act. She whimpered in fake pain as she fell and the books flew from her hands. The guard reacted so quickly it was actually slightly comical, then, the second one appeared by the door, and soon he was kneeling by the girl side to help her. She managed to easily convince both men to accompany her to the library just by batting her long eyelashes at them. Claude sighed in relief as soon as they turned the corner and he quickly slipped into the infirmary. He thanked his luck once again when he found the place apparently empty, save for one bed in the corner that was hidden by white curtains. 

Claude edged closer quietly and opened the curtains. He recognized the man lying unconscious right away, he remembered him giving orders to the other bandits when they had attacked their camp in Remire Village. Though he looked very different from the strong man from before: part of his face was swollen and had darkened to a purplish color, his nose and mouth looked burned by some sort of acid and stained bandages covered his left arm and torso. For a moment Claude pitied him, he had clearly gotten involved in something much bigger than he had imagined. Then he consciously distanced himself from that feeling, or from any at all. He needed to be pragmatic about this. He took a small bottle from his pocket, a potion of his own invention that, in theory, should bring a person back to consciousness. He spilled some on a handkerchief and pressed it on what remained of the man’s nose, than he waited.

The man slowly opened his healthier eye while moaning in pain. Soon, it found Claude’s hovering form, though he didn’t react to it.

“Morning! I don’t know if you remember me, I’m one of the people you tried to kill in Remire. Does that ring a bell?” he said, and the man only stared at him silently. “I’ll go directly to the point here, I know you’d probably like to rest and all. Who hired you?”

For a moment it seemed like the man wasn’t going to speak, then, with a lot of effort, he spat: “Fuck you… Fucking noble brat…”

Claude sighed in frustration. He wished this situation would be easier for both of them, but apparently it wasn’t going to be, so he moved his arm in a very slow and purposeful manner until his hand was softly resting on the man’s bandaged arm.

“Who hired you?” he repeated again in a very calm voice that didn’t betray the way his heart was thumping fast in his chest from what he was about to do. The man’s eye widened but he didn’t say a thing, so Claude put his whole weight into his arm. The bandit didn’t yell in pain because his voice was too weak to do so, instead he whimpered pitifully.

“...mask…” he said in a whisper.

“Mask?” Claude repeated in confusion. Before he could ask for any explanation, he was being pulled backwards violently by the collar of his uniform.

“What do you think you are doing?” someone yelled angrily as he turned Claude’s body around so they were face to face. It was the guard, the same one from the previous day, and as their eyes met, the fury in his face turned into something that looked a lot like cruel satisfaction. “Oh, it just had to be you, didn’t it?”

“Do I know you?” Claude asked with as much calm as he could muster when he was being violently pulled around. He already knew that the man’s resentment towards him was completely irrational and unfounded, but he might at least make it obvious if they were going to do this. “Because it seems like I have done something to offend you, but I just can’t remen-”

“Shut up! Don’t think for one second that your little ‘noble boy’ act can fool me. From where I come from, we have seen your kind many times.”

Claude didn’t physically react as the guard manhandled him towards the infirmary exit. He knew he would be in much less trouble if he just let him do whatever he wanted. However, he wasn’t as cold-blooded as he liked to pretend to be so he couldn’t help but provoke the man even further.

“My kind? Which is?” he asked in his most insolent tone and most obnoxious smile. He was answered by a surprising slap in his ear that made him dizzy for a moment.

“What in the Goddess name is happening here?” he heard the familiar voice of Professor Manuela question in outrage from some point behind him. “A guard hitting a student in the infirmary! Never in all my life I thought I’d see such a thing!”

The man suddenly released Claude, but he was still so shocked by being hit that he almost lost his balance. He actually had to support himself against the wall for a moment.

“Ma’am, this delinquent has been trying to contact our prisoner since yesterday. I wouldn’t be surprised if they are allies of some sort.”

“This ‘delinquent’ is a House Leader, and he was almost killed by that man, so I find it hard to believe they are allied in any way.” the professor argued with a fury Claude had never seen in the usually carefree woman. She then turned to Claude with a heavy expression on her face. “I’ll not ask you why you thought this was a good idea, Claude. That’s a talk between you and Professor Hanneman, because, yes, I’m going to speak to him about this. Now come here so I can heal you.”

“I’m fine, Professor Manuela.” he said and felt his face warm in humiliation when he noticed his own wavering voice.

“Are you sure?” she asked with what sounded a lot like pity in her voice. It made his blood boil.

“Yes. Can I go now?” he asked and heard the guard scoff with indignation by his side. For a brief moment he had the irrational urge to really show him what ‘his kind’ was capable of.

Professor Manuela sighed than gestured for him to leave. He departed as quickly as he could without it looking like he was fleeing. He felt that if he stayed for another instant, he would do something he would regret. He walked fast down the hallway without really looking or thinking of where he was going, he didn’t remember the last time he felt so furious. He stopped suddenly by the end of the corridor where a big window let the warm morning light bathe the stone walls. For a moment, he only watched the sky outside as he noticed his rapid breathing and heartbeat. 

_‘This is pointless. What am I even doing here?’_

This would not do, he had to calm down. He closed his eyes and consciously tried to slow his respiration. He had barely started, when he felt a hand touch his shoulder softly. He immediately flinched and turned, ready to react, as if he was about to be attacked by a beast. What he saw instead were Dimitri’s wide bright blue eyes, illuminated by the strong sunlight coming from the window. For a moment they only stared at each other: Dimitri looked as spooked as Claude felt by his sudden appearance. Then, the prince's hand, that was still softly resting on his shoulder, descended his arm until he was gently holding his hand.

“You’re trembling.” he remarked in a gentle, but confused voice. “Did something ha-”

“Dimitri.” Claude interrupted and watched as the boy’s eyes widened again in surprise. “Don’t speak.” and he knew he was being unfairly rude to the prince, but he just couldn’t stand talking at that time, not even with Dimitri. Claude looked down at the warm hand that was holding his. “Don’t move.” he whispered and stepped forward until he was so close he could feel the other’s breath over his face, than he lowered his head so his forehead was resting at his shoulder and his cheek was touching his uniform.

For a moment they just stayed like that. Dimitri was obediently still and quiet, like a statue, but warm and breathing. It was an odd arrangement, aside of their entwined hands and Claude’s face against the prince’s shoulder and chest, the rest of their bodies was not touching in any way. They probably looked awkward like that, Dimitri was probably uncomfortable with the whole thing, but, at that instant, Claude simply didn’t care. He only inhaled and exhaled deeply, focusing solely on the prince’s comforting presence. Dimitri’s uniform smelled of lavender, which was curious enough as the academy standard soap had a very neutral perfume, it also smelled like the boy in question, and Claude only noticed he knew what the other smelled like when he felt it. He turned his eyes to the small visible sliver of Dimitri’s pale neck, and watched in fascination as a droplet of his sweat trickled from his blond hair, then down his neck to hide behind his collar. _‘It’s not even that warm today’_ , a more rational part of his mind pondered, but Dimitri was, in fact, very warm, his hand felt almost too hot against his and a little sweaty. Claude didn’t mind it, he even liked it and was actually thankful that the boy wasn’t wearing gloves or gauntlets like he usually did.

Suddenly, Dimitri sighed and it sounded almost painful. It made Claude instinctively move his head away until he could see the boy’s whole face, it was very pink and tense and he looked so lost. Claude almost felt guilty for taking advantage of his good manners as he stared into his turbulent blue eyes, but had he really? Dimitri sent him so many mixed signals that he had no idea what the other expected from their interactions. Sometimes it looked like he was simply unintentionally flirty with anyone he was closer to - he had seen him do this with Byleth, Edelgard and some of his Blue Lions friends -, it frustrated him to no end.

“Why does your uniform smell of lavender?” he asked the most innocuous of the questions going through his mind.

“Ah… That’s embarrassing…” Dimitri said softly, avoiding his eyes. His face was acquiring a reddish hue, which made Claude smile despite of himself. Before, he could question him further, he was being called.

“Claude?” It was Hilda, and, as soon as he saw her, he released Dimitri’s hand as if it was on fire.

The girl, obviously noticed and looked from one boy’s very red face to the other more neutral looking one with an arched eyebrow.

“So, did it work?” she asked, looking curiously to Dimitri’s hand which he had unconsciously closed into a fist by his side. When Claude didn’t answer, she continued: “Did you manage to get what you needed? Or not?”

“Yes!” Claude lied with a smile that he hoped was convincing enough. Simply thinking of what had just happened was enough to make him feel indignant and bitter all over again. Claude only noticed he was touching his ear when he noticed Hilda’s sharp eyes on it, he tried to deflect her attention with a smile. “Thanks again! I promise I’ll pay you back.”

“You better.” Hilda said with a pout. “Meet you at dinner? There is so much we need to talk about.” she asked with a mischievous wink that meant she was going to badger him with questions about Dimitri.

“Sure.” he answered tiredly and watched the girl leave with a satisfied expression. When he turned to Dimitri, he was staring at him with a gentle smile that made him feel like he had countless butterflies on his stomach, or maybe they were bees, that sounded more likely.

“Hilda is her name, right?” Dimitri asked. Claude nodded, feeling confused about why they were talking about her in the first place. “You seem to be always together.” For a short absurd moment, he thought the prince was going to accuse them of being romantically involved and he was ready to deny it. What he said instead was: “You have made a friend after all.”

Claude just stared at Dimitri, completely at loss. “I guess? So what?” he managed finally.

“I’m glad. That’s all.” he replied simply with knowing eyes that only made Claude more confused. He was about to protest when Dimitri continued, the pink returning to his cheeks: “Would you like to have lunch? Together?”

“Is it already lunch time? I’ve completely lost track of time.” he said, mostly to stall as he tried to get a grip on what was just happening. Did Dimitri know what he was doing? He was blushing, so he had to. But then, it was Dimitri, prince of oblivious charm.

“I’m sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?” Dimitri asked and even his ears were pink then.

“What? No, I was just… Distracted by something else. Let’s have lunch! I’ve just notice how hungry I am.” Claude said a bit louder than he would like. 

Their lunch turned out to be anything but romantic. They had barely sat down when two girls from the Blue Lion House asked to sit with them. He vaguely remembered their names being Mercedes and Annette, the two most competent magic users of their House. Then, Leonie and Ignatz appeared, followed by Flayn. It was an interesting experience as it was hard to see such a varied group interacting, but, still, he was a little bit disappointed. And Dimitri, who sat right in front of him, kept giving him these intense looks that he really didn’t know how to interpret, but made him feel oddly vulnerable.

\-----

Claude had managed to avoid Hilda during dinner that day, however she was more persistent than he thought the lazy girl would be and ambushed him when he was leaving the Dining Hall the next evening. 

It had been a pleasant sunday and the first day in a week that it didn’t look like it would rain. Claude had wanted to be alone, but not indoors so he picked up a book, his bow, some rope, and went to his favorite spot in the woods near the monastery, close to the place he already met Byleth and Petra a few times before. He had been training this new tree climbing technique hoping to be able to impress the princess from Brigid some time in the near future, and it seemed like a good opportunity to practice it and spend most of his day without having to interact with others as he was still feeling a little on edge after the events of the day before. Claude had only returned to the monastery for dinner, usually he would prefer to eat later, but he had skipped lunch so he was actually famished by the time he arrived in the Dining Hall, late in the afternoon. He shared a table with Raphael and Ignatz which was fine enough for him: Raphael was too busy shoveling down his food to talk, and Ignatz was usually a quiet fellow. Just as he left the place for the pond area, he was intercepted by Hilda, her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised.

“Aren’t you dining a bit early?” she asked then.

“Sometimes you have to shake things up, you know?” Claude answered simply with his usual smile as he walked to the stone barrier with Hilda right behind him.

“Sure.” she said sarcastically. “I have some super hot news I thought you would be interested in though.”

Claude stopped by the barrier, looking at the sky which was starting to darken, turning into a lavender color. He suddenly remembered the smell of lavender in Dimitri’s uniform and wanted to groan in frustration. This thing in which something completely unrelated reminded him of the prince was happening more and more often. He made an effort to focus on Hilda’s words instead.

“Is this about some minor noble from the kingdom rising an army against the church or something?” Claude said still watching the sky. He had heard about it earlier that day, just before leaving the monastery, but hadn’t been able to get any more details. He was certainly interested in the story, but he knew he had to be dismissive about it or else… 

“So you already know about it, huh? I didn't expect anything less. Do you know who’s going to be deployed to this mission, though?”

“Who?” he asked before he could control himself. Hilda stopped by his side, supporting her upper body over the barrier with her arms, a victorious smile on her face.

“You first: Why were you holding hands with Prince Dimitri in the second floor corridor? Are you secretly dating? After all those stories, I thought Prince Dimitri was going out with Princess Edelgard, wasn’t he? Or is that a House Leader’s thing, changing partners to ‘shake things up’, as you said before?” she said all that very quickly, her eyes shining with interest.

“Sheesh, calm down a little, will you?” Claude said with a chuckle. “So, let me see if I understood your logic. Just because I touched His Princeliness hand, it means we are dating, is that it?”

“Oh, I see where you are going with this, so don’t even start. Boys don’t hold hands just because, Claude. Don’t try to pretend otherwise.” she said critically.

“We aren’t secretly dating, Hilda. And if you want to know why he was holding my hand, ask him, he was the one who did it.” he answered vaguely before quickly changing the subject. “So your turn: who’s being deployed to quell the uprising in the kingdom?”

“Right. I’ll pretend you’ve actually answered my questions.” she said with an arched eyebrow. “Thunder Catherine and Byleth, the cute mercenary, will accompany Prince Charming’s Blue Lions in the rearguard. I don’t know about the vanguard though.”

So Byleth was going to assist the Blue Lions this time. Claude felt a little left out, but tried to ignore it. In addition to that, there was also Catherine and her Hero’s Relic. If he wasn’t a House Leader he would ask to join their mission instead, it was certainly going to be much more interesting than theirs.

“The wielder of Thunderbrand, huh? I wish I could see it in action.” he admitted in a quiet voice.

“You’ll have your own Relic soon enough.” Hilda said dismissively.

“I seriously doubt it.” Claude replied. His grandfather still hadn’t showed Failnaught to him, though he had managed to sneak a peek of it in secret. And how odd it had felt to be in its presence, it felt like his blood was tingling in his veins.

“Ah, look who’s coming, if it isn’t your secret boyfriend.” Hilda said way more loudly than it was appropriate. Claude ignored it, he knew how this things worked, he had to pretend he didn’t care.

Both of them watched as Dimitri and a few Blue Lions students entered the pond area coming from the monastery gates. They looked as relaxed as was expected of a group of friends returning from an afternoon in town on a sunday, though it was odd seeing the prince like that, so at ease. Claude couldn't make it out from this distance, but he would bet that Dimitri was smiling in that way that made him melt a little.

“Aren’t you going to greet him?” Hilda asked with an excited smile.

“Nah.” he answered with a shrug. Dimitri was surrounded by what Claude called the ‘childhood friends gang’ who, no matter how much he hated admitting it, intimidated him a little. Individually, they were all pretty harmless, but, together, they seemed to share something he couldn’t possibly hope to understand.

Just as he said that though, Dimitri turned his face to his direction and their eyes met. He was closer by then, so Claude was able to see his dazzling smile as the prince waved to him in greeting. Claude waved back and thought that was it. Then, Sylvain pulled Dimitri by the uniform - making him almost stumble and fall - and whispered something into his ear, Dimitri’s eyes were still on him, just as intense as during the lunch they had shared, and it was making him warm all over. Finally, Sylvain pushed him a little into their direction. Dimitri turned back to his friends to say something, then ascended the stairs to the Dining Hall to meet Claude and Hilda, his eyes were back at him and he still had that smile on his face. Hilda hit his arm a few times - with more force than necessary, actually - in excitement.

“He’s coming!” she whispered the obvious. The first thing Claude noticed was that he didn’t remember seeing the prince looking so calm and pleased - then, almost immediately, he recalled the sleeping potion incident, and noticed a striking similarity to his expression back then.

“Hello.” Dimitri greeted warmly, and only an instant later he noticed Hilda by his side. He looked a bit apologetic about his blunder. “Ah, good evening, Hilda.”

“Good evening…” the girl greeted back looking a bit shocked while poking Claude in the middle with her elbow in a way that was both painful and indiscreet.

Claude knew exactly what she was trying to communicate, but pretended he didn’t. There was a very distinct smell coming from Dimitri that didn’t belong there, the smell of alcohol.

“Ah! I just remembered I have promised Marianne that I would help her tidy up her room tonight! I’m so forgetful!” Hilda said in a very convincing act, even though the excuse she came up with was completely unbelievable. “Bye bye, boys!” she said and patted Claude’s arm a couple of times in what he supposed was reassurance, then left quickly.

“Really, I must admit I’m surprised, Your Princeliness. You are one of the last people here I’d imagine doing something like that.” Claude commented with a grin and watched as Dimitri cocked his head to the side in confusion in a way that was ridiculously adorable. “I’m talking about you being drunk, obviously.”

“What? I’m not-” Dimitri started, but Claude gestured for him to stop.

“Before you try to lie your way out of it, poorly, I might add, let me just tell you that I can smell the booze from here, Your Princeliness.”

Claude watched in delight as the prince’s cheeks flushed and he tried in vain to articulate a response, opening and closing his mouth a few times.

“It’s- It’s not… I mean, it was Sylvain’s birthday last week.” he tried to explain - and Claude had to admit that only that small fact actually explained a lot. “He wanted us to go out together, like old times, but not really because then he took us to a tavern. That was a first.” For a brief moment he paused, as if taking his own words into consideration. “Then he wanted to have a toast, and then… Things got a little bit out of control, I suppose.” the boy finished with a self-deprecating smile. “I wouldn't say I'm drunk, though. I feel perfectly fine.”

“Which is what every drunk person says in every corner of this world.” Claude said with amusement. “Who'd know you have a bad boy in you. How old are you again?”

“...Seventeen.” Dimitri answered in shame, looking at his feet. It made him feel a little guilty for teasing him.

“Relax, I’m not going to tell your scary professor or anything.” Claude reassured him in a light-hearted way. “So, what's up?”

Dimitri turned his eyes to him again, and there seemed to be a lot going on behind them, it was like watching a storm from afar.

“Let’s take a walk together.” he said, and Claude immediately noticed how he wasn’t asking in his usual polite manner. That was an interesting development, but also dangerous. He didn’t know what to expect from this Dimitri.

“What was Sylvain whispering to you back there?” he asked with suspicion, Dimitri flushed, and that only made the anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach intensify.

“Just… Foolish things, I suppose. Nothing for you to worry about,” the prince said and shook his head. “Will you come with me?”

“Sure. Let’s go.” he said in his best neutral voice while he ignored the nervous feeling of anticipation, like something big was about to happen. This was Dimitri, after all.

Dimitri smiled again, looking pleased. His eyes had that sleepy quality, a natural consequence of drinking more than one should, his cheeks were still a bit pink and his hair was slightly messy, probably because it was windy. He looked so handsome, it made Claude feel like all the strength had left his muscles. Sometimes he thought this thing he felt for Dimitri was like falling down a bottomless well. He kept going deeper and deeper, and could do nothing but watch his own fall, helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri/Claude intensifies... Really, I initially planned for their relationship to progress more slowly (says the one who reached 9 chapters and 50k words mark with handholding, well, in game time things are happening quite quicker than I thought). My approach to writing characters' interactions is letting them do their thing (keeping in mind the plot guidelines), and the boys are starting to get a bit desperate for action, what can I do? 
> 
> On another random note, doesn't 'Byleth and the Black Eagles' sound like the name of a cool band? I wouldn't be surprised if some already wrote a fic about this.
> 
> As always, my thanks to everybody who takes the time to read this. I hope you are having as much fun as I am.


	10. Wind - Third time's the charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude never thought that talking to Dimitri could be such an arduous task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is huge! I guess that's the consequence of giving the characters too much freedom.

“You have been on my mind today.” Dimitri said suddenly in a soft voice. And that coupled with his mildly intoxicated expression was enough to make Claude a little breathless.

Claude and Dimitri had been aimlessly walking around the monastery for a few minutes. The prince had been quiet, though he would occasionally give Claude these long stares.

“And what exactly were these thoughts of yours about?” Claude asked.

“Yesterday you looked so upset. I must admit I am still a bit worried.”

“Ah, that.” Claude said not being able to disguise his disappointment. Really, Claude wished Dimitri would focus his thoughts on their obvious sexual tension and not on his emotional states. “That was yesterday, Your Princeliness. I had already forgotten all about it.” he lied.

Dimitri watched him appraisingly for a moment.

“You don’t want to talk about it, fair enough. Still, if you change your mind in the future, we can talk. I mean, I’ll listen.”

“All right.” Claude said just to put an end to that particular discussion, he couldn’t imagine wanting to talk about it any time soon, or ever, actually. He then noticed that the prince was giving him that look again and he was starting to grow impatient. “What is it, Your Princeliness? Am I that good looking?”

“WelI, I suppose that’s one way to put it.” Dimitri answered with surprising frankness. Claude just stopped walking, unable to react to that bizarre admission while the prince continued: “I was noticing how you look like a painting in this light. Though I know next to nothing about the subject, I did grow in a palace, so… Ah, wait, I’m digressing... What I mean is, you always look very beautiful in the golden light of sunset, so it’s hard not to stare.”

“Uh… Thanks?” he muttered quietly because, really, what else could he say? That was the most intense and embarrassing compliment he had ever received about his appearance. And it was Dimitri who was saying that so he felt like his heart was trying to escape his ribcage by how hard and fast it was beating.

“Ah, I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’m talking about anymore. I might be drunker than I thought.” Dimitri apologized as he hid his face behind his hands so Claude could only see his pink ears. “I should leave you be. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or bother you with my silly ramblings.”

Then Dimitri stepped backwards before turning. Claude noticed in shock that he was really going to just leave after saying something like that.

“Wait!” he said, and Dimitri stopped right away. Claude had to physically control the impulse to grab him by the hand. The prince was looking at him with inquiring eyes, his cheeks still pink and Claude didn’t know what he even wanted to say to him, so he went with the first thing that went through his mind: “I heard about your mission this month. Both Byleth and Catherine will accompany you, right?” 

Claude almost cringed at his own bad choice of topic, Dimitri, on the other hand, didn’t say a thing. At least not at first, and just kept looking at him with an odd expression. Then he sighed before finally answering him: “Yes, that’s right." He paused, looking as if he was trying to organize his thoughts. "I’ve wished for the opportunity to fight alongside Byleth since I witnessed her skill. The same could be said about Catherine, one of the most notable swordswoman of our time. Though the occasion itself is so unpleasant that I’m not very excited, to be sincere.”

“Do you know the noble who's leading the rebellion?” Claude asked, unable to control his natural curiosity.

“Lord Lonato. He had always seemed to be a good man, loved by his people. He’s Ashe’s adoptive father, he is heartbroken.” Dimitri said, and he looked miserable himself. Claude knew only that Ashe was the most capable archer of the Blue Lion House, and not much else.

“What do you think he hopes to achieve? I mean, he has no chance of winning, so what’s the point?”

Dimitri didn’t say anything for a moment, he only watched Claude with tired eyes.

“It’s impossible to know for sure, but if I had to guess, I’d say his motivations are purely personal. To think a good man would be driven to this by bitterness and revenge, and involve his own people, loyal and devoted followers, in such a mindless quest… It’s tragic, don’t you think?” Dimitri said quietly with such deep sadness in his eyes, it took Claude aback for an instant. The prince nervously rubbed his hands against each other and, for the second time that day, Claude felt the urge to hold them.

“What happened, I mean, to bring him to this?” he asked, unsure if it was better to continue or just change the subject.

“His son was executed by the church some years ago. It seems he was implicated as a conspirator in what is now known as the Tragedy of Duscur.” Dimitri said in an oddly neutral voice for what was clearly a very touchy subject to him.

“Seems?” Claude repeated. Dimitri smiled at him with a warmness that made him warm himself, his eyes were still sad though.

“Of course you’d catch that.” the prince said with the same bittersweet expression. “I have never found any mention of Cristophe, that’s his name, in any of the documents produced by Faerghus’s officials on this event prior to the Church’s own investigation on him. And I should know, I have read those reports at least a dozen times by now.” the prince explained, frustration clear in his tone.

Claude considered Dimitri’s words for a moment. It was another Church secret, by the likes of it.

“Just thinking about this is giving me a headache. Can we talk about something else?” Dimitri pleaded with surprising honesty.

“Sure, what do you want to ta-” Claude didn’t manage to finish the question because, all of a sudden, Dimitri was raising his arm in his direction, and then, softly touching his braid. Claude just froze in surprise. Which, in turn, made the prince release his hair immediately.

“I’m sorry! I don’t kno-” Dimitri apologized in mortification, his face and ears entirely red.

“It's fine.” Claude interrupted him, feeling his own cheeks flush while he discreetly looked around. They had providentially stopped in a deserted pathway near the stables. If Dimitri was anyone else, Claude would think he had done it on purpose. “You can touch my hair if you want.” he looked at the prince’s unsure eyes. “Do you?”

Dimitri nodded and moved as if to do just that. Claude stopped him by lightly touching his upper arm. How firm it felt under his fingers, he wondered how those arms would feel embracing him.

“Let’s get out of the pathway, at least.” Claude proposed as he pulled the other by the arm while walking backwards until his back finally touched the stone wall. He was suddenly reminded of their talk in the dormitories corridor a month and a half ago. “Well? Go on.” he said to the prince who suddenly looked a little spooked, biting his lower lip lightly.

Dimitri opened his mouth as if to speak but instead he sighed. Slowly, he reached Claude's braid with his hand and felt it from top to bottom, then turned his eyes to Claude's own, and they seemed to be asking permission to continue, though he didn’t say a word.

“Go on.”

Dimitri softly rested his other hand on Claude's shoulder, and with the first, he buried his open fingers into his hair and slowly descended until it reached the nape of his neck. Claude exhaled a breath loudly as his whole body shivered at the sensation. Without thinking, he grabbed the front of the other's uniform for leverage, feeling like he was standing on sinking sand. Then Dimitri moved his other hand so he could softly trace Claude's ear with a finger until it reached his earring making him sigh again.

"When you look at me like that…" Dimitri started quietly as he gave Claude his own searching look and cradled his head with both hands. "What does it mean?"

Dimitri lowered his head until his warm breath ghosted softly over Claude's face. And as the smell of alcohol hit him again with renewed vigor, a single thought passed through his blank mind:

_'He will regret this tomorrow, won't he?'_

"We should stop." he managed weakly and tried in vain to push Dimitri away, it felt like pushing a wall.

Dimitri moved away just slightly so they could see face to face, his hands also returned to Claude's shoulders. He looked at him with a combination of confusion and hurt.

 _‘I don’t want to take advantage of you.’_ was what Claude was supposed to say next, but couldn’t. If he did, he would admit for the first time that he wanted Dimitri, not that it wasn’t very obvious at this point. However, saying the words was in a whole new level of vulnerability he wasn't remotely comfortable with. So he kept quiet and averted his eyes, feeling like a coward.

Dimitri released him completely and stepped backwards, almost stumbling in the process. Claude missed his touch as soon as he didn’t have it.

“I- I apologise if I made you uncomfortable.” Dimitri said in a guilty voice. “I’m a fool. I- I’ll leave you be now. Which is what I should have done from the start.”

Claude shifted his eyes to him just in time to see his ashamed expression, then he turned and left quickly.

“Wait- Dimitri!” he called, this time Dimitri didn’t stop.

Claude wanted to yell in frustration, instead he slid down the wall until he was sitting down on the ground, then, he lowered his head to his knees and buried his hands in his hair, but not lovingly like Dimitri had just done.

It was late and very dark when he finally moved from his position on the ground. He was awakened from his stupor by the sound of the joyful laughter of young lovers, or something like that. When he turned his head in their voices’ direction, he saw a couple of students looking at him with confusion.

“Isn’t he… Claude, the Golden Deer House Leader?” the girl whispered to her partner.

“Yes, it’s me.” he said, standing up all of a sudden, almost making the two of them fall backwards in surprise.

“Ah. I-I’m sorry. We are not-” The boy tried to explain, as if Claude was a very menacing authority figure.

“Relax, I’m not going to tell your teacher or anything.” he said in a strained casual tone. “I have already finished moping, so feel free to use the place for your… own… thing.”

He left before the two dazed teens could respond in any way.

\-----

When Claude told the young couple he was done moping, he was lying. He barely slept that night, his mind obsessively returning to that day's events and offering useless insight that went from _'You should have let him kiss you when you got the chance. It's not like he'd do it when sober anyway so you blew your only chance and now you have screwed things up beyond repair.'_ to _'Why did you even invite him to touch you in the first place? You should have stopped him as soon as things got physical, that's what a decent person would do.'_

It was early morning when Claude decided to come clean with Dimitri. He'd talk to him and make sure he understood that he was not the one who crossed the line. Even if he had to admit his attraction to the prince, he would survive, it was not like he was confessing his undying love to him after all. What he had failed to account for was the amount of people that had gotten involved in their troubles. It started at breakfast, with Hilda:

“You look awful. I guess things didn’t go very well yesterday, then?” she asked as she laid her tray of food in the place just in front of him.

Claude didn’t think he looked that bad when he got ready for the day. It was just one sleepless night, it was not like he didn’t pull all nighters every now and then to finish an essay, a book or an experiment. So he went with that excuse.

“My life doesn’t revolve around him, Hilda.” he replied, and it felt like he was also trying to convince himself of it. “I was engrossed in this book, and when I noticed, it was already morning.”

Hilda watched him neutrally as she sipped from her tea cup with all the grace of a noble girl.

“If you say so.” she said finally with a small smile as he set her cup down. Then, she discreetly reached for his hand and held it gently. For a moment, Claude only stared at her small delicate hand over his own with raised eyebrows. The girl finally continued in a soft voice: “If you want to talk, I’m here. I hope you know I’d never go around spilling your secrets, you are my friend.”

“Right. I think you put too much sugar in your tea.” he replied flippantly which earned him a glare from the girl. She released his hand and focused on eating her food silently.

After that, Claude tried in vain to find an opportunity to talk to Dimitri, but couldn't. The prince was always surrounded by other people, most notably by the ‘childhood friends gang’, which was odd, considering they didn’t usually spend so much time together. He was also at the receiving end of both Ingrid and Felix dirty looks every time their eyes so much as met - Ingrid glowering at him was normal, considering she was one of the students he seemed to offend just by existing, but Felix was new, the boy had always seemed to consider him completely unworthy of his attention, which was actually his standard reaction to other human beings.

Claude was standing in the entrance of the Golden Deers’ classroom wondering how to proceed, when he was approached by Professor Manuela, her own face a little paler than usual, which meant she had spent her whole Sunday drinking.

“Hello, Professor Manuela. To what do I owe the pleasure?” he greeted with a pleasant smile.

“Hello, darling. I thought I should bring you some good news.” she said in an equally amicable tone. “Considering your interest in the infirmary’s new resident, I thought you would be pleased to know that our prisoner’s health has finally improved. He will be interrogated until the end of the week. The mystery surrounding your attack might soon be uncovered.”

Claude was a little surprised that the Professor had taken the time to inform him of that. He wondered if she was even allowed to do so. As if she could understand what was going through his mind, she continued:

“I hope that with that knowledge you won’t feel the need to invade the infirmary and fight with the guards again.”

“I didn’t-”

“I know, dear. But, still, you are a House Leader, you must give the other students an impeccable example, you know that.” Claude thought it was a bit hypocritical of her to say so, considering she was always drinking, flirting, and generally behaving in an unprofessional way, he didn’t say it, though. “I have talked to Professor Hanneman, so expect an earful” the professor warned with a grimace of sympathy.

With that, she left, waving a goodbye at him. Claude rubbed his face tiredly, he had completely forgotten he still hadn’t been properly punished for that particular transgression. When he uncovered his eyes, they immediately found Dimitri, just by the other side of the courtyard. He was with Dedue, with whom Claude felt some kind of kinship, as he was also a foreigner living in this crazy country. It seemed this was the best he would get, so he breathed in and out deeply and went to meet them.

From up close, Dimitri looked a bit ill, his face paler than usual, with dark rings under his eyes. When he saw Claude coming, his eyes widened and he smiled, not his beautiful gentle smile, but one that felt very strained and superficial. By his side, Dedue’s expression hardened almost imperceptibly. It seemed like Claude had managed to make all of Dimitri’s friends dislike him.

“How’s that hangover going?” he asked in a light tone, after greeting them. Dimitri’s cheeks gained a bit of color.

“Ah, the worst has passed, I think.” he answered quietly, avoiding Claude’s eyes.

“Good. Listen, Dimitri, I think we should talk. Are you busy right now?” He asked, purposefully using his given name. It seemed that being direct was the best approach. Dimitri bit his lips discreetly, before turning his tired eyes to him.

“No, we can talk.” the prince replied before turning to his friend by his side, who attentively paid attention to their conversation with a neutral expression. “Can you give us a moment?”

“Your Highness, are you certain this is a conversation you want to have today?” Dedue asked in his usual monotone voice. Dimitri’s ears turned pink at that and he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yes, I am certain.” he replied with impatience. “Can I have a moment of privacy?”

“Of course, Your Highness.” Dedue said in the same tone and bowed to the prince. As he turned, the big man gave Claude a hard stare, it was very unlike the ones he received from Ingrid and Felix, but, somehow, it felt even more threatening. What had Dimitri told them? Claude really wanted to know.

They didn’t have even an instant for themselves before the prince was being called again.

“Your Highness!” This time it was Sylvain who was rushing to meet him.

“What is it that you need from me this time, Sylvain?” Dimitri asked in a tired voice.

“The Professor is asking for you.” he explained.

“I was with him just a moment ago.” the prince complained quietly, which was unusual. “Have he said what is it that he requires?” Sylvain just shrugged. Dimitri sighed, looking very exhausted.

“It seems this conversation of ours will have to be postponed.” he said to Claude.

“No problem, we can talk some other time.” Claude reassured him with a smile he hoped was convincing enough.

Dimitri nodded stiffly before leaving in the direction of the Blue Lions’ classroom. Sylvain, on the other hand, was still there looking as if he preferred to be anywhere else.

“I suppose you want to talk?” Claude guessed feeling very tired himself.

“Not particularly.” the young man said, scratching his hair casually. “Just, can you leave him alone for the time being? I'm not here to judge you or anything, but His Highness is an earnest, pure-hearted guy, he doesn't know how to play these games of yours."

"These games of _mine_ , huh?" he repeated, he hated when others projected their own issues on him like that. "I wonder how many earnest, pure-hearted girls have fallen for your little act. And I bet when that doesn’t work, you play that other part, the dark, mysterious, brooding nobleman, so misunderstood by everyone else… Oh, you know who else seems like an earnest, pure-hearted guy? Felix.” He omitted the part that Felix was also irascible and unapproachable while Dimitri was gentle and kind.

Sylvain's expression hardened at that, and his brown eyes grew dark and cold. Then he sighed and his face relaxed again.

“I’m really not here to pick a fight.” he said in an appeasing tone, his hands up in a pacifying way.

“Me neither.”

“Good. Well, I said what I came here to say. Oh, one more thing. I wouldn’t get on Dedue’s bad side if I were you.”

Just as Sylvain went away, the first droplets of rain started to fall over Claude’s head. It turned into a downpour before he could react. He ignored it and calmly walked back to the classroom building. Just outside the Golden Deer House classroom was Lorenz, looking at him with his habitual sourness. Claude turned to the opposite direction to avoid him, but it was not enough.

“Claude! There you are! Have you no shame?” he asked, following him.

“You tell me.” he answered petulantly, he had no idea what the other was going on about this time.

“You are dripping water all over the corridor! Are you a nobleman or a stray dog?” he complained. Claude looked at himself, he was not that wet and he didn’t care, so he just shrugged and continued walking.

“And now you are leaving me speaking to myself! You give no modicum of courtesy to your pairs, it seems!”

Claude stopped and turned to Lorenz, his fakest smile plastered on his face.

“I am _oh so sorry_ for ignoring you, noble son and heir of House Gloucester. What is it that you require of me? It must be a matter of utmost importance, I presume.”

Lorenz looked at him with such affront, it made him honestly want to laugh.

“If you think I’ll stoop to your level of gracelessness, think twice.” he said in a haughty voice. “Professor Hanneman is expecting to see you at his office. What is it that you have done this time?”

“Hmm, I could tell you but then you’d lecture me for an eternity and I would end up losing Professor Hanneman’s own eternal lecture.” Claude answered cheekily earning yet another glare. “Well, I should go, don’t want to leave the Professor waiting. Thank you so much for taking the time in your _oh so busy_ schedule to pass on his message. You are _oh so kind_ , noble son and heir of House Gloucester.”

Claude bowed ridiculously before he left, thinking that maybe Lorenz was more patient than he gave him credit for.

\------

Professor Hanneman’s lecture was even longer and duller than Claude had anticipated. He spent probably an hour and a half listening to him go on and on about what was expected of him as House Leader, what was proper behavior, and the luck he had not to be punished more harshly. Claude only spoke to say “Yes, sir”, “No, sir”, “I’m sorry, sir” and “Thank you, sir”. By the end of it he was not only bored out of his mind, but also cold and miserable in his wet clothes. 

It was raining heavily when Claude left the building. He felt as gloomy as the weather, unable to properly regulate his emotions, and he hated it. He walked to the dormitories thinking that maybe returning to his own room was the best he could do at the moment. His legs brought him to Byleth’s quarters instead. He stood in front of the door for a moment, and by that time he was soaking wet. He didn’t even know if Byleth was in her room. He didn’t know what he wanted from her in the first place. Before he could decide on a course of action, the door opened slightly and he heard two familiar voices coming from inside the room: one was Byleth’s, the other was Dimitri’s. He jumped down the stairs and ran to hide, squatted in the corner beside her room so quickly, he had to thank his boots’ traction. It would be ridiculous if he had slipped and fell just then.

“Again, thank you for the tea and for your time.” he heard Dimitri say in a polite but also warm voice.

“It’s fine, Dimitri.” Byleth answered.

Claude heard the prince bid his farewell and excuse himself, then the sound of his steps getting more distant. He didn’t move from his position.

“You can come out now, Claude.” Byleth said from her place in front of the door. She couldn’t possibly see him from there.

Claude stood up and came to meet her. “How did you know I was here?”

“I saw you when I first opened the door.” she answered simply. “Come in.” she said, gesturing to her cozy and dry room.

Claude entered but stopped right away. There already was a puddle on the floor just from how wet he was. Byleth circumvented him somehow and closed the door.

“Take off your clothes. All of them.” she said bluntly.

“Talk about being direct to the point. You could at least buy me dinner first.” he joked, but took off his boots and coat.

“All of them, Claude. Keep only your underwear. I’ll get something for you to wear.” she said in a way that left no space for protest or discussion as she threw a towel to him. Claude wondered how Byleth could have any clothes that fit him. He had never seen the woman in anything remotely oversized or genderless. Still, he did as told, thanking that the woman had her back to him as she rummaged a drawer. He dried himself with the towel quickly then tied it around his waist for decency.

When Byleth turned, she was holding something that looked like a gray shirt and darker but still gray pants. She stared at his naked torso for a moment before fixing her eyes on his face again without changing her expression. It made him want to cross his arms over his chest, he resisted.

“Here.” she said as she handed him the clothing items. Then crouched to grab his drenched clothes and threw them into a bucket in the corner. “Get dressed. I’ll serve you some tea.”

“About that, do you have something else?” Claude asked. He had noticed the smell of chamomile as soon as he had entered the room. It was another one of the little things he had somehow started to associate with Dimitri.

“You like chamomile. And it’ll help you relax.” she stated neutrally.

“I’m just not in the mood for it. I can drink water, just so you don’t have to worry about it.” he said as he put on the shirt she had lent him. It was big enough to be Dimitri’s, and just the thought made him flush.

“No, I’ll brew you something else, then. I bought some of that tea you suggested. Almyran Pine Needles, right?”

“I hope it was not too expensive.” he commented, tying up his pants. He barely remembered having mentioned it to Byleth during their last tea party, the woman had a really good memory for some very peculiar things.

“If it had been the case, I wouldn’t have bought it. Can I make you some?” the woman asked.

Claude nodded absent-mindedly as he watched his reflection in the mirror. The clothes were a little oversized on him, he wondered how cute they probably looked on Byleth.

“Are these your sleeping clothes?” he asked.

“Yes.” she answered without turning to him as she prepared the tea. And as if she could sense his embarrassment even without looking at him, she continued: “They are clean.”

“I figured. Do you need any help?”

“No, just sit back and eat a slice of cake. It’s very tasty, it was… Ah… Mercedes? Yes, she baked it.”

Again, Claude did as he was told. He cut a slice of cake for himself as he looked at Byleth's and Dimitri's dirty tea cups still on the table.

"What did you and Dimitri talk about?"

"If he asks me the same question about our talks, how would you like me to answer it?" she asked neutrally.

Claude didn't reply, instead he ate a bit of the cake. It was soft, sweet and comforting. Just then, the tea's earthy smell reached him and for a moment he felt as if he was transported back home. It made him oddly nostalgic and that was unusual, he wondered if it was because he was feeling so dispirited.

Byleth brought his attention back to reality when she brought him a clean tea cup and filled it with tea.

"It's good isn't it? The cake." Byleth asked, and although she wasn't smiling, her eyes were warm. Claude nodded as he brought another bit to his mouth. Byleth poured tea for herself before sitting down in front of him and asking: "What happened?"

It took him a moment to find an appropriate answer, when he did, it felt quite obvious.

“I just needed some tea.”

“I see.” Byleth said, bringing her own tea cup to her mouth.

Claude left a couple of hours later feeling much more like himself. Outside, it had finally stopped raining and the sun was starting to set beneath the clouds.

“I’ll return these soon.” he said, grabbing the collar of Byleth’s shirt.

“Don’t worry.” she said, then she furrowed her eyebrows a little and continued: “Talk to Dimitri, Claude.”

He hadn't even mentioned their misunderstanding, yet Byleth had her own way of knowing these things (or Dimitri had told her, which would not surprise Claude, considering all his friends seemed to know some version of it).

“I wonder if we’ll ever understand one another.” he confessed quietly.

“You won’t. Not completely.” she said definitively. “You should try anyway, though.”

Byleth had a very odd way of communicating, and yet he could still easily comprehend what she meant.

\-----

Just because Claude was aware of what he had to do, it didn’t make doing it any easier. Dimitri’s friends also didn’t help. They seemed intent on making sure the prince didn’t have a moment for himself. And Claude didn’t know if Dimitri was still beating himself up about their almost-kiss, or if he felt stifled by his friends, or if it was the stress of the Blue Lions’ upcoming mission, or maybe it was something else he wasn’t even conscious of, but the prince complexion had not improved, he still looked too pale and tired during the next days.

Claude wasn’t the only who had noticed it. One afternoon, after finally being dismissed by Professor Hanneman (part of his punishment involved helping the professor with some menial tasks - basically he had turned into his unwilling assistant), he saw Dimitri and Edelgard talking to each other just outside the classroom.

“You look unwell. Are you having trouble sleeping?” the princess asked with a neutral face that didn't betray any worry she might feel.

“I’m sleeping as well as I usually do. Thank you for asking.” Dimitri answered in a distant polite tone.

Edelgard arched an eyebrow in disbelief and seemed about to argue, but then her eyes found Claude and she nodded in greeting before saying: “We were waiting for you.”

“And to what do I owe such an honor?” Claude asked, feeling Dimitri’s gaze on him.

“Seteth is expecting us in his office. It seems he has an important announcement to make.” And as if she knew what he was about to ask, she continued: “We don’t know what this is about either. Can we go now? I have several other matters to attend.”

“Certainly. Wouldn't want to impose even a minute more than the strictly necessary, after all.” Claude said pompously. Edelgard looked upwards for a moment, as if she was controlling the urge to roll her eyes.

They found Seteth already waiting for them, sitting with his elbows resting on the desk and his hands clenched in front of his mouth, appearing to be lost in thought.

“Please close the door.” he said, and Dimitri did as told. He gestured to the three chairs in front of them, silently asking for them to sit, they obliged. “When we last met in my office, it was because of your request to investigate the bandits who attacked you more thoroughly. You can consider this a continuation of that meeting.”

That piqued Claude’s interest immediately. He could sense a similar reaction on Dimitri and Edelgard by his side.

“Before I continue, however, I must make sure you understand your position and your responsibilities.” he gave a pointed stare to Claude who held it with his usual relaxed expression. “I’ll only disclose this information to you, because of your position as House Leaders. Everything I’m about to tell you is strictly confidential. The objective of this meeting is making sure you will stay vigilant and that you will take care of the students of your respective Houses during the year you spent here. We also hope that you’ll relay to me and to your professors any information you might come about.” he paused as if waiting for what he had just said to sink in.

“The suspense is killing me here.” Claude commented before he could control himself.

Seteth tensed his whole face as if he had just been made to swallow a lemon, it was hilarious.

“I also hope you will give these matters the seriousness they deserve, as is expected of the House Leaders.” he admonished, casting a severe look at Claude. “Do you understand?”

Seteth waited until the three of them had verbally agreed to his rules.

“Very well. As you probably already know, we have been giving medical care to the bandit's group leader, a man named Kostas, in the hope of conducting an interrogation on his motives and on the possible involvement of other persons. Unfortunately this man died last night.”

“Died? But-” Claude stopped, he wasn’t sure if Professor Manuela had been allowed to relay that information to him. “But I thought he was getting better.”

“He was. We were planning to conduct his interrogation tomorrow.” Seteth answered, confirming the professor’s version. “We suspect he was poisoned, maybe during dinner. Professor Manuela is still investigating what kind of poison it could be.”

“How was he poisoned inside the monastery?” Dimitri asked in disbelief.

“That’s what we all wish to know and why the issue is so severe. We have an enemy in our midst and we have little idea of who they might be.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to warn the students of these dangers?” Edelgard questioned.

“There is no need to spread panic and suspicion across the monastery. We are confident that with the joint effort of the Knights of Seiros, the Academy Professors and the House Leaders, we will be able to find the responsible parties and protect Garreg Mach and its inhabitants. Again, I ask you to be vigilant and to report any strange happenings to me or to your Professors. Do you have any questions?”

Claude had many, but none that would be actually answered, and it seemed like the other two House Leaders felt the same.

“Well, in that case, you are dismissed. Except for Mister Claude von Riegan, I still have a matter to discuss with you.” That made both Dimitri and Edelgard turn to him with mirrored inquiring looks. Claude himself was a bit surprised, considering he was being called “mister” followed by his full Fódlan name. They excused themselves and left the office, Dimitri was a little slower casting suspicious looks to both Seteth and Claude himself. When the prince finally closed the door, Seteth sighed quietly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I suppose you already know what's the matter we are about to discuss.” Seteth started tiredly.

“No, I don’t. I might be smart but I’m not omniscient.”

“Cheeky you most certainly are.” Seteth commented with impatience and such exhaustion, it made him seem much older. “Claude, you were the only unauthorized person to have contact with our prisoner.”

“Wait- Wait a minute.” he managed finally. “Are you saying that I’m a suspect for this man’s murder now?”

“No, I am not. Though you could have been, if your circumstances were slightly different.” Seteth said with a face devoid of any emotion. “It makes no sense that you would be the one to suggest his capture if you wanted him dead in the first place, unless-”

“Unless I requested for his capture just so I could have an opportunity to kill him myself? Come on, if that was the case I’d have let Byleth and the Black Eagles do the job themselves. It’s not like they weren’t capable in the first place, considering the man was only alive because it was in our interest to keep him so.” Claude argued in perplexity.

“There are a few other hypotheses other than that and I’m certain that you are aware of them.” Seteth replied with the same unemotional voice. Claude was already opening his mouth to protest, but the man was faster: “We do not think you are an enemy, Claude. So, please, remain calm.” he said in a slightly pacifying manner. “However, I hope this serves as a lesson on the importance of following the rules.”

Claude wanted to laugh, he had to bite his tongue to avoid saying something rude and unhelpful. Again, he was made aware of the importance of not getting caught, that was undeniable.

“There is something else.” Seteth continued when Claude kept quiet. “When you trespassed into the infirmary, did you manage to make the man talk?”

“I was rudely interrupted before I could convince him to make sense.” Claude answered with more bitterness than he intended. “Excuse me, sir, but there is something bothering me for a while.”

Claude stood up and walked quietly to the office entrance, opening the door without ceremony. Dimitri, who was kneeling with his weight supported onto the door almost fell onto him, he had good balance though and managed to avoid it by supporting himself with one arm.

“I must be a really bad influence on you, Your Princeliness.” Claude said with an arched eyebrow. “But, really, if you want to spy on me, you’ll have to practice a little. Seteth’s office is always dark, so I could see your shadow in the space between the threshold and the door.”

Dimitri averted his eyes, looking sheepish. Claude didn’t pay him much attention, instead he peeked into the corridor where he saw Edelgard with her arms crossed at its entrance. He waved to her and was thoroughly ignored.

“Well, I am a little impressed you managed to rope the princess into keeping guard for you. You might have a future as a schemer with a few years of training.” 

“I-” Dimitri started

“Relax, I’m not angry. I’m mostly surprised actually. I’ll talk to you two later. Meet me at the Common Room.” he said in a whisper, before they were interrupted by Seteth and his long lecture about proper House Leader behavior.

Claude’s conversation with Seteth afterwards was pretty short and didn’t provide him with any new information. He mentioned that the guard who had hit him had been punished for misconduct. Claude honestly didn’t care. It didn’t change what had happened and it wouldn’t make him any less of a bigot in his personal experience. It was just another reason for him to focus his energies on bringing change to Fódlan, or at least to the Alliance, instead of wasting them on a foolish attraction to Dimitri.

It was easier said than done though, considering that as soon as he entered the Common Room and his eyes found Dimitri’s, he felt that fluttering sensation in the stomach that made him lose most of his concentration power. With some effort, he returned to the matter at hand. There were a few other students in the room, but no one else. This made things simpler.

“Attention, everyone!” he said in a loud voice that made them all look at him. “We will need all students to leave this room right now. House Leaders’ orders, so please take your things and go.”

The students seemed a bit disgruntled by that, whispering to each other quietly, but, in the end, they all did as they were told, leaving the three House Leaders by themselves.

“Was that really needed?” Edelgard questioned with raised eyebrows.

“I like to use my authority every now and then.” he said with a grin.

“You have trespassed into the infirmary to interrogate the bandit leader yourself.” Dimitri said with no introduction. He seemed at the same time impressed and a little angry.

“What?!” Edelgard exclaimed in surprise, which meant that Dimitri hadn’t briefed her about what he had heard.

“Yup.” was Claude's simple answer.

“Why haven’t you said anything? I thought we were in this together.” Dimitri questioned in an indignant tone.

“I don’t like to get more people involved in my rule-breaking than the strictly necessary. These things work better on a need-to-know basis.” Claude replied simply. It was true even if it was not the whole truth.

“Did you do it?” Edelgard asked, ignoring Dimitri’s own issues completely. “Did you manage to talk to him?”

“I was interrupted before I could get anything useful out of him.” he said with less frustration than in his earlier conversation with Seteth. “There was only one thing… I'm still trying to make sense of it.” Both Dimitri and Edelgard watched him expectantly. He had to admit that he liked being the center of their complete attention. “I asked who hired him, and the only thing he said was ‘mask’. Does that mean this person wore a mask of some sort then? What a complete waste of time… The only thing I learned was that the culprit doesn’t want their identity to be known, not that surprising, considering they are infiltrated in the monastery after all.”

The three of them were silent for a moment, each seemed to be lost in their own thoughts.

“The only person I know that routinely wears a mask is Jeritza.” Claude commented suddenly.

“Are you actually accusing him just because he wears a mask?” Dimitri asked with indignation.

“What? No, I’m only kidding! I mean, can you imagine him being the mastermind of this kind of assassination plan? He is so socially awkward, he can only say more than two sentences in a row if he's holding a weapon in his hand for emotional support.”

At that, Edelgard laughed. She covered her mouth to stifle it, but it was too late, both Dimitri and Claude were already watching her with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry. It was just funny, I suppose.” she said, already recomposed, though her cheeks were pink. “Is there anything else of importance to discuss? I have other matters to attend, as I’ve mentioned.”

“Come on, princess, no need to be embarrassed. You can laugh at my jokes all you want.” Claude grinned.

“Don’t get overconfident.” she said with an arched eyebrow. “I’m leaving. Are you two staying?”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to His Princeliness in private, if it’s fine with him.” Claude said in a surge of bravery. Edelgard looked at them with knowing eyes and a small smile.

“Ah, certainly.” Dimitri agreed without looking at his eyes.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then.” Edelgard said with the same air of superiority that made Claude want to tease her somehow.

Even after Edelgard had left and closed the door behind her, Claude and Dimitri still stayed awkwardly quiet. It felt ridiculously immature like they were two thirteen years old boys instead of the young men of almost eighteen.

“Listen-” Dimitri started.

“No, no, no.” Claude interrupted. “You’ll listen and I’ll talk.”

Dimitri made an indignant face, with his eyes a bit squinted and mouth slightly open. It looked so cute, Claude wanted to pinch his cheek.

“You can be quite authoritarian sometimes.” Dimitri commented quietly.

“Well, I was also raised to boss other people around, so.”

“Is that so? I have always gotten the impression you weren’t raised as a noble.” Dimitri commented, again showing his own brand of insight. Claude wanted to slap himself for his blunder.

“Dimitri, what did I say? I’ll talk and you’ll listen.” he repeated it very slowly as if Dimitri was a little stupid. The boy opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when Claude put his index finger over his own mouth, gesturing for him to be quiet. “That’s better.” he said just to aggravate the prince, he couldn’t help it.

“Anyway, about that almost-kiss…” And just those words were enough for Dimitri’s entire face to turn crimson, not that Claude couldn’t feel his own face warming as well. “I think there was a misunderstanding, maybe you thought you were pressuring me into doing something I didn’t really want?”

“I-” Dimitri started.

“I haven’t finished. I know I made it sound like a question, but it wasn’t, so be quiet for a moment longer, all right? Anyway, you weren’t. Pressuring me, I mean. Do you really think I’d be so meek and subdued to just stand there and accept whatever you wanted to do with me? I think you know me a little better than that. And didn’t I say ‘go on’? I think I said it at least twice. Maybe thrice? It doesn’t matter, what I mean is… I wanted you to kiss me, but you were drunk so it didn't feel right.”

When Claude finally finished his admission, his own face was so hot, he felt like he could fry an egg on his forehead. He thanked his luck that he was not born with his mother’s pale complexion. Dimitri, on the other hand, was still very pink and seemed a little dazed by Claude’s words as if they were some sort of puzzle for him to solve.

“This should be obvious, but I don’t expect you to…” Claude paused for a moment, before deciding that he was already humiliating himself, so he might as well continue. “...to kiss me just because I said I wanted it. We can still be buddies or whatever. And besides-”

“Claude.” Dimitri interrupted with irritation. “Can I speak now? For even a moment, maybe? Or are you going to keep talking until our graduation without giving me an opportunity to reply?”

That certainly silenced him quickly.

“Goddess, you are so… Whenever I think I understood you, you say something else! You say you want me to kiss you, then say that you do not expect it! What does it all mean? Can I kiss you or not?”

Claude opened his mouth but nothing came out. It was just a simple word, and for some reason it couldn’t leave his lips. Dimitri sighed in frustration.

“Have I rendered you speechless now? It’s a yes or no question, just say it so I can have some peace.”

“Of course you can! Isn’t it obvious? Don’t you know how hard this is for me? You are such a bully, Dimitri.”

“What? How am I a bully? You are the one who teases me relentlessly.” 

“And you don’t? What about that thing you do where you say something flirty then ignore it completely?” 

“I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about.”

“And you have set all your friends against me. How cruel is that?” Claude accused childishly. He couldn’t help it, he was in that state of embarrassment that made him unable to stop talking.

“I still have no idea what you are talking about.” Dimitri said in confusion.

“And-”

“Claude! You are doing it again! Please be quiet!” Dimitri demanded in frustration. Claude stopped immediately. “You are maddening sometimes… Just, this time, can you be the one to be still and silent?”

As if those were magic words of some kind, Claude stopped and waited, his heart was beating so loudly, he wondered if the prince could hear it. Dimitri sighed and it sounded like he was trying to release some of his own tension, then he took his gloves off, and just watching him do it made Claude’s mouth dry in anxious anticipation. Dimitri left them over one table before fixing his eyes on the other boy again. There seemed to be a whirlwind of emotion in them, so mesmerizing as it was frightening. Claude felt as if he could easily drown in those blue eyes. Then, slowly he came closer, his hands touching his face, caressing it gently. At the same time, Dimitri lowered his head until their noses were almost touching, and he could feel his warm breath over his face.

Then the door to the Common Room opened unceremoniously, making them both jump and step backwards like lightning had struck them. The unlikely trio of Byleth, Alois and Shamir entered the room, talking, or better, the older man was loudly telling both women something, probably an unfunny joke. Shamir looked at one boy then the other with a mildly amused expression.

“I think we might be interrupting something.” she said.

“Ah, no! I have just finished my business with His Princeliness, isn’t that right?” Claude said in a more hysterical voice than he would like. Dimitri simply nodded in agreement.

“In that case, you should stay and hear this story-”

“We don’t want to intrude!” Claude said. “Come on, let’s go, Your Princeliness.” and he pulled Dimitri by the arm to the exit.

Byleth stopped them before they left, by lightly touching Claude’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you have made up.” she said.

“Yeah… We are glad as well…” Claude replied uncomfortably and continued to pull Dimitri until they were out of the room. He closed the door feeling like the most unlucky man in the world.

“Claude.” Dimitri called softly by his side.

“Hmm?”

Claude turned his face to Dimitri and was surprised by how close the other boy was. So much he could see how the tips of Dimitri's eyelashes were of such a light blond color they looked almost translucent. A hand was suddenly on his waist and Dimitri’s lips touched his own softly. In an instant it was over. Dimitri stepped backwards to a respectful distance as he released him. He felt like he could melt into a puddle just from that innocent touch and, at the same time, he wanted to angrily protest for more. Before he could do either, Ingrid appeared by the corner with her usual severe expression.

“There you are, Your Highness.” she said with her hands on her waist. “I thought we were going to practice together before dinner. Was there a change of plans?”

“Ah, no, I apologise for my tardiness. I had some matters to attend to that took more time than I initially expected.” he said and flushed a little. “Do you still want to practice?”

“Yes, we still have some time. Felix said he would join us too.”

“Is that so? Then let’s go.” Dimitri said, his face brightening at the mention of the other boy. It made Claude wonder if the prince was some sort of masochist if he enjoyed being insulted so much. Then Dimitri turned to him with a smile that made him forget any critical thoughts he might have. “I hope we can continue our… talk… some other time?”

“Ah, sure. Go on. Enjoy your training.” Claude said as he felt his face warm.

Before they left, Ingrid glared at him as if warning him to stay away. Claude only smiled cheekily at her. It would take much more than that to upset him when he could still remember the feeling of Dimitri’s soft lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Please comment, if you can! It's what encourages me to go on (besides my own obsession, that is)


	11. Snow - Food and Drink Committee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth goes to Dimitri and Claude for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Byleth's time again! As you can see, this time the order of characters' POV is a little different. I'm organizing the plot in a way that we go through all the four characters then start over, but not necessarily in the same order. It's a compromise between structure and flexibility.

It had been drizzling since Byleth awakened in the first hours of the morning, and it did not seem like it would stop anytime soon. Byleth was not one to actually care much about the weather unless she was planning for a mission. It seemed pointless to worry about something completely out of one’s control. In addition to that, there was also something relaxing about the rain and its quiet repetitive sound, especially if one was lucky enough to be indoors, which was her case that afternoon. She had been watching the rain fall out of her room’s window for the last ten or fifteen minutes, her eyes following the water softly trickling down the glass. It was a meditative exercise and also a way to kill time while she waited for her guests.

Byleth had invited Claude and Dimitri for tea after thinking of doing it for almost a week. However, they had appeared to be upset with one another, so she decided to wait until they unavoidably made up. It was odd how they were so close to each other at one moment and then awkward and tense at another, and it didn’t look like that would change anytime soon. Byleth wondered if it was because of their youth or maybe it was because of their strong personalities, or even a combination of both. Coincidentally, as she thought of the two house leaders, she started to hear the light sound of conversation coming from her door, and when she paid enough attention she recognized Dimitri and Claude’s voices. So, naturally, Byleth stood up, crossed her small room and opened the door.

For such a trivial act, its reaction was certainly disproportionate. Both boys jumped in surprise as if they had been caught doing something naughty. Byleth watched them with raised eyebrows.

“Can’t you wait for your guests to knock? How did you even hear us over the sound of the rain?” Claude asked with a startled expression. Byleth shrugged.

“Come in, or you’ll get wet.” she said instead, gesturing to the inside of her room.

“Sure. Or you might demand I get naked again.” Claude said with a wink while he got in.

“Naked?” Dimitri repeated quietly with a befuddled expression as he followed Claude inside.

“I didn’t demand that. I said you could keep your underwear.” Byleth contested evenly before she closed the door.

Dimitri only looked from one person to the other seeming very confused.

“Long story, Your Princeliness.”

“Can I brew you two some tea?” Byleth suggested.

“Wouldn’t it be better to wait for Edelgard’s arrival?” Dimitri pondered politely.

“She isn’t coming.” Byleth answered and noticing their puzzled expressions, continued: “I haven’t invited her.”

That made both boys exchange an even more bewildered look.

“Did something happen? Between you two, I mean?” Claude asked.

“No, nothing.” was Byleth’s blunt reply. “Are you in the mood for chamomile tea today, Claude?”

“Sure.” Claude replied with an amused smile.

Byleth nodded with satisfaction before turning her back to them, so she could prepare their tea. She quietly went through the steps and after a while she noticed that both Dimitri and Claude were still silent.

“Ah, there is a jar of cookies over the table. It was, ah… The short cheery orange-haired girl from the Blue Lion House, what’s her name?” 

“Annette?” Dimitri supplied.

“Yes, she made them. She accidentally put pepper on them. The flavor is very interesting.”

She heard Claude laugh warmly and she really enjoyed that sound.

“Now I have to try them.” the boy said with humour. Byleth listened to the sound of the jar opening, then: “Wah, you weren’t lying! And it’s not half bad! How bizarre! You should try it, Your Princeliness.”

“No, thank you. I'm not hungry.”

“Boring~”

While Byleth waited for the tea to get ready, she turned to her companions. They had sat at her small round table so close together that their shoulders were almost touching. The other times they had met like this, they didn't have a choice, as the only way for four people to sit together was very near to one another. She wondered if they did it out of habit or if they simply preferred to be close.

“What’s on your mind?” Claude asked with curious eyes.

“It’s good to see you getting along again.” Byleth tried to summarize her thoughts. Dimitri averted his eyes, looking out of the window instead, his cheeks flushing slightly; Claude didn’t react in any way, which was telling enough considering his personality. The reason they were shy about enjoying each other’s company, Byleth didn’t know.

“No need to make a big deal out of it. It’s not like we had a major fall out.” Claude belatedly responded. “Have you invited us here just to hang out?” he purposely changed the subject.

“No.” Byleth answered though it was clear that at least Claude already knew that. “I need some advice.” she said, and at that point the tea was ready, so she turned her attention to it, but not before catching sight of Claude and Dimitri's surprised faces.

“I’ll be glad to help you in any way I can.” Dimitri said with his usual politeness.

Byleth nodded as she served them tea. No one talked for a while and she could tell that they were waiting for her to say what was the problem, which she only did when she had already sat down in front of them.

“I want to do something for Edelgard’s birthday.” she said finally. Both Claude and Dimitri were silent, looking like she had said something very complex. “Neither I nor my father have ever celebrated birthdays so I don’t know what would be good.”

“Is this ‘something’ you're thinking of a gift? Or maybe a party?” Claude asked and she could clearly see in his eyes that he already had an idea, but he would take forever to say it.

“I don’t know. What do you think she would like?”

“Well, she’s a princess so finding a gift to impress her will be hard.” Claude mused. “When is her birthday?”

“If I’m not mistaken, it’s at the beginning of summer.” Dimitri said with surprising precision.

“It’s on the 22nd.” Byleth answered. It was odd how she even remembered that. She had discovered it when she was writing her profile for their mission, and, for some reason, she hadn’t forgotten it.

“Hmm, summer solstice. Interesting.” Claude commented quietly. “Anyway, there’s enough time to think of a party. She’s turning eighteen, right? That’s big, I think it totally justifies a party.”

“I don't know. Edelgard doesn’t seem to be the kind that enjoys these events.” Dimitri argued.

“It’s a party, Your Princeliness, not Professor Hanneman’s seminary.” Claude replied.

“I know what a party entails, Claude.”

“Do you, really?” Claude provoked. “Because I’m getting the impression you’re thinking of some dull official ceremony.”

“I’m a prince, Edelgard is a princess. Every social event we attend is official, no matter how trivial.”

Byleth hit the table with her open palm just as Claude was opening his mouth to reply. The tea cups trembled slightly. Both boys quieted, their eyes wide.

“No fighting, that’s the rule.” she reminded them in her usual tone. “Claude, what’s your idea? Go straight to the point. Dimitri, don’t interrupt him, drink your tea instead. It’s getting cold.”

Dimitri looked to be about to protest, but relented, and, like Byleth had told him, drank his tea instead.

“And you say I’m unexpectedly authoritarian.” Claude commented to Dimitri. Then, still looking at him, he continued: “I know that the princess is a secret introvert just like you. I noticed it when we shared a room in Remire.”

“Go straight to the point, Claude.” Byleth repeated tiredly.

“I’m introducing the idea. Can’t you be a little more patient? You ask for His Princeliness not to interrupt me but then you do it yourself. Honestly!” Claude complained in a fake offended voice. Byleth wanted to say that was the opposite of going straight to the point, but didn’t. Claude would be Claude regardless after all. “Anyway, because the princess is an introvert who doesn’t know better like someone else I know, we shouldn’t tell her. Let’s have a surprise party!”

“So because she wouldn’t like it, we should make it a surprise… Aren’t you throwing a party just for your own sake, then?” Dimitri asked critically.

“You aren’t allowed to interrupt me, Your Princeliness, so…” And Claude gestured for him to be quiet which only seemed to irritate him further. “But I’ll answer you anyway, being the generous person that I am. Of course I’d be doing it for myself! That’s the main reason people do stuff. However! I’m pretty certain I can plan something that will please even the princess. I already have the most important ingredients after all.”

“Which are?” Byleth asked mostly to indulge him.

“You two cuties obviously!” Claude answered with satisfaction. Dimitri’s face flushed a little at that, if it was from irritation, embarrassment or both, Byleth wasn’t sure. “Look, I’m not thinking of doing something huge, because I’m pretty sure the princess wouldn’t even like that. We should invite just the students she’s closer to, find a nice unoccupied room in a quieter corner of the monastery, ah, we should talk to Professor Manuela, she’s the princess’s professor and she seems to like that sort of thing. Maybe she could help us get the authorization for the event. And also talk to Dorothea, she and the princess seem close enough, and she’s sociable and smart, I bet she would be the perfect link between us and the Black Eagles. Then, there’s food, that’s the most important thing after all… Byleth, you seem to know every good cook in this place, so you should be responsible for that. Ah, try to get some of these pepper cookies. They are too fun to resist. And-”

“You sound like you have been planning this for weeks.” Dimitri interrupted looking impressed, Byleth had to admit she felt the same.

“Oh, you have no idea what I can do with a couple of weeks.” Claude said with a confident grin.

“I suppose I don’t.” Dimitri replied with an admiring expression that seemed to disarm Claude completely. Byleth observed the weird phenomenon that was Dimitri and Claude going from arguing to affectionate in just a few minutes. She felt a bit like an intruder watching an intimate conversation and, for an instant, she wished for Edelgard’s company.

“So you agree with Claude's idea now, Dimitri?” Byleth asked, trying to return their attention to the question at hand.

“I’m not completely convinced, to be honest. But it seems he has given it enough thought so, if you agree with it, I’ll help in any way I can.” Dimitri said, returning to his earlier skeptic tone.

“And here I thought I had you convinced. So stubborn, you are.” Claude said. “What about you, Byleth?”

“You’re not doing this just to annoy Edelgard, are you?” Byleth asked seriously.

“You really think that badly of me, huh? I wouldn’t do something like that on the princess's birthday.”

“I mean it, Claude.”

“Me too. I promise to plan a party that even these royal sticks in the mud will enjoy.”

\-----

The first step in Claude’s plan was talking to Dorothea. He asked Byleth to take the lead, as not only she knew her better, but also the girl seemed a bit wary of noble men. She agreed to help them immediately, looking very excited.

“We thought you could draft a guest list for us, considering you spend more time with the princess, and know the Black Eagle House students better.” Claude requested, already ignoring his own directive.

“Sure. Although I doubt I know anyone here as well as you.” Dorothea said in an ambiguous tone that made it difficult to know if she was complimenting him or calling him nosy.

“You flatter me, my lady.” he replied with the tiniest bit of irony. “There’s one guest that’s unavoidable, but I don't know how to deal with-”

“Who, Hubie?” she guessed with a smile.

“You are as bright as I expected. That certainly makes things easier.” Claude complimented.

“Aw, you'll make me blush.” Dorothea said, looking completely indifferent. "Anyway, Hubie is a bit of a party pooper, but I’ll talk to him. I can’t guarantee he’ll help us, but if he doesn’t get in our way, it’ll be good enough.”

After Dorothea had departed, both Byleth and Claude sat together on one of the courtyard's benches. For a moment they were both silent and, when Byleth turned to Claude, he had his head lowered and his eyes closed, like he was meditating.

“What are you doing?” she asked curiously. Claude opened his eyes and turned to her with a smile.

“I’m mentally reviewing what needs to be done. I wanted to scout for a place we could use for the party, but I have a meeting about the Golden Deer House mission, and I have to help Professor Hanneman reorganize his books, which would be fine if I could at least take a peek, but the man is so strict…”

“If you have so much on your mind, wouldn’t it be better to write it all down?” Byleth suggested, she would never be able to know what she had to do next, if she didn’t keep a record of things.

“I prefer to only write what needs to be written.” he said quietly.

“You are overcautious about the strangest things.” Byleth commented. Napping alone in the wilderness seemed safe enough for Claude but not writing a to-do list, it made little sense to her.

“Hmm... Has anyone ever taken that journal of yours and read it out loud for everybody to hear?” Claude asked.

“No. Has anything like that happened to you?” Byleth asked back, and just the thought of someone purposefully humiliating a younger version of Claude like that made her want to do horrible things.

“No. But it sounds awful, doesn’t it?” Claude replied with a laugh at the end. Byleth watched him trying to detect the truth, but couldn’t.

“You ended up taking the lead.” Byleth changed the subject. “With Dorothea.”

“I guess I did.” he admitted with that smile of his, the one that didn’t reach his eyes. “I was right to think she would be distrustful of me, though.”

“You are alike.” Byleth commented. She didn’t know Dorothea that well, but she also seemed to be friendly and easygoing to disguise her true feelings. 

“You think so? I don't really see it.” Claude replied casually, Byleth thought he saw more than he said he did.

\-----

Byleth spent the next couple of days busy with the preparations of her mission for the month. This time she wasn’t responsible for coming up with the strategy, since that was Catherine’s team task. Byleth was supposed to reduce the risks for the Blue Lion House students, which, in turn, were supposed to only assist the knights. Quite the inverse of her previous mission, so it seemed safe enough. They were going to be in the rearguard and, unless something went terribly wrong, were not supposed to see much action at all. Byleth was thankful for that, because Dimitri seemed too anxious and tired and that did not go well with deadly danger.

After one of their strategy meetings, Byleth went after the prince, hoping to talk to him a little to hopefully understand what was weighing on his mind and maybe to invite him for some tea. Someone got to him first, however. It was Ashe, the boy whose adoptive father they were going to hunt. She felt sorry for him, but that did not change her mission. It wouldn’t be the first nor the last time that she would kill or arrest someone that was dear to others. Most people were, after all. As Byleth watched the two boys talk, Dimitri’s expression grew even more tired. She could almost see his vital energy depleting the longer the conversation lasted.

“I wouldn’t like to be in His Princeliness’s shoes right now.” Claude said from some point behind her. She turned to him and nodded in greeting, and that seemed to disappoint him somehow. “And here I thought I would be able to catch you unaware. I was especially quiet and sneaky even.” he complained.

“You did well.”

“Yeah, but not well enough so don’t patronize me.” Claude replied casually, not showing any real irritation.

At that moment, Dimitri had already finished his talk with Ashe and, noticing their eyes on him, waved. Claude gestured for him to come closer which made Dimitri’s expression lighten immediately.

“I have found a nice place for our little ‘meeting’.” Claude said as Dimitri got near enough. They had started to call the party a ‘meeting’ or ‘event’ after Claude and Dorothea had been surprised by Edelgard, the day before. “Are you two busy? I was thinking of taking you there.”

They both agreed, and followed Claude through the monastery. As they passed the reception hall, they came across Edelgard boredly listening to Ferdinand talk. Her eyes soon met Byleth’s and the mercenary nodded in acknowledgement. The princess nodded back, then she caught sight of both Dimitri and Claude and furrowed her eyebrows. Byleth didn't manage to understand why as they were suddenly turning a corner so the princess disappeared from view.

Soon enough, they arrived at a spacious room at the end of a less used corridor. It was, however, filled with old and dusty furniture. Dorothea and Petra were already there, trying to move a heavy desk out of one corner.

“Let me do that for you.” Dimitri proposed as soon as she saw them.

“There’s no-” Dorothea started.

“I insist.” he interrupted her firmly and turned to Claude. “Can you assist me?”

“Why are you roping me into your gentleman act? Ask Byleth, she’s stronger.” Claude whispered to the prince in a way only the three of them could listen.

“You’re strong enough, Claude, and taller.” Dimitri said simply.

“How is that relevant?” Claude asked in a complaining tone, but ended up going with Dimitri anyway.

It turned out that Claude’s height was relevant because instead of pulling and pushing the furniture around, Dimitri was lifting it while Claude tried to keep up with him. It almost looked like he was being carried along, Byleth thought with amusement.

“It is the first time I see nobles carrying furniture.” Petra commented by her side as Dorothea instructed the boys on where to move an old cabinet. “I thought Claude was a strange noble. Dimitri is a strange noble the same.”

“I guess so.” Byleth agreed. It was probably part of why she enjoyed their company so much.

After they had finally moved all the bigger objects out of their original places, Claude returned to Byleth’s side. He had at some point removed his habitual coat, and Byleth could see why as sweat trickled from his temple to his neck. He rubbed the place with his hand looking uncomfortable.

“His Princeliness is tireless.” Claude said in an almost whine. Dimitri was still helping Dorothea move dusty boxes around. “I’m beat, I guess I’ll skip tomorrow’s practice.”

“Maybe that’s why he has more stamina.” Byleth commented in a mild critical tone. She didn’t think that Claude was that tired. It seemed like he pretended to be more harmless than he actually was almost on reflex. Dimitri, on the other hand, gave his all to anything he did, even if he was at the brink of collapse.

“Come on, Byleth. He’s so freakishly strong, it feels like he’s not even trying. And that’s his crest power. It’s not something you can train.” Claude said with an arched eyebrow. “Anyway, what did you think of the room?”

“Looks sufficient. Does this mean we have the authorization?”

“Professor Manuela let us use the room, but she said we need to ask Seteth for the authorization for the event itself. He seems to distrust you and, after the latest events, he doesn’t have a good opinion of me either…” Claude turned to Dimitri who was piling boxes on one corner. “Dimitri! Come here for a moment.”

The prince complied with a slightly suspicious expression. He had also taken off his tunic at some point and had folded the sleeves of the shirt he wore underneath it to his elbows.

“I was thinking, you’re such a model student and House Leader-”

“I’m not. And you know it. What is it that you want from me, Claude?”

“You’re no fun. We need the event to receive an approval from Seteth and I think you’re the best candidate we have for that. Can you do it for us?”

“I can do it.” he said looking like he would much prefer to spend his whole day carrying furniture.

“Don’t look so miserable about it then.” Claude said, patting his shoulder in support. “Oh, I know, take Ferdinand with you, since he’s dying to contribute to this event.”

The confusion must have shown on Byleth and Dimitri’s faces, because Dorothea suddenly explained:

“Ferdie was here earlier to file a complaint.” she said looking unimpressed. “Apparently he doesn’t think it’s Claudie’s place to supervise the event, and that he is the most suitable candidate for this position, because of something or other.”

“I said that the one that had the idea in the first place was Byleth and I’m just following her directives.” he continued with a shameless grin.

“Which is a lie.” Dimitri stated evenly. Claude shrugged.

“This is a collaborative effort.” Claude said, Dimitri looked completely unconvinced. “Anyway, Dimitri and Ferdinand will talk to Seteth, Byleth is responsible for coming up with the menu, we already have a place and the basic guest list… Music is the next thing, I think.” Claude pondered and turned to Dorothea. “That’s your area of expertise, right? I mean, it’s an opportunity to sing together with Professor Manuela.”

“That sounds lovely.” Dorothea said with a dreamy expression. “But a cappella? Not so much… If we had a musician to accompany us, maybe on the piano, that would be better. Preferably someone who could play during the whole party… Do any of you know someone who can play?”

“I do.” Dimitri replied, but he looked unsure. Everyone looked at him, urging him to continue. “Sylvain plays decently for someone who never practices. But he’ll need to be convinced, and not by me, he’ll only invent excuses, no matter how much I threaten him”

“Sylvain plays the piano?” Dorothea repeated skeptically.

“I’m not the most knowledgeable person on this subject, but when we were children we really enjoyed listening to him play. I thought he was pretty good. Nowadays he only does it to seduce women though.” Dimitri said in a disapproving tone.

“I’ll convince him then. But I may need some back up… Maybe Hilda…” Dorothea mused for a moment. She also seemed like she preferred to carry furniture than to talk to him. “Still, we will need a piano. There’s one in the Choir Coordinator’s office, and I think she would lend us, but bringing it all the way here will be hard…”

“I can do it.” Dimitri offered, visibly more excited about it than by his future meeting with Seteth.

“Dimie, you’re very strong. But it’s still a piano.” Dorothea said with light amusement.

“I’m not helping.” Claude said right away. “But I can talk to Raphael. He’s probably the only person in the world who’d be happier to do this than His Princeliness.”

\-----

The story of Dimitri, crown prince of Faerghus, carrying a piano across the monastery travelled fast and it was one of the hot topics of the subsequent days. Dimitri later confessed to Byleth, looking sheepish, that not only his friends, but even Edelgard had scolded him for doing work beneath his position. The prince was more rebellious than he looked, though, because the next time Byleth visited what they had been calling the ‘meeting room’, he was again rearranging furniture for Dorothea, this time with the energic assistance of Caspar - which made the whole thing even more amusing due to their difference in height.

“Why are you doing this again?” she asked Dorothea.

“We were cleaning that time, today I’m thinking of the perfect arrangement for the meeting.” Dorothea explained. “I’m not going to lie and say I’m not enjoying ordering a prince around, though. I could get used to this, I think.”

“And him?” Byleth asked gesturing with her head to Sylvain at the piano, boredly leafing through music sheets.

“He gave me a lot of work, but Claudie discovered a weakness we could use.” Dorothea replied with clear annoyance in her voice. “He can’t say no to Mercedes. Now he’s here, trying to pretend he doesn’t know what he’s doing, so I’ll Iet him go. It's so tiresome…”

“And him?” Byleth repeated this time gesturing to Hubert on one dark corner of the room, looking like a ghostly shadow.

“He appears to watch us work, then disappears. At least he hasn’t told anything to Edie so far. I think he’ll keep the secret.”

Byleth was impressed by how smoothly their preparations were proceeding. They hadn’t had any real setbacks. Dimitri had managed to get their authorization - which came with several conditions, some of them Claude seemed to be ignoring; Edelgard appeared oblivious to their plans so far; and they had collected allies from all Houses to make this work, which made the party progressively bigger, considering each person that helped them was a new guest.

The food and drink committee - Byleth did not know who had invented the name, suddenly everyone was using it - was the mercenary’s responsibility, and, oddly enough was initially composed only of Blue Lion and Golden Deer House students. Its members were, at first, Byleth, Dedue, Mercedes, Annette and Lysithea; while the three female students were responsible for the sweets, Byleth and Dedue were responsible for the savory foods.

Byleth had always liked everything involved in food preparation, from fishing to gardening (even though she knew very little of the latter, having never stayed long enough in one place to actually learn), then the actual cooking, and, finally, the event of eating, be it at the Dining Hall, in an inn or tavern, around a bonfire, or any other variation. It was a completely new experience to be around other people who appreciated it as well, discussing recipes, preparing food and tasting it. Byleth was honestly surprised by how much she was enjoying it.

They met in the kitchen between lunch and dinner to avoid upsetting its routine too much. In their third meeting, Dedue prepared them a small kind of fried fish dumpling, so delicious Byleth had to take a moment to recompose herself.

“I like this.” she managed finally. Dedue nodded in reply with the same serious expression he always had, but she knew he was also satisfied with the result. They communicated in similar ways.

At that moment, Ashe, who had been looking paler and more miserable with each passing day, entered the kitchen and stopped, a confused expression on his face.

“Hello… What- What are you doing?” he asked, looking from Dedue’s plate of dumplings to Lysithea’s bowl of chocolate fudge.

“We are testing some recipes. For a birthday party.” Mercedes explained in a soft voice, looking mildly embarrassed by it. Actually, everyone seemed disconcerted by the boy’s appearance.

“Everything smells so nice. Even if it’s fish and chocolate at the same time.” he commented with a smile that seemed at the same time genuine and sad.

“Would you like to taste some?” Dedue asked, offering him a dumpling.

Ashe looked about to refuse, but then looked at Dedue’s unwavering expression and relented. As soon as he put the food in his mouth, his expression melted into one of pure pleasure.

“So delicious!” Ashe exclaimed, his mouth still full. When he noticed he blushed and covered his mouth with his hand. “Is that potato in the dough? And what kind of spices did you put there?”

“I can teach you later.” Dedue replied simply, before offering him the rest of the dumplings. “Here, eat some more. You haven’t eaten anything the whole day, have you?”

“I…” the boy started, but couldn’t continue.

“You have lost weight. If this continues, you won’t be able to keep up with your training. Please, eat, Ashe.”

“I’m fine.” he said quietly, but sat down on one of the kitchen stools with Dedue’s plate of dumplings.

“There’s more here.” Annette said, placing a plate with three slices of cake near Ashe.

“I can’t-”

“Don’t be difficult. Just taste them and tell us which one you prefer.” Lysithea admonished him with her hands on her waist.

Ashe sighed in frustration earning a reproving glare from the small girl.

“Whose birthday party are these for?” he asked.

“It’s a surprise party, so you have to keep a secret.” Byleth warned him and his eyes immediately shone with interest. Really, with the amount of people involved in this, the probability of the party staying secret until its date was becoming smaller each day. “It’s for Edelgard’s birthday.”

“Wow, a princess’s birthday party!” he said, looking a little star-struck. “Can I help? I don’t want to go to the party, only helping is enough!” he added quickly in the end.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

“Ashe’s a really good cook.” Annette commented finally to Byleth, making the boy in question blush.

“I know.” Byleth replied. “You are welcome to help and to go to the party as well.”

“We didn’t invite you earlier because we thought that, with everything you are going through, you wouldn’t, well, be interested.” Mercedes explained.

“I feel like there’s nothing I can do for…” Ashe stopped and bit his lips anxiously. “Well, for anyone… This- This at least I know I can do, so…”

Mercedes nodded while rubbing his shoulder reassuringly.

“We are glad to have your help. Welcome to the food and drink committee.”

\-----

Their last member unwillingly showed up during their next meeting.

“Bernadetta wants to help but is missing bravery.” Petra said while the aforementioned girl hid behind her, visible only by her small hand on her friend’s arm. “I am here to give her some bravery.”

“I can’t… There are too many people…” Bernadetta whined sounding like she was about to pass out. “I think I’m going back to my room now.”

“But you said you want to also give help. How can you help inside the room?” Petra said with confusion while she tried to turn to Bernadetta to talk to her face to face, she couldn’t because the shy girl would always move in the same direction so she could remain hidden.

“How about you just watch for today? So you can later decide if you’d like to work with us or not?” Mercedes suggested with a kind smile. “You can start by sampling these sweets” she offered the girl a plate filled with different kinds of small confections. Bernadetta peeked at it from her hiding place behind Petra. “You don’t even need to tell us what you think of them. Unless you want to, of course.”

The girl considered her words for a moment before nodding and taking the offered plate. It was already a huge victory in Byleth's eyes.

By the end of the afternoon, both Mercedes and Ashe had managed to make the girl successfully interact. She was more nervous with Annette and completely terrified of both Dedue and Lysithea.

“I… Um… would like to continue helping, if it’s fine.” Bernadetta told Byleth when they were leaving the kitchen for the day.

“That would be good.” Byleth replied. The girl nodded again, before leaving quickly, probably to hide in her room.

As everyone else said their good-byes, Byleth noticed she was being watched. When she searched for the responsible party, she was surprised to find Edelgard. The princess also looked startled when their eyes met but tried to disguise it. Byleth noticed suddenly how much she missed her company after a few days of not seeking it, and, on impulse, went to meet her. She only noticed she didn’t have anything to say when they were face to face.

“Good evening. How are the preparations for your next mission coming along?” Edelgard asked in a polite but emotionless tone. She sounded even more distant than her usual.

“Smoothly enough. I don’t have much to do this time.” Byleth would go to the strategy meetings and do her usual training which had for some time already included sparring and instructing Dimitri - because he asked her to. In the last couple of weeks, it had also included doing the same with Felix as the boy seemed to have memorised her schedule and he would even stand to be with Dimitri for a chance to spar with her. It wasn’t a planned training routine, like with the Black Eagles the previous month, but it was surely beneficial to their mission.

Edelgard nodded absent-mindedly. There was something weighing on her mind, Byleth could tell by the way she was pressing her lips together tensely.

“What’s wrong?” Byleth asked.

“Nothing. Everything is perfectly normal, actually.” Edelgard replied and furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

“Edelgard.” Byleth called, and the princess’s eyes widened a little bit. They seemed to reflect the sunset, acquiring a light pink hue. “Whatever you want to tell me, I’ll listen.”

“Why do you say this sort of thing?” she asked quietly, then in an almost whisper: “It’s foolish.”

“I doubt it.” Byleth said with honesty. For a moment she only stared at Edelgard and the girl stared back at her, but her eyes lacked her usual power. She suddenly looked so young and small, Byleth had the foreign impulse to embrace her.

“When I first met you, I had the impression that we were similar. But now I see that I was mistaken.” Edelgard said finally. Her voice was still very soft, but this time it had a tinge of melancholy in it as well.

“Why?” she asked, and it was both _‘Why are we similar?’_ and _‘Why were you mistaken?’_.

“I know that others see me as too detached. I feel it as well, so distant from everyone, like we are worlds apart. I used to think it came with my position.” she confessed looking out of the window as if to avoid Byleth’s gaze. “When I met you in Remire Village, I…” she sighed. “This is so silly… I felt an instant sense of kinship. You seemed so distant from the others, your fellow mercenaries, I thought that maybe… Well, it doesn’t matter, now I know I was wrong. You are always surrounded by different people. I suppose you have found your place here in the monastery.” she finished still not looking at Byleth’s eyes.

“I feel distant.” Byleth replied, she felt so confused by Edelgard’s words. At once, she felt like she had gained a lot of understanding not only of the princess but of herself as well. At the same time, the conclusion Edelgard had reached made no sense. “I have to make a lot of effort to reach out to others. The ones that I feel most at ease are… you and Claude and Dimitri.” Just admitting it made Byleth feel very tired.

“And yet I only see you seeking their company, it makes me feel-” she stopped all of a sudden, the regret obvious on her features.

“What?”

“I have already made enough of a fool of myself.” Edelgard said, shaking her head.

“How do you expect me to understand you if you refuse to explain to me what’s going on?” Byleth questioned, so frustrated she barely recognized her own voice. 

“I do not expect you to.” Edelgard answered coldly, it made her frustration turn into barely recognizable anger. “I should go. This conversation has completely derailed from its original purpose.”

And as Edelgard turned to leave, Byleth reacted so bizarrely, she felt almost possessed. She grabbed the other girl by the arm and pulled so they were facing each other again.

“What are you doing?” Edelgard asked with clear indignation in her voice and features. It made Byleth suddenly realize her own actions and immediately release her arm. As if she had fallen into an icy-cold river, she did not feel angry or frustrated anymore, only lost and confused.

“I’m sorry.” Byleth said, and she was the one who could not look at the other’s eyes.

“So am I.” Edelgard said with sadness. Byleth turned her eyes to the girl and she looked more vulnerable than ever. Again, Byleth wanted so much to embrace her. “I have no right to demand anything of you. You are a truly generous person. I really should go now. Good night.”

Byleth watched her leave in silence. She felt so lost. She had never been forceful with anyone outside of her work. She had never felt so many conflicting emotions either. All of this party planning had been born from a wish to do something for Edelgard, to please her, maybe make her smile gently, maybe make her feel like a girl her own age, rather than a princess carrying the weight of her country on her shoulders. Instead, Edelgard looked lonelier than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are any of you curious about how things progressed with the boys after their first kiss? :p We will know soon enough. For the time being we continue to follow Byleth and her discovery of 'feelings'.
> 
> And now we have Edie, Claudie and Dimie, Donald Duck's nephews, oops, I meant Garreg Mach's House Leaders!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please tell me your thoughts and feelings about this~


	12. Snow - Child of Garland Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is having second thoughts, but it's too late for a change of plans.

It was the day before Edelgard’s party. Claude knocked on Byleth’s door with a list of items they still needed to buy and no gold to do it.

“Dorothea is going to squeeze some out of Ferdinand. We should get the rest with His Princeliness. I mean, he must have much more than he can spend, right?” Claude explained, Byleth shrugged.

“I’m not asking him.” she said conclusively. Byleth hadn’t asked her father for gold since she had started earning it many years ago, the idea of asking Dimitri was preposterous. She read the list again. “These seem all superfluous. If they are important to you, you should spend your own money on them.”

“I know I look rich, but I’m not, the Duke is. He is also very stingy so I have to account for every coin I spend or he won’t send next month’s allowance.” Claude complained, Byleth didn’t say anything about that as the concept of allowances was foreign to her. Her father had never given her more than a few coins when she was little, and that seemed ages ago. “Look, I’ll ask Dimitri. I just want you to give me emotional support.”

“Emotional support?”

“Just in case he’s with the childhood friends gang.”

That made even less sense for Byleth, but she decided not to ask for further explanation.

They found Dimitri in Ingrid’s company and as soon as she saw Claude she assumed a much sterner expression. Byleth wondered if she was part of the gang the boy had mentioned. Claude simply ignored her glower with a grin while he energetically called the prince.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have time to talk right now. Do you need something?” Dimitri asked with the kind of nervous energy he usually had when he had too much on his plate.

“Yes, can you lend me some gold? Actually, it’s more of a donation, since I’m not going to pay you back.” Claude said with a frankness that Byleth had never associated with him, but she supposed that was one way to ask for absurd things. And that seemed to be Ingrid's opinion as well, her eyes widening and mouth falling open in disbelief.

“Unbelievable! Have you no shame?” Ingrid questioned and she looked livid.

“How much do you need?” Dimitri asked, already reaching for his pockets.

“Your Highness!” Ingrid cried in perplexity.

“It’s fine, Ingrid.” he said simply as he took a pouch from his pocket and handed it to Claude. “Take this, it should be enough. You can return what you won’t need afterwards. I’m really late, so if you’d excuse me.”

Claude looked at the pouch in his hands then at the prince, speechless. Ingrid left in a similar state. Even after both Blue Lions students were gone, Claude continued to watch what he held in his hands with a dazed expression.

“You look shocked.” Byleth said.

“Hold this.” he said and handed her the pouch.

“Heavy.” Byleth commented as she felt its weight. She remembered carrying this much gold only on the rare occasions that she had been responsible for paying all the mercenaries for a job.

“Why would Dimitri give me all this gold? Is he crazy?” Claude asked and he looked personally offended by it.

“He trusts you.” Byleth answered simply as she returned him the pouch.

“Not even I trust myself this much.” he said in perplexity. “And did you see Ingrid’s face? I wonder what she’s thinking of me now.”

“What would she think? I don’t understand.”

“Well, good for you then. Let's go, Dorothea’s probably waiting.” he said as his face relaxed again.

They met Dorothea and Hilda by the monastery gates. When the Black Eagle girl saw the amount of gold Claude was carrying, her mouth fell open in a way similar to Ingrid’s earlier.

“Dimie’s a saint, so pure and generous. That’s the kind of man I’m looking for! If only he wasn’t the crown prince…”

“What, don’t you want to be a queen?” Hilda asked with a grin.

“Better a queen than a beggar. Though I’d rather be somewhere in between.”

\-----

They finished their shopping in a few hours and the biggest issue they encountered was making Hilda refrain from wasting Dimitri’s gold.

“Claude, wouldn’t this look perfect on the wall around the cake table?” Hilda proposed holding what looked like glass flowers that shined with magical pink light.

“It’s very pretty and completely unnecessary, so no.” Claude said, looking unflappable.

“Ugh, you’re as stingy as your grandpa.” she complained.

After they had bought everything they needed, Dorothea and Hilda stopped to look at some silver accessories while Claude and Byleth found a place to sit and wait at the town square. They were carrying all their packages after all.

“You look down.” Claude said to Byleth and it caught her off guard. He must have noticed her surprise as he continued: “You are even quieter than you usually are and, well, your eyes don’t have the same spark as they always do.”

Byleth considered his words for a moment, she had no idea what spark he was talking about.

“I think I had a fight with Edelgard.” she admitted finally. She was still a bit shaken about it, the only person she had ever fought like that was her father.

“You think?” Claude repeated, looking confused by her choice of words. “What happened?”

“It’s private.” Byleth answered quietly, Edelgard had not asked for secrecy, but it was clear how intimate the thoughts she had confessed were. “I’m having second thoughts.”

Claude looked puzzled for a moment, then:

“What, about the party? Come on, it will be a success, everybody is so excited.” he reassured her. Claude was right, they had involved so many people in this and they were all eager to see the results of their labor. Byleth, however, could not find in herself the energy to care. She had done all of this for Edelgard and she was sad, that was what mattered. Claude touched her shoulder softly and smiled: “If the princess doesn’t like it, I’ll take the fall, I promise. But I’m confident that she will.”

\-----

Although Byleth was the appointed leader of the Food and Drink Committee, she did not cook on the day of the party. She was excused from that task because she was supposed to be the one who would distract Edelgard until the right time. Byleth honestly would have preferred to work with the rest of her team in the monastery as things between her and the princess were still awkward and she didn't know how she could possibly fix them. At some point, Byleth had even considered asking to change places with Dimitri, but ended up deciding against it. Whatever was the issue with Edelgard, she had to resolve it, sooner or later.

So Byleth went looking for the princess and found her quicker than she thought she would, in the reception hall receiving a massive pile of packages from one of the numerous people that worked for the Church of Seiros.

“Do you need help?” Byleth asked as she got close enough. Edelgard started in surprise, dropping two packages and a dozen or so envelopes. Byleth immediately crouched and started collecting the fallen items. “Sorry.” she said.

“It’s fine. I know you don’t do it on purpose.” Edelgard replied with a sigh.

“Where are you taking these?” Byleth asked, already holding a small pile of parcels and letters. Edelgard watched her for a moment, looking conflicted.

“...My room.” she said in the end. Byleth nodded and both silently left in the direction of the dormitories.

No one said anything until they were ascending the stairs. Byleth did not understand why, but she was unusually hesitant.

“Are you free?” she asked finally.

“Right now?” Edelgard asked back with an arched eyebrow and turned to Byleth to see her nodding her head. “I have plans but they can easily be rescheduled. Why?”

“Do you want to go on a hike?”

“Well, that’s unexpected. Where are you thinking of going?” Edelgard questioned as they reached the second floor corridor.

Byleth turned to a window by her side where they could see the monastery around them and the mountains surrounding it. She pointed to the general direction of one place closer to them known as the Supplication Hills, and although the name seemed to imply an arduous journey, it really wasn’t. The name was born of a supposed legend that anyone who prayed at its summit would have good health for the next year. “There.” she said.

Edelgard watched the woman in front of her then the scenery out of the window silently. Byleth was suddenly a little anxious at the possibility of being rejected and that was new.

“Won’t it rain?” the princess wondered.

“The sky is pretty clear, but it's Garland Moon, so it’s always a risk.” Byleth answered honestly. Edelgard seemed to ponder over it quietly again.

“Let me just put something more appropriate on, then.” she decided with the slightest hint of a smile on her face, it was enough to make Byleth feel lighter.

When they reached Edelgard’s room, Byleth handed her the packages and letters she was carrying and said: “I’ll wait for you downstairs.”

Byleth didn't have to wait much, but in the time she was there, she saw several students coming and going with supplies for the celebration which in turn made her wonder if Edelgard had noticed any out of the ordinary events like these. Was she as clueless as she looked? The mercenary hoped so.

“I’m ready. We can go now.” Edelgard said as she descended the stairs. She was wearing much more casual clothes than her usual house leader uniform: A short dark gray travelling cape, a long and loose maroon tunic over black tight fitting pants, and well-worn brown boots. She had also arranged her long white hair in a braid, which was a style she sometimes used when going through a more rigorous exercise routine. For some reason, the simplicity of the outfit made the powerful, confident aura the girl usually exuded, even stronger. “You are looking at me oddly. Do I look weird?” she asked, Byleth shook her head.

“You look nice.” the mercenary said. Edelgard's cheeks reddened slightly.

They left the monastery and walked in silence as they strayed from the main path into a narrow serpentine trail that ascended to the top of the hill. Byleth supposed that normally the quiet atmosphere between them would feel comfortable and tranquil. This time, however, she could sense a discreet tension that made her anxious to fill the silence with something, but she was not very good at small talk, so she just stared blankly ahead.

“I have wanted to go on this hike since I came to the monastery. They say the view of Garreg Mach from the top is quite beautiful.” Edelgard said, relieving her of the need of coming up with something to say.

“It is.” Byleth agreed, she had already done this before when she was scouting the area. “Why didn’t you come here earlier, then?”

“There’s alway a more pressing issue that needs to be resolved, I suppose.” Edelgard answered.

“But today you came.”

“At least today I’d like to give myself the luxury of doing something pleasant, even if useless.” the princess confessed.

“Because it’s your birthday?” Byleth guessed, Edelgard widened her eyes in surprise.

“I didn’t think you knew… Was that why you invited me today?”

“In part, yes.” Byleth answered and she was being honest ( _‘the easiest lie is one heavily inspired by truth’_ Claude had stated when advising Dimitri and Byleth on how to deceive the princess).

“What was the other reason then?”

Byleth didn’t answer right away. She continued to walk with her eyes fixed on their path and she could feel Edelgard’s gaze on her.

“I wanted to apologize again for grabbing your arm. That was unneeded.” Byleth said finally in a quiet voice.

“You’re forgiven. You didn’t hurt me, it’s just… I hate feeling restrained.” Edelgard replied with sincerity. “I must admit I was surprised, I never saw you as an impulsive person.”

“Me neither.”

They continued to walk in silence after that, although they never reached the summit. They were midway there when the weather started to rapidly change, the wind picked up speed and the clouds grew darker and denser.

“It’s going to rain. We should return.” Byleth stated and watched as something like disappointment flitted across Edelgard’s face. She didn’t protest, however.

They could not outrun the rain either and instead found shelter in an abandoned cabin near their trail. It was raining almost as much inside it than out, but they managed to find a dry enough corner to stand and wait for the weather to improve at least a little. As Byleth watched the downpour out of the window, she grew increasingly more nervous. It would soon be the appointed time for her to bring Edelgard to her party.

“You look restless.” the girl in question observed.

“I’m upset I couldn’t show you the view from the top.” Byleth lied, still following Claude’s advice. “I’d like to bring you somewhere else when we return to the monastery, to make it up.”

“Sure, although there’s nothing to make up for. You can’t control the weather after all.”

They were silent again and, for a moment, they could only hear the continuous noise of the rain falling. The sky was growing even darker and, although they could not see it, the sun was certainly setting behind the clouds. This brought another issue into light which was returning to the monastery at night.

“I think I should apologise as well.” Edelgard said quietly, interrupting Byleth’s stream of worried thoughts and making her turn to face the other girl. The princess was not looking at her, but at some vague point outside. “I acted terribly childish, trying to make you fit into my own irrational expectations.”

“I’m not upset. But I… I can only be myself. I hope that’s enough.” Byleth said honestly.

“It is.” she whispered so quietly, she barely could be heard over the sound of the rain. “It really is. I’m sorry.”

Again, Byleth acted impulsively. She, very carefully and softly, held a damp lock of Edelgard's hair that was sticking to her temple due to the humidity and put it behind her ear.

“It’s fine.” she said and this time she could feel the smile naturally settling on her face. Edelgard’s eyes were on her and there was an intensity there that was spellbinding. The brief moment seemed to extend infinitely, it made Byleth feel so heavy that any movement was impossible, but also so very light, like the wind could somehow blow her away. Then, Edelgard broke eye contact and she was back at the dark and damp abandoned cabin.

“The rain is stopping.” Edelgard commented, her voice still very soft, as she looked out of the window again. Byleth shifted her eyes to the same direction and noticed she was right, the rain had turned into a light drizzle.

“Let’s go then.” the mercenary said. Edelgard nodded, the disappointment returning to her features, before she pulled the hood of her cape over her head, covering any remaining traces of it.

Again, they walked in silence, and the journey back to Garreg Mach was certainly gloomier in the twilight with light rain falling over them. Byleth yearned for a warm blanket and tea, but that would have to wait as there was still a party to attend.

“There’s something I’d like to show you.” Byleth reminded Edelgard as soon as they passed through the monastery gates.

“Does it have to be right now?” Edelgard asked tiredly as she pulled her hood down.

“Yes. Follow me.” she said, the princess only sighed and complied.

As they went into the entrance hall, Byleth's eyes met Petra's on the other side and that was enough sign for the girl to quickly and quietly disappear. She was supposed to warn the others of their imminent arrival. After that, the mercenary quietly guided Edelgard through the labyrinthic corridors of the monastery, feeling the girl’s sharp gaze on her. Byleth couldn’t help but feel an anxious fluttering sensation in her stomach at being under her scrutiny.

“Open the door, please.” Byleth said as they arrived at the designed place. It was eerily quiet, she wondered how Claude had managed to control whatever crowd was inside. Edelgard looked from her to the door in confusion. She seemed about to protest so the mercenary pressured her with an intense stare. Then, with some hesitation, she did it.

The amount of noise, people and shining light was such that it surprised even Byleth that was already expecting it. Edelgard, by her side, looked stunned, fixed to the ground with wide eyes and a barely open mouth. The mercenary had to push her into the room and then she let both of them be swallowed by the complete chaos that ensued. There were singing and yelling, people surrounding them, saying things, patting her on the back, presents and more. At some point someone handed a plate of food to Byleth which she simply held weakly.

“What- How?” The princess asked in a wavering voice.

“Happy birthday, Edie! You look like you were out fighting a war.” Dorothea said with a smile, making Edelgard press her hair down with her hands self-consciously as she looked down at her wet cape and muddied boots. Dorothea continued in a gentler voice: “I can see the appeal, sure, but I think you’d like to wear something more appropriate, yes? Luckily, Hubie and I have thought of that. Come here!” And the girl grabbed the other by the arm and disappeared into the crowd.

Byleth only stared blankly ahead for a moment, still a little stunned by the amount of people and noise. Then she remembered the plate in her hands and on it she found Dedue's delicious fried fish dumplings. One bite was enough to make her close her eyes to savour it.

“You are late!” she heard Claude’s voice say and opened her eyes to his smiling face. Dimitri was by his side, looking a little overwhelmed.

“You are wet.” the prince observed with worry and Byleth almost couldn’t hear him with all the noise. “I’ll get a warm towel for you.” he said before also disappearing in the crowd.

“He was just looking for an excuse to flee.” Claude commented critically. “What a total introvert.”

Byleth did not comment on that as she was already dreaming of warm tea, blankets and silence. Instead she ate another dumpling, then another.

“Did you eat one of these?” she asked while Claude looked around almost as if he was searching for a problem to solve. Just the boy’s sheepish expression was enough for her to know he was probably fasting since breakfast, completely distracted by his own plans. So she offered him the one she was holding: “Here.”

Instead of taking it, he opened his mouth in what looked like a challenge. Byleth raised her eyebrows before giving in and feeding him the dumpling, then watched as his expression changed into one of pure pleasure.

“Was that your-?” he asked after he had already swallowed. 

“It’s Dedue’s.”

“I could marry him just to eat this everyday.”

“Well, you’d have to move to Fhirdiad for that.” Dimitri said from some point behind Byleth before he handed her a towel that was very fluffy and magically warm. She wondered where he had found one so deliciously perfect so quickly.

“Or! He could move to Derdriu with me. I mean, he’s not glued to you, is he?” Claude asked with a grin. “Besides, Derdriu is a much more charming city than cold and grey Fhirdiad.”

“Have you ever gone to Fhirdiad, Claude?” Dimitri asked flatly.

“I could ask you the same-”

“This conversation makes no sense.” Byleth interrupted them. There was something in the boys dynamic that created this kind of outlandish discussion, that at some point would derail into an argument, then turn sweet enough to make a third party gag. Whenever that happened, it seemed like there were just the two of them in the world.

Before they could say anything, the crowd around them started yelling and clapping again as Edelgard had finally returned. She was not wearing the practical outfit from before, but a beautiful blood red dress, with short puffy sleeves and a bell shaped skirt that went to her shins. Her hair was back at her usual style, with black ribbons instead of lilac. She truly looked like a princess even if the outfit was not as elaborate as some Byleth had seen noble women wear. The mercenary had never understood the appeal of this kind of clothing before. On Edelgard, however, frivolous things like dresses, heels, lace and jewelry were all instruments of power that intensified her natural regal aura (and yet Byleth still preferred her earlier outfit, there was something about it that was just right).

“Look at you, both so smitten by the princess in a dress.” Claude teased, making Byleth return to reality. Dimitri sighed impatiently by her side, though his cheeks were pink. “Well, now that I know I’m hungry, I gotta eat. See you later!” he declared and left without waiting for a reply. Dimitri watched with raised eyebrows as the boy very slowly reached the food buffet as he had to stop and talk to almost every person that crossed his way.

“I should congratulate Edelgard if I can.” Dimitri said tiredly as he turned his eyes to the crowd surrounding the princess.

Byleth pulled the towel around her shoulders closer so it was embracing her as she watched the three house leaders move through the crowds. She was at once acutely aware of the infinite doors of opportunity this unusual event could open to them and to those surrounding them.

_‘Maybe this can change things.’_

The invasive thought seemed to pop out of nowhere and it made her feel suddenly dizzy. She wondered if it was dehydration from the earlier hike and went looking for something to drink. She found Ashe pouring three big glasses of light pink liquid that appeared cool enough to form a layer of condensation on the edge of the glass.

“That is not alcohol, is it?” she asked and the boy jumped in surprise, spilling the drink all over the table cloth.

“Wah! Byleth! Don’t do that, please! If it was something hot, I could have burned myself!” he admonished her lightly. “And this is only iced tea! Sweet-apple tea!”

That piqued Byleth’s interest as she had never tried this sort of cold drink before though she had heard about it being served in noble houses.

“How was it cooled?” she asked curiously.

“I think Hilda asked Marianne to do it since she’s learning ice magic.” Ashe explained. Byleth remembered only Hilda as she had acted as Claude’s assistant during the whole party planning. Actually, she became surprisingly aware of how many students she already knew by name, a feat that seemed impossible a couple of months ago. There were still many that she could not recall clearly and this Marianne girl was one of them. Her confusion must have shown on her face because the boy continued: “She’s a quiet shy girl with light blue hair that is usually in the cathedral or the stables…”

“The one that likes horses.”

“That’s right.” Ashe confirmed as he poured another glass and offered it to Byleth who took it. “Can you help me bring these to Dedue and Bernadetta?”

“I’m glad Bernadetta came.” Byleth said as she followed him, holding two glasses.

“Well, yeah. She’s hidden between Dedue and the wall, which kind of feels like a wall too so it’s like she’s in her room or so she says.” the boy said with a fond smile. During their meetings as the Food and Drink Committee the recluse girl had become close to the two Blue Lion students since they shared many interests. It took less time than Byleth imagined for the girl to lose most of her fear of Dedue.

“I’m glad you came as well.”

“Everyone insisted so… I won’t stay much though. I’m not feeling my best.” the boy said quietly, his melancholy heavy and visible in his young face.

Byleth drank her iced tea in the company of the unusual trio which was very quiet as even Ashe, the most sociable one, was in a more subdued and somber mood. She left them by themselves shortly after so they could go back to their usual dynamic undisturbed. Her eyes met Sylvain’s by the piano who was drinking something from a mysterious small metallic bottle that reminded her of the one her father usually carried. He smiled and waved at her pleasantly when she approached.

“Can I see your bottle?” she asked, Sylvain sighed and handed it to her. It was a very beautiful item with an ornate engraving that reminded her of a tree branch. “Beautiful.”

“Thanks. I hope I can add it to the list of unusual Gautier heirlooms in the future. I call it Bottle of Ruin.” he said flippantly.

“I can see why.” she said flatly. “What’s inside?”

“Barley juice?” he tried, Byleth arched an eyebrow unimpressed, opened the bottle and smelled. The strong smell of alcohol hit her. “Ok, so it’s a distilled kind of barley juice.”

“We cannot serve alcohol in this party so I’m going to confiscate this for now.” she stated seriously. That was one of the rules Seteth had established and she was the adult responsible for this so she had to reinforce it.

“Well, I was not served so I’m safe.” he replied with frustration. “And I’m of age. Come on, Byleth, you’re not even a teacher.” the young man continued, she only stared blankly at him while she pocketed the bottle. “I’m going to die of boredom playing this dreadful thing by myself. I was promised the company of beautiful women, so at least stay with me for a bit, what do you say?”

“Fine.” Byleth answered, she could do this much. It was not like Sylvain’s company was so disagreeable. He smiled at her in a way that was probably charming to most, but produced no special effect on her.

“I’ll play a song for you. If I know it. What do you want to listen to?”

“I know nothing of music.” she replied, but Sylvain continued to watch her expectantly. “Something cheerful then.”

“Cheerful? That’s unexpected, _in a good way_!” he added quickly in the end. “Most songs I know are about death and war and winter. That’s northern Faerghus music to you. There is one, however, that’s quite unlike the rest and very special to me. It’s also appropriate for the season. It’s called ‘Joy of Garland Moon’ or just ‘that summer song’.”

Byleth didn’t remember ever hearing that song, but as she had told Sylvain, she was completely ignorant on the subject. Most of what she had listened to growing up were tavern songs. The one the redhead was playing was much more elaborate than those. It was also beautiful: it started soft and melancholy and steadily gained more energy and exuberance. She knew that in northern Faerghus the cold would only begin to subside during Garland Moon, so she could see how such a song would be born. It was a powerfully attractive one too as they were suddenly encircled by Ingrid, Annette and Mercedes.

“You’re playing your birthday song.” Ingrid said excitedly, Sylvain cheeks blushed very lightly as he finished playing it. 

“Mine and of all the other children of Garland Moon.” he said in a flat voice. “Like Edelgard, for example.”

“I always knew this as ‘the summer song’.” Annette commented. “I remember I came up with some lyrics for it when I was younger.”

“Let’s hear it. I’ll play again if you sing.” Sylvain said with a much more genuine smile than before.

“No way! It’s too embarrassing!”

“I’d like to hear it as well.” Mercedes said in an ambiguous tone at the same time warm and teasing.

Byleth took the opportunity to leave them as Sylvain was suddenly in the company not simply of ‘beautiful women’ as he had said before, but of three people he was clearly comfortable around. She passed by Dorothea passionately talking with Professor Manuela who was drinking something that looked a lot like an alcoholic beverage. However, as the woman was a professor, she had no authority to confiscate it like she had done with the redhead.

“We’ll sing a song together in half an hour! Don’t leave before that!” Dorothea told Byleth excitedly.

After that, her eyes found Felix in the entrance of the room, not really inside nor outside, his arms crossed, staring (or glaring) at Sylvain. 

“Don’t you want to come in?” she asked.

“No, I don’t.” he answered bluntly. “Yesterday you didn’t show up.”

Byleth stared blankly at him until she understood what he was talking about. She had skipped her usual training to go shopping with Claude.

“I had another appointment. Dimitri would have told you if you had asked him.” she said and Felix looked like he was about to say something rude but gave up when Byleth arched an eyebrow to him. Similarly to her ‘no fighting’ rule during her tea parties, Byleth had established a ‘no name-calling’ rule during their training routine. She genuinely liked Felix as he was an honest and hard-working young man, but she would not watch him insult Dimitri gratuitously, especially when it was obvious how important he was for the prince. “Are you sure you don’t want to watch Sylvain play from up close?” she tried again.

“There’s nothing of value to watch or listen to.” he said with so much venom in his voice that it became obvious there was some unresolved issue between them. At that point Sylvain had finally noticed him and winked. It seemed to offend Felix as much as if the redhead had insulted his mother. Then Sylvain started playing a very cheery almost childish song. “Seriously?” the boy whispered to himself between gritted teeth as his cheeks reddened significantly.

“Ah, I know this song! I loved it as a child!” Annette commented loudly enough for them to hear and started to sing a bizarre song about cats. 

This was the cue for Ingrid to come near them with a warm smile that was very out of character for the usually serious girl.

“Do you remember how much you used to beg Sylvain to play this song when we were little?” she asked the grumpy boy with fondness.

“Why would I waste my time reminiscing about this sort of foolishness?” he said with noticeably less bitterness than before as Ingrid pulled him by the arm closer to Sylvain and the two other Blue Lion girls. “Will you stop clinging?” he complained but didn’t really fight back.

 _‘So they are the childhood friends gang’_ Byleth thought suddenly, before she turned to another group of students talking. At the center of them was Petra telling the story of a memorable hunt her father had led in his youth, so amazing that it had become a Brigid legend. Leonie and Raphael listened to it with sparkling eyes, interrupting the girl to ask her questions regarding technique (Leonie) or strength (Raphael). A little distant from the rest, Caspar also paid attention to the tale with furrowed eyebrows and crossed arms.

“Is everything alright?” she asked him.

“Huh? Uh… Yes, everything’s fine. It’s just… Some complicated things I don’t know how to deal with, I guess.” the boy explained awkwardly.

“He’s feeling guilty about things completely unrelated to his own person.” Linhardt somewhat translated in a bored voice. “I’m leaving. I want to finish reading a book tonight and there’s at least four hundred pages to go. Are you coming?”

“Dorothea asked us to wait.” Caspar reminded him.

“Dorothea asks many unreasonable things. Good night.” the boy said bluntly before leaving.

“He’s unbelievable, right?” Caspar commented with a laugh as he threw one dumpling into his mouth and swallowed it whole. It was a bizarre sight (and a waste of good food), but it reminded Byleth of her hunger, so she left for the food buffet. Close by, Ignatz talked with surprising passion about something that sounded vaguely religious to a mildly amused Flayn.

“Please do not tell Brother.” she whispered to Byleth as she passed.

Byleth filled a plate with all things delicious (and being a member of the Food and Drink Committee, she already knew what were her favorites). She slowly savoured the food while she looked for the three house leaders again. She saw Dimitri by Sylvain’s side watching him play another song with admiring eyes and a peaceful expression; Claude was laughing as Dorothea told him, Professor Manuela and Hilda a very elaborate story in a theatrical manner; and Edelgard was receiving a gift from what looked like a very agitated Ferdinand while Hubert loomed behind the princess with a glacial expression of contempt.

As she finished her food, she decided to go to Edelgard. She passed by Ferdinand sporting a face as red as his hair. She felt like patting him on his back and saying _‘nice try’_ at the same time that she wanted him to just stop doing this thing that looked a lot like misguided attempts to court Edelgard. It bothered her more than it seemed reasonable, and Hubert as well by the face he was making. She approached Edelgard just as the girl was passing the still wrapped gift to her sour looking friend.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Byleth asked the princess, who immediately turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

“I don’t want to spend all my night unwrapping gifts.” she said with a coldness that made her pity the noble boy.

“He put his heart into it, though.” she said and listened to Hubert make a ‘hmph’ noise behind the princess.

“How would you know?” Edelgard asked.

“I was watching his performance from afar.”

“Did you listen to it as well? I think not. The nonsense he spouted. Even gifting me something has to be a challenge of some sort.” Edelgard argued. “Why are you making that face?”

Byleth didn’t know what face she was making so she just said what was on her mind: “He obviously adores you.”

“Well, he has a strange way of showing it, then.” the girl said flushing slightly. “Never mind him, Byleth. How long have you known about this?”

“She is the one who came up with the idea of this event in the first place, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert said with a wicked little smile. Byleth couldn’t help but glare at him, she felt like she was being pushed in front of a moving carriage.

“Is that so?” Edelgard asked in surprise.

“I wanted to do something for your birthday, but I didn’t know what. So I asked for Claude and Dimitri’s help.” she admitted and for some reason her face warmed at that. It felt completely foreign.

“I bet this was Claude’s idea.” Edelgard said with conviction.

“He did it with the best of the intentions. Do you hate it?” Byleth asked.

“What? No! I mean, usually these events are not my favorites. But this, this is fine. Yes, I suppose I like it.” she said with a smile. “I’d have been satisfied just with our hike in the mountains though.”

Byleth nodded feeling dumb and for a moment she wished that Hubert would just disappear. This talk was even more uncomfortable with the young man watching them with his cold scrutinizing eye. Fortunately, Petra interrupted them at that precise moment.

“Dorothea is going to be singing now. It’s a song special for Edelgard so she is asking for you to be close and be listening.”

Dorothea and Professor Manuela sang on an improvised stage near Sylvain’s piano and their performance was going to be the talk of the academy for many weeks afterwards. Byleth, who had very little knowledge of art in general, simply admired the beauty of their music and intensity of their interpretation. Edelgard looked a bit emotional by her side, but regained her composure as soon as she caught the mercenary’s eyes on her. They continued to sing simpler and more popular songs after that, sometimes with the participation of other students. Annette was especially cheerful and sang every song she knew.

“Byleth.” Edelgard called quietly. “Look.” she said and discreetly gestured with her head in the general direction of Claude and Dimitri who were a bit ahead of them. Both boys were close together listening to the music while quietly making comments to one another.

“What?” Byleth did not see anything special in that.

“Look closer.” Edelgard whispered impatiently. Byleth did as told and noticed how Claude’s fingers occasionally brushed against Dimitri’s hand in a way that seemed almost accidental, and how his lips would almost touch the prince’s ear every time he whispered something to him. On the other hand, every time Dimitri looked at Claude he seemed to be barely resisting some sort of mysterious impulse in a way that looked almost physically painful to the point that he closed his hands into fists by his side.

“They are in love.” she blurted in a moment of epiphany. At once, all the strange things particular to their relationship made sense.

“That’s quite the strong statement.” Edegard said with raised eyebrows. “Though I’m more surprised you hadn’t noticed their little affair before.”

“I hadn’t. Are they…” And she couldn't finish it, she didn't even know what she wanted to ask, but Edelgard seemed to understand her anyway.

“How would I know? I only noticed that one was hopelessly crushing on the other who is unbelievably dense. How it progressed, I have no idea.” Edelgard replied, looking slightly embarrassed. “But really, you claim things like what you said about Ferdinand that seem to come out of nowhere… And yet you couldn’t see such an obvious affair coming to be just under your nose… It’s certainly strange how your perception works.”

“I guess.”

Edelgard turned to the two boys again. They watched in silence as Claude held Dimitri's upper arm for balance so he could stand on his tip toes and whisper something into the other's ear, then laugh softly resting his forehead on his shoulder.

“It’s almost tragic.” Edelgard said quietly.

“What is?”

“They are.” she replied before sighing. “I’m tired. When am I allowed to leave my own party?”

“Whenever you want.” Byleth answered simply, making Edelgard smile. It was soft and a little sad and so pretty. It made Byleth want so intensely for something indefinable, ineffable.

“Will you accompany me to the dormitories, then?”

“Sure.”

They walked in silence yet again, however, this time it felt pleasant. At some point they passed by a couple passionately kissing in a dark corner and it made the fluttering sensation in her stomach return with intensity in a bizarre combination of anxiety and desire. When they reached the exit of the building, it was raining.

“Will it ever stop raining?” Edelgard complained tiredly.

“Do you want to wait it out?”

“No.” Edelgard said with a weary kind of frustration that sounded almost childish.

“Let’s run.” Byleth proposed. Edeldard watched her in disbelief before, unexpectedly, nodding.

It was part of the series of unexplainable impulsive acts Byleth was partaking in lately: she grabbed Edelgard’s hand and pulled her into a run. Edelgard almost slipped at some point as she was wearing cute albeit impractical heels. Byleth had to pull the princess into her chest to keep her from falling. It first shocked her, then she laughed. It was such a beautiful sound, Byleth wanted to listen to it forever. They continued to run, her hands entwined and Edelgard was still laughing. Byleth foolishly wished that the dormitories were more distant, so that the moment could stretch for longer. Finally, they reached the staircase to the second floor dormitories and stopped under its cover. They were completely drenched by then. Edelgard's long hair was plastered to her face, neck and chest, her dress bodice clung to her body while the skirt was so heavy with water it was pulling one of the sleeves down her arm a little, showing a bit of her shoulder. She looked impossibly beautiful.

“This is one of the silliest things I have ever done.” Edelgard said with a big genuine smile still holding her hand.

“We should do it again then.” Byleth replied, and for some reason it made Edelgard freeze.

“I really…” she started before she stopped to sigh almost wistfully. “...enjoy your smile.”

“And I enjoy yours. And your laugh.” Byleth confessed with an eagerness that felt unfamiliar. This made Edelgard laugh again, but with embarrassment.

“This is a little awkward, isn’t it?” she said. “Thank you. For this. This birthday, it’s really significant to me for so many reasons. I hope I can someday share them with you.” she squeezed Byleth’s hand affectionately. “Good night.” Edelgard smiled, released her hand and ran upstairs. She stopped before turning the corner to smile one last time to Byleth before disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri: *gives all his gold to Claude*  
> Ingrid: So _that's_ where all the taxpayers' money go.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing all those cameos. It's hard to include other characters without digressing too much (for my standards as I already naturally digress when writing something as self-indulgent as fanfiction), but I really like it. There are many other characters in this game that I adore, but had little opportunity to write in this story so far.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comment if you can! Hope to see you next week!


	13. Moon - Impending Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri either daydreams about a certain someone or worries about his impending return to the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes back in time a bit. The first half of it happens concurrently with the two previous snow chapters.

Dimitri had kissed Claude. It felt completely unreal, a dream, an illusion. He even considered it in the day following the event, that his mind had somehow fabricated the whole thing. Why would Claude even want to be kissed by him? But he had said it, so Dimitri had done it. It was such a small thing, almost insignificant, just the feeling of Claude’s lips against his, and that was it. And yet, he constantly thought not only about it, but about the other boy in general. He could vividly recall the very quiet noise Claude had made when Dimitri had touched his ear, his neck, the back of his head. He wanted to kiss him there, just below his ear and see his reaction. He didn’t know if he could though. Would Claude let him? Just because he had wanted to be kissed that specific day, didn’t mean that Dimitri was allowed to do it again, did it?

Claude had not only taken over Dimitri’s thoughts, but also his dreams. Half of these had very intense and disconcerting sexual nature; a smaller portion of them were about trivial things; and then there were the nightmares. These were as varied as they could be. There were some where Claude started to ignore him, others where their ‘affair’ was discovered and they were forced apart, and then, there were the worst where he would be fighting someone, an imaginary enemy of sorts, in a battlefield or anywhere else, and when he finally killed them, they would turn into Claude. After those, he would wake in panic, drenched in cold sweat, shaking like a leaf, and would be unable to fall asleep again.

As a consequence of this newfound obsession, Dimitri had less time and energy to focus on the rest. He dreamed less of his parents and of the others who had died in the tragedy, and he felt so guilty. He could feel their growing resentment at being cast aside, and for what? For a fleeting, doomed attachment he was forming to another man? He didn’t even know what Claude wanted from him, but knowing the other house leader, it was not much. He probably just wanted to have fun during their time in the academy, so there was no need to turn this into something it was not, much less let him monopolize all of his mind like that. So, in an attempt to abate his growing guilt, he started visiting the cathedral every evening to talk to those he was indebted to and to ask for their guidance.

It was not that unexpected that Dimitri started to feel like he was trying to fit too much into his day. Between his classes, his training, the preparations for the Blue Lions' mission, Claude's party (because Edelgard’s birthday seemed more like an excuse than anything else) and the visits to the cathedral, there was not much time for anything else, much less for his constant daydreaming about the Golden Deer house leader. Dimitri could barely sleep, and when he did, he had disturbing or erotic dreams, and sometimes he didn't know what was worse. Then, there was his appetite which was mostly gone. Eating for the prince was a matter of discipline, it was like doing his homework in time, something he ‘had’ to do. He even considered it part of his training as he needed the fuel to make his body work in a predictable way. However, he was so busy and his mind felt so full, he would just forget it. Dedue would follow him around with food whenever that happened and that embarrassed him to no end.

Dedue wasn’t the only one who was following him though. Oddly enough, Sylvain seemed to be everywhere he was, always for the most bizarre reasons. And patience wasn’t really one of Dimitri’s virtues, so, after a week or so under his constant surveillance, he finally snapped and demanded for an explanation.

“All right, so I might feel a little guilty.” Sylvain admitted after much insistence and a threat or two. Dimitri just stared at him in confusion, so he continued. “I was the one who said you should loosen up and have a little bit of fun with you-know-who. I should have realized you would take it too seriously, as I have known you since you were a tiny baby. It was a mistake.”

You-know-who was Claude, obviously. They were both standing in the crowded courtyard after classes, so a little discretion was necessary when talking about such matters. And the conversation Sylvain referred to was one they had during his birthday celebration, after they had toasted and were on their second drinks (Sylvain was on his third but he also had his family alcohol tolerance, so he still looked the same as ever). Dimitri would normally have been angrier at being exposed in front of both Felix and Ingrid (who almost spat their drinks at the sudden announcement of the prince’s possible interest in the Golden Deer House Leader). Luckily for Sylvain, alcohol seemed to make him rather tame, so he only blushed and stuttered, making the whole thing even more obvious.

In the end, it had been Sylvain who had given him the encouragement to consider that it might be mutual (according to the redhead, Claude was ‘totally into him’) and he may have not tried to kiss him otherwise. And even if that night had ended in an awful way, it was not because of Sylvain’s ‘advice’, but Dimitri’s own inexperience in these matters. His memory of what happened after his meeting with Claude was fuzzy at best. He vaguely remembered being in Dedue’s room at some point drinking a smelly tea and hearing him say the obvious (“You know you shouldn’t drink, Your Highness. It has never made you any good”) and not much else. Even his recollections of the next morning were a little hazy. He recalled Sylvain asking him how things had gone, but not what he had said as he had felt so ill with insomnia and hangover he barely made any sense.

“A mistake?” Dimitri repeated.

“Your Highness, I have a little bit of experience in these matters… And that monday I could recognize that face of yours from miles away. It’s the heartbroken face of someone who was strung along by a worthless-”

“Worthless! How can you say that?! You don’t even know him! He’s not…! And neither are you!” Dimitri exclaimed in a clipped voice. He was so furious and perplexed, he could barely articulate his feelings into words properly.

“Right, I’m sorry. I’m just saying they’re not worth your time. I mean, you are the one who called them dangerously opportunistic.” Sylvain amended in a placating way.

“I didn’t say it like _that_!” Dimitri argued in frustration, then he stopped. He suddenly recalled something Claude had said to him just before their kiss. Something that had made no sense at that time, something about Dimitri having set his friends against Claude. “Have you bothered Cl-, I mean, them about this, Sylvain?”

“I only asked them to give you some space, that's all.” Sylvain explained, sounding a little defensive and while he said that, other pieces of the puzzle seemed to fall into place in Dimitri’s mind. 

“What about Ingrid and Felix suddenly wanting to do everything with me? Was that you as well?”

“Come on, Your Highness. As if I have any power over those two. If they did anything, it was of their own volition because they were also worried about you.”

“Unbelievable! What am I, a helpless toddler?” he asked angrily, and Sylvain made a face to him that screamed ‘damage control’, his hands up in the air in surrender.

“That’s not… If you want to scream at me, maybe we should do this somewhere else?” he said nervously, which made Dimitri notice how loud he was being and how everyone was watching them curiously.

“No, this conversation is over. I don’t need you coddling me or bothering Claude. He’s a good person. If anyone is guilty it’s me. Of being a fool.”

“Yes, yes. He’s a good person, you’re guilty of whatever. That’s exactly what you’ve told me that morning when you looked like… Never mind.” Sylvain said tiredly. “I’m not meddling anymore. You’re right, you're a big boy. If you want to self-destruct, go ahead.”

Although Dimitri would later apologize for yelling at Sylvain, he was still angry at being treated like a child and worse, that his friends would have bullied Claude out of an unwarranted concern over him. For this reason, he tried to keep his distance, at least for the time being. Besides, he wanted to spend his almost nonexistent free time helping Byleth and Claude in whatever they needed for the party, even if he didn’t know exactly how, considering that social events were some of his least favorite things and he was very clumsy outside the battlefield. So he mostly carried stuff and he was fine with that.

\-----

A few days before Edelgard’s party, Dorothea asked Dimitri to bring some boxes to the event room, and when he was done he stopped to admire everyone’s work. The place appeared completely different, it actually looked like the room was made for that kind of celebration with long decorated tables in the center, an improvised stage in one corner, and beautiful enchanted lights dangling all around. Then, something different drew his attention. It looked like a narrow tent made of dark red cloth set in the far corner of the room. As he wondered what that could possibly be, a hand touched the middle of his back, making him immediately tense.

“What are you doing here all by yourself?” Claude asked in his usual tone and, when Dimitri turned his eyes to him, he also saw his usual carefree expression, and yet the hand was there, an open palm over the thin fabric of his training shirt. “You’re sweaty. Did Dorothea make you work again?”

Dimitri felt his face warm immediately as he became very aware that Claude was right. Dorothea had asked for his help just as he was leaving the training grounds, after an hour of very strenuous practice with Byleth and Felix. At the time, it had seemed like a good idea to do whatever Dorothea wanted right away so he would only need to wash and change once. It was just his luck that he would meet Claude alone when he was in his worst condition, it had been like that since Remire village, after all.

“I was training.” Dimitri answered while he moved so they were face to face (and also so Claude would stop touching his filthy shirt). As a consequence, Claude’s hand moved to his waist, and then he was hooking his thumb into Dimitri’s belt. It was odd how something so small could feel so intimate.

“I see. Anyway, you shouldn’t let her order you around all the time. There are other students for her to exploit.”

“You sound like Ingrid.”

“Heh, never thought this day would come.” Claude said with a grin as he stared into his eyes in a way that seemed to be asking something of Dimitri. And he really couldn’t guess what it was that he wanted, though it made his mind wander dangerously. 

It had been like that since the kiss. Every time they were alone, there would be this awkward energy around them and Claude would say and do these really small things that made him think that maybe he wanted to do what Dimitri also wanted to do. But he would never actually act in a conclusive way and Dimitri was too embarrassed and confused to ask, he was afraid of misinterpreting things and making a fool of himself. He stepped backwards nervously, forcing Claude to release him.

“Do- Do you know what is, uh… that?” he stuttered pitifully - Claude could reduce his speech skills to that of a four years old with just a stare - and pointed to the odd tent in the corner. Claude only smiled mysteriously for a moment and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes that was as dangerous as it was alluring.

“Why don’t you take a look inside and see?” Claude proposed simply, then laughed. “What is that face for? I promise I haven’t hidden a monster in there.”

That made Dimitri sigh in irritation, Claude really knew how to press his buttons, for better or worse. And he wasn’t sure if Claude already had him figured out that well or if it was simply a coincidence, but Dimitri had always found it really hard to refuse a challenge, so there he went, to the dreaded tent, feeling like an idiot that sees a trap and falls for it all the same.

Dimitri opened the curtains to peek inside and the first thing he saw was a red dress that for some reason made him immediately think of Edelgard. He turned back to question Claude what this was about, but stopped as the boy was so close to him that it was a mystery how their bodies were not touching. It was Claude’s turn to sigh and he could feel it on his neck.

“You’re supposed to get in. Don’t be difficult.” he said and pushed Dimitri inside before following him and closing the curtains again. “So, have you figured out what this is?”

“Uh…” was all the sound Dimitri could produce. The place was way too small for both of them, so much that Claude had to tilt his head up a bit to look him in the eyes. And that tiny movement was so inviting, Dimitri could only think of kissing him again

“Come on, I know you’re smarter than that.” Claude challenged him again with an arched eyebrow. Dimitri bit his lower lip to control his frustration. It was mystifying how Claude was able to irritate and arouse him at the same time and so easily.

“It looks like a place for one to change their clothes.” he answered flatly after a moment.

“See? I knew you could do it.” Claude said in a patronizing tone that only incensed him further.

“And why are we both here?”

“Hmm, I think you can figure that one out as well.” Claude said softly, his eyes shining dangerously and then his hands were on his shoulders and his mouth was on his. 

It didn’t end there though. Suddenly, there was a tongue breaching his lips open, Dimitri welcomed it with no hesitation, and that contact seemed to set his whole body on fire. He was gone after that, drunk on each touch. Claude’s hands gripped the back of his head with a strength that only seemed to stimulate him more and he responded by holding him by the waist and pulling the other boy’s body against his own. If kissing him felt pleasant, Dimitri was not sure how he could appropriately describe the sensation of having Claude’s hips against his. ‘Dangerous’, maybe, considering he felt like the remainder of his coherent thought had just being carelessly discarded for good. Still, he wanted more, though he was not sure what ‘more’ even was. And as one of his hands travelled up and down Claude’s lower back, Dimitri got progressive more annoyed at the amount of cloth in his way.

“Can I…” he started, after begrudgingly breaking their kiss, but couldn’t remember the words, so he just grabbed the collar of Claude’s coat and pulled it down insistently.

“Careful, I don’t want to leave this room with ripped clothes.” Claude teased, gripping Dimitri’s hand and holding it there. “Honestly, this is our second kiss and you are already trying to take my clothes off.”

“Just the coat.” Dimitri asked quietly, feeling like a child asking for a second serving of dessert.

“Go on, then.” he conceded and Dimitri did not need to be told twice, his hands clumsily working on opening the coat.

When it was gone, thrown hastily onto the ground, Dimitri’s eyes travelled to what had been hidden from view. The yellow shirt Claude wore underneath was close-fitting enough that he could admire Claude’s slim torso, and even better, his elegantly long neck. 

“I want to kiss your neck. Can I?”

“Are you going to ask for permission for every little thing?” Claude asked back and Dimitri took that as an affirmative. However, as the prince softly touched his neck with one hand, he was suddenly reminded of how he had it under the pressure of his arm, just a couple of months ago.

“Dimitri?” Claude called, making him return to reality.

“I’m sorry.” Dimitri said, his voice wavering slightly.

“About?” Claude asked, looking puzzled. Dimitri simply lowered his head so his nose was touching the curve of his neck, inhaling his smell.

“I’m sorry.” he repeated and kissed his skin softly. “I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness.” he whispered against his neck before kissing it again and again. “And yet… I want it so much.”

“Dimitri, you’re making no sense.” Claude said while he tried to disentangle himself from the other and failed as Dimitri had a tight grip on his shoulder and waist. When the prince finally loosened it, Claude stepped backward to the best of his ability in the crowded space before continuing with an unsure expression: “And I have… a very sensitive neck. So you doing these two things at the same time is making me very confused.”

Dimitri didn't know what to say, but it didn’t really matter in the end as they heard someone enter the room at that precise moment. 

“Seriously?” Claude muttered as he closed his eyes in frustration. Then he was holding Dimitri’s shoulders again for support so he could whisper very quietly, his lips almost touching Dimitri’s ear: “Sounds like Dorothea’s boots. I will take her out of the room, then you leave, all right?” Claude moved away so he could look at Dimitri, who only nodded dumbly. After that, his lips were back at his ear. “Let’s talk about this thing later.” he said before giving a quick peck on the corner of Dimitri’s mouth, then he turned and left the tent as naturally as if that was the most normal place to hang out. Dimitri did not pay attention to whatever story he invented to Dorothea, instead he stared at the forgotten coat on the ground. Quietly, he crouched to grab it and brought it to his face, breathing his smell in. _‘You should get away from him.’_ a small voice told him, and he thought it was probably right. But, like a spoiled little boy with a new shiny toy, he simply did not want to, no matter the consequences.

They didn’t talk about ‘this thing’, whatever that meant, in the next few days. They barely saw each other, both so busy with their own lifes. Then, came the day of the party and Dimitri had to admit that Claude was right: he did have fun. And as he watched Sylvain play the piano surrounded by their friends, he noticed that he had already forgiven his old friend and that filled him with a sense of peace.

Whatever tranquility he had felt was gone, substituted by nervous anticipation an hour or so later as Claude pulled him out of the party and into a dark room where Dimitri had taken all of the furniture Dorothea didn’t want earlier that month. He was then pressed against the wall and kissed with a desperation that made him forget anything else. It was also fleeting, and soon enough Claude was moving away, looking as breathless as Dimitri felt.

“...Right. We should return now.”

Dimitri just stared blankly at him, uncomprehending, as if he was speaking in a foreign language. He had both hands on Claude’s waist, over that cursed coat of his, and his first reaction was gripping him tighter.

“Why?” he asked finally, really sounding like a spoiled little boy.

“We shouldn’t just leave the party like that. And I promised that I would help Dorothea tidy up everything afterwards. And if we continue this, we won’t be able to stop. And this is an awful place to do this. It’s too obvious, we will certainly be interrupted by another cou-, by people thinking the same way as us. Or rather, not thinking at all.”

“Claude, even Edelgard has already left, so I think that allows us to do the same. Besides, Seteth said that we should wrap things up until ten, at most, so we're already quite late. And you were the one who said that Dorothea could find other students to exploit, weren’t you? Lastly, we can go somewhere else where we won’t be interrupted.” Dimitri argued and was actually impressed he was able to come up with all that, considering how foggy his mind was.

Claude only watched him with a very neutral face for a moment, as if taking his points into consideration. Then he grinned in a way that told Dimitri he was about to be teased.

“Aw, you want to be with me that much? That’s so sweet!” he said, making Dimitri’s face warm with embarrassment, and he was already feeling quite hot for other reasons. Claude, then, breached the remaining distance between them, until their noses were almost touching. “A place we’d not be interrupted… Does that even exist in this monastery? Unless… You were planning to invite me to your room, is that it?”

“Tha- that… I didn’t… Bu- But we can, I mean…” he stuttered, as images of Claude lying on his bed flooded his mind.

“I was kidding, Dimitri.” Claude interrupted, looking almost embarrassed which was further supported by the way he then pressed his face against Dimitri’s shoulder, as if to hide it from view. “Really, for a shy guy, you are pretty bold at times.” he muttered against his clothes.

Dimitri honestly disliked making others uncomfortable, but at the same time, there was something very lovable and alluring in seeing Claude lose his perfect composure even for a moment. Without thinking, he kissed the top of his head, while also pulling him close by the waist. Claude sighed softly and Dimitri really loved that sound.

“Don’t. We should go before-” Claude started quietly but was interrupted by the sound of someone trying to open the door. They couldn’t as there was an old desk in the way. When had that been moved there? Claude must have done it after they entered the room, and Dimitri hadn’t even registered it at the time. “See, that’s what I’m talking about.” Claude whispered tiredly. “I’ll defuse this situation. You stay here, out of sight, all right?” Dimitri nodded, very aware of the pattern that was developing between them.

\-----

Dimitri thought his days would be less hectic after the party had finally passed, and, in a way, they really were. Still, as the week passed by, and their mission approached, he felt more and more drained of energy.

“Is this a joke to you?” Felix asked him in frustration after winning the third consecutive sparring match during their training, a few days before their departure. “You are sloppier than ever, you-” He seemed to be making a lot of effort not to insult Dimitri which made him look like he was swallowing something very bitter. “This is a waste of time.” he turned to Byleth who was watching them neutrally. “Let’s spar instead. I can’t learn a thing from this-”

“You’re learning. Can you tell me why you thought Dimitri was sloppy?” the mercenary asked in a slightly bored voice, though when she looked at Dimitri she furrowed her eyebrows in what seemed a lot like worry. Felix sighed in frustration.

“He’s slow and stupid.” he said flatly, Byleth gave him a hard look. “You asked me why, didn’t you? I’m being honest, he’s too slow, I could read his movements as easily as if they were written on his face. And his guard is too open, like that of an idi-, like that of someone who would enjoy being sliced into two.”

“You really are too slow and open.” Byleth agreed as she shook her head. “And you’re getting worse instead of better. What’s happening?”

Dimitri’s first impulse was denying anything was happening, but he had to justify his awful performance somehow.

“I’m feeling a little tired. It should pass soon.”

“It’ll only pass when you rest.” Byleth contested, crossing her arms. “Come here.”

Dimitri obeyed and was surprised when Byleth grabbed his face with both hands and stared. His cheeks immediately warmed.

“You look tired and a little dehydrated.” she declared, then she released his face to pull at the waist of his pants.

“Ba- Byleth!” he exclaimed in a mortified loud voice he barely recognized as his own while the woman in question looked as placid as ever.

“And you’ve lost a bit of weight. How many hours of sleep are you getting?” Byleth asked in a way that reminded Dimitri of Dedue (he had actually asked similar questions just the day before).

“That’s not an easy question to answer as it will depend on how much needs to be done each day.” he answered with purposeful vagueness.

“You’ll stunt your growth if you don’t take care of yourself, Dimitri. You know you are still growing, right?” Byleth said, looking very serious. Felix scoffed at that, making Dimitri remember he was still there.

“Honestly, boar, do you need to be mothered by every passing person to do the bare minimum? This is beyond pathetic, I’m leaving.”

Dimitri did not know what exactly in Felix’s words bothered him so much, considering he was actually quite used to the boy’s insults and rude way of speaking, but he was suddenly possessed by what can only be described as a very mean kind of anger.

“Let’s spar one more time before you leave.” he said in a slightly demanding tone.

“I don’t want to.” Felix refused as he walked away.

“That’s because you know you’re going to lose.” Dimitri commented in his best bland voice and could not help the way his mouth curled into a smile when the boy stopped and turned to him with his most indignant face. No matter how much time had changed him (them), some things would always stay the same.

Their last match was very long and intense, but Dimitri won in the end and that was what mattered. He also felt like he was about to puke from overexertion, that was, however, only a small unimportant detail. Byleth watched it all with an almost neutral face. Dimitri thought she looked displeased but ignored it.

\-----

The day before the Blue Lions departure to Gaspard, Dimitri found himself in the library with the vague goal of starting an essay that was due in the first week of Blue Sea Moon. Actually, he was too restless to stay idle and he didn’t want to give himself too much opportunity to examine these feelings.

Dimitri wandered through the book-filled corridors a little distractedly before stopping at the sight of a familiar figure. Claude was standing in the far end of one corridor, looking completely engrossed in the book he held in his hands. He approached him unthinkingly until he was just a few steps away, but did not say a thing. Instead, Dimitri admired his profile, the slight curve of his nose and the way he sometimes moved his lips silently as if he was tasting the words as he read them. Then, Claude loudly closed the book he was holding and turned his face to Dimitri, one eyebrow arched in suspicion.

“Are you trying to sneak on me?” he asked quietly.

“I just didn’t want to disturb your concentration.” Dimitri lied as the truth was too embarrassing.

“And you think you looming over me silently like that is not distracting?”

“I… suppose it is. I’m sorry.”

“You know, if I was given a coin every time you apologized to me, I’d be as rich as the Duke pretty quickly.” Claude commented casually, then he gave Dimitri an appraising stare. “You don’t look so good.”

Dimitri did not know how to reply to that, so he kept quiet.

“You’ve been looking kind of sick the whole month, actually.” Claude commented looking pensive. “Is it the mission that’s troubling you? When we talked about it you seemed pretty anxious.”

“I was drunk then.” Dimitri reminded him, feeling his cheeks flush.

“Which means you were being candid, no?” Claude pointed out with a small smile. “Seriously, though, what’s it? Are you uneasy about repressing your own people in the name of the church?”

“I… haven’t really considered it through that point of view, to be honest. I suppose that’s one way to put it.” Dimitri admitted as he nervously bit his lower lip. “The truth is… I don’t want to return… now...” The confession provoked an immediate wave of shame and guilt so strong he felt he could drown in it. “The Kingdom does not have a real king, that’s why these rebellions keep happening. I can help quell them, but I cannot… give the guidance the people need… It’s so… frustrating.” The words left him with such force that he felt a little shaken afterwards. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t complain… I’m so-”

Suddenly, Claude’s hand was over his mouth while the boy in question looked at him a little surprised by his own action.

“Stop beating yourself up. Stop apologizing.” Claude said in an almost pleading voice before he uncovered Dimitri’s mouth. “I get it, Dimitri. Believe me. I do. And that’s why I’m going to say something to you that I know you’ll hate because I’d hate it. You need to be more patient. And gentle with yourself. These things take time, all right? You’re… doing just fine.”

Claude averted his eyes to the book he was still holding in one hand and sighed, clearly embarrassed by his own words. Dimitri, on the other hand, did the only thing he could at that time, he kissed him.

“We’re in the library.” Claude admonished him as he pushed him away.

“No one is looking.” Dimitri argued childishly.

“Sure, because you’ve just checked, right? Honestly, you’re more shameless than me sometimes.”

Just then, Tomas, the librarian, peeked through the corridor to politely request that they took their conversation somewhere else.

\-----

Their mission in Gaspard was accomplished despite any eventual surprises and difficulties. It didn’t seem to make any of the involved feel better though. And any confidence Claude’s words had given him was gone as Dimitri laid by his side, shirtless, while Dedue cleaned a cut over his ribs so he could then stitch it close - there were several wounded soldiers and not enough capable healers, so non-life-threatening injuries were to be treated ‘conventionally’ and Dimitri actually preferred it like that, thinking he should at least face the consequences of his actions. 

While Dedue finished the task, Gustave silently observed them by the entrance of the room with a heavy expression appropriate for a funeral. It fit the mood well, considering they were all occupying the fortress of a dead man, Castle Gaspard.

“Can you sit up for a moment, Your Highness? I’ll bandage you, now.” Dedue asked quietly. He still had an expression of sad resignation that very few would accurately recognize, Dimitri was one of them though.

“Sure.” the prince said as he sluggish complied while sustaining Gustave’s unwavering gaze. This was made easier by his exhaustion as he was physically unable to feel as embarrassed by his mistakes as he usually did. “Is there something you would like to say to me, Professor?” he said after a long moment.

“Yes, there are several, if I may be honest, Your Highness. Though I would rather have that conversation with you in private.”

“I have just finished, so I’ll excuse you.” Dedue said politely as he stood up and gathered the medical supplies.

“Thank you. There are a few others needing attention in the next room.” Gustave said, Dedue nodded before leaving and closing the door.

For a moment they only quietly stared at each other. Dimitri felt like a little boy that had touched something he shouldn’t or broke some ancient heirloom or hurt himself doing something foolish. This time it was probably the latter.

“May I ask you something, Your Highness?” the man asked finally as he grabbed a chair so he could sit right in front of Dimitri who only nodded tiredly. “Do you know who you are?”

“Who I am.” Dimitri repeated, this promised to be long if they were starting there. He controlled the urge to sigh. “I am the crown prince of Faerghus.”

“Yes, you are. Is that all?”

“I am… The Blue Lion House Leader.” he continued, growing unsure of the point he was trying to make.

“Yes, that is also true and important. Anything else?”

Dimitri just stared at him. “I don’t… know what else you expect me to say, Gustave.”

“Professor. Although it was not by choice nor merit, that is the role I’m supposed to assume to you now.”

“Professor.” he repeated.

“What about your relationship with Miss Byleth?”

“My relationship…? How is that relevant to this conversation?”

“She followed you into the fog and took an arrow for your sake, or am I wrong?” Dimitri immediately averted his eyes to his lap as he shook his head, feeling a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach. “I don’t think Miss Byleth did that because of your position as the crown prince or as a house leader, so why would she do that, Your Highness?”

“I don’t know.” he answered, unable to control his overwhelming frustration. 

“I see. In that case who is Miss Byleth to you, Your Highness?”

“She is… someone I admire and aspire to learn from. And also… a friend, I hope.”

“So it is possible that she put herself in risk hoping to protect her friend and pupil. I wonder if that would be necessary if you had stayed in formation, Your Highness.” Gustave admonished him with barely there frustration in his voice. “Can you see the number of people who are influenced by each one of your decisions? Can you understand the importance of acting responsibly?” When Dimitri kept quiet, he continued: “I am confident that you have already learned that, considering I was the one who taught you in the first place. When someone in a leadership position leaves the formation without reason, it gives others permission to do the same, it leaves their team in disarray. So, when you advanced into the fog on your own, what do you suppose has happened?”

“Our team was left in disarray.” Dimitri answered quietly.

“Yes, that is correct. The ones who are sworn to protect you were left with no choice but to advance as well, while others were confused if they should follow the initial plan or go along with the change. So why have you done it, Your Highness? None of this is new to you.”

“I just thought… That the quicker we reached Lord Lonato, the less death would be necessary.” he admitted and it felt ridiculously naive when said out loud.

“And you supposed you could do it all by yourself?”

“Not by myself. I thought that if I could reach Catherine’s team, I could help them, I’d be more useful there.” the _‘because I’m such a competent warrior.’_ was implicit and in retrospect it had been foolishly arrogant of him to think so.

“You are a competent warrior, Your Highness.” the man said as if he could somehow read his mind. “However, you are also a leader and you have a duty to the people who have chosen to follow you, no matter their reason to do so. You can’t just leave them behind. Because they will die for you when the situation calls.”

“Well, I don’t want them to.”

“Unfortunately, that’s not your choice to make, Your Highness. It’s theirs.” Gustave said in a way that finished the conversation as he stood up. “I hope that you will take my words into consideration and act accordingly in our next missions. Now if you would excuse me, I need to check the state of the other wounded students.”

“I’ll consider them. But what about you? What about your duty, Gustave?” That stopped the man in the way to the door and he looked like Dimitri had just slapped him. “I’m not talking about me or the kingdom. I’m talking about your family, I’m talking about Annette. She has been waiting for you all these years. I cannot…” he breathed in and out. “I cannot pretend to understand how it must feel for her. My father is dead, hers is not.” As he finished he was overwhelmed by a strong wave of emotion that he usually didn’t allow himself to feel and had to avert his eyes to the ground.

The heavy silence that followed his words was interrupted by the door being opened abruptly.

“Excuse me!” It was Catherine and she paused just as she entered, rubbing her neck and looking sheepish. “Oops, looks like I’ve interrupted something. Should I return later?”

“There’s no need. We have just finished our conversation.” Dimitri replied definitively as he regained his composure. She nodded while her eyes travelled down Dimitri’s body, making him remember he was still shirtless.

“Look at you! you’re really growing into a man, huh?” she commented with the kind of honest smile that made it hard to Dimitri to know if she was consciously teasing him or not.

“Catherine.” Gustave called in a warning tone.

“Oops, I mean _Your Highness_ is really growing into a man. Is that better?” she amended and if she wasn’t teasing before, she was then. “Anyway, I’m not here to reminisce. I have come to report some important information before I leave for Garreg Mach.”

“You’re already leaving, then? In the middle of the night?” Dimitri asked.

“Well, yes, this incident turned out to be more serious than anticipated. I found a note on Lord Lonato. It mentions a plan to assassinate Lady Rhea on the day of the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth. We can’t tell who sent it, so the source is suspect, but the content is too disturbing to ignore. I must report this to Lady Rhea right away, so I’m leaving with my team. You’re leaving tomorrow, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, unless there’s a complication in any of the students’ recovery.” Gustave answered with a worried expression. “On the day of the Goddess’s Rite of Rebirth, you have said... Their heresy knows no limits.”

“It might be heresy, it might be something else. That’s why I must leave right now.” Catherine shrugged almost indifferently. “What a crazy year, right? And it’s just the beginning.”

They said their farewells before the woman left them by themselves again. Gustave pinched the bridge of his nose and for a moment he looked very old and tired.

“I’ll leave you now, Your Highness. Good night.” he said finally.

“Ah, wait, professor!” Dimitri called, the man stopped yet again. “How is Byleth?”

“She’s recovering. She’ll be fine.” Dimitri released a breath loudly in relief. 

After Gustave left and closed the door behind him, Dimitri slowly lay down on the bed to avoid pulling the stitches on his side. He looked blankly at the unfamiliar ceiling, his mind feeling so full he could barely think of anything properly. Catherine’s words still echoed in his head: 

_“What a crazy year, right? And it’s just the beginning.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alternative title for this chapter is 'Dimitri - horny and tired'. I think it sums it up pretty well. 
> 
> I have a theory that Dimitri would have managed to be as tall as his daddy (190 cm) if he had taken better care of himself, especially during those 5 hellish years. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comment if you can! Hope to see you next week!


	14. Moon - White Roses and an Earring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri processes the events of his last mission and its repercussions.

Dimitri spent most of his morning fleeing from people who either wanted to give him things or do things for him. It was to be expected, he knew, though that did not make it any easier to deal with. Not even the fact that he had come to Gaspard with an army that had killed a good part of its young men worked as a deterrent to some. So, as an excuse to leave the castle and its servants he went to town for Gustave to collect any students he could find and bring them back so they might get ready to leave for Garreg Mach.

It did not make much of a difference in the end, as everyone in the village already seemed to know who Dimitri was and would either hide in their homes or give him flowers. It took a moment for him to understand what that meant. He had completely forgotten the old tradition of Garland Moon that gave the month its name, but it seemed that the people of Gaspard still took it very seriously. When Dimitri located the last student, he was carrying enough white roses to adorn each and every one of his ancestors’ tombs in the Royal Mausoleum in Fhirdiad - because that was what flowers reminded him of.

The remaining student was Ashe and the prince found him near the town square with a teenage girl and a young boy that looked enough like him for Dimitri to assume they were his siblings. He watched them from a distance as he really did not want to interrupt them. At some point, however, the girl noticed Dimitri and told Ashe, who turned and waved to him; the prince had no choice aside from meeting them. It was an uncomfortable experience he would rather have avoided, but at least he managed to hand over some of the flowers to Ashe’s sister, who flushed so crimson she seemed about to pass out.

After that, Dimitri gave them some privacy so they could say their goodbyes to each other. He watched from afar as the three siblings hugged and Ashe whispered something to both of them. Whatever it was, it made the young boy hold him tighter and the girl rub her eyes discreetly. It was a very bittersweet moment, and yet the first thing Dimitri felt was envy. He was immediately disgusted by himself.

“We can go now.” Ashe said, interrupting Dimitri’s flood of self-loathing thoughts. The boy’s cheeks were still flushed and his eyes had a wet glimmer to them. The prince only nodded and both left together for the castle right away.

“Do you truly wish to return to the monastery after all that’s happened?” Dimitri quietly asked after a long moment; Ashe immediately stopped walking.

“Yes, I do.” Ashe answered in a wavering voice, and yet his expression was one of firm determination. “I’m not going to throw away the opportunity that Lonato has offered me. It would not only be disrespectful, but just plain stupid. I have been thinking… What if he had been planning to do something like this since Cristophe’s death? Maybe… Maybe he waited until he had secured my admission in the Officer’s Academy… Ah, I’m probably being too conceited…”

“It’s possible, and it would at least explain his choice of timing.” Dimitri commented, although he didn’t think this was all about Lonato anymore, not after Catherine had found that strange note.

“No matter his reasoning, I need to make this work… For my siblings sake, they will not have the same opportunity I had now that Lonato is gone.” Ashe said in the voice of one that makes a confession. “That’s why… I did this after all. Killing those people… I did it because I had to, right?” the boy continued and turned to Dimitri with wide, frightened eyes. The prince didn’t know how he could possibly reply to that in any satisfactory way as he was harbouring his own doubts. “The first arrow I shot yesterday was enough to kill a man. One arrow to the chest, and that was it. When we passed by his lifeless body, I recognized his face, I even knew his name, I knew the name of his fiancee too. I think they were supposed to get married in Harpstring Moon.” Ashe’s eyes by this point were filled to the brim with unshed tears. He rubbed his face roughly with the sleeve of his uniform.

“I’m really sorry you had to go through this.” was all that Dimitri could say in response. It was actually that short instant, when Ashe had looked at the corpse of the man he had just killed and recognized him, that had prompted Dimitri to leave formation with the obsessive thought of just ending things as fast as he could, even if he had to kill Lord Lonato himself. In the end he had only managed to get Byleth wounded and it had been Catherine who had delivered the final blow to the man.

“Well, don’t be. You’re not responsible for any of this.” And as Dimitri opened his mouth to reply, Ashe continued. “Your Highness, you might be the prince, but at the end of the day, you’re just a boy. Just another student at the Officer’s Academy, that’s what you always say, isn’t it? At least for now, there really isn’t much you can do. And even if you were a king, you’d still be a single man, mortal like any of us. I always thought Lonato was so incredible. So just, generous, strong. But it really didn’t matter, he bled and died like the rest of his men.” the boy sighed with sadness, before he seemed to rethink what he had just said and covered his mouth in shock. “I’m so sorry! I’m being too forward, am I not? I mean, who am I to give you any advice? It’s just, sometimes you look like you’re carrying the weight of the whole kingdom on your shoulders and I-”

“Ashe, it’s fine.” Dimitri interrupted. “I prefer when people are honest with me. I really appreciate it. Truly.” he said with as much firmness as he could. “This mission… It also shook me. I had never… killed civilians before. Those who I’m sworn to protect. I wonder if there was another way to do this… But you are right, I have to understand my shortcomings if I wish to overcome them at some point.”

“That’s… Not exactly what I said. Your Highness, you are really self-critical, aren’t you?” Ashe asked with an arched eyebrow, but before Dimitri could answer, he changed the subject: “Can I take a couple of those roses for myself?”

“Certainly. Take as many as you want.” Dimitri said with relief, he really had no idea what to do with them and he really disliked throwing gifts away.

“Just a couple are enough. Bernadetta makes these really pretty bookmarks with pressed flowers. I thought they would make a nice keepsake to remind me of home.” Ashe explained and Dimitri must have looked confused as Ashe continued: “Ah, Bernadetta is-”

“The last one standing in the mock battle. I remember her.” Dimitri interrupted him. “I was actually wondering how you can turn a flower into a bookmark. How can it last?”

“If the flower is properly dried, it’ll last. And that’s why you press them… I can show you later, if you want... Or you can ask Dedue, I bet he knows how to do it as well. By the way, you should give some of those to him, I’m sure he would like to receive some roses from you during Garland Moon.”

Dimitri didn’t think Dedue would care much about such an old Fódlan tradition, but he handled the flowers with such care when he received them, it actually made the prince feel a bit bad about how indifferent he had felt about them before. He also gave a few of them to Mercedes and Annette and was rewarded with their brilliant smiles. The two girls had spent the whole night and the subsequent morning helping the Knights of Seiros’s healers treat the wounded soldiers. There were many in the vanguard who had been caught unaware by the fog; they were attacked before they could understand what was happening.

After that, Dimitri decided to visit the castle’s chapel as they still had some time before finally leaving for Garreg Mach and the prince knew he would just be in the way. It was completely deserted which gave the place a melancholy atmosphere. It seemed like most members of the church of Gaspard had either participated in the rebellion and died or fled before their army had arrived. The fact that they had chosen to support Lord Lonato and its implications didn’t escape Dimitri, but at that particular moment, he was not that interested in conjecturing. Instead he found a lonely burning candle that he used to light the others. Then he filled an empty vase with one bouquet he had been gifted and put it over the empty altar, before kneeling in front of it.

“What should I do? I feel so powerless.” Dimitri whispered and, just like that, he was thirteen again, being thrown into the ground by the captain of his personal guard and helplessly watching as a powerful dark spell hit the man right in the middle of his back.

The impact of an adult man’s body falling over his own smaller one was enough to make him out of breath. 

“Don’t move… Pretend… you’re dead…” the man had whispered to him as blood dripped from his mouth and nose directly onto Dimitri’s face. “Ah… I can't feel my legs… Goddess, please, have mercy on us… Please save these boys…”

These boys. Dimitri could hear the wails of the other one, Glenn. The captain had used to complain in a joking tone that he not only had to babysit the Prince, but the Duke's son as well. He would constantly treat Glenn like a child much to the young man’s chagrin. And in his last moments, he had prayed that at least their youngest would be spared, he had prayed until he couldn’t, then he moaned and cried, his spit and blood falling over Dimitri’s hair and clothes, and, finally, he died. It was one of the noblest, most selfless deaths the prince had seen and it was still painful and miserable. The goddess wasn’t as noble as the captain though, and hadn’t spared Glenn, only Dimitri. He would never forgive her for that.

All of a sudden, Dimitri was brought back to reality by the acute sensation that he was being observed. He immediately reached for his sword, without really thinking.

“It’s me, Dimitri.” he heard Byleth’s voice just as he stood up and turned; he immediately relaxed his grip on the hilt of his weapon. The mercenary was watching him with her usual neutral, slightly curious expression, her face a bit paler than usual, and instead of her usual tight fitting tops, she wore a large grey shirt, probably to avoid disrupting her wound too much. Byleth had been shot in her left shoulder, the same place Dimitri had been stricken in Remire Village. “I’m surprised you even noticed my arrival. You looked so focused on your praying.”

“I have a very sharp instinct when I’m focused.” Dimitri commented simply. The truth was that the more his mind was occupied with something else, the better were his instincts, like his body and mind worked better as separate entities than as a whole.

“You should use them more, your instincts.” Byleth said, and Dimitri immediately thought of the moment the mercenary had been shot, how none of them saw it coming. She continued, completely unaware of his thoughts: “I didn’t know you were so religious.”

“I’m not. Not particularly, at least. This kind of place makes me feel closer to those who have passed.” he admitted quietly. The experience was very religious to him, maybe he could even call it his personal religion. He felt so close to his loved ones at times, like they were really there with him. There were times he could almost hear their voices, whispering to him, giving him the guidance he needed, reminding him of why he was still alive, of his duty. 

Byleth did not say a thing, she simply watched him with her big blue eyes, her eyebrows slightly furrowed in a way that reminded Dimitri of Dedue’s own worried expression.

“I should apologise to you, Byleth. You got hurt on my behalf, I-”

“That’s not what happened, though I noticed that everybody seems to think so. Is that what you’ve been telling people? I was shot because I was inattentive, Dimitri.” Byleth interrupted with an arched eyebrow.

“And you were inattentive because you were worried about me.” Dimitri argued.

“That doesn’t make it your fault. I was the one that brought my worries to the battlefield.”

“Well, I shouldn’t have worried you in the first place!” he replied impatiently.

“I would like to see you try and stop me.” Byleth said in a mildly challenging tone he had only seen her use before a sparring match, her arms crossed.

“What?”

“I’m saying you can’t prevent me from worrying about you.”

Dimitri just stared at her, his mouth slightly open and a hot feeling of barely restrained frustration; it made him want to pick the vase over the altar and throw it against the wall. Instead, he closed his hands into fists with enough strength for his gauntlets to make a metallic noise of distress.

“You’re… more like Dedue than I imagined.” he said in a slightly bitter murmur, before changing the subject. “How are you feeling?”

“I heal fast. The place still stings, but it's manageable.” she replied with indifference. “And you?”

“It was only a shallow cut, nothing serious.”

For a moment they only stared at each other, then the corners of Byleth’s lips curved upwards and she pursed her lips in a way that looked like she was trying not to laugh. Dimitri did it for her, chuckling softly.

“It seems _we_ are more alike than we imagine." Dimitri commented with fondness.

“I guess.” Byleth agreed with a small smile, it made his smile grow wider. How odd it was, Dimitri had just remembered one of the most awful moments of his life, but Byleth could bring him back to the present and make him smile so easily. “Are those yours?” the mercenary asked, her gaze on the remaining flowers that Dimiri had left on one of the chapel wooden benches.

“I… received them from the townsfolk. Do you want them?”

“Garland Moon roses… There are few different types, but I suppose they all grow around this time of the year.” Byleth commented as she picked them, for Dimitri they were all just white roses. At times like this, he really felt like a brute. “Which is your favorite?”

“I know nothing of flowers.”

“You don’t need to, to choose a favorite.” Byleth argued with her usual neutral face. Dimitri sighed.

“Well, then, this one, I suppose.” he indulged her and pointed to one rose that was smaller, daintier than the rest. “It looks like the ones my mother used to favor.”

Byleth only nodded as she separated that one flower from the rest and looked from it to Dimitri's face.

“What is it?” he asked as Byleth carefully checked the rose’s stem.

“Come here and lower your head a little.” she said and Dimiri obeyed without really thinking. Then, without warning, Byleth was carefully arranging the rose over his ear. He could feel his face flushing right away. When she finally managed to balance it properly, she stepped backwards to give Dimitri a good look, then nodded in satisfaction.

“You’re making fun of me.” he said self-consciously and moved his hands to take the thing off his hair; Byleth immediately grabbed them.

“I’m not. It fits you.” 

“Now you’re definitely making fun of me.” Dimitri stated as irritation mingled with embarrassment, though he didn’t try to reach his hair again as Byleth was still holding his hands and he did not want to fight her.

“I’m not making fun of you, Dimitri.” she said firmly and gave him a hard stare, then she released his hands. “But if it makes you uncomfortable, you can take it off.”

Dimitri did not take it off - even though he did feel uncomfortable - and, instead, sighed in defeat.

“I was thinking of inviting Edelgard, Claude and you for tea again as soon as we return to Garreg Mach.” Byleth said, suddenly changing the subject. “We haven’t done it during Garland Moon, not the four of us. The party was fun, but I think our little meetings are my favorite.”

“I agree. Don’t let Claude hear it though.” Dimitri said with a smile.

“I think he’s more at ease when it’s just us too. Claude is very reserved.”

At this point Dimitri was also aware of the human contradiction that was Claude. He was indeed very easygoing, sociable and bold, but he was also controlling, secretive and calculating. Still, none of that described him well enough. And Dimitri might know how his tongue felt against his own, how his hair smelled like, and how his eyes looked golden in the sunset; he still felt like he didn’t know Claude at all. But, then, the inverse was also true, wasn’t it?

Dimitri’s thoughts were interrupted not by Byleth, who watched him with curiosity, but by Dedue, announcing that they were supposed to depart immediately. Dimitri only realized he still had Byleth’s rose on his hair when Felix pointed it out with his usual expression of contempt. Dimitri took it off in the same instant but couldn’t throw it away, so he fixed it on his belt instead.

\-----

Dimitri’s first night back in Garreg Mach was harsh. It was one of those nights in which he had to sleep with a lit lamp by his side or he would end up being swallowed by the darkness, in which every shadow seemed to move on its own and the walls appeared to be slowly closing in on him.

To make matters worse, his room was too hot and stuffy, and it was only the beginning of summer. Dimitri had already taken off all his clothes save from his underwear and kicked his bed sheets to the floor, but he was still sweating, his back uncomfortably sticking to the mattress. Trying to find a comfortable position, he moved on the bed so he was lying on his healthy side which made him face his desk, all the papers and books piled neatly over it, and in a glass of water, Byleth’s rose. It looked quite depressing after the whole trip through Magdred Way, even after Annette had put a spell on it to make it look livelier. And yet he was unable to throw it away, he was already foolishly attached to it.

_‘So it’s not Mother’s rose anymore, it’s Byleth’s. I suppose you have already forgotten me. You have abandoned me to die, so I suppose it is only natural to have me replaced as if I mean nothing.’_

“I haven’t replaced you.” the prince whispered at the same time someone knocked on his door. 

Dimitri opened his eyes suddenly; he hadn’t even noticed he had dozed off. For a moment, he considered if he had also imagined the sound of the knocks, but decided to check it anyway. He was met with the very real sight of Claude in the dark hallway and although he was the one who had knocked at his door, he looked very surprised.

“...Hello. I really didn’t expect you would open the door looking like that.” the boy said in an oddly embarrassed voice and Dimitri just stared at him, trying to understand what he was talking about. He still felt very slow and disconnected. “I, uh… was just returning from the… and then I saw the light coming out of your room, so I thought- What’s that? Are you hurt?”

Dimitri followed Claude’s gaze to the bandages around his middle. He noticed two things: the first was that there was a dark spot on them (Claude really had archer’s eyes, if he could see that in such poor lighting), the second was that Dimitri was wearing only his underwear. And it felt like the mortification had fully awakened him, as he was suddenly able to form words again

“That’s probably old.” he lied. Without warning, Claude’s hand was over the wound, touching it softly. Dimitri hissed in pain involuntarily, before he managed to bite his lip to stifle it . 

“You’re bleeding. Let me take a look.” Claude said while he tried to walk into his room, Dimitri immediately blocked his way.

“There’s really no need. I can do it myself.”

“Dimitri, the wound is on your right side and you’re right-handed not to mention kind of a klutz.” Claude argued looking unimpressed.

“It’s really nothing serious.” Dimitri insisted.

“You realize we are arguing in the dorm corridor, in the middle of the night, while you’re practically undressed, right? Is that something you want to draw out? Also, why are you holding a dagger? I mean, an assassin is not going to politely knock on your door before doing their job.”

Claude took advantage of Dimitri’s own confusion at the weapon in his hand (he couldn’t remember when he picked that up), to pass right by him and enter his room. The prince only sighed in defeat and closed the door.

“Alright, where is your first aid stuff?” Claude asked as he curiously inspected his whole room with his eyes, it made Dimitri even more embarrassed than he already was, especially with his clothes and bed sheets haphazardly thrown to the floor. Then, there was also the fact that it was _Claude in his room_ , looking like he had just tumbled out of bed, his hair an even bigger mess than it usually was, wearing wrinkled and loose shirt and pants.

“You are right in front of it.” Dimitri answered, surrendering himself to the situation, as he quickly put his pants back on. At least his room didn’t seem unreal and haunting anymore. 

Claude still looked lost (or maybe he was just busy mapping Dimitri’s quarters with his eyes), so the prince closed the distance between them to the point that his chest was almost touching the other’s back. Then he moved his arm past Claude so he could reach and open the drawer that was, really, just in front of them. The movement made Claude step backwards which, in turn, made his body softly collide against Dimitri’s and his mouth produce this very soft, very quiet ‘ah’ sound. Dimitri ignored the immediate effect the sound provoked on him and, instead, said: “Here.”

It took a moment for Claude to react. At first he simply stood there in silence. Then he turned his head so he could stare into Dimitri’s eyes. Just that was enough for the prince to throw all of his rational thought out of the proverbial window and then he was holding him, kissing his neck, and, inadvertently, shoving him against the open drawer. There was a loud ‘thump’ noise when the impact of their bodies closed the drawer shut again, before they both almost fell onto the dresser.

“Ouch.” Claude complained while he massaged his hip bone where he had apparently hit the drawer with the full force of Dimitri’s weight.

“I’m sorry. Did- Did I hurt you?” Dimitri asked nervously.

“I’ll survive. Don’t worry.” he said in a teasing tone before opening the drawer again. “I’ll not let you distract me this time so don’t even try.”

Claude picked a pair of scissors and cut the bandages circling Dimitri's middle. He, then, eyed the wound critically.

“You pulled a stitch. At least it has stopped bleeding already. Why weren’t you healed with magic?”

“We were ambushed in the fog so there were more wounded than the healers could deal with.” Dimitri explained, Claude widened his eyes a little in surprise.

“I want you to tell me the whole story, but let me finish this first, okay? I will clean and dress your wound again.”

“I really wish you wouldn’t bother.” Dimitri muttered in embarrassment.

“Me too, but I do.” Claude said in his usual casual tone, however, his face seemed to have gained a warmer color, he turned to the open drawer before Dimitri could be sure, though.

Claude sat down on the bed while Dimitri stood right in front of him, so the other could have better access to his wound. The position, however, was very tempting. Claude’s hair was so close to Dimitri’s hovering hands.

“Don’t touch me. Or I might end up pulling another one of those stitches.” the boy warned him without even looking at his face. It was like he had eyes at the top of his head. Dimitri acquiesced and, instead, watched the other work with an increasing feeling of fondness.

“You really are kind.” he said, repeating the words he had told him back in Remire Village.

“Whatever you say, Dimitri.” Claude replied nonchalantly while he finished bandaging him up again. “And we are done. Now come here and tell me about the mission. I heard that they discovered the plan to assassinate Rhea in the rebelling lord’s things, is that true?”

“How do you already know all of that?” Dimitri asked while he sat down beside Claude, keeping a respectful distance between them to avoid doing anything stupid again.

“It’s our mission this month, guarding the monastery during the Rite of the Goddess's Rebirth to guarantee Rhea’s safety. It’s also the Black Eagles' mission, so I supposed it would be yours as well.”

“We haven’t received our mission yet, so I wouldn't know.” Dimitri said, rubbing his eyes, he was suddenly feeling very tired. “Ah, about the plan… Catherine reported that she found it on Lonato.”

“On his body? What kind of person brings something like that to the battlefield?” Claude asked with an arched eyebrow.

“It’s all very strange and disturbing, to be honest.” Dimitri said quietly as he moved on the bed so he could sit with his back resting against the wall. “Lord Lonato never had a chance of winning. Even if he had managed to defeat the army that was sent to subdue him, it would only make the church mobilize even great numbers against him and then he would be crushed. I don’t know how conscious he was of that, considering how consumed he was by his desire for revenge… But someone knew, and they used him to plant this note just so the church would find it.”

“Which means this is not an assassination plan at all. It’s a decoy for something else. And quite an obvious one… If we are all looking at the Archbishop, we are not looking at the rest. What could be their real target?” Claude pondered and for a moment he closed his eyes as if to consider the possibilities. Dimitri didn’t say a thing, he was too tired to be able to make any new associations. Everything he had told Claude were thoughts he had during his trip back. “Tell me what happened during the mission. Everything you remember. There might be some clue there.”

Just thinking of retelling Claude the whole event made him feel like groaning, but the boy was looking at him with such expectant eyes, he couldn’t deny him. Actually, there were very few things Dimitri would deny Claude and that thought was frightening. So, in the end, he told everything he could remember, only omitting that he was a fool that would leave formation just to get Byleth hurt in the end. He did mention her wound (and quickly reassured him that she was fine, the question obvious on Claude’s worried expression), but in a more vague context. They were both silent afterwards, Claude looked lost in thought, while Dimitri tried to keep himself conscious enough to make sense.

“You said the churches were empty, right?” Claude asked.

“Yes, both the town church and the castle chapel were deserted. This means very little, Claude. They might have fled just to avoid being caught in the middle of a battle. And those who supported Lord Lonato may have done it out of personal loyalty.”

“Of course, that makes sense. But still… No one… Even the members of the church are afraid of the church, huh?”

Dimitri also didn’t have anything to say about that. Fear was clearly one of the main pillars of the Church of Seiros after all, even if it was the fear of celestial punishment. Besides, his mind was gradually slowing down and his eyelids felt very heavy, so he couldn’t respond even if he wanted to. What Dimitri really desired was to close his eyes for just one moment, rest just a little…

The feeling of a hand softly touching his shoulder made him open his eyes in surprise, but it was just Claude so he relaxed again.

“Don’t you want to lie down? That seems a little uncomfortable.” Claude suggested softly.

“No need.” Dimitri managed to answer, but he was being pulled gently to the bed by Claude’s arms so he moved as best as he could to help him. He was lying down before he knew it while the other boy watched him with such warm eyes.

“I’ll let you sleep. You’re clearly exhausted. I… should have noticed it earlier.” Claude said as he delicately ran his fingers over Dimitri’s bangs, moving them out of his forehead. It felt so good, Dimitri had to close his eyes for a moment.

“Good night.”

Then the hand touching Dimitri’s hair was gone, and he couldn’t help his reaction, really, he just wanted it back.

“Dimitri?” Claude called, making him open his eyes again.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t ‘hmm’ me.” he said in a tired voice, Dimitri just closed his eyes again. “You’re holding my wrist, Dimitri.”

“I am not.” Dimitri answered simply and he felt Claude try to pull away, but, really, he would have to try much, much harder than that. “Do that thing…” he pleaded sleepily.

“That thing?” Claude repeated and Dimitri moved the hand he was holding so it was resting over his head again.

Dimitri heard Claude sigh, then, again, he removed his hand from his hair. The prince opened his eyes one more time, ready to protest, but then he saw Claude lying beside him, his body turned to him and so close. Dimitri unthinkingly moved as well so he was also lying on his side, face to face to Claude, his hand already finding its natural, perfect resting place on the dip of the other’s waist.

“I’m staying for a bit longer, then. Now close your eyes and go to sleep.” Claude whispered before reaching to touch his hair again, caressing it softly. Dimitri complied, a sigh of bliss escaping him before he quickly fell into deep slumber.

\-----

Dimitri woke up the next day feeling more well-rested than he had in months. Claude wasn’t there and he couldn’t recall him leaving so, for a moment, he wondered if he had dreamt the whole thing. But then he shifted his position on the bed and noticed, very faintly, Claude’s smell on the pillow, and for a moment, he simply closed his eyes and basked in it. Before his mind could wander too deeply into dangerous territory, he was interrupted by the sound of knocks on his door.

This time he was at least conscious enough to get minimally dressed (and not to bring a dagger with him) before opening the door. At that point the person had already knocked for a second time, and the fact that it did not sound louder or more impatient made him suddenly sure of who it was.

It was Dedue and he looked worried - the change was minimal, but recognizable enough when one knew him as well as Dimitri did. He immediately let the other in and closed the door behind them.

“Did something happen?” Dimitri asked, Dedue just stared at him appraisingly in a way that made him fidgety.

“Your Highness, you haven’t appeared for your classes this morning, do you feel ill?”

“My classes…? Wait, what time is it?” Dimitri questioned in confusion.

“Around ten, I would say.”

“Ten?!” He repeated in shock, he couldn’t remember the last time he had woken up at such a late hour; he was usually up five hours earlier. By that time he would have already done some light training, washed, eaten breakfast and gone to his classes. “Today’s first period was supposed to be the last mission’s debriefing and the new mission’s briefing. Has that… already happened?”

“Yes. We waited for around thirty minutes for Your Highness to arrive before Professor Gilbert decided to proceed with only the present students.” Dedue answered honestly while he made Dimitri’s bed - usually the prince would protest, but he was feeling so stunned, he barely registered it.

Dimitri couldn’t help the groan of frustration that escaped him. What a pitiful excuse for a House Leader he was, skipping his appointments because he had overslept. Everyone probably thought he was avoiding the criticism for his poor performance during his last mission. Gustave was probably going to lecture for even longer than the last time - and he hoped he would, it was better than dealing with the silent judgement of others.

“Your Highness.” Dedue called him, pulling him out of his own mind. Then he held one of Dimitri’s hands so he could carefully put something small over his open palm: an earring, Claude’s earring. “It was under your pillow.”

“That’s-” he started, already feeling his face flush.

“You do not need to explain anything to me, Your Highness.” Dedue said simply, but still, Dimitri felt he had to make sure Dedue understood that it wasn’t Claude’s fault he had overslept, he just didn’t know how he could do it without making a fool of himself. Dedue was soothing him before he had even opened his mouth: “You have finally rested. That is what matters to me, Your Highness.”

\-----

Dimitri managed to arrive at the Blue Lion House classroom before the morning classes had ended, muttering apologies as he felt everyone’s eyes on him. He stayed behind with Gustave during lunch so the man could properly brief him on the month’s mission. It was as Claude had said: The Blue Lion House students were supposed to reinforce the security during the day of the Goddess’s Rite of Rebirth and protect the Archbishop from any harm. When the professor had finally dismissed him, Dimitri simply stood there, waiting.

“Is there anything else you wish to discuss, Your Highness?” the man asked.

“Ah, no. I simply thought… you would comment on my absence this morning.”

“Your Highness already seems properly ashamed, so I see no purpose in pushing the issue any further.”

Their talk ended there and Dimitri excused himself so he could run to the dining hall for a quick meal. He had already skipped breakfast, much to Dedue’s disapproval, and he really needed the energy as he wanted to make up for skipping his morning practice. Dimitri was surprised by the sudden company of Edelgard, who sat right in front of him for her own late lunch. She told him that Byleth had already invited her and Claude for tea the next Saturday, but she hadn’t been able to find Dimitri (probably because he was sleeping).

“Saturday is fine to me.” he answered quietly between mouthfuls of food.

“I was surprised to learn Byleth got hurt.” Edelgard commented suddenly and there was sincere worry in her voice.

“Actually-” Dimitri started, feeling the habitual guilt lodge in his belly.

“Dimitri, you have food on your face.” Edelgard interrupted him and instead of the softness from before there was the familiar indignation in her tone that reminded him of the little girl she used to be. Dimitri rubbed his cheek, trying to ignore his embarrassment. “The other side.” she said tiredly and he tried again. “Honestly, with a hand this size it is mystifying how you can even miss it. You know what, stop.” she ordered, then picked her own handkerchief and cleaned his cheek with it. “You’re hopeless. Why are you eating in such a rush anyway?”

“I...” Dimitri tried but could not articulate any words, as he was too self-conscious, especially because he could hear some girls whispering and giggling nearby. “I didn’t notice I was eating that fast.” he managed in the end. Dimitri was only able to eat calmly, like he had been raised to do, if he was consciously trying. Eating was, after all, just another dull task when one could not taste anything.

“Well, you were. You were eating like Caspar.” Edelgard said in a more subdued voice before she turned her attention to her food as well, and it seemed he had passed part of his embarrassment to her as her cheeks were pink.

\-----

Dimitri did not return Claude’s earring. He was going to, no matter how much he wanted to keep it for himself as some sort of secret keepsake. It was the right thing to do, after all. However, when he had really looked at it, he noticed something was very wrong: the metal was bent, and the tip was broken. Dimitri did not know how, but he supposed he had been the one who had done it. His ability to break delicate things was well known. So Dimitri held onto the useless trinket, stalling, unsure of how to proceed until their next tea party.

As the three house leaders sat around Byleth’s little round table, Dimitri noticed how much he had missed their tea times. For him, they felt a bit like pauses, like time had stopped and he was allowed to truly relax. Even when they were talking about very real problems, they felt more like mental exercises than actual, concrete, sometimes dangerous issues. This time, the subject was the supposed plot to assassinate the Archbishop.

“What do you think, princess? A secret plan hiding in plain sight like that… Smells fake right?” Claude asked Edelgard after he had retold the whole Blue Lion’s mission to her.

“I suppose.” Edelgard answered simply. “While everyone is out searching for a phantom assassin, the villains will be free to accomplish their true goal with ease.”

“But what would that goal be, huh?” Claude pondered.

“It might be something that can only be achieved that particular day.” Byleth proposed, she had been quietly listening to their discussion for quite a while.

“On the day of the rite, the monastery will be open to the public… But it already is quite accessible. So much so that there are people here capable of poisoning a man under the noses of the knights…” Dimitri mused.

“Are you saying that the incidents are related?” Claude questioned looking a bit skeptical.

“No, that would be assuming too much. I’m saying that whatever it is that they desire, it must be heavily guarded during the rest of the year. More than the infirmary, at least.”

Claude hummed softly looking thoughtful as he absent-mindedly touched his pierced earlobe with a finger. He wasn’t wearing an earring, which made Dimitri wonder if the one he had secretly under his custody was his only one.

“Alois told me something last month.” Byleth said all of a sudden. “He said that the Holy Mausoleum is open to the public on only one day of the year and that's the day of the rite.”

“The Holy Mausoleum? Isn’t that where they keep the saints’ bits and pieces or something?” Claude asked.

“I hope you don’t talk like that to other people. They might be offended.” Dimitri warned him seriously. He could already imagine Gustave’s face if someone called Saint Seiros’s sacred remains ‘the saints’ bits and pieces or something’.

“Well, I didn’t say anything offensive. And you needn’t worry anyway, Your Princeliness. It might not look like it, but I’m always very aware of who my interlocutor is, no matter the occasion.” Claude said with a grin. And Dimitri knew it to be true. He had noticed that the boy had stopped calling him by the weird nickname when they were by themselves, but would still do it in public, unless he wanted something from the prince. Claude was at least as conscious as Dimitri of the power of saying his name. “Anyway, I think we should dig up a little to see if the Holy Mausoleum really is the most likely target. But if it is… Would you like to try and catch them?”

“Catch them? We have no idea who ‘they’ are, Claude. There might be more people involved in this then the four of us can manage.” Edelgard replied critically.

“Not only that, but we are House Leaders. We can’t leave our posts to go after these imaginary villains.” Dimitri pointed out.

“You know, when the two of you speak like that, you sound much less creative and smart than I think you really are. It’s kind of disappointing.” Claude said with a sigh, and turned to look at Edelgard in the eyes: “Why would it be only the four of us, princess? Why wouldn’t we be able to recruit some other people to help? I mean, the two of you have each a very loyal servant-slash-friend that would certainly appear to help regardless of our invitation. That already makes us six. And we could involve a lot more people if we wanted, I mean, just think of how many people we involved in that party of yours.” Then he shifted his attention to Dimitri: “And where is the bad-boy-prince that I know you keep hidden, huh? Didn’t you say you wanted to trespass on the infirmary with me that time? So how are you now suddenly afraid of fooling your scary professor? I, personally, can think of at least a dozen ways of doing it.”

“I’ve never said I wanted to trespass on the infirmary with you. I only said that if we are doing something together, you should at least inform the other parties-”

“Why would I inform you of anything if you’re just going to stand and watch?”

“That’s not what I said either-” Dimitri continued in irritation, but stopped to the sudden noise of a palm hitting the table firmly.

“No fighting.” Byleth reminded them in her usual neutral voice, it sounded oddly threatening. “I think we might be getting a bit ahead of ourselves. First, we need to all agree that their probable target is the Holy Mausoleum. Then, we discuss a plan of action.”

“Byleth’s right. Let’s all conduct our own investigations on the issue. Next week we meet and decide if it’s worth such a radical intervention.” Edelgard proposed; both Dimitri and Claude agreed to that.

At that point, it was already so late that they could see the sun starting to set through the room’s windows and that was the sign that it was time for them to return to their realities. So they said their good-byes and Dimitri was on his way to the cathedral when he noticed Claude was following him.

“Are you also going to the cathedral?” he asked in confusion, Claude laughed.

“How many times have you seen me there, Dimitri?” he asked with a grin. “Seriously, the way that mind of yours works will remain forever a mystery to me.” Claude teased him and Dimitri was instantly offended. Before he could react, however, he was being pulled into a dark corner and kissed with a fiery intensity that made him completely forget why he felt insulted in the first place.

“You make me so mad sometimes. Is it that hard for you to agree with me on anything at all? Do you need to side with the princess every single time?” Claude whispered to him after he broke the kiss.

“I’m not going to agree with you just because of… this.” Dimitri stated firmly.

“You should agree with me because I’m right.” Claude said with a cocky grin before hastily kissing him again. He, then, stepped backwards to what would be the expected distance between two male friends. “Damn, we really need to find a good place to do this.” he said with obvious frustration. Dimitri thought that there was no better place than their own quarters, but he was not going to be the one to propose it. “Ah, that’s right. Can you look for my earring? In your… room?” Claude said in a very quiet voice, rubbing his neck self-consciously. “I’ve lost it, and I thought that maybe…”

“Ah, sure.” Dimitri agreed, averting his eyes. “Is it your only one?”

“Not really. But it’s my favorite. Actually, it’s the only one I ever use.” Claude admitted. For a moment he looked dejected, then he shook his head and smiled, though it did not seem as natural as his usual ones. “Well, it’s just an earring! Not that important! Anyway, let’s get out of here before we start attracting too much attention.”

Claude went his own way afterwards. Dimitri watched him leave feeling guilty not only for breaking something precious to the other, but also for lying about it. When Claude had finally disappeared from view, he took the earring from his pocket and held it between his fingers. He wondered if there was some way to fix it. It was made of metal so it seemed possible. Dimitri had to try, it was the least he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been dealing with a lot of anxiety and insonmia these last few days (life imitates art, they say), so editing this chapter was very challenging. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading~ Please leave a comment if you can~ See you soon~


	15. Flower - All or nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard is involved in Dimitri's and Claude's plans somewhat relunctantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being even later than late! I've been considering changing my already unreliable updating schedule to biweekly for a while. The reason for that is so I can focus more on writing chapters 20+ and less on polishing/editing. So, it might get slower for now, but, hopefully, it will be rewarding in the future...

Edelgard watched the sky out of her room’s window for a moment. The sun was setting later each day. A month or so earlier the monastery would be shrouded in darkness by that hour, instead it was bathed in warm golden light. Spring slowly turned into summer, her plans were slowly put into motion and Edelgard slowly got herself used to her life at Garreg Mach. Actually, she was starting to question if she was getting too used to it. 

On the other side of the room, near the door, stood Hubert, his back against the wall and arms crossed. He had been waiting for her near the stairs to the second floor dormitories that day, waiting for her monthly tea party to end. And just as her meetings with Byleth and the other house leaders were starting to become part of her routine, so were her talks to Hubert afterwards.

“Will we continue to wait and see then, Lady Edelgard?” he asked in his usual quiet voice. He was referring to Claude’s (and it was always him wasn’t it?) disruptive idea of trapping and catching the potential invaders in the Holy Mausoleum.

“That’s the most prudent decision in my opinion.” Edelgard answered in an equally soft voice. The young man didn’t say anything to that, but she could see in his eye that he had his own ideas about how to deal with the issue. Curiously, she thought again of Claude and how he would also take forever to say what was on his mind just because he was waiting for the right moment. They were completely different in so many ways and yet she had started noticing these really subtle similarities. They would probably both be offended at being compared to one another though. “What’s your idea, Hubert?” she asked.

“I was wondering if perhaps this is an opportunity to achieve the goal that we couldn’t in Remire Village.” he explained matter-of-factly. Edelgard took a moment to process his words. She knew exactly what he was talking about, however, part of her could not help but be shocked at the suggestion. He continued, his eye fixed on the princess’s: “I suppose that’s a risk that they are already taking, wanting to ambush an unknown number of enemies in such precarious conditions, however, the risk could be more… intentional on our part.”

“No.” Edelgard said immediately and without thinking. The strength and spontaneity of her reaction surprised herself, but not Hubert who only watched her with his usual impassive expression. “The situation has changed. At least for the time being, we should let them be.” she elaborated.

“As you wish, Lady Edelgard.” he acquiesced easily. In moments like that, Edelgard really wished Hubert would be less deferential so they could have an actual discussion on those subjects. He could see in his face his own doubts about her decision and judgement, however he would not say them to her face, not without her pressuring him into it.

On the other hand, Edelgard was unsure her decision could stand much scrutiny at all. The reasons to dispatch Dimitri and Claude hadn’t simply ceased to exist. They were, after all, still prominent figures with their own ambitious agendas. Actually, the more she knew them, the more objectively dangerous they seemed. Claude was mysterious and shrewd, besides being too curious for his own good. Dimitri looked more harmless in contrast, but he gave off a strange sensation of instability, like he was almost at breaking point. And that was troubling, considering his personal and political power, not to mention his unassuming charm that seemed to attract all kinds of people to his orbit. Just in the last days, she had seen many Black Eagle Students interacting with the prince and they all seemed to enjoy his company. Clearly, Claude had also fallen victim to the boy’s magnetism and it seemed more and more reciprocal. That brought many risks to Edelgard’s plans as a future alliance between them was a very real possibility.

But then there was another possibility which was having them as her allies. It was tempting to think of all that potential working in her favor. She couldn’t imagine how she would achieve that, so, for the time being, she was waiting and evaluating their present circumstances. And there was also Byleth to consider. Edelgard really wanted to bring the mercenary to her side, but that seemed quite impossible in a scenario where the two other house leaders were her enemies. In the end, Edelgard felt like she had to take the whole package. She could either have all or have nothing.

\-----

Their monthly tea party turned into weekly ‘strategy’ meetings. After agreeing on trying to ambush the ‘villains’ in the Holy Mausoleum during the Goddess’s Rite of Rebirth, they had to define how they would do it.

“There’s a balance between not enough people and too many people. If everyone knows about our plans, that knowledge might reach the invaders.” Claude said in their second meeting. Edelgard found the irony of the situation mildly amusing.

“What about the professors?” Dimitri asked.

“Remember when I said these things work better on a need-to-know basis? Well, I don’t think they need to know. Besides, they will probably only tell us to stay at our posts and follow the orders from above.” Claude replied reasonably, but Dimitri still looked unsure so he continued: “I know I won’t tell Professor Hanneman. I’m already coming up with a scheme so he won’t notice me slipping away. What about you, princess?”

“Professor Manuela would be against sending her students into unpredictable danger. It’s best if she is unaware of our intentions.”

“See? If you want, I can think of a way of distracting your professor as well.” Claude offered with a sly smile.

“Thanks, but there is no need. I already have a few ideas about how to accomplish that.” Dimitri declined.

“Oh? Tell us, then! I’m dying to know what that mind of yours came up with.” Claude said with a big grin that made Edelgard usually want to smack him.

“Do you need to patronize me all the time? Just because I am not as smart as you, it doesn’t mean I cannot think on my own.” Dimitri replied and he looked genuinely upset with Claude who, in turn, was caught off guard by the intensity of his reaction.

“That’s not… I didn’t mean it like that, Dimitri.” Claude said in a surprisingly regretful voice. Dimitri only nodded and turned his attention to his tea instead. It only seemed to agitate Claude further. “I’m honestly curious! It’s just… the way we think is so different-”

“Claude, don’t make it worse.” Edelgard interrupted him; she was starting to get second-hand embarrassment just from watching them. “Just apologize and get this over with.”

The boy in question opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He seemed suddenly self-conscious - or maybe he was too proud. Byleth, who had been quietly listening to their discussion, gave him a long stare.

“I’m sorry.” Claude managed looking down at the contents of his tea cup. Then he turned to Dimitri who was still ignoring him. “I’m sorry, Dimitri, I-”

“Just once is enough.” Dimitri interrupted him, thankfully, as Edelgard had a feeling Claude was going to ruin the apology if he was allowed to continue. “It’s fine. I know I shouldn’t take the things you say to heart.”

Claude seemed to want to say something about that, but didn’t. They were all uncomfortably silent for a moment that stretched for way too long.

“I have made this awkward now, haven’t I? I apologise.” Dimitri said and stood up. “I should go. I have… a few other matters to attend after all.”

Byleth immediately stood up as well. “Don’t you want to have more tea?”

“No, thank you.” he said with a superficial smile as he got to the exit, followed by Byleth who opened the door for him. “Good bye.” he said, before departing.

Byleth watched him leave for a while before turning to the remaining house leaders. “What are you waiting for? Go.” she said, her eyes on Claude.

“I… didn’t say anything offensive.” Claude argued weakly, but still, he stood up. Byleth shrugged, looking unsympathetic.

“You are always joking about his intelligence. I'm surprised it took him this long to take offense.” Edelgard contested with an arched eyebrow.

“Right, Dimitri’s protection squad gained two new members. Better inform their chief.” Claude said in his usual flippant manner, though his expression was still one of remorse as he left the room. Edelgard had no idea of who else he was talking about, although she had to admit there was something about the prince that made her feel a little protective of him and it was not exactly new. She remembered feeling similarly since the first time she had seen the cute and clumsy little boy he used to be. 

“Dimitri’s protection squad… I wonder if they are affiliated to the childhood friends gang…” Byleth mused nonsensically as she closed the door.

“What is that?” Edelgard questioned, suddenly too aware that she was alone with Byleth.

“Nothing, just… a joke, I guess.” the woman said with the smallest of the smiles. It made her face acquire a mischievous and childlike quality.

“I have been wondering this for a while… How old are you?” Edelgard asked as soon as the question came into her mind.

“I don’t know.” was Byleth's simple response.

“How is that possible? You are certainly not so old as to lose track of the years passing.”

“My father never cared about this kind of thing so I learned not to.”

“Your father must be more eccentric than he looks. He certainly raised you in a very unique way.” Edelgard commented, her eyebrows raised. “If birthdays hold little importance in your eyes, then why did you throw that party for mine?”

The question seemed to catch Byleth by surprise and for a moment she did not say a thing. She moved quietly through the room so she could sit at her usual place right beside Edelgard. However, with only the two of them there, she seemed too close.

“I thought that maybe you would enjoy it.” the woman replied vaguely while absent-mindedly tapping the table with her fingers. It was such a little thing, but Edelgard had learned how to interpret the small gestures of reserved people from dealing with Hubert all her life so she could pick up the nervousness. That coupled with the admission that she had done it just to please Edelgard made the girl’s heart thud rapidly. “Maybe I’ve changed my mind about birthdays.” she continued quietly, looking like she was considering that for the first time. “I have seen many people die through my years. Mercenaries, thieves, common folk… It became part of my routine. Living or dying… It didn’t seem that important at some point.” she confessed, her usual distant expression in place, however, her eyes betrayed a vulnerability Edelgard had never seen. “Something’s changed.”

“Changed?” Edelgard repeated, urging her to continue.

“This has become important to me.” Byleth said simply, tapping the table again, this time intentionally. “I hope that we’ll have many opportunities to have tea together like today. But the truth is that we don’t know. I might die defending the Holy Mausoleum at the end of the month… I might never see the three of you again after you graduate… So I want…” Her voice drifted into silence

“You want?”

“To enjoy them.” she concluded and there was so much emotion in her eyes. They looked intense, all-consuming. “And I hope you’ll enjoy them too. Our moments.”

Edelgard was speechless. Byleth's words struck a chord with her. Sometimes she would lie in her bed at night and would fantasize about just giving up. Letting go of her ambitions and contending herself with living a very mundane life. What would be like to live each day fully present, enjoying the simplest pleasures of life, without thinking about the future, about goals and responsibilities, without thinking about her lost family and making sure that history would not repeat itself any longer?

“You say embarrassing things with such ease.” Edelgard replied finally and she could feel her face flush. “I do enjoy them. Our moments. And I do hope they will not end with my graduation.”

Byleth nodded, that mild smile, so subtle as it was precious gracing her face, and, suddenly, Edelgard felt breathless, helplessly thrown into the waves of the oceans that were the other woman's eyes, and she had never learned how to swim, so she was drowning, sinking into the deep… Then, all at once, she was back to the surface, pulled to safety by the most delicate of touches as Byleth’s little finger softly brushed against her own. For a moment she only looked at them, their hands over the table and that small area of contact, then her eyes sought her face again and found Byleth watching her attentively and yet she looked so unsure.

“I’m sorry.” Byleth apologized as she pulled her hand away. Edelgard had the impulse of grabbing it and holding it there, but could not do it.

“Don’t be. Sorry.” Edelgard answered quickly in a clipped voice, averting her eyes.

“It’s getting late.” Byleth said as she stood up. Edelgard had noticed that sentence was Byleth’s preferred ‘way out’ when she was feeling either uncomfortable or tired. If she had to guess, she would say that this time it was the former.

“I suppose.” Edelgard acknowledged also rising, the disappointment she felt at their partings was growing more and more habitual. Byleth accompanied her to the door and they stayed there, awkwardly silent for an instant longer than it would feel comfortable.

“I hope Dimitri and Claude have managed to talk things out.” Byleth said.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it.” Edelgard replied with only mild annoyance at having the other house leaders barge into their conversations even when they were not present.

\-----

The next week, Edelgard and Claude arrived at Byleth’s quarters punctually. Dimitri, however, was nowhere to be seen.

“Where is Dimitri?” Byleth asked looking around before fixing her eyes on Claude.

“Why are you looking at me? I’m not his mother.” he replied blandly and when Byleth kept staring at him, he continued: “Stop babying him, Byleth! And you too, princess! Dimitri is not so delicate that any silly thing I say would destroy him, ok? And he says I’m the one who patronizes him… I wonder from where people get this impression that I’m a cruel manipulative villain while Dimitri is some sort of poor innocent damsel in distress that needs to be protected from my terrible intentions. That’s so far away from the truth.” he vented in obvious frustration.

Edelgard could only raise her eyebrows at his surprising outburst.

“I didn’t say that.” Byleth said simply. “Did someone bother you, Claude?”

“What? No! I’m talking about Dimitri not-”

“What is it about me?” the aforementioned boy asked as he silently approached them, startling Claude who flinched and flushed immediately.

“We were talking about you being late. How weird is that?” Claude said quickly before any of the two women could talk.

“Ah, I apologize for making you wait. The Blue Lion House meeting took longer than expected.”

“We have actually just arrived.” Edelgard replied while they all got inside Byleth’s room. It was very clear that Claude was also protective of Dimitri in his own way though he would do his best to hide it from others and especially from the prince himself.

That day their topics of discussion covered the people they could bring with them to the Holy Mausoleum, possible team composition and battle formations. And they were doing all of that based on what could only be called an educated guess. They would be engaging an unknown number of enemies indoors, in a place none of them had ever been to. Not even Edelgard knew exactly what they would find as the whole invasion was being planned by the Western Church and her influence was mostly indirect.

"There's only one known entrance to the Holy Mausoleum, so the enemies will be trapped inside, however…" Claude repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"We will be the ones trapped if reinforcements arrive." Edelgard completed boredly.

"That's why we need to reinforce the rearguard. It's too vulnerable against a second or even a third wave of enemies. We should have at least a couple of sturdier units there." Dimitri proposed.

"Who'd you suggest?" Byleth asked.

"Dedue and I." he answered with no hesitation and with such a neutral voice, like that was the most reasonable decision and not just an excuse for him to keep an eye on Claude. Dimitri's protectiveness of the other, much like his own personality, was very straightforward.

“Aren’t you better equipped for the vanguard though?” Claude questioned.

“I don't see much use for myself there with so many other competent warriors, including Byleth and Edelgard. As for Blue Lion students, I'd suggest Ingrid, Felix and Sylvain." Dimitri continued in the same matter-of-factly tone.

"Can they stand to be separated from you, though?" Claude asked in a mildly teasing way.

"If they are given a task, they will complete it." Dimitri replied with unshakable confidence. Edelgard wondered if there was anyone apart from Hubert that she trusted so much.

“Fair enough. Just remember you will have to follow my instructions.” Claude conceded. One of their first decisions in their first strategy meeting had been that Byleth would lead not only their whole mission but also their improvised vanguard; Claude, on the other hand, would lead the rearguard.

“Well, it certainly won’t be the first time, will it?” Dimitri replied with a curiously challenging smile. And that seemed not only to surprise Claude, but also to embarrass him a little, by the way his cheeks gained color. “You are a reasonable leader, Claude. I see no problem in following you.”

Edelgard, on the other hand, much preferred following Byleth. For some reason, the idea of receiving orders from Claude (and, to a lesser degree, Dimitri) peeved her. She felt much more comfortable with Byleth’s commands which should not be the case as the woman was a simple commoner who held no position of authority. And yet there had been no discussion, no argument between the house leaders when they had chosen who would lead the whole endeavour. Unanimously, they picked Byleth.

\-----

The day before their last strategy meeting, Edelgard found Dimitri waiting for her outside the Black Eagle House classroom. He was in the company of Ferdinand who was in the middle of a long discourse on something or other and just thinking about being in Dimitri’s shoes made her feel very tired. The prince, however, did not look bored, he actually appeared to be genuinely interested in whatever it was that Ferdinand was telling him, and when the boy finally quieted down, Dimitri rubbed his chin thoughtfully before saying:

“I understand the appeal, Ferdinand. However, that doesn’t change the fact that they are quite flimsy.” At that point Dimitri’s eyes met Edelgard’s and he nodded in acknowledgement. “Edelgard, could I have a word with you if you have the time?”

“I have very little, Dimitri. So if you’d like to talk, I ask that you do it while we walk.” she said, trying to not get caught into whatever long debate they were having.

“That’s fine by me.” he agreed, before turning to Ferdinand. “I’m sorry, can we continue this discussion some other time?”

“Certainly. I am still quite shocked to hear you say they are flimsy. Perhaps you will change your mind if you hold one in your hands. Yes, I think you will. I will bring my own tomorrow for my afternoon training, so you will have the opportunity to test it yourself.”

“I have already tested them so I doubt I’ll change my mind.” Dimitri said with a boyish, slightly lopsided grin that she didn’t remember ever seeing, but fit his features well. “I’ll be there, however. Then we will see.”

They had already left the classroom building behind when Edelgard asked:

“What were you two talking about?”

“We were talking about different kinds of lances. It’s actually-”

“I’m not interested.” Edelgard cut him off. She would never understand Ferdinand’s (and Dimitri’s, apparently) fetishistic obsession with his own weapons and armor. For her, they were only necessary tools. She would take good care of them, but that’s only because she needed them to be reliable in a crisis. “I’ve seen you talking with Ferdinand a few times this month. When did you become so familiar with each other?”

“‘So familiar’ seems to be a bit of an exaggeration. We have a few interests in common, that’s all. As for when, it was during your birthday party’s preparations. We had a couple of meetings with Seteth about it. I was very thankful for his presence as I am not quite as loquacious as him.”

“Loquacious… I suppose that is one way to describe him.” Edelgard commented quietly. At least she was finally understanding why so many Black Eagle students were suddenly flocking around Dimitri and Claude. Dorothea’s familiarity to both was such that they had earned their own ridiculous nicknames. “What is it that you wanted to talk about?”

Dimitri's expression suddenly turned serious. “I have… come across some information that I found worrisome.” he started and the first thing Edelgard thought was that he had discovered some sort of clue of her involvement in Garreg Mach’s latest strange happenings. “Hilda spoke to me yesterday-”

“Hilda?” she interrupted him. Even if the aforementioned girl wasn’t always hanging out with Claude, Edelgard would not forget her. She could still remember the pain she had felt when the harmless looking girl had knocked her out during the mock battle. “Dimitri, is this about Claude?”

“...Yes?” the boy answered, suddenly looking bashful. Edelgard sighed in both relief and exasperation.

“I would rather not be involved in your relationship issues.” she said tiredly and it was enough to make Dimitri stop, with his mouth hanging open and such a red face, he looked about to pass out.

“Tha- That’s not… I mean, no- Wait, how?” he muttered senselessly.

“You two are so obvious I am surprised the whole academy is not talking about it.” Edelgard explained evenly.

“We… We’re not… It’s not a _relationship_.” he managed poorly and with such an unsure expression it only served to prove the opposite.

“I don’t care. What you do with him or how you feel about it makes no difference to me.” she said curtly although that was a lie. Dimitri and Claude’s bond was one of the most unpredictable, uncontrollable elements she had to consider in her future actions in the monastery. “I do hope you still remember that conversation we had when we were returning from Remire Village.”

“I trust Claude, Edelgard.” he stated without hesitation. “And I’m not here to talk about… me and him. Honestly, I’m starting to regret this whole conversation. Maybe I should have just talked to Byleth. But then, it wouldn’t be the same…”

“What are you talking about, Dimitri?” she asked impatiently.

“I would have already told you if you didn’t keep interrupting me.” Dimitri argued in an equally irritable voice. “Hilda told me that it’s Claude’s birthday this month. Isn’t it odd? He had all that work to plan your party but never told us that his own was fast-approaching.”

“Is it really that odd? Although he has a big ego, he’s more used to working behind the scenes.” Edelgard pondered. “Don’t tell me you want to throw another party…”

“Edelgard, please. Does that sound like something I could do on my own? I know my limitations quite well.” Dimitri said with honesty. “Besides, it wouldn’t be possible even with everyone’s help. His birthday is on the 24th, that’s less than a week from now. It’s also two days before the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth so Seteth would never approve it.”

“You have clearly thought this through so I imagine you have another idea.” Edelgard remarked as she urged him to continue.

“I haven’t thought of anything amazing. I’m not a really great planner after all, not like, well…” he started, his cheeks flushing a little at that. Edelgard raised his eyebrows both at his modesty-bordering-into-self-deprecation and at his unintentional admiring declaration. Dimitri was clearly putting Claude on a pedestal. What a perfect recipe for disappointment. “I just thought we could have tea at Byleth’s like usual and eat some cake. Byleth and Hilda have asked Lysithea to bake one for him. Apparently she’s some sort of cake specialist and Claude is really fond of her.”

“And what do you want from me?”

“I just want you to show up.” Dimitri answered simply.

“Why? It’s not like me and Claude have an excellent relationship. Wouldn’t it be better if it was just the three of you?”

“Well, it wouldn’t be the same without you, Edelgard. I don’t think you realize it, but Claude really enjoys your company. Have you never noticed how he always asks for your feedback first on his ideas?” Edelgard didn’t say a thing. She had actually never noticed that he favoured her opinion in any way and she honestly didn’t know what to think of it. Dimitri watched her quietly for a moment before continuing: “If you don’t want to go then don’t. Just tell me or Byleth so we can make the necessary adjustments.”

“I’ll go.” she said firmly. “I want to.”

Dimitri smiled at her and it was so natural and sincere, it took her breath away. In moments like these, it was very clear how the prince had been able to easily sweep a mostly reasonable man like Claude off his feet.

“Good. That’s really good.” he said with the same pleased expression. “Tomorrow on our meeting we will propose an additional one on Thursday with the excuse of reviewing our strategy. We want it to be a surprise because, well, Claude might want to take control of everything and the idea is that he’d just enjoy the day.”

While Edelgard watched Dimitri talk about the other boy, she wondered if, perhaps, Byleth was right after all. When they had talked at her party, she had thought the mercenary might be exaggerating, but as Edelgard saw the prince’s gentle smile and adoring eyes, she thought: _‘Maybe that’s love.’_

\-----

The one to propose the additional meeting on Claude’s birthday was Byleth. Although the woman was known for her frankness, she could tell a lie without a change in her expression, probably because she was so inexpressive after all.

“You know… We can review our plans as much as we want, we will still never be completely prepared. Especially when we know nothing of our enemies like this time.” Claude commented thoughtfully. “But sure, another meeting is another opportunity to drink Byleth’s tea, so I’m in.”

Edelgard and Dimitri also agreed with the suggestion as planned. They had barely finished deciding a time and Claude was back at conjecturing:

“We haven’t found any new useful information this week… I guess we’ll be in for a surprise.” he said and Edelgard wondered if the use of the word ‘surprise’ was intentional or if she was overestimating Claude’s observation skills. “Both Leonie and Hilda mentioned some sort of creepy knight with a scythe roaming the town… It sounds too theatrical to be an actual threat if you ask me. Then we also have our mysterious assassin, who managed to slip poison into a man’s dinner… Are any of these connected? Is Garreg Mach so full of different unrelated shady people?”

“This is already an odd year just because the three of us are attending the academy at once. I don’t think something like that has ever happened in all of its history.” Dimitri mused. “In addition to that, after the Blue Lions last mission, Catherine mentioned to us that this year has been especially strange. I suppose she was referring to the amount of dangerous incidents…”

“This year, huh? Is it because of us? Or maybe there’s some student this year who’s implicated in these incidents?” Claude continued and it was eerie how close he was to the truth without even noticing. “It’s no use. With so little information, I can only try to guess…”

Edelgard could not help but wonder: What would Claude do with more information? The thought did not leave her mind in the subsequent days, and she did not share it with Hubert as she already knew what would be his opinion on the matter. In truth, she was also very aware that sharing intelligence was a very risky move. Rationally, it was not worth it, it could create more problems for her to deal with in the future, problems that could very well be her downfall.

She came to her decision the night before Claude’s birthday. She was writing an essay for class, and, as she paused to think about what to write next, her eyes stopped at a small pile of books she had brought to the academy for sentimental reasons. One of them attracted her attention. It was a book of assorted tales of adventure, the kind that is very popular among young boys and girls, but with a twist. On impulse, she picked it, opened it and reread the dedicatory her brother had written to her so long ago. Giving it away… The thought had never crossed her mind before. And yet, it was ideal: it was informative in its own way, it was also a test, a challenge of sorts, but it was not too risky; in the end, they were just children’s stories. She put the book in her school bag before returning her attention to her homework.

\-----

The revelation of Claude’s birthday surprise was as blunt and amusing as anything planned by the likes of Byleth and Dimitri could be.The three house leaders arrived for the ‘meeting’ together and, as soon as the mercenary opened the door of her room, the delicious smell of baked goods drifted out.

“What’s that smell?” Claude asked as he entered the room, followed by Edelgard and Dimitri.

“It’s a pie. I know you are not that much of a fan of sweets so I baked a savory pie. It’s my birthday gift to you.”

“My birthday…?” Claude repeated with a small smile.

“Yes. The meeting was only an excuse to celebrate your birthday. Are you surprised?”

“Byleth! That’s not how you do this!” Dimitri admonished shaking his head.

“I didn’t know there was a predefined way of doing it.” Byleth shrugged, not looking the slightest bit worried about it. Claude just laughed loudly at that.

“Well, I’m surprised.” he said when he managed to control himself. “I mean, I thought it was a little bit of a coincidence, but…”

“You wanted to manage your expectations.” Edelgard completed.

“I didn’t have any, princess.” he denied, she wasn’t very sure if she believed that. “If I knew we were going to eat, I’d have skipped lunch.”

“You shouldn’t eat too much anyway as your cake should be arriving soon.” Byleth informed.

“I really should have skipped lunch then.”

“That reminds me. I have a present for you as well.” Edelgard said.

“Ah, so do I.” Dimitri added and he was already flushing.

“Two royal presents on the same birthday? I don’t know if my heart can take it…” he joked in his usual manner, however, there was an underlying tension in his voice that made Edelgard think that he might be more overwhelmed with the attention than he was letting on.

Edelgard picked the book inside her bag. She wondered if she should have wrapped it to give it a more birthday feeling. It was too late for that, so she just handed the boy the book as it was.

“It’s my understanding that you like reading so I thought you would enjoy this.” she said as Claude held the book in his hands.

“‘All the stories I have told you’ by Camelia von Hresvelg.” he read out loud. “von Hresvelg… Is that a relative of yours?”

“The author was the younger sister of my grandfather, yes.”

He opened the book and his neutral expression turned into one of surprise. “Hey, princess, isn’t that-”

“Dimitri, you said you also had a gift for Claude, didn't you?” she said, effectively interrupting him.

“Ah, that’s- that’s right.” Dimitri said, flushing again, as he took a small black velvet pouch from his pocket. “I… repurposed something I had lying around my room for the package… The original one was… too conspicuous.”

For a moment, Claude only stared at the pouch like it might contain some kind of deadly poison. Edelgard could understand why; whatever was there was small and, if it had been in a conspicuous container before, she could only think of one thing: a ring.

“What’s this, Your Princeliness?” Claude asked and he could not disguise his nervousness then.

“Well, you will have to open and see.” Dimitri answered simply still with very pink cheeks.

Claude sighed as if to release some tension, before opening the pouch and grabbing whatever was inside. It looked like a ring, but not quite…

“Is this- Is this my earring? Where have you found it? Wait...” he asked as he brought the small object close to his face. “It’s not. It looks like it, but there’s something different.”

“I found it, but it was broken beyond repair, so I asked a jeweler to remake it.” Dimitri confessed quietly.

“That’s… too much. I bet it was expensive as well.” Claude said with a grimace like the object he was holding was causing physical pain.

“It was clearly an important item to you.” Dimitri insisted.

“Well, yes.” Claude said, still making a face.

“I won’t force you to accept it.”

“Of course you won’t, because I’m not one to be forced.” he replied as he evidently tried to regain his composure. “And I’m accepting it anyway. It’s just… I’m at a loss here… And to give me this in front of others… Why are you so weird?” he finished it in a quiet voice.

“Aren’t you going to put it on?” Byleth asked with her usual unemotional face and neutral tone.

“I guess I could…” he said and walked so he was in front of Byleth’s mirror. He needed three tries to actually manage it, so flustered that he was. 

Edelgard discreetly shifted her eyes to the prince, and noticed, amusedly, how he had the posture of a soldier in a drill, with perfect erect back, legs apart and hands clasped behind his back. She wondered if it was to avoid fidgeting nervously. Dimitri had said he wasn’t a good planner, but he clearly had planned the whole thing quite well: he had found the perfect occasion to give a gift that was too extravagant to be presented casually. She also had the suspicion that commissioning a new earring was more of a choice than a necessity. How destroyed a simple earring like Claude’s had to be so it was unsalvageable? Was she overestimating Dimitri’s cunning? And if she wasn’t, were any of them aware of the implications of such a gift? Claude would be wearing Dimitri’s earring everyday; it was not a ring but it worked in a very similar, mildly possessive way. She turned to Byleth who was still observing Claude curiously. Suddenly a strange thought took hold of her, the image of the mercenary wearing something that Edelgard had specially chosen and given to her. A pendant or a ring. Just that was sufficient for her to feel very warm and flustered. This thing she refused to name that she felt for the mercenary was becoming way too unmanageable for her taste.

“Let's eat.” Byleth declared bluntly and Claude’s face seemed to relax at that. The woman took off the cloth covering the pie over the table and turned to grab their plates.

“Good idea.” Claude said, sounding more like himself. “Looks like Garreg Mach Meat Pie, but smells different.”

Just thinking of that pie made Edelgard a little queasy. The taste was too strong for her liking. But Byleth had baked it, so she could not refuse it.

“It’s a bit like it but lighter, so I think both you and Edelgard will enjoy it.”

“Both of us… but not His Princeliness?”

“Dimitri eats everything like it’s yesterday’s bread.” Byleth commented with a mildly disapproving voice.

“That’s not true. Even I have my favorites.” Dimitri defended himself weakly as he sat in his usual place beside Claude where he had a privileged view of the other's pierced ear.

“Now that you mention it… I have also noticed that His Princeliness always eats with the same bored face. And, really, if I had such a good cook as my devoted vassal I would be a bit rounder in the middle.” Claude remarked as he cut a piece of Byleth’s pie and brought it to his mouth. “Delicious, Byleth. It’s chicken, isn’t it? But it’s so yummy… And I usually find it a little plain.”

Edelgard also tasted the pie then and had to agree. It didn't taste pungent and greasy as she thought it would.

“Yes, chicken instead of game. If it’s seasoned correctly and coupled with the right vegetables, it can be very tasty.” Byleth explained and she sounded quite proud. It was so rare and endearing, Edelgard was smiling fondly, before she could control herself. The mercenary chose that exact moment to turn to her with inquiring eyes. “What did you think?”

“It’s very delicious.” Edelgard said as she felt her face flush from being caught making such a silly face.

“What about Your Princeliness? Does it taste like yesterday’s bread to you?” Claude asked in his usual joking manner; Dimitri only furrowed his eyebrows at him while he ate silently. “Do you have a poor sense of taste, is that it?”

“Yes, I do.” was his simple reply. Edelgard arched an eyebrow. When he was little he was certainly enthusiastic about his favorite foods (she at least remembered he used to have a big sweet tooth). What had changed? Claude also seemed about to question him further but stopped. There was a growing noise of conversation outside, and it seemed like a lot of people, so many, they could not understand a word. Then, someone knocked.

“It must be your cake.” Byleth said to Claude.

“What a noisy cake it is.” Claude joked with a grin.

“I guess. Can you get it? It’s yours after all.” Byleth requested with her usual blandness.

“All right.” he agreed with amusement and stood up to do just that.

He opened the door to a crowd and they all seemed to be mostly Golden Deer students, but there were people from other houses as well, Edelgard even saw Dorothea and Petra among them.

“Happy birthday!” Hilda said excitedly. After that, it was pure chaos as several students spoke one over the other in loud voices and entered the room with more food and gifts.

“I thought it was just going to be the four of us?” Edelgard whispered to Dimitri.

“Well, it was… But these things seem to always get out of our control, don’t they?” Dimitri answered sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this is an Edelgard chapter, it ended up being more about Claude for obvious reasons. The poor boy almost had a heart attack thinking he was about to receive a marriage proposal at the ripe age of 18.
> 
> Next chapter should be posted any time from 10.12 (monday) to 10.14 (wednesday), hopefully.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you can!


	16. Flower - The Holy Mausoleum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard goes to the Holy Mausoleum, feeling more and more conflicted.

The Holy Mausoleum looked a lot like the Imperial Mausoleum in Enbarr where all of Edelgard’s ancestors were laid to rest. In the center of it was Seiros’s tomb. As she approached it, a growing feeling of dread came over her and, for a moment, she only watched what was ahead of her, unable to act or move. Then:

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Claude asked by her side.

“It’s supposed to be sealed,” Edelgard told him in a quiet voice.

“Not anymore,” Dimitri said from her other side, “Open it, Edelgard.”

Edelgard thought the stone lid would be harder to move, heavier, but instead, it moved with the mildest of touches as if it was made of another material altogether. With it gone, she could see what lay inside, or better, who.

It was Byleth. Her eyes closed and her face so ashen, she reminded Edelgard of Dimitri when he had been wounded in Remire Village. Inside the coffin, there were dozens of carnations as red as blood covering the woman’s body so only its upper part was visible. Her hands were clenched over her chest and under them, the hilt of a sword, long, golden and jagged. Slowly, Edelgard reached for the woman’s face with one hand. For an instant, she hesitated, then, she touched Byleth, her fingers softly brushing against her cool cheek. Edelgard knew it then: she was dead.

Edelgard opened her eyes to a familiar dimly lit room. Her rapid heartbeat and laboured breathing were also familiar and so was the layer of sweat on her skin. She immediately sat up and tried to regain control over her body. It took some time, it always did. But it happened eventually. That was when she noticed that there was already soft light coming into the room through the windows. The pocket watch over her bedside table confirmed it was indeed early morning.

It was too late to try to sleep again so Edelgard contented herself with getting ready for the day as she tried to forget her dream altogether. They were going into the Holy Mausoleum that day. Byleth would be beside her, not inside of a coffin. Still, instead of leaving the dormitories, Edelgard ended up just outside the mercenary’s room. Even though she was there, she could not bring herself to knock on the door. It was too early, the sun was barely out, the sky a greyish-lilac, certainly not an appropriate time to pay anyone a visit.

Edelgard was about to turn and leave when the door opened. Byleth exited the room, a fishing rod and a bucket on one hand, a mildly interrogative expression on her face.

“Good Morning. I didn’t think you would be awake at such an early hour,” Edelgard commented in the lack of anything better to say.

“Some days I wouldn’t,” Byleth said vaguely, “What about you?”

“I was awakened by an odd dream,” she admitted quietly. Byleth nodded as if that explained everything.

“Wait a moment,” the mercenary asked bluntly as she entered her room again. Edelgard complied and an instant later, Byleth was back, the fishing rod and bucket gone.

“I don’t want to disrupt your routine,” Edelgard said out of politeness.

“I know. But I’d prefer to spend time with you,” Byleth replied with a blank face that was incompatible with her words. Edelgard could feel her face warm a little. “Let’s sit,” the mercenary proposed.

Byleth stopped by the stairs in front of the room and sat down, then stared at Edelgard in a way that asked her to do the same. She did it with some hesitation.

“Won’t we be in the way?” she asked. Byleth considered her words for a moment.

“Come closer,” the mercenary said simply, but they were already sitting very near each other in Edelgard’s opinion. Still, she did as asked, until their arms touched. Then, it was not only her face that was warm, but her whole body. “Is that all right?” Byleth asked quietly, and Edelgard did not turn to see the face the other woman was making as it would be too close and she wouldn’t be able to maintain her composure.

“It is fine.” she answered in an equally soft voice.

They stayed silent for a while, Edelgard’s eyes fixed at the wall straight ahead as she felt her heart pound.

“This is a good observation spot,” Byleth commented casually, breaking the silence between them.

“And what are we observing?”

“The monastery coming to life.”

Edelgard understood immediately what Byleth was talking about. At that hour, the place was still very deserted and quiet and they could only hear the sound of the birds singing. Then, slowly, Edelgard became aware of the human noises coming from the buildings surrounding them. Quiet little noises of people getting ready for the day in the dormitories behind them or of the staff of the monastery beginning to work. Then, little by little, students left their rooms, soldiers and knights walked to and from the training grounds and the common areas turned more and more lively. Gradually, Edelgard felt herself relax.

It was about then that they both saw Dimitri passing in front of the sauna, probably just after leaving the training grounds. He changed his course after he noticed the two women, to greet them with a warm smile.

“I wonder if our conjecture is correct... I suppose time will reveal all,” Dimitri commented thoughtfully.

“Are you nervous?” Byleth asked.

“We have no idea what we’ll encounter, so being a little anxious is to be expected. I think I channeled it all into my morning training though.” Dimitri answered with surprising serenity. He had been wearing a placid, satisfied expression these last couple of days that Edelgard couldn’t help but associate with Claude’s birthday, or whatever it was that the boys had done afterwards.

“Good,” Byleth said blandly, “I’m hungry. Do you want to grab some breakfast?”

“I was about to do just that,” Dimitri replied with the same pleased face.

“Shall we go then? Soon the dining hall will be crowded,” Edelgard proposed as she stood up. Her upper arm was warm and a little sweaty from the prolonged contact and she did not even mind it.

The three of them had just sat down each with their own breakfast when Claude arrived by himself. And as if he could sense their presence magically, his eyes immediately found them. He nodded in greeting before going to the counter to get his own food. Some time later he was sitting down beside Dimitri.

“I think you forgot to tell me we were having breakfast together today,” he said sarcastically. Then, before any of them could reply, “We have two hours before the event begins. Time to see if our hunch is right.”

“It is,” Byleth said simply.

“You sound pretty confident,” Edelgard commented. She was the only one at that table that should have that much conviction after all. Byleth only shrugged.

“Right or wrong, the clock is ticking. All we can do now is stick to the plan,” Claude said.

\------

They parted after breakfast, each to their own classroom to meet the rest of the students from their respective houses while Byleth went directly to the cathedral to wait for them. Edelgard could not help but remember her nightmare and she almost asked the mercenary not to go by herself. She didn’t say anything in the end. Rationally, she knew that a dream was just a dream.

Edelgard met Hubert just as she left the dining hall and they found Dorothea in the courtyard rubbing her hands together nervously. That was not a good sign.

“Is something wrong, Dorothea?” Edelgard asked.

“I hope not…” she said in an anxious voice. “I did it exactly as you have told me to… And yet I can’t help but worry, what if I made her really ill? What if I-”

“Calm down, Dorothea. If you have followed Hubert’s instructions, then it’ll work just fine,” Edelgard reassured her, “Isn’t that right, Hubert?”

“If you gave her the right dosage then she’s simply sleeping like a baby right now. However, if you gave her too much, well…”

“I didn’t,” Dorothea interrupted, shaking her head with conviction, “Still, was that really needed, Edie? We could-”

“It was the most beneficial course of action to all parties involved,” Edelgard declared firmly. She had convinced Dorothea to slip a potent sleep potion into Professor Manuela’s drink last night. This way she would be incapacitated for enough time for them to act freely during the rite. And, considering the woman’s history of heavy drinking and oversleeping, she wouldn’t even notice what had happened, or so Edelgard hoped. “For now, I ask that you keep guard near her room, and, if for some reason she wakes earlier than expected, well... improvise. I trust that if anyone can do that, it’s you.”

Dorothea nodded, still looking a little unsure. “I’ll trust your judgement, Edie.”

With that, Dorothea left. Edelgard sighed tiredly, the day promised to be long, and that was all because she had decided to go along with Claude’s idea. She didn’t know how else she could have proceeded, however. When her eyes met Hubert’s, she had the impression that he knew all her thoughts and emotions, even the ones she was not aware of. Sometimes Edelgard felt their relationship was too intimate, so much, she felt suffocated.

“Shall we go?” she asked, ignoring any uncertainty she might feel.

“Certainly, Lady Edelgard.”

Everything seemed to be going according to plan. None of the students were really that surprised by Professor Manuela’s tardiness. Edelgard gave each group of students their commands for the day, and was not contested by any of them. After that, she was supposed to meet the Black Eagle students who were supposed to go with her to the Holy Mausoleum. In addition to Hubert, she had recruited Petra, Caspar and Linhardt. She had known that Petra and Caspar would immediately accept and the latter would be able to somehow convince Linhardt (she had no idea how he did it, she supposed it did not matter in the end).

“It is time. We should go meet the others in the cathedral now. Are you ready?” Edelgard asked the four of them.

“Yeah! Those bad guys won’t get past me. I’ll never let them near Lady Rhea!” Caspar yelled energetically. Edelgard controlled the urge to sigh. The short boy really wasn’t made for covert operations.

“Please control your excitement, Caspar. We don’t know if these ‘bad guys’ even exist nor if the Holy Mausoleum is really their target.” Linhardt commented reasonably.

“All we can do is proceed with the plan-”

“Edelgard.” She heard a familiar voice call and the impulse to sigh doubled.

“Yes, Ferdinand?” Edelgard turned to the boy’s voice, trying to keep calm.

“Caspar told me of your plans. Why haven’t I been informed? As the legitimate heir of House Aegir, you are obliged-”

“Oh, Lady Edelgard is most certainly not obliged,” Hubert interrupted in his coldest voice. It didn’t seem to intimidate the other boy in the slightest.

Edelgard, on the other hand, glared in exasperation at Caspar.

“I thought Ferdinand was going with us as well,” he explained, looking unrepentant, “But I guess I confused him with Hubert.”

That made both Ferdinand and Hubert turn to him with such indignant faces, it would be funny if their situation was not so serious.

“How is that even possible? They are as different as two men can be,” Linhardt pointed out with his usual blandness.

“I dunno. They're both always following Edelgard around, I guess?” Caspar replied looking unsure.

“We are getting sidetracked,” Edelgard interrupted. She was starting to sweat and it was not only because of the warm weather. “Ferdinand, are you going with us or not?” she asked and as the boy opened his mouth to respond, she continued, “We don’t have time to discuss this! We are already quite late!”

“In that case, I am going,” he said in a quieter voice than usual, “However, I ask that you inform me of such plans of yours in a timely manner in the future. So I may properly advise you as is my duty.”

Edelgard only nodded tiredly so they could finally carry on with their plans. They had barely advanced, when they were interrupted again.

“Where- Where are you going?” This time it was Bernadetta’s voice that stopped them. Edelgard had to bite her lip to avoid sighing.

“Bernadetta. Why are you not with your team?” Edelgard asked in what she hoped was a firm but not too intimidating voice.

“I- I don’t know any of those people…” she whined as she came closer and closer to Petra until she was hiding behind her. “Can’t I be in this team?” she asked in such a quiet voice, Edelgard almost didn’t catch it, then she squealed. She could really test Edelgard’s patience.

“Our team is going to do something very dangerous,” Edelgard warned, trying to dissuade her, but gave up when Bernadetta did not move from her position near Petra. At least she knew that the girl was competent enough in a pinch.

When the Black Eagle team finally arrived at the cathedral, both Dimitri’s and Claude’s groups were already there.

“You are late, princess,” Claude commented with an arched eyebrow, then, as Edelgard got close enough, he whispered, “I noticed your group is a little bigger than planned. It seems we’ve encountered similar troubles.”

That was when she noticed that Claude was wearing a strained smile that she was starting to interpret as his way to disguise annoyance or frustration.

“I suppose we did,” she replied as she noticed that the Golden Deer team had one additional person. She remembered him being Lorenz, the heir of House Gloucester and a boy that seemed to be as obsessed with his nobility as Ferdinand. “Where is Byleth?”

“I haven’t seen her. That’s odd, she was supposed to be here for some time already,” Claude said, furrowing his eyebrows, “Well, we are already way too late. Now we can only hide and hope we will be able to defeat whoever comes without her help.”

Edelgard shook her head without thinking. This was too similar to her dream and it was starting to make her apprehensive. Rationally, it made no sense, but, still, she couldn’t help but wonder if Byleth was already inside the Holy Mausoleum…

“Is something wrong?” Dimitri asked, a worried expression on his face, as he approached them.

“The princess is afraid of pressing on without Byleth’s help,” Claude erroneously explained before he really looked at her with his inquiring green eyes, “Or maybe… Are you worried about her?”

Edelgard hesitated.

“She has arrived,” Dimitri interrupted, looking at some point behind the other two house leaders. Edelgard immediately turned in that same direction and saw the mercenary, appearing the same as ever, calmly walking towards them.

“Where have you been?” Edelgard questioned in a shrill voice that betrayed her anxiety.

“Seteth and Flayn wanted to chat,” she explained in her usual placid voice, though her expression became tenser when she looked at Edelgard. “Is everything all right?”

“The princess was worried about you,” Claude explained in a mildly teasing voice. Edelgard wanted to protest, but he was already speaking again, “Come on now, I know a hidden spot where we can monitor the stairs that lead to the Holy Mausoleum. If there’s anyone down there, they’ll be trapped like the rats they are. We’ll just have to take them down without getting bitten.”

\-----

The Western Church’s soldiers were not that capable, which was what Edelgard had imagined. That was the reason she had asked the Death Knight to give them support in case it was needed. She had also told him to avoid facing the students at all costs. However, Edelgard was very aware of how tenuous her control over that man was. Indeed, he was only loyal to her because of the freedom she gave him. So, seeing him stand tall at the center of the room, holding his long scythe in one hand, his dark armour glowing faintly in the tremulous light of the candles that illuminated the Holy Mausoleum, she couldn’t help but feel a little apprehensive.

“I'm getting a _really_ disturbing vibe from that guy... No one goes near the evil-looking knight, OK?” Claude told the rest of his team.

 _‘So it’s not ‘too theatrical to be an actual threat’ anymore, huh?’_ Edelgard wanted to say, but reasonably did not. 

Then, out of nowhere, she remembered something else Claude had said a month or so ago: 

_‘He is so socially awkward, he can only say more than two sentences in a row if he's holding a weapon in his hand for emotional support’_

“Pfff.” The sound left her before she could do anything to avoid it and she covered her mouth immediately. Claude watched her with a combination of surprise and worry.

“Are you alright?” he asked with an arched eyebrow, she nodded. “Then go, your team has already advanced.”

Edelgard really hated when Claude thought he could give her orders, even when he was right. She did not complain, though, instead, she simply left to meet Byleth and the others.

Although she had already fought by Byleth’s side during the Black Eagle’s mission in Zanado, it had been so fleeting, as they were in different teams, that this time, in the Holy Mausoleum against the Western Church soldiers, felt like the first. Her martial skills were certainly impressive, but what was also very surprising was her ability to make fast decisions and effectively issue commands - more than that, people seemed to obey her easily. Edelgard was truly fascinated by her.

“You’re distracted,” the mercenary said as she removed her sword from the belly of a fallen enemy, “We are almost done. It’s the most dangerous part.”

As if that was a curse of some kind, there was a noise of an explosion just behind them.

“Enemies appeared from behind!” Petra yelled from the top of one of the saint’s tombs. It was the kind of heresy only a foreigner would be able to commit with such spontaneity. It gave Edelgard a strange sort of satisfaction. And Petra was not the only one to do so. When Edelgard turned back to look for the second wave of enemies, she saw Claude jumping out of one of them just in time to avoid being struck by a spell.

“Edelgard!” Byleth called loudly, “Dimitri and Claude can take care of them. Let’s finish this.”

Edelgard nodded and followed Byleth to the back of the chamber where a mage, the leader of the invaders, was trying to break the magic seal that locked Saint Seiros’s tomb shut. The rest of their team was keeping their enemies occupied, so their path was almost clear. Their foes' remaining line of defense was a single swordsman. Edelgard watched the man ahead of them with a vague feeling of dread.

_‘Avoid engaging the students at all costs. However, don’t let anyone reach Saint Seiros’s tomb before the magic seal is broken. If such a situation occurs, you are free to deal with it in any way you see fit, as long as it gives our allies enough time to break the seal.’_

Those had been the orders Edelgard gave the Death Knight. So far he was going along with her plan admirably. He still stood in the center of the room like a sinister statue, so frightening, that friend and foe kept their distance.

So, if Byleth managed to reach the mage before he broke the enchanted seal, the Death Knight, like a chess piece, would make a move. And that was a confront she would rather not see. There was nothing that could be done though, as the woman was already running to face the remaining enemy swordsman.

Then, from behind a pillar appeared an enemy mage, already firing a spell at Byleth. Edelgard could not react, Byleth, on the other hand, did, rolling out of the attack’s way while unfortunately losing the grip of her sword. She was still on the ground when the mage prepared to cast another spell. This time, Edelgard reacted in the only way she could think of: she threw her axe at the man. Her aim was mediocre at best, one of the reasons she was such an incompetent archer, still, this time it hit the target with impressive precision, practically breaking the man’s head in two.

The swordsman chose that moment to act as the two women were unarmed, or almost, Edelgard immediately reached for her dagger, and, hoping for the best, also threw it at him. It struck the man on his shoulder. Another one, however, was lodged in his neck. It was Byleth’s. The woman crouched over the man’s body to recover both blades.

“This one is special to me.” Byleth said as she cleaned the bloody dagger on her clothes and returned it to her belt, then turned to Edelgard to give her own back. It seemed that Dimitri could find ways to protect them even if he was not able to do it directly.

Byleth also took the fallen enemy’s sword and then she turned to face the mage with a hardened expression of determination. She advanced with no hesitation, ready to give the man a lethal, finishing blow. Just then, Edelgard began to hear a rhythmic ‘clink’ sound of metal, and she knew that it was the Death Knight, calmly approaching them.

“It's no use! The seal is broken.” the enemy mage yelled in a slightly quivering voice as he scrambled to push back the lid of Saint Seiros’s tomb. “You can’t– Huh? A sword?”

The man pulled out a sword from inside the coffin just as Byleth charged. Edelgard recognized it at once: the Sword of the Creator. The blades clashed, but the mercenary was certainly stronger and the sword was thrown out of the mage’s hands. Byleth caught it with her free hand and when the man threw a spell at her, she used it to block the attack. Then the sword in her hands began to glow and Edelgard’s eyes widened in shock.

“How?” she whispered to herself as Byleth discarded the other sword and charged again.

“What a pleasant surprise.” she listened to the Death Knight mutter in his sinister altered voice. Edelgard turned to see the man just behind her, towering over her smaller frame in a way that should feel threatening if she was, actually, his target. Then, he warped and disappeared.

Edelgard’s eyes drifted over Byleth again to see the woman deliver the finishing blow on the enemy mage with the shining sword. After she was sure of her victory, her eyes fell on the strange blade on her hand. Edelgard noticed, at that instant, the hole where the Crest Stone should be; her bewilderment only increased. Then, Byleth collapsed.

\-----

Out of the four of them, Edelgard was the only one that left the Holy Mausoleum unscathed. Claude, for instance, not only had a big bloody gash at the back of his head, but also looked very ill.

“Ah, that’s because Dimitri _saved me_ from some spell. He knocked me in the stomach with so much strength, I threw up my whole breakfast on Leonie’s lap. She was not very pleased. That doesn’t explain the gash though, does it? The impact made me fall over some tombstone, I think. I was unconscious for a moment. Well, I sure hope I haven’t ruptured any internal organs today… But, hey, at least I wasn’t burned to a crisp, so that’s something,” he explained in an acid tone, “Dimitri, on the other hand, thinks he’s non-flammable. Guess what, he is not.”

The last words were spat with such frustration, Edelgard could barely recognize Claude’s voice. However, she understood the feeling well as she had also been a victim of Dimitri’s brand of self-destructive protection. The prince looked at Claude tiredly and opened his mouth, probably to argue, but gave up, probably because he was in too much pain to respond in any way that made sense. It was a mystery to Edelgard how he could keep such an impassive face considering his situation. He had burned his left arm to such an extent that both Linhardt (who looked about to faint) and Mercedes, the Blue Lions healer, had to join forces to mend him as he sat down on the ground, partly collapsed against a pillar.

Then, there was Byleth. She had simply fainted, the sword still in her hand. No one was able to wake her up. Edelgard had asked Linhardt to heal her, but the boy was unable.

“There’s nothing to heal here,” he had declared blandly.

In the end, there was nothing to be done but take her to the infirmary and Claude had asked Raphael, a very burly Golden Deer student, to do it. He picked the woman up as easily as if she was a pillow and Edelgard could do nothing but watch them disappear as the strong boy ascended the stairs. Catherine, who had appeared with a few church soldiers just after Byleth’s victory and collapse, had forbidden any of the three house leaders from leaving the Holy Mausoleum. It seemed they would first need to report everything that had come to pass to Seteth or maybe even the archbishop herself. So they waited.

\-----

Although Seteth had berated them for their reckless and unauthorized actions, he was still more lenient than Edelgard had expected, probably because Claude and Dimitri still looked about to pass out even after being healed. Then, they had a much stranger meeting with Rhea. Just looking at her serene face was enough to make Edelgard’s old resentments awaken with a force that made her nauseous. She had to admit she much preferred dealing with her advisor.

Rhea did not scold them like Seteth had done. Instead, she seemed to consider that, somehow, their actions had been guided by the goddess, so she simply thanked them for their noble deeds.

“Lady Rhea, that sword… May I ask you what it is?” Edelgard asked, controlling her natural hostility towards the woman. She already knew the answer for her own question, but still wanted to know how much Rhea would reveal to them.

“That is, in fact, the most precious artifact in the church's possession, the Sword of the Creator.”

“The- Wait, isn’t that Nemesis’s sword?” Claude asked, clear disbelief in his voice.

“Yes, that is the sword he wielded, which was gifted to him by the goddess herself.”

“Then… Is that why Byleth…?” Dimitri began but was unable to finish his question. They still had no idea what exactly had happened to the mercenary to begin with.

“That is to be investigated. For the time being, we can only care for her and pray that she makes a swift recovery.”

“So you have no idea what is wrong with her? She’s still unconscious, then?” Claude questioned promptly.

“Unfortunately, yes. Please believe me when I say I will do everything in my power to have her back with us,” she said with a pained expression on her face. Although it looked sincere, it did not convince Edelgard.

The three of them left the Audience Chamber eerily silent. Edelgard couldn’t help but think about her dream, the scene of Byleth in a coffin had felt so much like a bad omen and she had ignored it. They had no idea what had happened to her. She would not wake up and could not be healed. All of a sudden, a feeling of terror overwhelmed her, so intense, she could barely see ahead of her. Then she misstepped and fell down the stairs.

Or not. A strong arm was holding her waist in place while a hand was gripping her by the shoulder. Edelgard turned her head to see two pairs of tired and frightened eyes watching her, one light blue and one vivid green.

“Edelgard? Are you all right?” Claude asked and it was strange, but oddly appropriate to hear her name leaving his lips. 

“I am,” Edelgard replied after a moment and then, with all the calm she could muster, “You can unhand me now.” She had to use a lot of restraint not to fight against their grip.

The three of them automatically walked together to the dormitories. It was a natural decision after everything they had gone through. Claude probably wanted a bath more than anything considering he had a slightly acrid smell and mysterious stains on his pants that were probably a result of regurgitating all his breakfast. Dimitri had his own stains on his uniform but of a less mysterious origin as they were very clearly blood, he had also lost most of his left sleeve to the fire spell that had hit him. At least, his arm looked much better even if very pink thanks to the magical talents of Linhardt and Mercedes. Edelgard, on the other hand, only wanted to rest, but that seemed like such an impossible task.

“I had a dream last night,” Edelgard confessed impulsively, “In it, Byleth was… dead.”

“Hmm, do you usually have prophetic dreams?” Claude asked in a casual manner that made no sense.

“What kind of question is that?” Edelgard asked back with annoyance.

“Do you?” he pressed insistently.

“No.”

“So there you have it,” Claude concluded, “Dreams are just our heads trying to work through our fears and desires and stuff. Even Dimitri agrees with me, right, Dimitri?” he turned to the boy in question with his usual smile. The prince arched his eyebrow looking tired.

“I suppose so. I have my fair share of awful dreams about the future…” Dimitri admitted and his expression turned very somber. “They frighten me, to be honest. But, I… I cannot let them paralyze me. I have so much I need to accomplish.”

“No one knows what the future holds. The one who says they do is lying,” Claude stated with conviction. At that point they had all stopped in front of Edelgard’s door. “We should focus on what we can do for the time being. In my case what I can do is take a bath so I don’t smell like the contents of my stomach. So if Your Highnesses would excuse me.” And with that he waved to them and left for his room.

Dimitri did not follow after him like usual. Instead he crossed his arms (and that looked quite odd with one of his uniform’s sleeves missing) and gave Edelgard a knowing look.

“What is it, Dimitri?” she asked with slight impatience.

“Do you still think Claude is a deceitful serpent?” he asked back in a whisper. Still, Edelgard’s eyes darted in the direction of Claude’s room. Thankfully, he had already disappeared upstairs.

“I never said that,” she contested evenly. If any of them matched that description, it was Edelgard herself, who had known from the start the danger she was putting Byleth and the other two house leaders in. “Claude is right, no one knows what the future holds. But at least today I’m glad to have the two of you by my side. Is that what you want to hear?” And the words were so sweetly sentimental, she could feel her cheeks flush.

“Yes… I… hope you are being sincere,” he said with a face as red as she thought hers would be. Sometimes she wondered how hard it must be for Claude to have any sort of intimate relationship with someone as sentimental and embarrassing as Dimitri could be.

“I am, now excuse me so I can at least try to get some rest,” she replied more aggressively than it was her intention.

As Dimitri said his good-bye and left to his own room, Edelgard wondered if there was any way, any possible scenario in which the prince would not see her actions as some sort of betrayal. Dimitri was too much of a romantic, even after all the tragedy he had gone through, he still kept believing in wholesome goodness that made no concessions, no sacrifices. Or so it seemed.

\-----

“Byleth has been moved out of the infirmary,” Claude informed Edelgard the next morning just as she was about to enter the Black Eagle House classroom. She had planned to ask Professor Manuela about the mercenary’s condition as soon as she was able, but apparently it would be unneeded. “It seems like she’s under Rhea’s personal care. What does that even mean? Is she in her room?”

“Under- Why?”

“Why? The official reason is probably something along the lines of it being a reward for her righteous actions against the invaders. Now, the real reason, who knows…”

“So we won’t be able to see her…” Edelgard muttered unthinkingly, her heart sank at the simple thought.

“Well, we won’t know if we don’t ask. Let’s ask the archbishop herself. Maybe she will let us see her.”

“How many times has that worked, Claude? The archbishop is only available when she wants to be,” Edelgard said bitterly.

“We can at least try, no? I will talk to Dimitri. Meet me in front of the audience chamber after your classes are over.”

\-----

As Edelgard had expected, before the three house leaders could even find out if the archbishop was there or not, they were intercepted by Seteth who heard their requests looking as impassive as ever.

“I understand your worries. However, if you want to have an audience with the Archbishop, you will have to wait until-”

“We don’t need the audience, then. We only want to visit Byleth, that’s all.” Claude interrupted, making the man furrow his eyebrows in irritation.

“Unfortunately, she’s not receiving visits.”

“Why? Has her health worsened?” Dimitri asked.

“Her condition is stable, nevertheless-”

“Seteth, It is fine. I will talk to them now,” Rhea said, leaving the room to stand in front of the towering stained glass window of the Audience Chamber. Like that, against the strong, multicolored light, only her silhouette was visible. It made her look like an otherworldly creature. “The bond the four of you share is unequivocal and admirable. If you wish to see her then I shall take you to her now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we finish the second cycle. The word count is reaching truly scary levels... I could say that working with 4 different characters' POVs creates four different stories, each character has their own little world (both external and internal) and that... takes up a lot of time and space, but I think the main reason for the length is my own self-indulgence. 
> 
> I'm really enjoying working with different POVs, though. Isn't it interesting how characters can change (a little or a lot) depending on who's 'telling the story'? Does any of you prefer reading the POV of your favorite character or not really? As for me, the most taxing to write is my favorite character's POV (can you guess who? I think I'm pretty obvious and might have mentioned it before, idk).
> 
> Next chapter _should_ be posted on 10.26 (monday). If everything works out right, we _should_ return to weekly updates in december~
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Comment if you can (Really, you can comment 'hey, i'm still reading this' and it'll make my day)!


	17. Snow - Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth awakens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit more text that's straight from the game than usual in this chapter. Sometimes it feels unavoidable!

“How much longer do you intend to sleep, child?”

Byleth opened her eyes to a familiar sight: a chamber bathed in green light, a throne carved in stone, a young girl in ceremonial robes of some kind. There was something fundamentally different though.

“You are awake” were Byleth’s first words as she slowly got on her feet.

The small girl glared at her and put her hands on her hips.

“Well, clearly,” she said impatiently, “And you?”

“I’m still asleep,” Byleth replied, suddenly aware of that fact, “Or am I not?”

“You are and you are not. How strange…” the girl answered cryptically and for a moment she seemed lost in thought, “In any case, it is already past the time for your return. There are many who are concerned about you. I have seen their poor anxious faces… Waiting… Even now, they are by your side. Can you feel them?”

Byleth stared blankly at the mysterious girl, trying to understand what she meant. Then, she felt it on her hand, a light touch, soft, warm. The delicate sensation was enough to pull her out of that deep ocean of unconsciousness she seemed to be in.

Again, Byleth opened her eyes. This time, they felt really heavy, and so did the rest of her body, like she had spent the previous night trying to outdrink her father. She could still feel the light touch, fingers softly resting over her own, and with some effort, as her neck was very stiff, she turned her head in that direction. Kneeling by her bedside was Edelgard, softly holding her hand, her eyes wide and face pale as if she had just seen a ghost.

“You are awake,” she said in a shocked whisper.

Then, there was the noise and sensation of the mattress dipping on the other side of her, as if someone was supporting their weight on it. Byleth turned to that direction sluggishly to see Claude and Dimitri, who had practically crawled onto her bed, both as wide-eyed as Edelgard.

“Byleth?” Claude called in an almost frightened voice.

“Yes,” she answered in a hoarse voice, and was suddenly very aware of how dry her mouth was.

Dimitri and Claude exchanged a look of evident relief, which only served to confuse the mercenary more, while Edelgard gripped her hand tighter to the point it was starting to hurt. Still, Byleth did not complain.

“Welcome back, my dear child.”

Byleth turned her head again, this time to the already familiar voice of Rhea and saw her standing right in front of her bed. And although she maintained her usual dignified posture, there was sincere emotion on her face, she could make it out even from the distance that separated them. Byleth also noticed something else altogether: she was not in her room but in an ampler and much more luxurious bedroom.

“Where am I?”

“These are my personal chambers,” the archbishop answered softly. That information brought many other questions, not to mention feelings. Byleth was confused about how to even proceed from there.

“Do you remember being in the Holy Mausoleum, Byleth?” Claude asked, clearly noticing her disorientation.

“Yes. There was a sword in the casket. When I attacked the enemy mage with it, it glowed…” she tried to explain as the recollections flooded her mind, “After that, I don’t…”

“You collapsed,” Edelgard said, “We could not wake you. Even now, we still have no idea what could have possibly happened…”

“Indeed, there is much we do not understand yet. However, I don’t think now is the moment to search for these answers. Our dear Byleth is still recovering and would benefit from a nice warm tea and a light meal. I shall see to that at once, so I ask for the three of you to keep her company for the time being,” the archbishop said in her usual serene voice before leaving the bedroom.

For a while there was only silence. The three house leaders were still looking a bit startled and were eerily quiet. Byleth tried to sit up and Dimitri was immediately there, an arm on her back to give her support as if she was a very old lady. Byleth let him without protest because she was still feeling very lethargic.

“How long have I been asleep?” Byleth asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

The three exchanged a look before Dimitri replied:

“Today would be the seventh day.”

It took her a moment to be able to wrap her head around such a crazy notion.

“A week,” she said in disbelief.

“Do you feel anything… different?” Claude asked.

“Not really,” she answered honesty. Although her muscles felt stiff and her mind sluggish, that was to be expected if she had spent so much time unconscious.

“That’s such a relief… There was a moment that we really thought you might never… And yet…” Dimitri said in a faltering manner, looking unusually agitated.

“Yeah, you scared us almost to death here, you know?” Claude agreed.

“Sorry,” Byleth apologized, the whole thing was starting to disconcert her. She turned to Edelgard who was still oddly silent, “I’m fine.” she said in an attempt to assuage the other girl while she gently squeezed her hand.

“You don’t know that,” Edelgard argued quietly, “We still have no idea what caused this… And it’s not the first time.”

“Wait, are you talking about that time Byleth fainted after fighting those bandits with you?” Claude asked, looking thoughtful.

“What time? Has this happened before?” Dimitri questioned glancing from Edelgard to Claude.

“Calm down, the three of you,” Byleth interrupted them, she was not used to being fussed over like that, “There’s no point in worrying about the unknown. Right now I am here and I feel fine, all right?”

They didn’t seem very reassured, but also didn’t question it further. A moment later, Rhea returned to the room. She gently requested the three house leaders to leave which they hesitantly did. Byleth would have preferred they hadn't as she was starting to feel bashful about the strange circumstances she found herself in; more specifically, being alone with Rhea in the woman’s own bedroom while she rested on what could only be her own bed.

Fortunately, her meal arrived soon enough. It was a watery and very plain-tasting bowl of oatmeal, but at least it was a distraction from Rhea’s unwavering gaze. The tea was better. It had a relaxing aroma and an interesting layered taste. Strangely, she could not guess what was in it.

“I imagine you have many questions. Unfortunately, we still do not have a complete understanding of what has come about. Even so, I will try to answer you to the best of my ability, if that is your desire and whenever you are ready,” Rhea said gently.

“That sword…” Byleth started. The truth was that she could not take the weapon out of her mind. When she wielded it, it felt almost like it was a forgotten part of her own body.

“That is the Sword of the Creator, one of the Heroes’ Relics, and the most precious artifact in the church’s possession. It is also a weapon of terrifying power,” Rhea answered in the same tone as she sat down on the edge of the bed, her face turned to Byleth. “Have you heard the stories about its wielder?”

Byleth shook her head, the movement made her a little dizzy

“When Fódlan was attacked by wicked gods, many years ago, it is said that the goddess gifted a man named Nemesis with the Sword of the Creator. He used that sword to defeat the wicked gods, saving all of Fódlan. However, his power began to corrupt him until he, himself, turned to the darkness. Saint Seiros was forced to destroy him,” Rhea told her, and for a moment her eyes looked distant, “Since the death of Nemesis, none have been able to wield the Sword of the Creator, that is, except you. Nonetheless…”

“Do you think the sword caused this?” Byleth asked.

“That is indeed a possibility,” the woman acknowledged. There was pause while Byleth considered her words. She could feel Rhea’s eyes on her the whole time. “I sense there is something else you wish to ask me.”

“I was wondering if I could hold it again, the sword,” Byleth admitted, unsure if she was being too bold.

“Are you not afraid, my child?”

“I’m not,” Byleth answered honestly, and, reasonably, she thought she should be afraid. She did not want to sleep for a whole week ever again, or risk falling into some sort of cursed eternal slumber. “It’s… The sword felt familiar when I wielded it.”

“How so?”

“I can’t… really explain it. It felt like… it belonged to me.”

“I see,” Rhea said softly, “Perhaps it was a fated meeting, then. However, you first need to fully recover. Afterwards, I might consider entrusting it to you.”

Byleth didn’t reply to that. She was suddenly very sleepy to the point she wondered if the tea she drank had some sort of sedative effect. She was vaguely aware of Rhea helping her lie down before she fell into deep dreamless slumber.

\-----

The feeling of a rough hand resting over Byleth’s forehead was what woke her up sometime later. She opened her eyes to the face of her father. Jeralt watched her with a weary smile on his face.

“Hey, kid.”

“Hey,” she greeted as she slowly sat up. Her father knew her well enough, so he didn’t try to help her.

“Good to see you up. How are you feeling?”

“Fine. I’m tired of resting,” Byleth replied. She was suddenly feeling restless and too warm so she threw the blankets covering her body off. That was when she noticed that she was wearing a long white nightgown she had never owned in her life. The knowledge that someone had changed her clothes while she was unconscious bothered her a bit, but she supposed it wouldn’t be very sanitary to sleep for a week in her filthy and bloodied battle gear.

When Byleth turned her eyes to her father again, he was watching her with a strange, unfamiliar expression on his face.

“What?”

“You’re looking so much like your mother. She used to wear one of those,” he explained in an uncharacteristic quiet voice. Then she knew what she had seen in his eyes, it was sadness.

Jeralt had never said anything like that to Byleth, had never mentioned any similarity between her and her mother, so, for a moment she couldn’t say a thing, instead, she looked down at her lap while gripping the nightgown abstractedly, feeling its soft fabric.

Before any of them could say a thing, Rhea arrived with a servant carrying a tray with what looked like Byleth’s meal. That seemed to be the cue for her father to depart, but before that, he crouched near her to whisper:

“I haven’t forgotten my promise. Let’s talk when things get back to normal.” 

Byleth nodded although she had serious doubts that such conversation would ever happen. The last time her father had mentioned it, had been more than two months ago, after all. Besides, she had no idea what normal even meant for people like them. After Jeralt left, Byleth focused on eating her food which was vegetable soup. It was better than the oatmeal but still very plain and poorly seasoned. It made the mercenary crave for a real tasty meal. Then she stared suspiciously at her tea.

“Will this make me sleep?” she asked Rhea who had been watching her silently the whole time.

“This is a simple angelica tea. Do you dislike it?”

“I like it,” Byleth answered as she brought the cup to her nose to smell the aroma before sipping from it. She drinked it quietly and when she was finally finished she gently rested the cup back on the tray over her lap before turning her attention to Rhea again, “When can I leave?”

“You are free to leave whenever you desire. However, I ask that you pace yourself adequately. You might need a few days to readjust to your usual routine,” Rhea answered with her usual serene expression that betrayed nothing.

Byleth wanted to leave as soon as possible. Still, any movement demanded several times more effort than usual so she needed a lot of time just to get up and get changed. At least Rhea gave her the privacy to do so. When the archbishop returned to the bedroom, Byleth was ready to go, and yet she could not help but cast another look at the nightgown, her father’s words still echoing in her mind.

“You can have it if you wish,” Rhea told her softly, following her gaze.

“I…” she started, ready to refuse, but changed her mind halfway, “Thank you.”

Byleth departed Rhea’s chambers quickly after that, holding the presented garment against her chest while confusedly trying to understand why she had accepted it in the first place.

She had reached the reception hall when she heard it:

_‘There truly are many who worry about you. You ought to treat them well.’_

The familiar voice of the green-haired girl from her dreams seemed to come out of nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Byleth immediately stopped and turned her head around, trying to locate the speaker of those words.

_‘Do not tell me that you are shocked to hear from me! You ought to know that I am always with you now.’_

“I don’t understand.” Byleth replied.

_‘Whatever shall I do with you? I am alive within the confines of your heart. I am unknown to all but you. But through your eyes and ears, I see and hear. Just listen to your heart, as you are doing now, and we may speak like this.’_

“Were you speaking to yourself just now?”

Byleth started and almost lost her grip of the nightgown she was holding. She turned to see Edelgard watching her curiously.

“I’m sorry, have I startled you? I didn’t know that was possible,” Edelgard commented, her eyebrows slightly furrowed. Byleth didn’t answer her as she was still surprised at being taken aback like that. She wondered if it was because of the lethargy of having just awakened from such a long slumber or if it was because she was hearing voices.

_‘Hearing voices! I will have you know I am no mere spectre or delusion!’_

Byleth rubbed her temple tiredly with one hand. It seemed not even her thoughts were private any longer.

“Do you feel ill? Should you be up so soon?” Edelgard asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

“I’m fine,” Byleth repeated for what felt like the hundredth time, “What about you?”

“Me?”

“You look a bit pale.”

“I am well. Though I must admit I had a lot to think during your absence…”

Byleth waited for her to elaborate.

“I... have been pondering over your words,” Edelgard started and Byleth still had no idea what she was talking about, “About how we don’t know what will happen next so we should…” She trailed off, looking suddenly uncomfortable.

“Enjoy our moments together?”

“Yes,” Edelgard said, however there seemed to be more she wanted to say. Byleth stared at her trying to encourage her to continue, however, it seemed to produce the inverse effect, and the girl averted her eyes which then fell on what she was holding. “What’s that?”

“Nothing,” Byleth answered brusquely, resisting the temptation of hiding the nightgown behind her back. She didn’t know why she was feeling so embarrassed by it all of a sudden.

“It’s evidently something. Well, you don’t want to talk about it so I’ll respect your wishes.”

Byleth preferred it like that, so she said nothing. They kept walking in silence in the direction of the mercenary’s quarters. The quiet felt comfortable and familiar to Byleth, however, when she turned to look at Edelgard, it became clear that whatever the princess had wanted to talk about was still weighing on her mind. They stopped at Byleth’s doorway and for a long moment, they only stared at each other. Edelgard seemed conflicted and Byleth did not want to press her too much.

“I… I should let you rest,” the princess said finally.

“I have rested enough to last a month,” Byleth argued matter-of-factly, “I feel like there’s something you want to tell me.”

“Yes, I suppose there is. I still need to think it through, clearly,” Edelgard confessed quietly and her cheeks flushed lightly.

“All right. Whenever you want to talk, I’m here.”

Edelgard sighed, looking frustrated. Byleth wanted to do or say something, anything to soothe her, but did not know what or how. So she did nothing and only watched as the girl walked away, feeling a bit frustrated as well.

_‘How strange, the girl evidently had something she wished to say to you, and yet she did not. Why would that be?’_

It was Byleth’s turn to sigh. She only noticed how much she valued her solitude when she lost it even inside her own head.

\-----

The next few days were a little unusual to Byleth. She was suddenly the center of attention of most of the monastery inhabitants and, especially, of its students, as everyone seemed to be interested in the story of the mercenary who wielded the Sword of the Creator and then was unconscious for a week.

One of the most interested persons was Professor Hanneman who asked Byleth to meet him in his office as soon as he knew the woman had awakened. The mercenary did so reluctantly.

“It seems the true nature of your Crest has been uncovered. I had, of course, seen it before. However, at first, I failed to recognize its true nature. Eventually, it dawned on me that what is visible is perhaps merely a small part of a greater whole. After this discovery, I began researching Crests that might fit that description, which allowed for a temporary hypothesis. However, I could not be certain. The Crest my conclusions led me to was far too unusual. One thought to have disappeared in this world in the millennium since the fall of Nemesis, the King of Liberation. The Crest of Flames. That is what you possess.” he explained in his usual long-winded way.

“The Crest of Flames…” Byleth repeated.

“Your ability to wield the Sword of the Creator has unequivocally proved my hypothesis. A legendary power, dormant since time immemorial, and now resurrected... There can be no doubt that this ancient power resides within you.”

“I collapsed though,” Byleth reminded him, “Can I really wield it, that sword?” 

“There is no ‘really wield it’, no halfway. You are either able to wield a Hero’s Relic or you are not. Just as you either have a Crest or you do not. And you do have a Major Crest of Flames. I am certain of it now,” the professor declared confidently, “The reason for your collapse might as well be completely unrelated to your ability to wield the Sword of the Creator.”

Those words made the yearning Byleth felt to have the sword in her hands yet again even stronger, and, for that she would have to talk to Rhea again. She could not find the opportunity to do so, especially when so many people wanted her attention in some way. She received so many get-well gifts she was running out of places to store them. And a good part of these were food, even better, delicious food. It seemed that every member of the Food and Drink Committee had baked or cooked something for her, and even though she wanted to eat everything, she would not be physically able to. It was just too much food. She had to share it. And that seemed like a good excuse for a tea party.

The opportunity to invite Dimitri and Edelgard appeared one late afternoon in the training grounds. Byleth was slowly returning to her usual exercise routine, and that day she was planning to get half an hour of combat training with Dimitri. She knew the prince would be there at that time unless something unpredictable had happened as, by that point, she had pretty much memorized his training schedule, which was bizarre considering how poor her memory usually was. However, when she arrived, he was already sparring with someone else, Edelgard. Anything that involved both the prince and the princess was bound to attract a lot of people, and this was not different. Black Eagle and Blue Lion students yelled in support of their leaders, knights and soldiers crowded around them making commentary, their match became quite a spectacle. Byleth had a hard time even finding a spot to watch them, and when she managed it, it was only to see the end of their duel.

They were both wielding swords and even though that was not their specialty, they were certainly competent at it. Edelgard was using her smaller size in her favor, quickly dodging the prince’s attacks. Dimitri, however, kept relentlessly charging. No matter how many times she avoided him, he advanced again, not letting her effectively counterattack. And his insistent advances were tiring Edelgard. Usually, the princess would find a creative way to react in these circumstances, especially against such a straightforward adversary. She was not focused enough, however; Dimitri, on the other hand, was. So, when he saw an opportunity, he struck with strength and precision to disarm her, winning the match. Blue Lion students yelled in delight, making Dimitri smile in a combination of pride and bashfulness. Edelgard lost graciously, shaking the prince’s hand in a gesture of fair play.

Byleth knew it would be impossible to talk to any of the two so soon as they were encircled by the students of their own houses, so she looked around and, predictably, found Felix watching the commotion with clear disapproval. She challenged him for a friendly match, then another, before she needed to rest. It was frustrating what a few days could do to one’s physical condition.

“That was amazing,” she heard Dimitri’s voice say. Byleth turned to see that, this time, it was the Blue Lion and Black Eagle house leaders that were watching her duel, “That you could claim such a flawless victory after all you have gone through, it’s truly admirable.”

“Thanks. It wasn’t flawless though,” Byleth remarked because she had almost lost the second match at one point. If Felix wasn’t so obsessed with scoring a win against her, he would not have lost his cool at the end and he would probably have managed his first victory. The irony of it did not escape Byleth, “You did well against Edelgard.”

“I… Thank you. However, I feel I didn’t fight Edelgard in her best form today.”

“You needn’t make excuses for my sake, Dimitri. Today you bested me, it is what it is,” Edelgard argued impassively.

“I thought you looked distracted,” Byleth said.

“Perhaps I was. That doesn’t change the results, however,” Edelgard replied in a way that ended the conversation.

“I guess,” Byleth blandly agreed before changing the subject, “Do you want to have some tea and eat some snacks?”

“When would that be?” Dimitri asked.

“Today or tomorrow,” Byleth bluntly answered.

“That’s quite sudden,” Edelgard remarked looking thoughtful, “I’m free at the end of the day tomorrow, though.”

“So am I…” Dimitri said but he looked oddly conflicted.

“Good, I just need to find Claude-”

“That’s the issue… Claude is not in Garreg Mach,” Dimitri told them, “He left for Derdriu a few days ago. Duke Riegan has fallen ill, so Claude has to represent him in the next roundtable conference.”

“You are certainly well-informed,” Edelgard observed, making Dimitri flush.

“I just happened to be with him when he met Lady Judith who came to retrieve him,” Dimitri explained in a mildly defensive tone, “Can’t we do it in another day, Byleth?”

“Not really… The food will go bad if we don’t eat it now.” Byleth answered feeling a bit disappointed as well.

“Claude will survive. He’s not a little boy. He can deal with not being included for once,” Edelgard said dryly.

“I guess,” Byleth conceded, there was not much she could do after all, “We can do this again after his return. Is this fine to you, Dimitri?”

“It is,” Dimitri agreed, however he still looked unhappy about it.

“Honestly, you two spoil him too much,” Edelgard said with disapproval.

“If I spoil him, then I spoil you as well,” Byleth pointed out. She cared about all of them, and saw nothing wrong in trying to accommodate their wishes.

“Byleth has a point, Edelgard. The one we have thrown a big party for was you after all,” Dimitri agreed with crossed arms and a victorious smile.

Edelgard flushed with embarrassment or indignation or both. Byleth thought she looked adorable.

\-----

The next day was cloudy and stuffy. It became ever greyer and darker in the afternoon, to the point that rain seemed inevitable. The first droplets started to fall as soon as Edelgard arrived at her quarters at the scheduled time. Byleth unsuccessfully looked around in search of Dimitri.

“Dimitri’s late,” she commented, “Let’s wait for him inside. The rain is starting to pick up.” 

Edelgard nodded and went into her room, then stopped, glancing at all of the presents she had received in the last few days that were scattered on all of the available surfaces.

“There are a lot of things that were not here before. Are they all gifts?” Edelgard asked.

“Yes.”

“You’re clearly dear to many people here in the monastery,” the princess remarked, sounding a little impressed.

“You also received a lot of gifts. On your birthday,” Byleth pointed out.

“That was only because I’m a princess. People feel obliged to send me presents,” Edelgard replied sincerely, “You, on the other hand, captivated all these people all on your own. That’s admirable.”

“I only became closer to them because of the three of you,” Byleth said, she was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with being praised about something that seemed to have happened purely by accident.

“Because of us? I’m sorry but I don’t see it.”

“I only got to know the Black Eagles students because you asked me to help you plan for the mission during Harpstring Moon, and then, because of your birthday. The same happened with the others.”

“Still, it was all you. It was your personal charm that made them like you,” Edelgard insisted. Byleth didn’t know what to say, so she averted her eyes and kept quiet. “Have I made you feel self-conscious? Well, don’t be. You should feel proud.”

Byleth turned her eyes again to Edelgard to see her smile, honest and gentle. For a short instant, she felt breathless. Then, the princess’s eyes fixed on something else and the smile was gone; in her face was a curious expression. Byleth followed her eyes to one of the presents she had left over her bed in the lack of a better place to put it. It was a grey stuffed bear toy with big blue eyes.

“That one was left outside my door. I think it’s supposed to look like me,” Byleth commented, as she picked up the toy. It wore a matching black top, shorts and boots, and a little grey cape with an embroidery similar to the design of her own favorite one.

“It’s cute,” Edelgard said with surprising honesty then flushed.

“You like it, then?” Byleth asked and she was already tempted to just give it to Edelgard. She knew the girl would not accept it though.

“I suppose,” she replied in a more measured tone. Her cheeks were still pink, however.

“Then help me give it a name,” Byleth proposed holding the bear by the arms near her face.

“It’s a toy, Byleth,” Edelgard rebutted flatly, and when the mercenary continued to watch her expectantly, “Why are you being so silly?”

“I thought you liked silliness,” Byleth said simply. 

_‘This is one of the silliest things I have ever done.’_

Byleth thought about it all the time: Both of them under the cover of the dormitories’ stairs, Edelgard laughing in that drenched red dress, holding Byleth’s hand. The princess seemed to remember it as well, her face flushed as crimson as her uniform's cape.

“Professor.”

“What?” Byleth asked confusedly.

“That’s the bear name,” Edelgard said, her face still red.

“Professor,” Byleth repeated, she stared at the bear and she couldn’t really see any professorial qualities, but if Edelgard thought so, it was fine by her, “All right, hold Professor for a bit. I’ll make our tea.”

Edelgard held the bear reluctantly; Byleth was supposed to release it, instead she kept gripping it and leaned closer so the toy was trapped between their bodies. It was an impulsive, unplanned action, fueled by how beautiful the girl looked when embarrassed.

Then, there were knocks on the door. It felt like waking up from a strange dream.

“It’s Dimitri,” Byleth said. Edelgard sighed strangely and turned on her heels, still holding the bear.

Byleth heard Dimitri’s voice outside, then another very familiar one. She opened the door right away and there they were, Dimitri and Claude, squeezed under a travelling cape, looking a little breathless as if they had just run the whole way to her room (they probably had). Behind them, the rain had turned into a downpour.

“You are here,” Byleth said, looking at Claude.

“I’m here,” Claude repeated with a victorious smile as he entered the room followed by Dimitri, “I wasn’t invited but I came anyway.”

Byleth arched an eyebrow at the provocation, before remarking, “You look like you have just arrived.”

Claude nodded while he took off the travelling cape and hung it near the door.

“His Princeliness found me at the entrance hall and informed me of your plans,” he explained with his hands on his waist. Byleth noticed that not even his smile could mask the exhaustion on his face. She also noticed he was not wearing his usual house leader uniform but what Byleth would call a classic nobleman riding attire; a white shirt under a beige vest, dark breeches and brown riding boots that went to his knees.

“Well done,” Byleth said to Dimitri whose attention was completely consumed by Claude’s new look. The mercenary’s words brought him back to reality and he nodded to her while his face flushed predictably.

Then Claude’s eyes found Edelgard and his smile turned into a teasing grin, “I see that the princess has made a new friend. Very cute.”

Edelgard’s eyes turned to the stuffed bear she was holding and her cheeks colored slightly as well. 

“That’s Professor,” Byleth told him.

Claude crouched near Edelgard so he could give the stuffed bear a good look. “Doesn’t look like Professor to me,” he said finally before patting the toy’s head like he was petting a puppy, “You should change her name to Teach, princess. Which do you prefer, Your Princeliness?”

“It’s… a toy.” Dimitri replied looking a little puzzled.

“How boring you are,” Claude complained, “Anyway, I’m starving and I heard there’s all kinds of delicious food here. When can we start eating?”

“Now,” Byleth answered, “I’ll make you some tea, but you can start without me.”

The small table was overflowing with all kinds of food she had received in the last couple of days. There were cakes, cookies, bread of all kinds, jams, pastes and more. In addition to that, Byleth had also been given a few kinds of tea, including some bergamot (courtesy of Sylvain). She knew it was one of Edelgard’s favorites, but it had always been too expensive for her budget. Byleth was a little happy that, for once, she could brew something special for the princess.

She prepared their tea while listening to three house leaders talk about the food and whatever had happened in the monastery during Claude’s absence. The sounds of their conversation, the aroma of the tea and the sound of the rain outside, those small things filled her with peace.

“How was your trip?” Byleth asked Claude while she filled their cups.

“The trip itself was pleasant even if a little tiring. When I was returning to Garreg Mach, the weather got a little bit more unpredictable, but before that, it was sunny and not too hot and I was in Judith’s company which is always fun,” he told them with a smile, “The conference, on the other hand was… well, I survived it. That should be good enough for now.”

“I imagine the old Alliance lords used your youth as an excuse to try and trample all over you,” Edelgard said in a surprisingly sympathetic tone. Dimitri also had an understanding expression. Byleth supposed they had all gone through similar experiences.

“Among other things, but yes,” Claude admitted, looking very tired, “I should master Byleth’s art of smacking a table. Maybe it would be easier to make myself heard.”

“It’s not that hard,” Byleth commented quietly, Claude smiled with amusement at that, “But you must use it with moderation.”

“What about Duke Riegan’s health? Has it improved?” Dimitri asked.

“He was well enough to try to run the conference from his bed. That old man can be surprisingly controlling at times,” Claude complained with a sigh, “I think he’ll last a few more years.”

“Last? Isn’t he your grandfather? You should treat him with a little more respect,” Dimitri scolded.

“Why? Because he’s old and sick? Because we share the same blood? Not good enough for me, Your Princeliness,” Claude replied coolly. “Besides, I do respect him. As a leader. The fact that he managed to keep the Alliance united all these years is a feat. Especially considering Count Gloucester opposes anything House Riegan proposes no matter what it is.”

“He’s your family,” Dimitri insisted.

“So is your uncle. See how much you like him,” Claude argued and Dimitri’s whole face turned crimson with anger.

“That’s enough,” Byleth interrupted them, this time without hitting the table, “It’s possible to disagree without turning it into a fight. You like one another so much, you should treasure those feelings a bit more.”

Both boys quieted, looking a bit ashamed. Byleth turned her eyes to Edelgard who watched the whole thing with a bland expression, sipping calmly from her cup of tea.

“How is the tea?” Byleth asked.

“It’s delicious,” Edelgard answered, a small smile gracing her face.

“All right, so I may be more tired than I thought and it may be making me a little more impatient,” Claude said suddenly, and Byleth knew it was his way of saying he was sorry.

“I might also be tenser than I imagined. I don’t think you’re being that unreasonable, Claude. It might be my mission this month that is getting to me,” Dimitri admitted quietly. “How can a family fall apart so badly?” he whispered in such a small voice it was difficult to even catch it.

Byleth did not know what he was talking about, but, by the way he was telling it, it seemed to be big enough for the whole monastery to be talking about that.

“Dimitri and the Blue Lions are returning to the kingdom to deal with some bandits this month,” Claude explained, probably noticing Byleth’s ignorance, “The thing is, these bandits have managed to steal a Hero’s Relic. Not only that but their leader used to be the son of the family who owned it.”

“That is House Gautier. And the bandit’s leader is Sylvain’s older brother,” Dimitri explained tiredly.

“Wasn’t he disinherited because he did not manifest a crest? This family has created its own monster, Dimitri,” Edelgard said in a cold voice.

“It’s… not that simple, Edelgard. Although you are also not entirely wrong,” Dimitri conceded.

“And how are you planning to fight against them? I mean, they do have a Hero’s Relic, not only that, but it’s called the Lance of Ruin. That sounds a little ominous,” Claude remarked curiously.

“They cannot use the lance’s full power without a Crest though,” Dimitri replied and he did not seem intimidated by the prospect of facing such a fearsome weapon, “Lord Rodrigue said he would accompany us with a few of his men. He is in the possession of the Aegis Shield, the Relic of Fraudarius. He’s an impressive warrior with or without the Relic, however.”

“A shield, huh? That’s a little lame, I mean, a shield can only defend,” Claude commented sincerely and Dimitri bit his lower lip in a way that betrayed his irritation though he said nothing, “What about the Blaiddyd lance? It’s yours, isn’t it?”

“Areadbhar. It belongs to the royal family,” Dimitri answered simply and, when Claude kept looking at him expectantly, “Only the king can wield it, Claude.”

“That makes no sense. Anyone with the Blaiddyd Crest should be able to wield it.”

“Only the king is _allowed_ to wield it,” Dimitri said impatiently.

“So the lance will be there gathering dust until your coronation while the kingdom falls to shambles. That’s kind of stupid.”

“The lance is not going to magically solve the kingdom’s problems, Claude,” Dimitri argued in a tired voice.

“I guess, but still…”

“You are even more tactless when you’re tired. I did not think that was possible,” Edelgard remarked with raised eyebrows just as she finished her tea, “Why are you so interested in the Heroes’ Relics, Claude?”

“They are the fundamental structure of Fódlan’s power dynamics. Why would I not be interested?” he replied.

“I’ll ask to take part in this mission,” Byleth said suddenly, interrupting their bickering. She had a feeling that if Dimitri was left to deal with it alone, something bad would happen.

“Are you well enough for such a dangerous mission?” Edelgard asked.

“I wonder if they’d let you use the Sword of the Creator,” Claude said at the same time, which made Edelgard turn to him with a perplexed expression.

“Have you already forgotten what happened in the Holy Mausoleum?”

“That’s the thing, Edelgard. We don’t know what happened. That’s why it needs to be investigated and, for that, Byleth needs to get her hands on it again.”

“So investigating the Sword of the Creator is more important than Byleth’s wellbeing to you?” Dimitri questioned in disbelief.

“Was that what I said, Dimitri?” Claude sharply questioned back.

“I agree with Claude,” Byleth said, silencing the three of them, “Professor Hanneman said there should be no issue with me wielding the sword because I have a compatible Crest.”

“The Sword of the Creator can only be wielded by the bearer of the Crest of Flames,” Edelgard stated solemnly, Byleth nodded, “So you do have it…”

Edelgard watched her with what looked like apprehension. There was also something else. It was that yearning she had felt before, like there was something Edelgard wanted to say to her but, for some reason, could not.

“It’s getting late. You are all tired for your own reasons, so I think it’s time for you to go,” Byleth announced as she stood up and started gathering their dirty dishes.

Surprisingly, they did not protest. Byleth accompanied them to the doorway.

“Rest, all of you,” she told them, “And don’t fight because of me. I’ll be the one to decide how to live my life.”

Edelgard furrowed her eyebrows and averted her eyes, but said nothing. Both boys were also silent, that was, before Claude yawned loudly. Dimitri looked at him with clear fondness, before turning to Byleth:

“You should rest as well. We can talk more about my mission later, if you wish so. Good night.”

As the three house leaders walked away, Byleth noticed she was really tired as well. It made no sense, considering she didn’t do anything so taxing during the day. But then, the amount of information Claude, Dimitri and Edelgard had provided was enough to make anyone a little disoriented. And it seemed she was not the only one.

_‘The Heroes’ Relics. The Sword of the Creator. The Crest of Flames. Each tale is more confusing than the last! I feel as though we have become entangled in a mystery…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit late and this chapter is a bit too long.
> 
> Next chapter will _hopefully_ be posted any day between 11.09 (monday) and 11.11 (wednesday). I've managed to get a lot done in two months so maybe I'll post more frenquently after chapter 18. I'm still deciding though.
> 
> Thanks for reading~ Please leave a comment~ Hope to see you soon~


	18. Snow - The sword and the ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth asks to take part in the Blue Lions' mission for Verdant Rain Moon.

It was in that moment, between wakefulness and slumber, that Byleth could open a door to somewhere else, she only needed to recall it as she closed her eyes: a vast chamber illuminated by green light, a throne made of stone, and the only inhabitant of that world, a young girl with long green hair, pointed ears and flowing robes. Then, she was there. It was like a very lucid dream.

“I don’t know your name,” Byleth told her.

“Oh my! How could something of that importance have escaped me? But then, as I watched over you during your long slumber, I slowly began to know you. Thus, it slipped my mind that you are not as acquainted with me as I am with you,” the girl said in a slightly defensive way, “You can call me Sothis… but I am also known as ‘The Beginning’.”

As she said that, her eyes became distant and she rubbed her chin, looking lost in thought.

“You said you watched over me,” Byleth said, disrupting Sothis’s moment of introspection and making the girl’s big green eyes settle on her again, “Were you awake during the time I was unconscious?”

“I certainly would not have been able to watch over you if I was asleep, would I?” the girl replied impatiently, “I was awakened quite violently by the pull of that sword, The Sword of the Creator, as they call it. And while I became conscious, you fell into a state of deep unconsciousness. Although it was that sword which awakened me, I wonder if it was not I who have pushed you into such a condition...”

“How?” Byleth asked.

“Are you incapable of asking complete questions? Even so, I suppose I understand what you meant by that… How indeed… I am not quite certain...”

\-----

Byleth scheduled a meeting with Rhea a couple of days after her tea time with the house leaders. She had to arrange it with Seteth beforehand, but even the strict advisor seemed to have mellowed out a little after her strange episode in the Holy Mausoleum (he did scold her for bringing the students into such danger without authorization, though, as he seemed to think she had been the mastermind behind that particular endeavour). 

It was such a hot summer day that she forwent not only her usual cape, but her tights as well, which was a good idea as she was starting to get a slight tan on her legs in the design of her favorite pair and that was not very attractive. When she reached the reception hall, she passed by Sylvain, and by the the way he looked bothered, pulling his bangs out of his forehead constantly, he was also too hot even in the underdressed version of the summer uniform he was wearing, without its usual vest and with the sleeves of its white shirt folded to his elbows. His expression relaxed and he smiled pleasantly as soon as their eyes met, however.

“How are you?” she asked.

“Way too hot,” he replied with a slightly lopsided smile as his eyes travelled through her body, “Nice look. Although I’m personally a big fan of tights, it’s a crime to keep such beautiful toned legs hidden all the time.”

Byleth nodded boredly, before rephrasing her original question, “How are you feeling?”

Sylvain took a little while to respond, instead, he kept watching her with a mildly surprised face. “I’m fine,” he said in a strangely unemotional voice, before sighing softly, “As if you'd buy that, right? ...I guess I’m embarrassed. I don’t really mind being infamous by my own doing, it’s my own life, my own choices. But being the center of attention because of my family’s messes is… Well, it sucks to be honest,” he confessed with sincerity, then he watched Byleth with strangely unsure eyes, “How much do you know about this whole thing?”

“Your older brother is the leader of the bandits who stole your family’s Hero’s Relic and the Blue Lions are going to retrieve it,” she retold what she had learned from the three house leaders, then added, “Your older brother was disowned because he lacked a Crest.”

“I guess that’s accurate enough,” he said blandly, like he was just an outside observer of that chain of events before his face darkened considerably, “You know… If I was disowned I’d go somewhere else, preferably somewhere that isn’t a frosty wasteland for most of the year. But my brother is so obsessed with our family… He will keep tormenting us until he dies… And that will happen sooner rather than later, won’t it?”

Byleth thought he was probably right. The chance of an arrest in such dangerous conditions was minimal. And even if they did arrest him, he would most likely be executed. She didn’t say anything, however, as Sylvain already looked pretty dejected about it, even though he obviously harbored a lot of resentment against his brother.

“I’ll ask to take part in this mission,” she said instead.

“Oh? Are you worried about me?” he asked with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “Kidding, I know you are worried about His Highness. That cute baby face of his paired with his fancy title can charm any girl in the monastery and he doesn’t even notice it.” 

“Dimitri is my friend,” Byleth said with an arched eyebrow.

“Sure. I saw the white rose you gave him in Gaspard. His Highness carried it all the way here like it was the most precious thing in the world,” Sylvain commented with a knowing smirk on his face. Byleth felt strangely bashful about it, even though she had presented the flower to Dimitri with the most innocent of the intentions. “Have I made you feel self-conscious? I think that’s the first time I managed it,” he remarked, looking a little surprised and a little proud.

“I’m late,” she said instead of replying to his small provocation. Then she remembered something else, “Ah, the tea you gave me was very delicious. Thanks.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I have some more in my room. We could drink it together some other time. What do you say?” he proposed going back to his usual flirty self.

“Sylvain, I’m not romantically or sexually interested in you and I’ll most likely never be,” she said firmly.

“Ouch. You don’t need to be so frank about it. Way to trample on a guy’s self-esteem,” he replied though he didn’t seem that upset about it.

“But I like you,” she admitted simply, ignoring his complaints, “You should avoid girl trouble for a while. Try to spend this month with your friends.”

Then Byleth turned on her heel and left. She was already late, after all, and it was to meet Rhea. If Seteth learned she had made the Archbishop wait, he would have a fit. So Byleth quickened her step and managed to arrive at the Audience Chamber just a few minutes after the scheduled time.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Byleth said as soon as she saw Rhea.

“It is quite all right, my dear. More importantly, how are you feeling?” the woman asked in a gentle voice.

“Fine. I am back at my usual routine now,” she answered simply.

“I am overjoyed to hear that. However, I must ask. Have you felt anything out of the ordinary recently? Any strange dreams perhaps?”

Byleth was instantly reminded of Claude’s first question when she had awakened. She took a while to answer Rhea. The mercenary felt the same as ever, the only difference was that she had the company of Sothis in her mind, and that was a really big difference. It was also too bizarre to tell others so she had kept it a secret so far. Besides, even though she hadn’t talked to Sothis about it, she had a feeling the girl preferred not to be mentioned as well.

“Not really,” she replied finally. Something flitted through Rhea’s expression very quickly then. It seemed a little like disappointment, but that made no sense to Byleth so she ignored it.

“I see,” the archbishop said softly, “What has brought you here today, my dear?”

“I haven’t received any missions this month. I was wondering if I could take part in the bandits pursuit in the kingdom,” Byleth requested and just then noticed how little information she had of the mission specifics.

“You do not have to take part in any mission this month if you do not wish to,” Rhea replied in the same benign tone and before Byleth could say anything, she continued, “And yet, that is your wish, is it not?”

Byleth nodded.

“I will allow it, then,” Rhea consented, her eyes still fixed on Byleth’s own, “I feel there is something else you wish to ask me.”

“Yes. About the Sword of the Creator...” Byleth trailed off, unsure about how to phrase her question.

“The sword would certainly benefit our endeavour, I wonder, however if you are ready to wield it.”

“I am,” Byleth blurted impulsively.

“I do not wish to see you acting so recklessly. I would not like to imagine anything bad happening to you in such a perilous mission, fighting against a Hero’s Relic so far away from Garreg Mach,” Rhea said solemnly, “That is not to mean I will not let you wield it. If that is your desire, in addition to the mission in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, I will dispatch you to another one, earlier in the month, here in the monastery, and I will let you take the Sword of the Creator with you. Nevertheless, it is still dangerous, both the task I am about to entrust you and the Hero’s Relic itself. So I ask that you ponder over this matter for a while before reaching a decision.”

Byleth wanted to accept it immediately, but that would go against everything Rhea had just told her so she only nodded.

“Furthermore, if you agree to take part in this mission, I would like you to bring some other skilled individuals with you. A group of around three to five people you trust should be enough. Think about it for at least a couple of days, then relay your decision to Seteth.”

\-----

After her meeting with Rhea, Byleth wandered to the pier at the pond area a little aimlessly. She was not thinking of fishing or doing anything similar, instead, she sat down and took off her boots and socks, then dipped both feet into the water. It was warmer than she would have liked, but it was still pleasant compared to the hot still air that seemed to be enveloping the monastery that day. For a moment she just enjoyed that sensation and felt the little fish nibble lightly at her feet.

 _‘Why do you desire that sword so much?’_ Sothis asked.

Byleth did not know how to answer that. There was the power she could sense the weapon possessed, and that incredible potential fascinated her. There was also the mystery surrounding her ability to wield the sword, but that honestly didn’t interest her that much. She was not nearly as curious as Claude who needed to know all the ‘hows’ and ‘whys’. Lastly, there was that feeling, that acute sensation, that the strange blade was a forgotten part of her body and she just wanted it back.

Her attention was brought back to the monastery by a familiar figure passing in front of the greenhouse, on the other side of the pond. It was Edelgard, and just like Byleth’s eyes immediately found her, the princess’s eyes were also on her. The mercenary waved, and, privately, she wished that Edelgard would come to meet her. Her stomach fluttered in a combination of anticipation and satisfaction when the girl did exactly that.

“What are you doing?” Edelgard asked a moment later and Byleth turned her head to see her walking to the edge of the pier, where Byleth had decided to lounge. 

Edelgard was wearing a modified version of the summer uniform, with shorts that were slightly longer than the ones she usually favored, probably because, like Byleth, she had forgone the familiar red tights. And the mercenary couldn’t help but stare at those beautiful milky white legs. It made her feel a little like Sylvain, so she turned her eyes upwards to her face. That brought about another issue, namely, ogling at Edelgard’s uncovered neck as she was wearing her long white hair up in an elaborate braided bun.

“Byleth?”

“Hm?” she muttered, trying to remember what Edelgard had asked her.

“What are you doing?” the girl repeated impatiently.

“I’m cooling off.”

“The Fishkeeper doesn’t seem very pleased about that,” Edelgard remarked. Byleth had already noticed it, however, as she always gave the man most of the fish she caught, she knew he would tolerate it. When the mercenary said nothing, Edeldard continued, “The sun is really strong today. You’ll get sunburnt.”

“I don’t get sunburnt,” Byleth replied bluntly. Although her skin was naturally pale, it would not get red and irritated if she stayed too long in the sun, instead, she would slowly get tanned. Byleth thought it was probably because she had spent so much time outdoors since she was little or maybe it was just luck.

“Well, good for you. If I stand in this sun for much longer, I’ll simply melt.”

“You should join me. It’ll make you feel better,” Byleth proposed.

“It will not be enough, I’m certain,” she replied and for a moment only watched Byleth with a conflicted expression, “I really can’t, I’m moving into the shade.”

“I’m going with you then,” Byleth decided. Before standing up, however, she splashed her face with the pond’s water.

Edelgard arched an eyebrow at her and asked, “Is that water even clean enough for that?”

“It’s clean enough for the fish to live happily,” Byleth replied simply as she put her boots on again and felt the water drip from her hair and face down her clothes.

“You are too strange at times,” Edelgard remarked.

“It doesn’t bother you though,” Byleth said and she could feel her mouth curling into a small smile.

“I suppose it doesn’t,” the princess agreed with a smile of her own.

“Good,” she said as she instinctively came closer to Edelgard.

For a moment, they watched each other silently. Edelgard was still smiling softly and only that was enough for the fluttering sensation in her belly to return with intensity. She wanted to taste that smile, she also wanted to pull that warm body against her own. The intensity and clarity of her desires scared her. All of a sudden, she couldn’t look Edelgard in the eyes anymore.

Fortunately, they were interrupted by Hubert. The young man looked even more miserable than Sylvain probably because he was still wearing his usual dark uniform, complete with gloves, jacket and all.

“Lady Edelgard, the weather is too hot for one to stand in the sun. Please come to the shade,” he requested, squinting his eyes in discomfort at the bright and powerful sunlight, and Byleth could not help but think that Hubert looked a little like one of those creatures of the night from the horror stories. Tall and pale, clad in dark clothes, and looking like he was about to turn into dust from being in the sun for too long.

“A couple of minutes out in the sun will not kill me, Hubert,” Edelgard rebutted, contradicting what she had just told Byleth. 

Still, the three of them left the pond area together and found shelter in the dining hall. The place was very stuffy and full of people even though it was the middle of the afternoon. Byleth immediately wanted to be out again, but she also wanted to enjoy Edelgard’s company, so she endured it.

“I talked to Rhea about the mission in the kingdom. She’s allowed me to take part in it,” Byleth told them, Edelgard furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

“If you feel you are ready for such a task, I’m not going to oppose it,” Edelgard said in a neutral voice, “Did you ask her about the Sword of the Creator as well?”

Byleth nodded while she thought of how much she wanted to reveal. She didn’t know the level of confidentiality of the mission Rhea wanted to give her. However, when the Archbishop told her to bring people she trusted, Byleth had immediately thought of Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude. But then, they were students and Byleth did not want to put them in unnecessary danger. Besides, just because she trusted Edelgard, did not mean she trusted Hubert as well (even though she was keenly aware that almost everything the princess knew, her vassal would also know).

“She’s undecided,” Byleth answered vaguely.

“Rhea is undecided about entrusting the sword to you, is that it?” Edelgard asked, looking slightly confused. Byleth nodded again.

“How strange it is for the Archbishop to be undecided about anything at all,” Hubert commented with his usual ironic smile that bordered on mocking, “Your relationship with her is certainly an unusual one, isn’t it?”

Byleth simply shrugged.

\-----

Exactly two days later, Byleth went to Seteth’s office to convey her decision about taking the mission to him. The man pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly, looking like he much preferred Byleth had refused it. She had a feeling that Seteth completely disagreed with Rhea about the whole issue, but he was not the type to vent his frustration with the Archbishop on other people, so he only vaguely gestured for the mercenary to sit.

“This mission deals with sensitive information, so discretion is fundamental,” the man told her severely. Byleth nodded in acknowledgement while she wondered if she should do something about the third party that was surely listening to them. In the end, she decided against it, she had already let him follow her to the advisor’s office, after all, “Have you ever heard about a place called Abyss?” he asked, Byleth shook her head, “Abyss lies deep underground below Garreg Mach. They are ancient ruins of sorts that have been longly occupied by all kinds of unsavory people. The Archbishop is a compassionate woman who feels for these poor souls, that is to say, we have an agreement to let them keep living there as long as they do not cause any problems for the Church of Seiros or the people of Garreg Mach.”

“There are people living underground,” Byleth said in surprise, though it did not show in her voice. It was a little disconcerting that she had been living in the monastery for months and had never suspected anything.

“Yes, that is what I have just said. I must stress that this information is confidential. You can imagine what would happen if the public at large were to know about this,” Seteth warned seriously, and when Byleth kept staring at him blankly, he continued, “People in Garreg Mach would feel vulnerable and afraid, there would be panic and we would have no choice but to purge Abyss completely. Unfortunately, by the manner the situation is progressing, it seems more and more unavoidable. Abyss has recently become a target for many outlaws looking for treasure and their presence in the surrounding areas of Garreg Mach is troubling.”

“Treasure?”

“We do not know what it is that they are after. In theory, there should not be any object of value hidden there, however, the place is ancient and not completely mapped and that only feeds the rumors.”

“And what do you want from me?”

“You will take the Sword of the Creator and make a show of eliminating anyone that tries to wreak havoc there. If we are forceful enough we can scare them away for good,” Seteth said simply, “However, as the Sword of the Creator is an incredibly precious artifact we do not wish to lose, you will take a few others with you so, in case anything strange happens, they might retrieve the Sword and bring it back here safely. Unfortunately, most of the knights are away at this moment dealing with the Western Church apostates so our choices are quite limited.”

“Can I take students with me?”

“Students,” he repeated flatly, “Do you want the situation in the Holy Mausoleum to repeat itself? You were lucky none of those boys and girls have died. No, students are not allowed to go into Abyss under any circumstances.”

“You’re sending a bunch of those students to deal with a group of bandits who are known for their savagery and who have managed to steal a Hero’s Relic,” Byleth pointed out.

“They are going with their professor and a group of very capable knights-”

“Just like in Remire Village, then. Dimitri almost died and there was no one in sight when they needed it.” 

Seteth looked affronted, if it was because Byleth had interrupted him or because of what she had said, it wasn’t clear.

“What is the point you are trying to make?” the man asked in an oddly calm voice after a long moment of silence.

“I don’t know,” she admitted, she didn’t even understand why she had gotten angry in the first place, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to accuse anyone of negligence.”

Seteth sighed tiredly before replying, “The students’ link with Garreg Mach is, most of the time, temporary. That is why we try to minimize the amount of classified intelligence we relay to them. In addition to that, they are young and consequently more impulsive which not only makes them more prone to disclose secrets foolishly, but also makes them more prone to accidents and misguided decisions that can result in their early deaths. That is why they must be always under the guidance of a teacher. If you accept to take the role of their instructor for this mission, we might consider letting you take students,” Byleth nodded, he continued, “I will need to discuss the matter with the Archbishop, however, so, for now, you are dismissed,” he said and Byleth was already leaving when he spoke again, “Ah, Jeralt was looking for you earlier.”

Byleth nodded yet again before finally departing from Seteth’s office. She hadn’t even reached the stairs when she was called.

“Byleth!”

It was Claude. Byleth turned to him with an arched eyebrow. 

“Were you eavesdropping on me?”

“Why are you asking something you already know the answer to? You even let me follow you and all,” he replied quietly so only she could hear, but on his face was a shameless, unrepentant smirk, “You’re taking us to this Abyss place, right?”

Byleth gestured for him to be quiet, pulled him by the arm into a nearby room, which she knew to be a broom closet and closed the door. It was a really tight fit, but thankfully Claude was a very nimble man and managed to move in the limited space without knocking anything or making any noise.

“You know, people might get the wrong idea when you do things like that,” Claude commented playfully, “I didn’t know about this closet. Huh, it might be useful in the future…”

“I let you spy on me because I trust you,” Byleth said quietly, ignoring Claude’s blabbering. It was a request for the boy to keep her secrets, “I need authorization to bring you with me. Besides, I don’t want to put you in unnecessary danger.”

“Come on, Byleth. Their Highnesses and I are more capable than most of these church guys and you know it. We are also smarter and more creative. So there!” Claude said and she could hear his grin even if she could not see it in the dark, “Besides… Now that I know this place exists, I have to find it. So, if you worry about me at all, you’ll go with me, to watch my back, and I’ll watch yours.”

Byleth was quiet for a moment. Claude’s insatiable curiosity was as endearing as it was dangerous. “Why do you like getting in trouble so much?”

“Being a good boy will not help me accomplish any of my goals, Byleth,” he admitted with surprising sincerity.

“And what are those goals of yours?”

“...I hope I can tell you someday,” Claude said quietly and she could feel the yearning in his voice. For a moment she wondered if she should press him further, but gave up. He would tell her when he felt comfortable doing so, “But, really, an underground town built in ancient tunnels hiding just below us… How many more mysteries does this place hold?”

Byleth didn’t answer that. She had a feeling that even if the boy dedicated his entire life to unraveling Garreg Mach’s mysteries, he would only manage to scratch the surface.

They both left the dark and stuffy room for the bright monastery corridors. Before the boy could go, however, Byleth held him by the wrist and gave him a long stare.

“I’ll watch your back so behave until then,” she told him seriously. It was a promise and also a request for him not to do anything rash by himself.

A radiant smile spread over his face and Byleth was stunned speechless by its sincerity and beauty.

“Thanks, you’re the best,” he said and for a moment it looked like he was about to hug her or touch her in some other way, but stopped as he seemed to think better of it, then he averted his eyes looking oddly self-conscious. Byleth, who was still holding his hand, squeezed it reassuringly.

“You’re my friend,” she told him. For some reason, it felt like the right thing to say.

“I…” he started, still looking uncomfortable, “Never mind, we can talk about this some other time. I should go, I have to do some work for Hanneman, eh, Professor Hanneman, I mean.”

And he left quickly after that, still looking flustered. Byleth didn’t really understand what had prompted such a sudden change in mood.

_‘Just like that girl, Edelgard, this boy seems to find speaking what is on his mind incredibly challenging. I wonder why...’_

It was a defense mechanism. Byleth knew that as she also did similar things on occasion. Both Edelgard and Claude avoided talking about their feelings or acting on them so people would not take advantage of them. What saddened Byleth was how they both still felt like they had to be so guarded in her company.

There was not much Byleth could do about it, but wait for them to naturally open up, so she focused on another, apparently simpler task which was looking for her father. She sought him in all his usual places: his quarters, the common room, the dining hall, the gates and marketplace, and, finally, the knight’s hall. He was nowhere to be found. At that point she was running out of options and thinking of just giving up completely. If Jeralt wanted something from her, he could do the work of looking for her instead.

“You look bothered. Is that the heat?” Catherine, who seemed to be just lounging in the knight’s hall, asked casually. It was the first time the woman had talked to her since she had woken up from her long slumber. Before that, the knight had been constantly giving her dirty looks for no discernible reason and Byleth had decided to just let it be.

“I’m actually looking for my father.”

“Oh, Jeralt? He said something about visiting a grave,” she told her in the same conversational tone, “There’s a graveyard in the monastery... It’s actually pretty close by. You’ll leave the knight’s hall and turn right, then turn right again, then on your left there’ll be some stairs that’ll lead you there.”

“Thanks. I thought you were angry with me.”

“Oh, I am,” she admitted with a contrasting carefree expression, “To think that you were treated by Lady Rhea herself in her personal chambers… It makes my blood boil.”

“I didn’t ask for it,” Byleth said defensively. Just remembering the episode was enough to make her feel a little bashful.

“And now you’re being dismissive about it. Oh, that really makes me want to fight you. Let’s do it. Thunderbrand versus Sword of the Creator. I bet I can beat you in five.”

Byleth arched her eyebrow at that. For a moment she wanted to accept the challenge, she had been wanting to spar with Catherine for quite a while. However, it was not like she had even been allowed to use the Sword of the Creator, much less for sport. She also had more important things to do.

“Some other time, maybe. I still have to meet my father.”

“Whatever you say,” Catherine said with a smug grin, “I can take you anytime. Just say when.”

Byleth ignored the provocation and left the knight’s hall. She followed Catherine’s directions and, soon enough, reached the stairs she had mentioned. From the top, she could already recognize her father’s broad back. Just then, she wondered if she should interrupt whatever it was that he was doing. During her whole life, Byleth had seen many fellow mercenaries die. People Jeralt knew well, with whom he had worked for years. And yet she had never seen him grieve. He would say a thing or two. If they worked for him, he would try to compensate their families. But going to funerals, visiting graves, never. In the end, she decided to meet him. Maybe it was the curiosity of seeing a side of her father she didn’t know, she wasn’t sure.

Jeralt was one of the few who could sense her arrival easily no matter how silently she approached. Still, it took him a while, so lost he was in his own thoughts. She was almost beside him when he turned, a slight smile on his face that indicated he knew it was Byleth before even seeing her.

“Hey. I wanted to ask you to join me, but I couldn’t find you. So here I am. I was thinking we should visit… your mother. She’s resting beneath this humble grave…”

Byleth turned her eyes to the grave just in front of them. It was exactly like the others, nothing special. Still, that was where she was, her mother. The one she knew nothing about. She had been in Garreg Mach all this time. Suddenly, she felt lost.

“Why is her grave here?” she managed at some point.

“Hm? Oh. Of course you would ask that. I wouldn’t know where to begin…” Jeralt said averting his eyes to the grave in front of him, “I suppose I haven’t talked much about her. She was gentle and smart. So smart. A wonderful cook. Always kind to everyone. And...she loved flowers. Whenever I brought her back an unusual flower, her face would light up. I cherish those memories. I can’t count how many times she made me happy just by smiling. And she smiled the most… when she was pregnant with you. She died right after you were born. She wasn’t able to spend much time with you. But she loved you with all her heart. That’s the truest thing I know... Never forget it,” he finished it in a slightly emotional voice, and that surprised her more than anything he had said. 

Byleth looked from him to the grave. He had not answered her question, but she couldn’t find in herself the energy to press it further. At that moment, her father seemed more vulnerable than ever, and she felt that he might break like the most delicate crystal if she said the wrong thing, so she said nothing.

Jeralt took a ring from his pocket then, and showed her the small object in the center of his palm.

“This ring is the only keepsake I have of her. In time, it will be yours. One day, I hope you’ll give this ring to someone you love as much as I love her,” he said in the voice of one who makes a confession, then smiled, his usual slightly lopsided smile.

Byleth stared at the ring. It was her mother’s and, in the future, it could be of her beloved. She could picture it clearly, the ring in a thin finger of a pale, small hand. So delicate and so strong. Edelgard’s hand, the one she yearned to hold again and again. As she became conscious of that thought, of that desire, she covered her mouth, so anxious and confused, she felt she could vomit. Edelgard was an imperial princess, she was supposed to marry a nobleman, someone important, someone like Ferdinand who not only adored her but was also an asset to her political power. Edelgard was clearly younger than her as well, how much, she would never know, as she had never considered the importance of counting her years in this world. Edelgard still felt guarded around her, would not tell her thoughts or feelings or why her eighteenth birthday was so significant. Edelgard who was so beautiful, so dignified, a natural leader in her usual uniform; so lovely in a drenched red dress, her smile honest and sincere; so comfortable in her hiking outfit, her eyes seemed to hold so much life and depth; and in her summer uniform, her neck, unconcealed, so unintentionally sensual, Byleth would agree to never taste anything else if she could only have a bite of it. She was too much. And yet Byleth was there… fantasizing about having that beautiful girl for herself. Not even hearing voices made Byleth feel as insane as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm assuming that Garreg Mach is amid the mountains, but not up the mountains so we have 4 seasons there. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> So... Updates should be weekly again, at least for the time being (I'm thinking at least november and december). That means next chapter _should_ be up next monday (11.16).
> 
> That's all for now~ Thanks for reading~ Leave a comment with you can~


	19. Wind - Traps and secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Warnings: This chapter contains very vaguely mentioned, not at all explicit sexual activities.
> 
> This chapter tells the events of two different days intermittently, hopefully it's not too confusing.

In front of Claude lay a very old and ragged book about the long history of the Crest of Seiros. He was supposed to transcribe it all to the new and blank one just beside it. This kind of useless and tiring activity was Professor Hanneman’s idea of a good punishment. At least, if he put in the effort, he would be finally freed by the end of it.

“Claude,” the professor called. Claude turned his head to him, his best neutral expression in place, “This is a very rare, very old book.”

“I can see that,” he replied with that hint of insolence he just could not hold back at these situations.

“Please be careful. Also, please pay attention to your writing. Although it is supposed to be a punishment, I hope we can finish this with an usable book.”

“I’m supposed to just copy this, right?”

“Yes. You must simply copy the text. That’s all. Don’t be creative. And _please_ pay attention to your writing. Think of this as an opportunity to learn how to use the written language correctly.”

“Oh, I’m very thankful for the opportunity.” And although Claude was being sarcastic, he made it sound very honest, so the professor could only arch an eyebrow.

Although, to be honest, Claude hoped to improve at least enough for the professor to stop bothering him about it. Hanneman was said to be the most strict professor when the topic was grading papers. He was especially severe with grammar and spelling mistakes so, obviously, he had to be Claude’s teacher. It was just his luck.

He could easily speak like someone who was born and raised in Fódlan mostly because of his mother’s influence, but also because of his grandfather’s continuous instruction and criticism (the old man was the most nit-picky person he had ever known and the only to have ever said he sounded like a foreigner). Claude also thought he had a natural talent for languages, both spoken and written as he had mastered those skills very early in his life. He was not that sure about his aptitude anymore. The process of learning how to write again was painful and very slow. It was frustrating that not even the amount of books he read would make him improve faster (though when his grandfather had last written to him, he had mentioned that he had only needed to read his most recent letter once to understand it. Claude was unsure if that was supposed to be a compliment).

In truth, Claude hadn’t had much time at all to prepare before going to the Officer’s Academy as he had to be extensively tutored on how a nobleman was supposed to behave and speak first. He was actually thankful Raphael was in the Golden Deer House so his schoolwork was not the one which consumed most of Professor Hanneman's red ink. It didn’t matter that he was always praised on the content (Hanneman would sometimes critique his ‘creativity’ and that was it), his writing was so atrocious, so full of childish mistakes, he would end up with a very mediocre grade overall.

Claude would never forget Dimitri’s puzzled face when he had read something Claude had written. 

It had been the first time he had let the prince into his quarters, just after his surprise birthday celebration. Claude had wanted Dimitri so much that day, and he could feel Dimitri was in a similar state, so, when he saw the chance, the miraculously empty hallway, he just pulled the prince into his room without really thinking it through. He knew Hilda and Lorenz were on their way to the dormitories as well so he had to be quick. He had discovered that day how much lust can cloud one’s judgement. It was a series of embarrassing situations after that. It was still one of the best days of his life.

Dimitri had stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he was in his room, his mouth slightly open in shock.

“What has happened here?” he asked in a surprisingly mild voice.

“What? Is it too messy?” Claude asked back, though he already knew the answer to that.

Compared to Dimitri’s incredibly neat room, Claude’s looked like a disaster area. But then, Dimitri was surprisingly minimalistic for a nobleman and he was pretty sure that Dedue was the one responsible for really taking care of the prince’s things. There had to be a reason for Dimitri’s clothes to always smell of flowers (mostly lavender, but he had noticed other perfumes as well) after all.

“I suppose messy is one way to describe it,” Dimitri said as he looked around, “Is it always like this?”

“Hmm, sometimes I tidy things up a bit. Not much though. It might not look like it but there is order in the chaos so, most of the time, I know where the things I need are,” Claude explained. He was not that bad at organizing and cleaning, but things got messy so quickly, it seemed like a waste of time to fight it. The mess would always win in the end. “I didn’t bring you here to evaluate how I organize my space though,” he said as he grabbed Dimitri by the collar of his uniform and kissed him. It didn’t last much as the prince was quickly pulling away.

“I’m sorry, but I just can’t… I feel like I’m surrounded by traps,” Dimitri told him with a grimace.

“Traps?”

“I know I’ll step on one of these… things. Or knock one of those really elaborate piles of… something. And I really don’t want to break anything of yours.”

“Come on, Dimitri. It’s not _that_ messy,” Claude insisted impatiently, then sighed when Dimitri kept the same apologetic expression, “Right, let me tidy up a bit then. Unless you want to leave.”

“Ah, no! I didn’t mean to offend you, Claude.”

“I’m not easily offended,” he said and swallowed the _‘like you’_ before it was too late. He hadn’t brought the boy to his room to pick a fight with him after all.

Why had he pulled Dimitri into his room like that in the first place though? He had thought of doing it a few times, but always in a planned, controlled way so he could hide anything compromising beforehand. The prince was right, they really were surrounded by traps.

“Do you… want help?” Dimitri offered, sounding very uncomfortable.

“No,” he answered bluntly, but when he looked at the other boy’s face, he had such a pitiful expression of remorse, he added, “If you move my things from their original places, I won’t know where they are when I need them. So just… sit.”

Dimitri looked around with a lost expression like Claude was asking him to do something very complex, maybe even impossible. And although his chair was occupied by his dirty laundry, there was enough space in his bed if he just moved a few books around. That was apparently a very daunting task to the prince of Faerghus so Claude grabbed everything that was on the way and piled over his already cluttered desk.

“Is the bed adequate for His Princeliness now?” Claude asked, his tone more ironic than he initially intended.

“Yes, I… will sit now,” the prince said in a subdued voice and very carefully walked to his bed then sat down, with a perfectly straight back and his hands clenched over his lap.

Dimitri looked so stiff and awkward, Claude had to laugh, which only seemed to confuse the other boy. It was too much, really. So Claude had to stop what he was doing just to give him what was supposed to be just a quick peck, but turned into a long, languid open-mouthed kiss.

“I thought you were angry with me,” Dimitri muttered when Claude pulled away.

“How can I stay angry when you’re so cute?” he whispered and watched in fascination as Dimitri’s cheeks reddened so easily. 

Without really thinking, Claude held both cheeks in his hands and felt their warmth, then he caressed them with his thumbs. That was enough for Dimitri to close his eyes as all tension left his face. Slowly, he moved one of his thumbs down his face so he could softly trace Dimitri’s lower lip, the one the prince usually bit when he was anxious. And Dimitri just let him, completely relaxed under his touch.

“Damn Dimitri,” he muttered as he released the other’s face. He already felt like he was losing any control he had over the situation and over himself.

“What?” the boy asked, opening his eyes in confusion.

“Nothing, just… sit tight while I take these things out of the way,” Claude replied as he focused on the mess surrounding them. His idea of tidying things up was mostly piling things in the corners of the room as quickly as possible so Dimitri wouldn’t be afraid of breaking them. 

When Claude finally finished that task, he turned to his bed to the sight of Dimitri reading something. Something that looked a lot like his last graded schoolwork. He had a very unpleasant sensation of familiarity, like he was reliving an old memory, and his first impulse was pulling the paper out of his hands forcefully. Fortunately, he had learned how to control these impulses and respond in a more rational, strategic way. So he quietly sneaked up on the other boy instead.

“It’s not very nice to read other people’s things without their consent, Dimitri,” he whispered right into his ear.

Dimitri was so startled he let the sheets of paper fall from his hands and scatter all over the bed. Claude would have laughed if he wasn’t actually upset about it.

“I… Forgive me, I really shouldn’t have… I know! But they were just lying over those books! And I couldn’t help noticing… Ah, what am I saying? I apologize, that was terribly inappropriate,” Dimitri said, sounding very flustered.

“You’re forgiven. I wouldn’t have resisted the temptation either if I was in your place,” Claude replied in what he hoped was the calm voice of someone who doesn’t care before he gathered the sheets of paper and threw them on top of all the rest of the stuff littering his desk. 

When he turned back to the prince he was staring at Claude like he was a puzzle he needed to solve. 

“Say it,” Claude said in a mildly challenging tone.

“What do you mean?”

“You want to say something so say it.”

Dimitri hesitated for a moment, biting his lip, then, “You’re so intelligent.”

“Thanks. Is that all?”

“...I didn’t think you would make so many mistakes.”

“Intelligent people also make mistakes. That’s today’s lesson,” Claude declared in a flippant tone.

“You were not raised in Fódlan, were you?” Dimitri continued, “Those mistakes… Reminded me of Dedue’s when I was teaching him how to write.”

“I learned how to read and write when I was five, Dimitri,” Claude replied and he could barely understand why he was feeling so offended.

“But you haven’t learned it in Fódlan,” Dimitri insisted.

“I haven’t,” Claude conceded.

“That’s why you move your lips when you are reading. Because you are not used to it,” Dimitri remarked with a victorious face of someone who had solved a very difficult riddle.

“I don’t do it all that much,” Claude argued weakly. He knew he did it, but he was getting better at not doing it.

“You do it a lot, Claude. There’s nothing wrong in that. It’s, ah, what were the words you used? ‘Very cute’? No, I think it was ‘so cute’,” Dimitri teased him with a genuine smile that warmed him whole.

“You really like this, don’t you? Throwing my words back at me… You just wait. I’ll be doing all of these things better than you in a couple of years,” Claude challenged him playfully.

“Oh, I have no doubt you will,” Dimitri said with a confidence that disarmed him completely. 

Claude had no smart reply for that, so he just sat by his side and kissed him softly on the lips. Again, Dimitri was pulling away, and it was so frustrating.

“Claude… Can I ask-”

“No,” he refused and Dimitri widened his eyes at his bluntness, “Don’t ask me things I can’t answer.”

“I just want to know you better,” Dimitri said in that quiet way that made Claude want to give him everything he wanted.

“Hmm… What about what I want? Isn’t it my birthday?” Claude asked in an equally soft voice. He could also play this game after all and by the face Dimitri was making, he was winning.

“You are right,” Dimitri conceded easily, “What do you want, Claude? If it is something I can give you, I will,” the prince asserted so sincerely it made something in his heart ache.

Again, Claude felt that words were meaningless and difficult to produce so he was simply going to lean in for a kiss, but stopped, his eyes fixed on Dimitri’s exposed neck, before travelling over the rest of his body. Both the prince’s tunic and the shirt he wore underneath it had their first buttons undone. His cape and gloves were also gone, or rather, they were folded and neatly organized at one corner of his bed, a speck of order amidst Claude’s chaos.

“Is there something wrong?” Dimitri asked.

“Nope. Just hadn’t noticed you had already started taking your clothes off,” Claude answered and grinned when Dimitri’s whole face flushed crimson.

“I- I- I was just making myself comfortable,” he tried uselessly to explain himself, “Was I not supposed to?”

“I’m teasing you, Dimitri,” Claude laughed, “In fact… I think you’re still too overdressed.”

“Well, so are you,” Dimitri rebutted immediately. These moments where Dimitri would come up with an appropriate response to Claude’s little provocations were honestly some of his favorites so, when he took his coat and dropped it on the floor in one fluid motion, the smile he gave him was very sincere.

“Is that better?” he asked, but didn’t wait for a reply before kissing him again.

This time, when Dimitri pulled away it was to leave a trail of kisses over his neck. He cradled his head with one hand, his thumb brushing softly against his earring, the one Dimitri had just given him a couple of hours earlier, and,as if that wasn't enough, his other hand wormed its way underneath Claude’s shirt to rest softly on the small of his back. He was so overwhelmed with the attention he could do nothing but sigh and grip onto Dimitri’s shoulders.

In an attempt to regain any control over any of what was happening, Claude tried to gently push Dimitri down, so he would lie on the bed, but the prince was as stable as a tree and couldn't take a cue no matter how obvious.

So he moved away just enough to make Dimitri stop and look at him. He had that slightly drunk, slightly breathless face that made Claude want to bite him. It also made him temporarily forget what he wanted to say so for an instant they just awkwardly watched each other.

“Can you lie down for me?” Claude asked finally.

Dimitri nodded, but before he actually did it, he stopped and looked down at his own feet.

“I should… take off my boots first,” he said and crouched to do just that.

Claude did the same. And just that small pause was enough to make his head clearer and he was suddenly a little nervous. When he was finished, he looked at Dimitri to find him still struggling with his own boots.

“Do you need help?” he teased, Dimitri only glared at him before turning his attention to the task at hand, “Are you nervous?” he asked genuinely then, Dimitri didn’t answer, but at least he managed to take his boots off, “Because… we don’t need to do this if you don’t want to.”

This time, Dimitri turned his eyes to him and they had an intensity that was as fascinating as it was frightening. “I do… want this-- you… so much I can barely stand it,” he said before biting his lip, “It’s just… all of this is new to me and I don’t want to…” he trailed off.

Claude was silent, still recovering from being desired with such intensity by the one he wanted. He ran his fingers over his hair nervously. “It’s also new to me,” he admitted and he hated doing it, hated admitting that he had no idea what he was doing, that he had no plan at all.

The sound of a hand softly knocking on Claude's desk was what brought him back to his reality at Professor Hanneman’s office. He turned his head to the sight of the old professor watching him, looking unimpressed.

“If you don’t start now, you will not be able to finish it any time soon,” he reminded him matter-of-factly. Claude stared at the blank pages he was supposed to fill up. How much time had he just lost daydreaming about Dimitri? “Remember Claude-” the professor continued.

“Pay attention to my writing. Right?” he completed with a grin.

“Yes. You are a capable, dedicated young man. I know you can do a good job if you put in the effort,” Hanneman told him. The compliment caught him off guard but he recovered quickly.

Doing any work for Hanneman was a true challenge for Claude. The tasks were usually as dull as they could possibly be, and yet he was surrounded by all that knowledge he yearned for. So, naturally, he got easily sidetracked. He had barely begun and he was already engrossed in the book he was supposed to transcribe.

“Professor, I have a question,” Claude broke the silence all of a sudden, “How did Emperor Wilhelm I get his Crest of Seiros? I mean he wasn’t related to Seiros, was he?”

At first, Professor Hanneman simply looked at him, clearly conflicted between lecturing him for not doing his work and talking about what he was passionate about. He chose the latter eventually.

“Emperor Wilhelm I was not related to Saint Seiros. It’s said that the Crest was bestowed upon him by Saint Seiros as a blessing from the goddess.”

“Yeah, that’s what’s written here. Though that's just a bunch of words that mean nothing at all. How can a Crest be bestowed on another person? What does even mean ‘blessing’ in this context?”

“How can a Crest be bestowed on another person?” the professor repeated, “That’s a question I have been trying to answer for as long as I have started studying Crestology. So, unfortunately, I can’t answer you. Claude, what’s the general definition of blessing in your opinion?” he asked in the usual manner he quizzed his students in class.

“Hmm… I’d say it’s something good that’s given to someone… or changed in someone by a divine benevolent being, usually because of one’s moral virtue or good deeds or just because of one’s loyalty to said divine being.”

“Yes, very good,” Hanneman said, looking satisfied, “Do you think Crests are blessings then?”

“No. Personally, I think they are hereditary, like one’s eye color. And in that case they are more a matter of luck or chance than anything else. Though I suppose some people consider being lucky the same of being blessed…”

“I agree. And all the most modern research points in that direction. However, that was not the case of Emperor Wilhelm I, who was the first to bear the Crest of Seiros after the Saint herself. What transpired remains a mystery to historians and crestologists alike.”

“So… what’s written in this book is just a bunch of-”

“What’s written is the perspective of the author. It’s not always aligned with our own but it is still informative of that age and customs. We are discussing something that has happened a thousand years ago after all,” Hanneman said evenly, “Now start copying. If I had asked you to read and conjecture then it wouldn’t be punishment, would it?”

Claude nodded, though instead of actually starting that task, he carefully leafed through the small book until reaching its end. There was a very big section dedicated to all the members of House Hresvelg who bore the Crest of Seiros ending with Heinrich and Alberich who were probably the last to manifest it before that book was written.

“Who were those two guys mentioned in the end of the book, Professor? Uh... Heinrich and Alberich? Did any of those become the emperor?” he asked.

Professor Hanneman simply watched Claude with raised eyebrows to the point the boy thought he wasn’t going to be answered.

“It seems House Riegan has failed to provide you adequate tutoring, young Claude. That is basic history knowledge. And you are such a promising youth…”

“I was more extensively tutored on the history of the Alliance, professor.”

“The Alliance was part of the Empire-”

“That much I know,” he interrupted insolently, “I also know the Alliance wasn't part of the Empire- actually, it wasn't even part of the Kingdom when these two guys lived.”

“It seems House Riegan has failed to teach you good manners as well,” Hanneman remarked critically, “Heinrich IV was the previous emperor, before his son Ionius IX ascended to the throne. Alberich was his younger brother, he died before he reached his thirties if I’m not mistaken.”

“So Camelia von Hresvelg was their sister, right? She didn’t have the Crest of Seiros, then…”

“...Yes, Lady Camelia was their sister. I’m surprised you even know of her existence. She was a very sickly, very reserved woman.”

“It came up when I was talking to Edelgard the other day,” Claude lied easily, “Have you ever met her, Professor? Did you read her book?”

“I haven’t. She had already passed when I started frequenting the court. I didn’t know she had written a book… Although I remember hearing some others say she used to tell stories to her nephews and nieces. If I’m not mistaken they were those silly adventure tales kids usually like.”

Silly adventure tales kids usually like… If you mark something as a child story, you can write anything and no one will take it seriously. You can write a revolutionary manifesto and disguise it as a fairy tale, then it’ll pass unnoticed. Though Camelia’s book did not appear so radical, it seemed heavily inspired by historical events, but at the same time, it was so weird and contained such strangely specific details. He knew there was a secret message there, something Edelgard wanted to tell him. She was testing him and it was making him mad. Why did he want to pass her test so much?

\-----

After finishing his work for the day, his arm and hand were so stiff and painful from writing for too long, Claude was considering a visit to the sauna. That thought quickly vanished from his mind when he exited Professor Hanneman’s office and saw Dimitri, the object of his afternoon fantasies, walking down the hallway with a few books in his arms.

“Studying?” Claude asked when Dimitri approached, he nodded.

“I was trying to finish some schoolwork while I’m not swamped with strategy meetings for the upcoming mission and other appointments but… I’m still not satisfied with it.”

“Want me to read what you’ve already written?” he offered, “I can only offer insight about the content though.”

“Would you do that?” he replied, looking hopeful, but then shook his head, “Forget it, I don’t want to impose.”

“It’s fine, Dimitri. You know… We could go to your room,” Claude suggested because he would avoid taking the prince to his own room for as long as he could, after all the embarrassment he had gone through.

“That… doesn’t sound very productive,” Dimitri remarked, looking conflicted.

“Does it need to be _very_ productive? Can’t it be _just a little_ productive instead? I mean, you woke up at an ungodly hour, trained, went to class, trained more, prayed in the cathedral, studied more… I think you’re allowed to relax now, aren’t you?”

“Were you following me?” he asked in confusion.

“I don’t need to. You can be pretty methodical about your routine, Dimitri,” Claude replied with a grin, “What were your plans for this evening?”

“Hm? Ah, well, I thought I could read until sleep came,” he answered, looking strangely uncomfortable, then added quickly, “But we can do whatever you prefer.”

The way Dimitri deflected the attention by giving Claude what he wanted, only made him more curious, but he didn’t press it any further.

\-----

“Can I tell you what I really think?” Claude asked as he finished reading Dimitri’s rough draft.

He was lying comfortably on the prince’s bed, his coat and boots already carelessly abandoned over the floor while Dimitri sat on one chair, waiting and watching him, his arms crossed.

“I wouldn’t have let you read it if I didn’t want your honest opinion, Claude,” Dimitri replied tiredly.

“All right, then. I think you have just copied some random passages of a couple of books and changed a few words around. That’s why it’s not very good.”

“And… how can I improve it?” Dimitri asked, not looking bothered at all by Claude’s criticism.

“Just give it some time and try again, but without consulting the books. I’m pretty sure they’re just killing your creativity by this point. I mean, you’ve clearly already learned this,” he advised him, Dimitri looked skeptical, “Well, I’m going to give you a little push, then.”

Claude simply ripped the pages he was holding in half, then ripped them again. By the face Dimitri was making, one would think Claude had just strangled his puppy while he helplessly watched.

“...that’s hours of work you are shredding,” was all Dimitri could say.

“What you need is in your head, Dimitri. Not in these sheets of paper.”

“That’s easy for you to say, but I’m certainly not as smart as you, Claude.”

“Is that a fact? Because sometimes I think you underestimate yourself a little. I mean, in the mock battle you were the only one who seemed to really have predicted how your opponents would act and you barely knew me and Edelgard. And I _know_ it was you, not your friends, because I asked around. The Blue Lions would have won if things hadn’t gotten a little crazy.”

“That was just… an intuition,” Dimitri argued weakly.

“An intuition, huh? Did the goddess whisper those insights to you while you prayed? I don’t think so,” Claude replied firmly, Dimitri just gave him a tired, frustrated stare, “...are you angry?” 

“I can never stay angry with you for very long,” Dimitri admitted with a sigh, “...and whatever anger I feel turns into something else when I look at you… like that.”

“Like what?” Claude asked in a purposely coy manner.

Dimitri didn’t answer to his provocation. Instead, he stood up so he could sit on the edge of his bed and let his eyes travel down Claude’s body.

“If I told you the things that go through my mind when I have you in my bed...” he said in a distant voice and shook his head as if to make these ‘things’ go away, “Tell me… What can I do for you, Claude?”

“You sound a bit like a servant when you say it like that. Just change ‘Claude’ to ‘my lord’ and you are all set,” Claude joked just because he was getting a little restless under Dimitri's intense stare. Dimitri didn’t answer, his expression barely changed, instead his hand came to rest over his side before he slowly slipped it beneath his shirt so it was splayed over his belly, soft and warm.

Dimitri’s hands were very soft, surprisingly so. Claude only became aware of that, of how smooth they felt against his skin, of how different they were from his own during that one night in his room.

Maybe he had already noticed it before, but it hadn't seemed so remarkable. After that night, after his impulsive decision of pulling Dimitri into his room, it would become impossible to forget, the sensation of those hands over his skin. They had travelled down the expanse of his back, his stomach, his chest, his shoulders, his face. Dimitri had already touched most of his body when he asked if he could touch him.

“Aren’t you doing that already?” Claude had asked back even though he knew exactly what the other boy had meant.

That time, Dimitri also hadn’t replied and his expression had also barely changed. He only waited and stared at him with blue eyes that seemed to glow vividly with the intensity of his emotions.

“Go on,” Claude had said in the end.

Claude’s recollections of what happened next were a little foggy, to be honest (and maybe that was for the best). Mostly, he remembered Dimitri’s eyes on him, so intense and reverent, they made his heart ache.

After it was all over, they lay side by side in an arrangement reminiscent of the night Claude had spent in Dimitri’s room. The prince’s face looked similarly sleepy, though this time it looked even softer, truly relaxed.

“I’ll rest for just a moment,” Dimitri said quietly.

“You can sleep here if you want,” Claude replied.

“I shouldn’t impose.”

“Seriously, Dimitri? I think we are a little bit past that, aren’t we?” he said tiredly. But any annoyance he might feel was gone the minute he looked at those half-lidded eyes.

Instead of insisting, Claude tried another strategy; he ran his fingers over Dimitri’s hair softly. The effect was immediate, he sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. It almost looked like he had fallen asleep. He hadn’t, however, as his hand was suddenly moving to rest over Claude’s waist, underneath his shirt.

“Your hands are so soft,” Claude remarked. Dimitri smiled softly, his eyes still closed as his hand moved up and down in a slow caress.

“Are they? I suppose it’s because I always wear gloves to train,” Dimitri said in a calm, quiet voice, then showed his hand to Claude, “Can you see the scar?” There was a faint but big scar in the middle of Dimitri’s palm. Claude had never noticed it. “When I was little, I was really bad at controlling my strength, especially when I got too emotional. One day I… don’t even remember why I was angry… Was I even angry? Anyway, I broke a training lance when I gripped it too tightly. It splintered under the pressure and the fragments cut through my hand and fingers to the point it was just a bloody mess. The healers had to remove all those tiny pieces from my flesh before they could even think of mending it. I’m fortunate enough to be in a position in which all the best healers of Faerghus were there, treating me, so my hand is perfectly functional, barely scarred. My father made me promise to always wear gloves after that.”

“I’m trying to picture a small child with so much strength. It’s… kinda scary. I wouldn’t like being your caretaker. But then, I imagine you were always a good, obedient little boy.”

“That depended on the company. When I was with Felix and Sylvain, I was a pest,” Dimitri said with a big smile, his hand returning to Claude’s waist, “Most of the time I was pretty well-behaved though. As I was raised without a mother, I tried not to be a burden to the servants and, most of all, to my father.”

“Wait… I thought your mother died in the…” he trailed off. It was hard for Claude to talk about that episode to Dimitri. It always made the prince a little weird.

“That’s my stepmother.” And there it was, the weirdness, Dimitri’s voice was perfectly neutral but his eyes were so sad. “My birth mother died when I was very young so I don’t really remember her. I only know how she looked, because there’s a huge painting of her hidden in the palace. My father remarried when I was ten.” Dimitri paused, looking like there was so much more he wanted to tell, but, for some reason, he couldn’t. “...do you think my birth mother would be sad that I love my stepmother more than her?” Dimitri asked in such a quiet voice it was like he was not really asking Claude, but himself. And it was such a nonsensical question, wondering how one very dead woman might feel about another equally dead woman, Claude was speechless.

“...I think she would be relieved to know there was someone who loved you and took care of you when she couldn’t. But that’s just based on my general knowledge of mothers. I mean there are many different kinds, so…” Claude said in the end.

“I’m sorry. That was a silly question,” Dimitri apologized in the same quiet voice, Claude shook his head. “Claude, can I ask you something… for my birthday.”

“Your birthday? When is that?”

“On the 20th of Ethereal Moon,” Dimitri answered. He had at some point closed his eyes again, and looked like he was on the brink of falling asleep.

“You were born on winter’s solstice?” he asked in surprise. What a strange symmetry… Edelgard being born at the apex of summer and Dimitri at the apex of winter. It seemed that even the gods of fate knew those two were part of some sort of cosmic duality of Fódlan, while Claude remained forever an outsider.

Dimitri didn’t react to his question. He still had his eyes closed so he thought that maybe the boy had already fallen asleep.

“What’s it that you want for your birthday?” Claude tried anyway. Dimitri opened his eyes and smiled a little.

“I want… to know you. That’s all,” Dimitri told him before closing his eyes again.

Claude watched him silently still petting that soft blond hair. Dimitri’s face slowly relaxed as he finally dozed off. The strange heart ache had returned. Claude thought it would get better when their unresolved sexual tension became resolved, but it really hadn’t. Dimitri wanted to know him and Claude wanted to… let him. Dimitri was thinking of them together in the next four months. That should scare Claude, instead he yearned for it. He remembered Hilda calling the prince his secret boyfriend and for a moment he entertained that idea, that Dimitri was not only a friend he sometimes kissed and made out with, but his… Just the thought was too much, it made his heart too full and his mind too confused.

And Claude was still confused then, in Dimitri’s room, under his gaze, under his touch. They had done this a few times. It would follow a similar pattern: they would go to the prince’s room, talk, kiss, make out, talk some more and fall asleep. It felt good, too good, actually. Claude was afraid he was becoming addicted to it, to Dimitri.

_‘What can I do for you, Claude?’_

Dimitri was still patiently waiting for an answer (because the prince could be very patient at times).

“You could kiss me, that would be a good start,” he said finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this chapter was a lot of work... Mostly because I wanted to avoid changing the rating or having to add an underage warning (seriously... why is Dimitri's birthday in Ethereal Moon, again?), and everything I wrote seemed to cross the line somewhere (I think I've wrote at least 5k of extra stuff I didn't use for one reason or another. it might turn into another fic or show up in the future, so hopefully it was not a complete waste of time). This chapter is mostly about intimacy so sex is kind of unavoidable, but... I think I managed to talk around it in the end.
> 
> On another note, this chapter is possibly as self-indulgent as Edelgard's bday ones where I just threw a bunch of my thoughts on the characters just because I could lol. Claude's frustrations with the english language are definitely my own (though, differently, I find writing easier than speaking).
> 
> Edelgard and Byleth are absent here (and so are women in general... I was shocked when I noticed that only Dimitri, Claude and Hanneman are actually present), but they'll be back soon~
> 
> Next chapter will probably be a little late, because I'm tired and swamped with work... My goal is posting before 11.27.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment~


	20. Wind - Underground

_The witch filled the chalice with her life essence and handed it to the younger brother._

_“After you drink this, we will be forever together, no matter where, no matter when. You will carry my name in your blood, for the rest of your life and beyond.”_

Claude sighed and put the book down. He had reread it many times by then, the book Edelgard had given him on his birthday. And this specific story, titled ‘The Twins’, was the one he had returned to the most. In that passage, the younger brother regained his health and acquired inimaginable power by drinking what Claude supposed was the blood of the witch. In exchange for that, the young man would have to kill his own twin brother, not that he knew it by then. It was a pretty tragic story, even more considering it was written for kids. It was also the one that had caused the biggest impression in him as it had clearly borrowed many elements from the legends surrounding the War of Heroes.

“You will carry my name in your blood…” he repeated. “My name…”

“Claude.”

Dimitri’s voice. It could break his concentration so easily. His eyes were immediately drawn to the prince, who was standing just at the other side of the table, watching him with that little smile Claude liked so much.

“Can I sit with you?” Dimitri asked.

Claude was sitting at one of the small round tables under the open pavilion near the knight’s hall. It was one of those days that was too hot to be inside and equally too hot to be in the sun, so this kind of place was the best alternative and he was not the only one to think so. All the other tables were presently occupied, mostly by groups of people, so it was very noisy. Claude was used to it, though, he had learned how to focus even in the most tumultuous of environments at an early age.

“Sure,” he answered with a smile of his own and Dimitri took the seat in front of him.

“What are you reading? Ah, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t interrupt you more than I already have.”

“It’s fine, Dimitri,” Claude reassured him. It actually should bother him more to be interrupted when he felt so close to the elusive eureka moment, but it was Dimitri, the boy could get away with almost anything he wanted. “It’s this book Edelgard gave me on my birthday.” And he showed the prince the book’s cover.

“What’s it about?” Dimitri asked at the same time he stretched his leg so it was brushing against Claude’s ankle under the table. It was another thing the prince could easily get away with; not only touching him in public but doing it in a day so hot he really wished he didn’t have to wear pants. 

“It’s a collection of stories about adventures, heroism, magic and the like.”

“Is that so? I would never think Edelgard liked this sort of juvenile tale,” Dimitri remarked with a mildly surprised expression.

“There can be a lot of meaning in this kind of story. I told you so when we were in Remire, remember?”

“I remember,” Dimitri replied with the same soft smile, “And what is the meaning this time?”

“I’m not sure… If I tell you one of the stories, will you listen to it and tell me what you think?”

“Certainly. I just don't know how I could be of any help.”

“Just saying things out loud already helps, but people usually think you’re crazy when you do that, so I avoid it if I can. That is to say… just listening is more than enough,” Claude said as he put the book down and closed his eyes, trying to recall the whole story.

“Once upon a time in a far away land, there were two twin brothers. The first-born, who we'll call elder brother for convenience's sake, was strong and full of life, but the other one, who we'll call younger brother, was frail and prone to sickness. Their mother died giving birth to them and their father died many years later as they were reaching adulthood. Before he passed, he taught the elder brother all the necessary skills a man should have: how to use the sword, the lance, the axe and the bow so he was not only a skilled hunter, but a skilled warrior as well…” Claude told him, then paused, “For some reason, the skills a man should have are all martial… I mean, wouldn’t it be more useful to know how to cultivate the land, or how to read? Or any other work, like raising animals or being a tailor or something?”

“That sounds like the way of the north to me,” Dimitri said simply and Claude waited for him to elaborate, which he did eventually, “In northern Faerghus the weather is harsh and the land is poor so it’s a challenge to make anything grow. Centuries ago, before the Kingdom existed, those lands were completely ignored by the empire because of their lack of resources. The people who lived there were considered barbarians and so were their lords who only kept their titles because of their ability to wield the Heroes’ Relics. So if they were invaded by Sreng clans, for example, they would have to fend the invaders off by themselves. That was when the northern lords were not fighting _among_ themselves, or when the invaders were not monstrous beasts coming out of nowhere… What I mean is, back then, every man who wished to survive and protect his family was a warrior and hunter first and foremost.”

“Well, that’s interesting… House Riegan and House Goneril both tell a similar story about how they swore fealty to the emperor then to the king, sent them their hard-earned gold, and every time the Almyrans invaded, they were left to deal with the threat themselves,” Claude said and, by the face Dimitri was making, he was about to apologize for his ancestors negligence. Claude returned to the subject at hand before that happened, “Anyway, back to the story... The elder brother provided for himself and for his younger, sickly brother. One day, he was out hunting when he saw a man being attacked by bandits. He saved him and was rewarded with enough gold to last a month. The mysterious man was impressed by his might and decided to make a more ambitious proposition. He pointed at the highest mountain of the land and told the elder brother that he used to live there with his people but they were banished by mountain devils.”

“Mountain devils? What are those? Demonic Beasts, perhaps?”

“No, they are humanlike creatures born from the mountain itself. Because of that, they are not made of flesh, but of stone and metal, so they don’t age or decay like us. They can also turn into fearsome beasts so, yeah, they are incredibly powerful,” Claude explained before continuing, “The mysterious man told the elder brother that, if they got the fire and the heart of the mountain, which were hidden at its center, they could defeat the devils and reclaim their land. He asked the elder brother to do it for them since he was such a capable warrior and promised not only more gold, but power beyond his imagination.”

“Well, that’s suspicious,” Dimitri remarked, “If he can give the other man so much power, he must be very powerful himself. In that case, he could reclaim the mountain without entrusting the task to a stranger.”

“It turns out that the power the mysterious man is going to bestow on the elder brother is the power of the mountain itself. So, after many challenges, the elder brother returns with the heart and the fire of the mountain. The mysterious man uses the fire to brew a magic potion and the heart to forge a magic sword. He gives our main character those items, and, just like that, he kind of turns into a god.”

“A god?”

“Figuratively, I mean. Because he’s suddenly so insanely powerful, he easily kills all the devils in the mountain,” Claude clarified, “All except one. A woman, or rather, a woman-like creature survives the slaughter and she wants revenge. She’s a powerful witch too, knowledgeable in the magic arts like no other. So what happens is this, the elder brother, conscious of his great powers, decides to use them to unify all people and become a king. For that, he asks the mysterious man to make more magic weapons for him using the ore he found in the mountain. He gives the chieftains of the most important clans in the land those weapons and they, in exchange, help him become a king, the King of Fire, to be more precise. While he’s away doing all these important things, the witch approaches the younger brother and he falls in love with her. She tells him the story of how this man killed all her people and asks for his help. He says he can’t because he’s weak and ill, so she offers to cure him and to grant him part of her powers. He accepts, and together they raise an army to face the King of Fire. And that’s how the younger brother also becomes a king known as the King of Earth.”

Claude paused, watching Dimitri’s face, completely enthralled by the tale, and was suddenly distracted by his beauty.

“What happened, Claude?” he asked a little anxiously.

“Ah, right. The younger brother only discovers who he’s going to kill when he’s face to face to his own elder brother. His brother loved him and took care of him. But the witch… she gave him true power and he loved her for that.”

“The witch didn’t love him back then?”

“If she did… would she make him face his own brother in battle without even telling him? Anyway, the younger brother chooses the witch in the end. They defeat the elder brother and his army and, with that, the surviving brother becomes the one and only king of the land. He’s healthy, strong and powerful, but miserable without his brother with whom he shared his soul so he dies of sadness a few years later, dreaming of the days they had spent together before all of this had happened.”

Dimitri was silent for a long while after that, he looked a bit shaken by the ending. Still, Claude waited patiently.

“Do you think the witch is evil?” Dimitri asked quietly.

“She’s definitely cruel. Does that make her evil? I don’t know… She has also lost a lot. I’m surprised she was the one who caused the biggest impression on you.”

“I know what it’s like to be in her place,” Dimitri replied in a voice too distant and unemotional for the gravity of the subject. The parallel between that part of the plot and the prince’s own personal tragedy had completely slipped Claude’s mind, so focused that he was on another completely different parallel. Dimitri managed to force a weak smile before continuing, “Which character caused the biggest impression on you?”

“The mysterious man. He appears providentially to give information and weapons and then completely disappears,” Claude answered, grateful for an easy way out of that uncomfortable conversation.

“Isn’t it just an arbitrary… what’s the name?” Dimitri stopped furrowing his brow in thought, “Plot device?”

“Hmm, no, I think everything has a purpose here…” Claude disagreed with conviction, “Doesn’t that story remind you of anything else, Dimitri?”

“A king with a magic sword that turns greedy will always remind me of Nemesis. But he didn’t have a brother and he was given the sword by the goddess not by a suspicious man he had just met in the woods,” Dimitri said in a slightly dismissive manner, “For me this sounds more like a cautionary tale about the dangers of trying to ascend to a social position that you shouldn’t. The commoner brothers tried to be kings only to die a sorrowful death, wishing they could have their simple lives back.”

Dimitri’s interpretation made sense, but he couldn’t help but think there was something missing.

“There’s more to this, I know it… Or else, Edelgard wouldn’t have given this book to me,” Claude insisted.

“So… you and Edelgard are playing a secret riddle game, then.”

“Well… I guess you could say-” Claude stopped when he turned his eyes to Dimitri again and noticed he had an out of place sullen expression on his face, “What’s that? Are you upset that the princess and I have our own little secret? Are you jealous? Of whom, I wonder?”

“I’m not,” he denied in a petulant way that Claude really shouldn’t find adorable.

“Well, good. Because I know that you and Edelgard have your own secrets too. And we have ours.”

Dimitri didn’t reply and his expression slowly relaxed into a more neutral one. At first, it seemed that their talk was over and Claude returned his attention to the book. He was interrupted before he could finish reading more than a couple of sentences.

“How many secrets can we keep before it becomes too much?” Dimitri asked quietly, though his eyes gained a fiery intensity.

“Hmm, I think I’ll need you to elaborate a little.”

Dimitri supported both his forearms over the table so he could move his whole body closer to Claude and whisper, “I wish… I could kiss your lips whenever I felt like it.”

Claude felt himself flush instantly. He looked around discreetly, but no one seemed to have listened. Fortunately, the people around them seemed completely distracted by their own loud conversations.

“I think I would never get anything done if that was the case,” Claude said with a playful smile.

“Yes, that could be a problem,” Dimitri said with a grin of his own.

“We could do it. We would only need to… relinquish our nobility, drop out of the academy and start over as commoners. We could even leave Fódlan altogether. What do you think? Dagda sounds good, right? I mean, imagine how tasty their coffee must be.”

Dimitri didn’t say a thing, but his expression turned strangely dreamy.

“You know I’m kidding, right?”

“Yes, Claude. I know. I am not that much of a simpleton,” Dimitri replied with the slightest bit of impatience. And yet, there was still an aura of melancholy and yearning about him, like Claude’s crazy suggestion was something he desired very much, no matter how outlandish. The prince had such a strong sense of duty and responsibility, that he supposed it was expected that he had a contrasting need for escapism as well. He was about to return to his reading when he was surprised by someone else.

“Are you busy this evening?”

Claude flinched before sighing and turning his head to Byleth who was standing just beside him watching both boys impassively.

“Sometimes I think you do that on purpose,” Claude said tiredly, Byleth shrugged, “Anyway, I’m free. Are we having another tea party?”

“There will be tea,” Byleth answered vaguely, “I have a proposition for you.”

“A proposition?” Dimitri repeated, looking curious.

“Oh, is it about what I’m thinking?” Claude asked with a grin. He was thinking about Byleth’s mission in the mysterious underground ruins called Abyss.

“I don’t know, I can’t read minds,” she answered indifferently. “Be at my quarters at six, then I’ll tell you,” Byleth instructed them before she turned and left without warning.

Both boys watched her depart with slightly bemused faces, then Dimitri turned to Claude, furrowing his eyebrows.

“What is this about?”

“Hmm, I shouldn’t tell… Byleth asked for secrecy. You see, Byleth and I also have our own secrets,” Claude said, trying to get a reaction from Dimitri. He might have just discovered he enjoyed making the prince a little jealous. And by the way he raised his eyebrows and pressed his lips together tensely, Claude was successful. 

Suddenly, kissing that adorably annoyed face was all he could think about. He couldn’t so he rubbed his ankle against the other’s lightly and grinned, which was enough to make Dimitri relax and smile back. 

“We’ll know what it is for sure at six,” Claude told him.

\-----

He arrived at Byleth’s quarters with Dimitri and Edelgard punctually. Byleth served them tea while she told them about her next mission and about where it was supposed to take place. And by the faces the other two house leaders were making, they had been as unaware of Abyss as Claude had been.

“If I am to bring you with me on this mission, I must be sure you’ll be able to follow the church’s directive without question,” she said seriously and looked at each of the three students in that way that appeared to see beyond any lie. “That is, if something happens to me, if I die, or if I am gravely wounded, or if I collapse like in the Holy Mausoleum, your priority must be retrieving the Sword of the Creator, even if that means leaving me behind. Can you do that?” 

They were all silent for a moment. Claude didn’t look at the other two, he breathed in and out then waited as if giving that question some thought.

“I can do it,” he said finally and Dimitri’s eyes snapped to him right away, he ignored him. “I mean, we are in the _Officer’s_ Academy, right? If we can’t behave like officers, what’s the point? But I don’t think we’ll need to abandon you, Byleth.”

Byleth watched him with raised eyebrows and those big blue scrutinizing eyes. He held her stare with his best nonchalant expression.

“I…think we need to do our best so such a terrible scenario doesn’t come to be. But if it does… I’ll follow your orders, Byleth.” Dimitri said with a tense but firm expression. Claude was impressed.

“I’m going as well. If, for that, I need to follow their conditions, then I will,” Edelgard answered impassively.

Byleth quietly observed them for a while longer with the same stony face, then said:

“Right. The only reason you were allowed to help me is because the Church of Seiros is lacking qualified men as most of the knights are out dealing with the Western Church. And although I’m supposed to act as your instructor in this mission, if you fail to obey my commands, you won’t be punished like students, but like soldiers. There’ll be no writing lines for Professor Hanneman, Claude.”

“Don’t worry, Byleth. I’ll behave like the mindless, dutiful soldier the church expects me to be,” he replied flippantly, she ignored him.

“Our middleman in Abyss is a young man called Yuri. He’s informally responsible for the security of the community. He also has an agreement with the Archbishop, though the exact terms are unknown to me. No one is allowed to know of their connection or that we are working with him willingly, especially none of his Abyss’s associates,” Byleth informed them in the same stern way, “I have talked to him once. He seems pretty shifty, so be careful. He’ll send a messenger when it’s time for us to go. I expect that it’ll be during the night as that is the time these outlaws like to act, but I’ll need for you to be always ready.”

Byleth dismissed the three house leaders a little bit after that in a colder way than was her usual. Claude had the impression she was still unsure about her decision of taking them with her.

They walked in a strange, solemn silence in the direction of the stairs to the second floor dormitories. When they finally reached them, Dimitri stopped and turned to the other two with a somber expression on his face.

“I… lied,” he said in the tone of someone who makes a deep revelation, “I have no intention of choosing the sword over Byleth if such a situation presents itself.”

Claude stared at him for a moment, before it became too much and he couldn’t resist: he laughed. Dimitri, on the other hand, reacted in the most predictable way, flushing crimson and looking confused. Claude cradled his face with one hand, feeling his soft warm cheek, before replying to his heartfelt words.

“We all lied, Dimitri,” he told him, then turned to Edelgard, gripping her shoulder with his other hand, “Right, princess?”

“Clearly,” Edelgard said, glancing at Claude’s hand with mild annoyance. He didn’t release her.

“Honestly, I can’t believe that for once you two have followed my lead the right way. I’m so proud I could cry,” Claude remarked in a way that he knew would annoy both of them.

All of a sudden, maybe because he had both Dimitri and Edelgard under his hold, Claude felt like hugging them in a strange three-way embrace and flushed at the absurdity of such desire. It reminded him of how he had almost done something similar to Byleth, also on impulse, a couple of days earlier. Claude had never been much of a hugger, not even as a child, so he couldn’t understand why he was having those urges then. He patted both house leaders on their shoulders in an amicable way instead, before finally releasing them.

“Anyway, I have no intention of abandoning the sword either. We’ll do this thing, return with the sword, no one will get hurt. No one, Dimitri,” Claude insisted firmly. He still remembered waking up to the sight of Dimitri’s fallen figure and burned arm in the Holy Mausoleum. 

_‘He charged at those mages like one of those fairy tale heroes. It was… pretty impressive to be honest, but kind of stupid.’_

Those had been Leonie’s words just a little before he had vomited all over her lap. Claude had been so frustrated with Dimitri that day. The prince had promised he would follow Claude’s instructions, but as soon as he was not there to supervise him, he would go and behave in a completely unacceptable way.

“I’m not planning to get hurt, Claude,” Dimitri answered matter-of-factly.

“Good. Because sometimes it looks like you are just waiting for the opportunity.” Claude replied in the same tone.

\-----

Later he would have to admit that he had been too ambitious or maybe optimistic when he had thought they would be able to go through such a mission completely unharmed.

As soon as Byleth and the three house leaders ventured into the underground tunnels that would lead them to Abyss, they were cornered by what seemed to be a few of its inhabitants. From what he had eavesdropped on Seteth and Byleth's conversation, he expected a much rougher bunch. Instead, they were surprised by four reasonably good-looking persons that seemed to be around their age, with the exception of a very big and strong guy that appeared to be in his late twenties.

Their encounter escalated very quickly when the big guy, or ‘B’ as one of the girls called him, heard Dimitri saying Claude’s name.

“We will have to fight them. Try to incapacitate only,” Byleth instructed.

“Oh? I don’t think that’s very smart. If you don’t fight to kill, then you might be the one getting killed,” an ambiguously pretty man with long lilac hair provoked them with a smirk.

By the way he behaved, Claude supposed he was the leader of that little group and, possibly, their middleman, Yuri. If that was the case, they were going to fight to preserve both his secret connection to the church and their own. Understandable but tiresome. It became less understandable and more tiresome when he was punched in the nose by the big guy whose hand was almost the size of Claude’s head.

Its strength was enough to make him fall to the ground and by the way he had a constant stream of blood down his face, his nose was broken. Again. Claude hated fist fights, he hadn’t ever broken anyone’s nose. Yet since childhood he had been forced into them and so many times he would end with a bloody nose, that it became forever a little crooked. His father used to say that a man with a perfectly unmarred face was a weakling. Obviously, he hadn’t met Dimitri and his perfectly straight nose.

Dimitri who had just charged like a bull at his attacker. And the man didn’t only look strong by the way he managed to grab Dimitri’s lance and stop him in his tracks. Then, they were both pulling and pushing while gripping the lance tightly in their hands. It was like watching an unusual two-man game of tug of war. He could not watch it for very long though as a spell zoomed past him with a shrill noise. It was one of those dark looking spells Lysithea excelled at, and just that thought sent chills down his spine. He really preferred not having to face magic without a good cover or a good plan.

“You look bored, so let’s play,” a young woman with reddish-pink hair said, sounding like this fight was the dullest thing she could do with her time. Then, she was preparing another spell.

Luckily, the mage was as uninterested in the duel as she had appeared to be. Either that or she was enjoying making Claude dodge and jump around like a rabbit while he tried to get close enough to corner her with his sword. It was better than shooting and possibly maiming a potential ally. His chance came when the girl was almost hit by friendly fire quite literally, as the other enemy mage’s fire spell buzzed close to her own fire colored hair. He had his weapon pointed at her throat in an instant.

“Hands up,” he told her hurriedly, the girl obeyed with a pout. He turned her around so he was holding her as a human shield, the sword still dangerously close to her neck. It made him feel like a villain, but he just didn’t want to be hit again, not by fists, magic or whatever.

“Yuribird?” the girl called, and he followed her line of sight to the pretty guy who seemed to be their leader. 

At that precise moment he was getting progressively more cornered by Byleth who was even more impressive than he thought wielding the fabled Sword of the Creator. He hadn’t watched her duel at the Holy Mausoleum, as he had been too busy being knocked out cold then vomiting all over the place, so he couldn’t help but be fascinated by the ease she was overpowering him.

“All right, we surrender,” the young man, Yuri or Yuribird or whoever, said his own hands up in a pacifying way, “Let’s talk this over.”

Claude sighed in relief. He looked around to see both Dimitri and Edelgard sitting on top of their adversaries. Edelgard had her opponent, a loud blond girl, lying on her stomach, caging her with her weight while she pressed the handle of her axe over the poor mage’s neck. For once, she didn’t look like her usual dignified self, but instead, like a true warrior princess and he had to admit that he preferred it.

Dimitri, on the other hand, had given up his lance completely and their tug of war tourney had turned into a grappling match at some point. That anyone could give the prince trouble in a battle of strength was pretty amazing to be honest. They both looked bruised and just looking at Dimitri’s split lip and swollen cheek was enough to make him way more irritated than it was reasonable.

When it seemed safe enough, Claude released the girl from his hold and watched as the others did the same. Soon everyone was up, dusting off their clothes calmly, like they weren’t fighting a moment earlier. Byleth and Yuri were talking about the people who were supposedly targeting Abyss and their possible motivations like they had never met and had never talked about such things. He was about to get closer to them when his nose started bleeding again. Claude regretted not having convinced Byleth to bring an actual healer with them as he pressed his already bloodied shirt against his face.

“Here,” Dimitri said, materializing a surprisingly pristine handkerchief out of nowhere. Claude accepted and immediately pressed it against the never ending stream of blood.

“What about you? That looks nasty,” Claude replied in a muffled voice as he gestured to the prince’s whole face.

“It’s all superficial, don’t worry,” Dimitri said calmly.

“Are you sure? And your teeth?” he asked. Dimitri’s smile was, after all, something to be protected at all costs.

“My teeth are still firmly attached to their original places, Claude,” Dimitri reassured him with a crooked grin that favored his less beaten side.

That was when the big man from before approached them with an easygoing smile in his equally beaten up face. At least his nose seemed as swollen and bloody as Claude’s and he wondered if Dimitri had hit him there on purpose.

“Hey there! Claude von Riegan, right?” the man said, and it was never a good sign when his name was said in full like that.

“That’s my name,” he replied ignoring a little voice inside him that voiced a different opinion, “And you, uh… ‘B’?”

“Balthus. Sorry about the nose. Want me to fix it for you?” he offered.

“Yours looks just as bad… Wait, are you saying you know healing magic?” Claude asked in disbelief, “Never mind that. What did you mean about it being lucky that you found me?”

That had been his words before their whole encounter turned into a full-blown fight, and Claude thought that most of the time, a man’s luck was another’s misfortune.

“Oh, that. I owe some gold to Count Gloucester and he said something about forgiving my debt if I could dig up some dirt on you. Figured this was my shot.” he explained casually as he rubbed the sleeve of his light gray coat over his nose, making a big mess.

“Aha, so it was purely selfish. But then, was a fight really necessary?”

“Really was. Best way to acquaint yourself with someone is to get into a tussle with ‘em.”

“To each their own, I guess,” he said and Balthus nodded.

“So, want me to heal that or not?” he offered again, gesturing at Claude’s face.

“Be my guest,” Claude accepted, uncovering his nose. Thankfully, it had finally stopped bleeding.

It was probably the roughest healing spell Claude had ever experienced. Balthus grabbed his nose firmly in his hand to the point that Claude had to bite his lip not to whimper. Then, the pain, the discomfort, they were gone. He felt immediate relief.

“There you go,” he said as he took Dimitri’s handkerchief from his hand and used to clean Claude’s face of the remaining blood then eyed it appraisingly, “I mean, it’s not perfect, but I think that was how it looked before.” Then his eyes’ met Claude’s own and he furrowed his eyebrows. There was suddenly a hand on his chin tipping his head up as Balthus murmured, “Those eyes… they really run in the family, huh?”

“Can you stop doing that, please?” It was Dimitri’s voice and it sounded icy, no matter how polite was the phrasing of his request. Claude had almost forgotten he was there.

“Heh, sorry,” Balthus apologized in an unapologetic tone _to Dimitri_ , before releasing him. It bothered him. He was the one being nonconsensually touched, after all. Still looking at Dimitri, he continued, “What a fight, huh? It’s been a long time since I had that much fun. And I have a feeling you were holding back on your strength too.”

“I was supposed to incapacitate only.” Dimitri said coolly, Balthus only laughed.

“We should really fight again when this thing is all over. What do you say?”

“Anytime,” was Dimitri’s uncharacteristically curt answer.

“No,” Claude blurted suddenly, making both men look at him. He was surprised by his reaction as well, but he just… didn’t want anyone messing with Dimitri’s perfect nose, and smile, and, really, his whole face. Dimitri just stared at him in confusion, so he continued, “Why would you want to fist fight a man this size for sport?”

“Oh, I get it. What if I promised not to hit your man’s face? Would you let him fight me then?”

 _Your man. His man. Claude’s man._ The words were enough for him to have a minor nervous breakdown as he contemplated the utterly contrasting feelings of dread that a complete stranger could see they were this… thing, and delight that Dimitri was _his_ , not Edelgard’s, or his Blue Lion friends’ or anyone else’s but _his_. And that… made no sense. He had always thought people should be free to make their own decisions and to live their lives to the fullest instead of being bound to someone else because of marriage or familial relationships or whatever.

“He’s not my… anything. I was just making my opinion on this clear. If you want to fight, then fight,” Claude replied finally.

“Yeah, and I was born yesterday.” 

Claude furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance but didn’t say anything else. He knew that an emphatic denial was the same as an assent. These people were dangerous, they had nothing to lose after all. Claude had grown too accustomed to the friendly and relatively safe atmosphere of the Officer’s Academy. Slowly, he had let his guard down and that was not a very smart idea if he wanted to survive his Fódlan experience. And then there was Dimitri who was not only a poor liar, but also seemed pretty indifferent about how the things he did looked like to other people.

As if to prove that point, while they followed the locals through the tunnels that would lead them to Abyss, Claude noticed that Dimitri was throwing glances at him and looking sulky.

“What is it?” Claude asked in a whisper. Dimitri glanced at him and sulked some more. It was starting to get annoying.

“You don’t think I can take him,” he answered finally. Claude couldn’t help the way his mouth fell open in disbelief. Out of all things, that was what bothered him. It was that kind of moment that made Claude very aware of how different they really were. “Honestly, he’s not even that big, he’s shorter than Dedue, I think.”

“Dedue, who is probably the tallest, biggest person in the whole monastery,” Claude rebutted mostly because Dimitri’s remark was so absurd, “Anyway, did I say that you couldn’t take him? I don’t think so.” They walked in silence for a while longer before Claude continued, “I don’t see why you would want to risk getting hurt because of something so silly. It’s not even your specialty. Or did you forget that you excel in sparring with a lance? That long pole with a sharp tip that keeps the enemy at a safe distance, remember?”

“Why are you so sure I’m going to lose though?” Dimitri asked, still looking offended.

“I’m not! In this stupid thing called fist fighting even the winner gets hurt. Now, if brawling is what you want, then go ahead! Just don’t expect me to cheer for you or kiss your bruises better, all right?” he replied, equally perplexed and irritated, then noticed what he had just said and looked around to see that they had, fortunately or not, fell behind the rest of their group so he continued, “What were you expecting, Dimitri? Did you think I would swoon at your manliness? I’m sorry, but that… doesn’t really impress me. Now, you want to know what impresses me? Your kindness, passion and sincerity.”

It was Dimitri’s turn to be speechless, it seemed. Claude immediately thought he had said too much and felt his face flush at his own corniness. Then Dimitri's hands were caressing his cheeks softly, tilting his head upwards so he could kiss his lips gently. It was the kind of touch that made Claude forget why doing that at such time and place was a really bad idea.

“You are right, I’m sorry,” Dimitri said quietly, still cradling his face in his hands, “There’s one thing, though. You are too kind, Claude. Kinder than I could ever hope to be. And kinder than I deserve.”

Claude wanted to protest about such a useless comparison and about Dimitri’s supposed unworthiness. It was something that had crept into their conversations from time to time, how Dimitri seemed to think he was somehow a bad person. It made no sense considering the effort he put into being as good and helpful as he could, sometimes to the point of exhaustion. He didn’t say anything, though, it was such a pleasant moment… He really didn’t want to ruin it with an argument, not even an important one he had been procrastinating for a while. And Dimitri was kissing him again, his lips, his cheeks, his neck. He might really turn to mush if that continued.

Then they heard the sound of footsteps and they were quickly pulling away from each other. Edelgard appeared by the corner looking sour.

“What are you two doing?” she asked. 

“We got lost,” Claude said innocently.

“I wonder why,” Edelgard replied, her voice full of irony, “Can’t you wait until we are back at the monastery to do whatever it’s you were doing?”

“Where is Byleth?” Dimitri asked in an obvious attempt to change the focus of the conversation.

“She’s with the others, quite ahead of here.”

“So you just left her alone with those innocent, saintly individuals we have just met.” Claude said. It honestly worried him a bit, Byleth was strong but they were four.

“Oh no. Don’t even try to turn the tables on me, Claude. Or would you have preferred we sent someone else to fetch you? Someone who doesn’t walk purposely making noise, perhaps? I wonder, what would they find?”

“All right, all right! Please accept my heartfelt thanks, Your Highness of Highnesses, for you infinite generosity and magnanimous patience. Can we go now?”

Edelgard simply looked upwards - it seemed to be her way to roll her eyes discreetly. Then, she turned the corner and disappeared. Claude and Dimitri hurried after her.

They caught up with Byleth shortly after. She was safe, calmly talking to the strange little group of Abyss ‘students’ or whatever they were.

“Claude. Dimitri,” she called them in her usual neutral voice, however there was something in her body language that told Claude they were in trouble, “Did you forget that our enemies are somewhere in these tunnels as we speak?”

“We got lost,” Claude repeated in the same innocent voice.

“Don’t get lost. That’s an order.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Claude replied insolently.

“I’m sorry, Byleth. It won’t happen again. You have my word.” Dimitri said in a contrastingly sincere manner and gave the other boy a perplexed glare.

“By the way… How are you feeling?” Claude asked.

“Fine,” she said simply.

“So… you don’t feel about to pass out, or anything?” he insisted, “No strange side-effects?”

“If I feel anything odd, I’ll tell you.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” Dimitri said with a little smile.

“Esteemed guests, if you please,” Constance, a pompous girl that seemed to rival Lorenz in unjustified pride over her supposed birthright, called their attention.

“Welcome to Abyss. Feel free to look around and rest for now. When the time comes, I’ll call you.” Yuri said, before disappearing into the tunnels.

The place they were standing was not that different from the labyrinthine corridors they had just passed. The biggest distinction was that they could hear the noise of people down the tunnels. 

In front of them, there was a man dressed in light, old armor and tattered clothes, holding a rusty lance. He seemed to be guarding a wide descending staircase.

“What lies below?” Claude asked curiously to the gatekeeper of sorts. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the three remaining residents, who were already making their way down the stairs.

Balthus turned to the guard with a smile and said, “Oh, these are our guests. Don’t give them trouble.”

The guard sighed before answering Claude, “These stairs will take you to Burrow Street, that’s the main common area of Abyss where you can find most shops and facilities. If you keep going down you will find… more stuff. Just check it for yourself.”

“So it’s like a real town, then,” he remarked, the guard just furrowed his eyebrows again. Then, he turned to the rest of his group, “Let’s check it out.”

“You know this is not a tourist trip, I suppose?” Edelgard replied severely.

“You know it healthy to be moderately curious about the world surrounding you, I suppose?” he rebutted in a light tone.

“Moderately curious? I think you are confusing being nosy with being curious, Claude.”

“You say that, but aren’t you the one feeding my curiosity lately, princess? You wanna know what I think? I think you like me just the way I am,” he grinned at Edelgard and watched as her pretty face tensed in indignation. Sometimes Claude forgot how much fun it was to rile her up.

Before Edelgard could respond, Byleth interrupted their bickering, “Let me check your wounds before you go.” Then she turned to Dimitri who had just opened his mouth, probably to say he was fine, “No buts Dimitri. We are about to fight again, we need to be in top condition.”

Claude was sure Dimitri had many other bruises hidden under the layers of his clothes, besides his swollen and purple cheek and split lip. Edelgard had a shallow cut on her cheek and another one on her arm. He, on the other hand, felt great after Balthus’s brutal healing spell.

“I was healed, so I’m fine. Can I go?” Claude asked, trying to look very obedient. 

Byleth stared at him appraisingly before gesturing for him to do as he pleased.

“Don’t wander too far. Don’t get lost.”

“Yes, ma’am!” he said before turning on his heels and walking into one of the dimly lit tunnels ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a while. I'm hoping to have more free time in december, so, hopefully, we'll return to a routine.
> 
> Thanks for reading~ Please leave a comment, if you can


	21. Flower - Abyss

Byleth navigated Abyss with so much confidence, it made Edelgard wonder if she had ever come there before. She and Dimitri just tagged behind the mercenary trying not to appear too out of place (it was impossible, they were as out of place as they could possibly be.)

“Where are you taking us?” Edelgard asked.

“Some room Constance said we could use,” Byleth answered in her usual neutral tone.

“You move with such familiarity through these passages, it’s like you have been here before,” Dimitri said, voicing Edelgard’s own thoughts.

“I haven’t. I’m just following Constance’s directions,” Byleth answered simply, “I think it’s here.”

They stopped in front of a closed room. Byleth took a key from her pocket, then she unlocked and opened the door. Edelgard peeked inside; it was an average dormitory with two bunk beds, very clean and organized, very different from what she expected, to be honest. Byleth entered, Edelgard followed right behind her. Dimitri stood in the entrance, frozen.

“Dimitri?” Byleth called.

“The sign says it’s the women’s quarters,” he said self-consciously. Edelgard controlled the urge to sigh.

“We have permission to be here,” Byleth insisted; Dimitri didn't move.

“Honestly! What do you think will happen if you cross the threshold, Dimitri? Do you suppose you will magically transform into a woman?” Edelgard asked in exasperation.

“That’s-”

“Come in, Dimitri. That’s an order,” Byleth interrupted in a firm voice. Edelgard thought she was being surprisingly authoritative since they had first entered the underground tunnels. But then, she had to deal with Claude and Dimitri behaving like boys who had just reached puberty. Edelgard did not want to be in her shoes, she already had to deal with a lot of childish behavior from the Black Eagle students she was supposed to lead.

Dimitri finally entered the room, looking uncomfortable. Byleth’s expression softened slightly as she said, “I’ll check you first so you can leave and have some peace of mind.”

He nodded and, probably because he just wanted to leave, did not protest when Byleth examined him (again and unsurprisingly, Dimitri was the one with most bruises out of the four of them). Byleth handed him a vulnerary and put some sort of mysterious ointment she carried on her pocket on the cut on his lip and cheek.

“Now go. Don’t wander too far. Don’t get lost,” the mercenary said, and Dimitri departed so quickly one would have thought he had warped away.

“Why is he so silly? Everything embarrasses him,” Edelgard remarked impatiently; Byleth shrugged.

“Can you take your shirt off?” she requested in her usual blunt way. Edelgard could feel her face flush as she did as told. Thankfully Claude wasn’t there as he would certainly notice her hypocrisy and proceed to make fun of her.

There was no actual need to be bashful as Edelgard wore a silk camisole underneath her uniform, so she was actually quite decent. And still, she couldn’t help feeling a little nervous. 

She had been thinking about Byleth quite a lot since the woman’s collapse in the Holy Mausoleum. About her attraction, her fondness and how much she wanted to keep Byleth in her life. She had tried to focus on the practical side of things, on what an asset the mercenary would be to her plans, while she had avoided the more sentimental and even sensual side of those feelings. They were pointless, she did not have time to waste on this sort of frivolity. Or so she had thought. When Byleth was unconscious for days, when Edelgard became aware that she might really lose her, she started to reconsider. Byleth’s words, her advice to enjoy the moments they had together wouldn’t leave her mind. And she wondered if she had lost her chance of sharing something meaningful even if fleeting with the other.

Then Byleth woke up and, again, Edelgard felt conflicted between her ambition and her desire. Was it as pointless and hopeless as she had thought? As she watched Dimitri and Claude’s relationship thrive to the point that it was very obvious to anyone who knew them, she became even more unsure of her earlier notions. It didn’t seem to matter much to the other two house leaders that they were both men, that their relationship had an expiration date attached to it, that it was incompatible with their ambitions… To be honest, she was jealous of their bravery and of their happiness.

That was why Edelgard was considering telling Byleth everything. The woman was kind and understanding so even if she was rejected, it would be without any derision. And there was a chance she might _not_ be rejected. There were these moments… Moments like when they found shelter from the rain in a cabin and Byleth reassured her while she touched her hair softly; after her birthday, they ran in the rain holding hands; both alone in Byleth’s quarters, sitting close together, the other woman had touched her hand so gently; before they went to the Holy Mausoleum, sitting on the stairs with their shoulders touching…

There was one problem though (actually there were several but this was the one presently disrupting her sleep): Edelgard had no idea how or even what to tell Byleth. It all sounded too corny, too dull, and most of all, incredibly embarrassing.

Edelgard sighed softly as she placed her shirt over one chair and turned to Byleth, who was looking attentively at the bed sheets like they might hold the secrets of the universe. By the way she suddenly seemed stiff and uncomfortable, Edelgard considered that she might also be embarrassed _or maybe_ she was simply projecting her own insecurities onto the other woman, that was always a possibility.

“Byleth?” she called. Byleth turned suddenly, her eyes travelling down her body before settling on her left upper arm where she had a shallow cut.

“It doesn’t look very deep,” Byleth observed in an even quieter voice than usual, as she got closer enough to inspect it. “It might bother you a little in the next fight though, even after a vulnerary. Do you want me to find a healer for that?”

“There’s no need. I heal very fast,” Edelgard reassured her. It was true, it was one of the ‘positive’ side-effects of all the torturing experimentation she went through. She suspected it was because of her own Crest of Flames.

Byleth only nodded. She didn’t speak as she cleaned the cut, put the same ointment she used in Dimitri over it and bandaged it. Then the mercenary’s eyes were on her face, and she was furrowing her brow slightly.

“What’s wrong?” Edelgard asked.

“I’m a little angry, I guess,” Byleth admitted in such an unemotional voice, the complete opposite of angry, really. She continued, in the same tone, “He didn’t have to cut your face.”

She was talking about Yuri. He was fast, too fast for Edelgard to be able to properly defend herself. But when he had struck her, it had been with calculated lightness, clearly staged to look like he was fighting her to hurt, but not really. It didn’t matter. Byleth, who was fighting Constance at the time, saw. And she hit the floor near him with her whip-like sword with such strength that it cracked. Yuri’s shocked expression was the most sincere she had witnessed from him so far. Edelgard was surprised as well. She didn’t know if she felt flattered or offended that Byleth thought she had to protect her.

“It was clearly an act, Byleth,” Edelgard whispered quietly. Although they were alone, it was better to be safe than sorry. “Barely a wound at all.”

“Still. I wonder how he would like it if I struck him in the face with the Sword of the Creator,” Byleth argued, the hint of irritation a little more apparent as she treated the small cut on Edelgard’s cheek.

“He wouldn’t be able to opine because he would be dead,” Edelgard replied flatly. “You wielding that sword… it’s really something else. You can really harness its power. And that’s in a fight where we weren’t really supposed to hurt our opponents. I ask myself how it’ll be in the next one…”

Byleth shrugged a little, looking uninterested in her own exceptional performance before she said, “I’m done.”

After the first aid supplies were stowed away, Byleth turned her attention back at Edelgard again. They watched each other quietly for what felt like a long moment. These silences were becoming more habitual. They were also frustrating, as Edelgard really didn’t know what to do and she wanted to do _something_. Then, Byleth’s eyes descended to her chest and she was suddenly flushing and turning so she could get her shirt and put it on.

“Do you think of getting married?” Byleth asked while Edelgard buttoned the shirt up. She stopped mid-movement, shocked.

“That’s… a strange question,” Edelgard replied as she tried to process what was happening.

“You don’t need to answer if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“I don’t. Think of getting married. Though a political marriage is always a possibility,” Edelgard said sincerely before she turned to Byleth again. She couldn’t read her expression which made her anxious enough to add, “I hope it doesn’t come to that. I’d prefer to be single, honestly.” Byleth didn’t say anything, but she looked pensive. Edelgard breathed in deeply, gathering her courage, and continued, “...as a rule, I favor women rather than men. So that’s part of the reason.”

She needed all of her resolve not to avert her eyes after that revelation. There it was, something she had never confessed, not even to Hubert (though he probably already knew, maybe before she became aware of it herself), out in the open. Byleth’s expression changed very slightly, but she still couldn’t really interpret it. If Edelgard had to guess, she would say the other woman looked confused.

“I… have never thought about it,” Byleth said quietly.

“About marriage…?”

“About… where my preference lies,” Byleth explained and, for a moment, she looked lost in thought as if contemplating the infinite possibilities. Edelgard waited. “Most of the mercenaries I worked with were men. I never cared much about them… The women… I suppose I like women better. As a rule.”

Edelgard nodded. That was an opening, it gave their interactions more meaning. She had to say something, it was her chance.

“Why… did you ask about marriage?” was all that she managed.

“I was thinking about the kind of person you might marry. Someone like Ferdinand maybe.”

“Ferdinand again? Byleth, I wouldn’t marry him under any circumstances. His family is scum I’d never want to associate myself with,” she said with more honesty than she initially intended. “He’s a good boy, though.”

“That’s good,” Byleth said and, at first, Edelgard thought she was simply agreeing on her evaluation of Ferdinand’s character. Then she continued, without looking the princess in the eyes, “I don’t like to think of you marrying one of these noblemen.”

Again, Edelgard was speechless. Did she mean what Edelgard thought she meant? She wanted to ask for an elaboration on that, but, again, was unable, suddenly paralyzed. It was so frustrating.

The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Before they could answer, someone was already coming in. It was the bored looking girl who had been introduced to them as Hapi.

“Yuribird is calling you,” she said very unenthusiasthically.

They both followed her back to the main tunnel, Burrow Street, where the rest of the Ashen Wolves awaited.

“Can you find Dimitri and Claude?” Byleth asked. Edelgard wanted to sigh, but nodded. She was already dreading what kind of compromising position she would find them in. The last time had already been quite a close call.

Thankfully, they were not together. Edelgard found Dimitri surrounded by kids playing some sort of game of throwing pebbles.

“Throw it with all your might! Uncle Balthus can throw it all the way to the end of the tunnel!” a boy said excitedly.

“Dimitri?” Edelgard called just as he was throwing it, making him fling the pebble with all his might for real. The stone traversed the whole long tunnel, then a hole in the wall that seemed like a window of sorts, then there was the small sound of something breaking in the distance. The kids laughed.

“Was- Was that someone’s home?” Dimitri asked, looking horrified.

“Yeah, that’s Old Sam’s place!” one girl said, sounding pleased as if that was the most exciting thing to happen that day. “Let’s run before he shows up!” And just like that, all of the children were gone.

“We should… go too,” Edelgard said.

“But-”

“Don’t be silly, Dimitri. What’s done is done. You can apologize after the mission if it bothers you so much,” Edelgard told the prince as she pulled him by the arm. It felt like a moment taken directly from their shared childhood. There was a strange bittersweetness to it.

When they were far away from the scene of the crime Edelgard turned to Dimitri who looked as guilty as if he had hit someone in the eye with that pebble.

“That’s why you shouldn’t play stupid games,” she scolded him, but it was unneeded as Dimitri looked like he could die of remorse without help. “We are being called. Let’s finish the mission, then you can apologize to whoever for what you have damaged. I can go with you since I was the one to break your concentration,” she offered; Dimitri shook his head still looking pitiful. “Byleth and the others are supposed to be just ahead. You should meet them, I’m going to look for Claude.”

“I can do it,” he said; Edelgard arched her eyebrow at that.

“Won’t you two get sidetracked, though?”

“Wha- That’s- We’re not that irresponsible, Edelgard!” he protested, his cheeks pink.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not convinced,” she replied flatly, “Just go meet them, Dimitri.”

Dimitri left still looking a little offended by the accusation, not that Edelgard cared. She, then, searched all the main tunnels and passages, and still couldn’t find Claude. It was starting to worry her a little. Did he get lost again? Did he get himself in trouble? She stopped at the top of the wide stairs that gave access to the main area of Abyss, trying to think of how to proceed.

“Is anything wrong, miss?” the man who looked like a gatekeeper of sorts asked.

“I’m looking for a friend,” she started, and the word felt odd. Was Claude even her friend? “He’s using the Officer’s Academy uniform, he has messy dark hair and-”

“He’s in the library,” the man interrupted her.

“The… library?” she repeated. For an absurd moment, she thought he meant the monastery library. Instead, he pointed at a chamber on the other side of the tunnel with his lance.

There was indeed a library, or some place like one. It was dark and stuffy, not the most appropriate location to safeguard books and documents, and yet the spacious room was filled to the brim with them. In a corner, she saw Claude, a book very close to his face like a short-sighted person who he clearly was not.

“Claude,” Edelgard called as she approached him, he didn’t react so focused that he was on whatever he was reading. “Claude!” she said loudly enough for her voice to echo, making him start and throw the book upwards, then scramble to catch it before it fell to the ground. She was smiling despite herself. Revenge truly was a dish best served cold.

“Gods, Edelgard! Can’t you be, I don’t know, a little more delicate?” he complained, “Where did you even come from?”

“You were distracted, Claude,” she replied coolly. “We are being summoned. Let’s go.”

He looked like he was about to complain again, but didn’t. Instead he looked thoughtfully at the book he was holding before hiding it carefully behind others.

“Are you really hiding that book?”

“Yeah, so no one takes it away before I return,” he admitted shamelessly, then, “Information is power, Edelgard.”

“And what is such an important book about, I wonder?” she asked, pretending not to notice he was quoting her.

“The Ten Elites” was his short answer. “Edelgard, that story… the one called ‘The Twins’... How true is it?”

“It’s a fiction, Claude,” she replied. So Claude was already on the right track, it seemed.

“You know what I’m talking about, Edelgard.”

“I’m not going to give you an easy answer because there’s none. You should come to your own conclusions.”

“Who told you that? One of your siblings?” Claude questioned, his sharp eyes glinting in the dim light of the room. Edelgard was struck silent by the accuracy of his words. Claude kept watching her, “It looked like you were reciting someone else’s lines. That’s all. Come on, let’s go. We can talk about this some other time.”

Claude just left after that. Edelgard followed him feeling slightly irritated. They were descending the stairs when he asked, in his usual easy going way, “So… How hurt was His Princeliness? Did you manage to see?”

“He was pretty bruised, it was all superficial, however,” she answered and wanted to laugh at his poor attempt of hiding his worry. Instead, she asked quietly, “How did he confess to you?”

“How did he…” he repeated confusedly, then stopped, turned to her with a slightly indignant expression and flushed face. “Why should we even talk about this? I thought you were the kind that didn’t meddle in other people’s lives.” Edelgard didn’t answer. She honestly preferred not getting involved in other people’s affairs, but she really needed some inspiration so she could deal with her own issues. Claude, still looking bothered, continued, “Who said there was a confession? Who said he was the one who did it?”

“Are you going to tell me you were the one who did it, Claude?” she asked in a skeptic tone.

“As a matter of fact, I was. Kinda,” Claude answered trying to look smug, but failing. “I’m not going to give you any details, princess. It was a mess, so it’s not like it’s going to be a very helpful, empowering story to you,” he said with surprising candidness. “Now, you want to know what I think?" he paused, his eyes glinting mischievously, “Just go for it. You might have a better chance than you imagine.” Edelgard was the one to stop and blush then. Claude smirked, clearly back at his comfort zone. “What, you thought I hadn’t noticed? Don’t underestimate me, Edelgard. And don’t worry, your little secret crush is safe with me.”

Edelgard looked at him with her most disinterested expression (though she knew her cheeks were red, she only hoped that the dim light was enough to disguise it), and said, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Sure, sure! Whatever helps you sleep at night!” Claude replied with the same smug face.

\-----

Their battle against the mercenaries who were invading Abyss was a tricky one. Yuri and the others managed to attract them to the ruins of what looked like an arena of sorts. The amount of space had advantages and disadvantages. The enemies had bigger numbers than them, so they could try to surround them. They were, however, disorganized, and there seemed to be different groups of them, so, at one point, they were even fighting among themselves. The vastness of the place, the amount of pillars, piles of rubble and stairs were all pretty convenient to Claude’s fighting style and, again, he had Dimitri as a bodyguard no matter how many times he had said to the prince he really didn’t need it. Constance and Hapi also had enough room for their magic to really shine, knocking several enemies at once, and giving Edelgard and the others a good chance to finish them off. 

And then, there was Byleth and the Sword of the Creator. Seteth had asked her to ‘make it a show’ of destroying the invaders; the objective was frightening them so they would not try anything similar again so soon. It was working as their foes seemed to be avoiding the woman at all costs. With so much space, Byleth could really make use of the weapon’s extended reach and she wielded it so expertly, it was like she had trained with it for years. It was as amazing as it was bewildering. Who was that woman? Edelgard had to avoid keeping the mercenary at her field of vision so she would not be distracted. She didn’t want to need her help or protection in battle again. 

When the battlefield seemed to be under control and victory was near, they were surprised by the appearance of none other than the Death Knight. Edelgard wanted to groan, why was she surrounded by men who behaved like thirteen year old boys?

“I’ll face him. You finish the rest of them off,” Byleth told Edelgard and Dimitri who were both near her.

“He’s not your average bandit, Byleth,” Edelgard said gravely.

“I know, that’s why I’m not letting him get anywhere close to you,” Byleth replied in a firm voice before turning her back to them.

Edelgard could only watch as the woman walked to meet the dark, tall menace that was the Death Knight. Should she intervene? Would the man, consumed by his own bloodlust, even listen to her? Or should she trust Byleth to deal with him? Could she defeat him? Could Edelgard afford to lose such a powerful even if uncontrollable ally?

Before she could take any action, she heard the impact of a body falling to the ground very close by and turned to see a dead mercenary, two arrows embedded in his chest, definitely Claude’s work even though she had no idea where he was hiding. There she was, being protected again.

“Pay attention, Edelgard!” Dimitri managed to yell as he was attacked by two different mercenaries at once, clearly overwhelmed.

Edelgard immediately rushed to help him. She would have to trust Byleth’s judgement and let fate play its cards.

Fighting by Dimitri’s side was very easy, natural even. It had surprised her in Remire and it still did. They had rarely trained together. Not even during her exile in the kingdom it had happened more than a handful of times as Dimitri had been too afraid of hurting her and she had been more interested in other games and activities. Maybe it was because she could trust Dimitri to keep up with her, or maybe they just had a natural synergy.

They had defeated the last foe of that group and were about to assist Yuri and Balthus on the other side of the arena when they saw it: the long dark scythe cutting Byleth’s stomach as she failed to dodge in time. Edelgard didn’t think she would have reacted so fast if she hadn’t seen Dimitri’s face. It was like watching a dam burst. The focused expression of a trained warrior left his face, substituted by what looked like pure hatred. Edelgard grabbed his arm before he could move and, when he turned his eyes to her, they were the eyes of a complete stranger. 

“Don’t. He’ll kill you,” she said urgently. Dimitri, however, didn’t seem to have heard her, he flung her to the floor as if she was the pebble he had thrown across the tunnel.

“Stay back,” he said in a voice too cold for the fury Edelgard could see in his eyes. Then, he advanced onto the knight.

Edelgard stood up and ran after him without thinking, without a real plan. Byleth had managed to tire the Death Knight considerably by the delay of his reactions when Dimitri attacked. His sinister helmet had also cracked, revealing a sliver of pale skin striped with blood, his breastplate also bore the marks of the mercenary’s sword. He was still very much the unstoppable menace she knew him to be, though. The man fought with Dimitri like a cat plays with a mouse before eating it, their difference in skill obvious.

“That hatred, that bloodlust, I know them well. Only that, however, is not enough. I will give you one chance to harness that into real power. Then I will kill you,” the man told Dimitri before striking him in the stomach with the middle of his scythe, hurling him across the arena in a similar way the prince had done to Edelgard earlier.

Then he turned to Byleth’s fallen figure. She was still alive, still conscious, trying to reach for her sword while pressing her bloody stomach with the other hand. Edelgard had to act.

“That’s enough,” Edelgard said evenly, pointing her axe to him. “I don’t care what brought you here. Withdraw. Now.”

There was silence then, or almost. She could hear the sounds of Dimitri and Byleth moving behind her, and the sounds of the Ashen Wolves engaged in battle with the rest of the mercenaries in the distance. Suddenly, an arrow hit the Death Knight in the place his breastplate had cracked, near the shoulder. His body barely swayed with the impact.

“I take my leave. For now,” he said as he pulled the arrow out and threw it to the floor dismissively, then teleported away.

The wave of relief Edelgard felt was short-lived as she turned to Byleth and saw how pale her face had become. She was kneeling by her side the next instant, the eerie sensation of familiarity hindering her rational though while Claude came out of his hiding place still holding his bow, looking stunned. 

“Check on Dimitri,” she told him brusquely. Edelgard wanted to thank him for taking such decisive action, to praise his unhuman aim, but, at that moment she was truly unable, too overwhelmed.

She managed to pick a concoction from her pocket so she could pour it into Byleth’s open mouth. Then, slowly, she grabbed the mercenary’s hand and pulled it away revealing the wound on his belly. It was shallower than she had expected, thankfully. However, the gash spanned most of her midsection and would not stop bleeding. Just a concoction would most certainly not be enough.

“What’s happened?” Yuri asked as he came closer, followed by the three other Ashen Wolves. It seemed that they had finally defeated the remaining invaders.

“That’s a big wound…” Hapi observed in an unemotional voice, though she was squinting her face in discomfort.

“Yeah… Do- Do, you think we can heal it, Boss?” Balthus asked, sounding unsure, Yuri sighed.

“Let’s try. It’s the least we could do after everything,” he replied, not looking hopeful at all, as he kneeled by Edelgard’s side to do it.

“Let me do it, Yuri,” a soft, calm voice requested, and Edelgard turned his head in its direction to see a man that looked to be in his late thirties wearing the usual Church of Seiros’s monk attire in red and black colors.

“Aelfric! You’re here, that’s… a relief.” Yuri said, already standing up to give the man space.

“Let’s hope that I am not too late,” Aelfric replied as he kneeled where Yuri had been before, by Edelgard’s side. His hand hovered over Byleth’s wound and suddenly there was a glowing magic circle below them. His magic was strong and Edelgard watched as the skin healed with surprising speed, until there was only a thin red line where the gash had been. “That… should be enough for now,” he said, as he glanced at Byleth’s face with such fondness, it made Edelgard a little uncomfortable. Did they know each other?

Byleth finally fainted. Aelfric asked Balthus to take her to the women’s quarters so she could rest. The big man did so easily in a scene so reminiscent of what had transpired that day in the Holy Mausoleum, Edelgard felt a little sick. Then, the monk turned to Dimitri who was sitting although with help from Claude. He had a strangely blank expression that didn’t match neither his usual self nor his earlier outburst. Aelfric healed him with a smaller spell which was enough for the prince’s face to regain some color.

After that, the mysterious man introduced himself to the three house leaders. Edelgard learned that he wasn’t a simple monk as he was given custodianship of Abyss by the church. He was also a very beloved man, at least by the Ashen Wolves. Edelgard couldn’t trust him though, no matter how thankful she was that he had saved Byleth’s life, he was still part of the church. Claude also looked skeptical and asked him how helpful it actually was to hide a bunch of sick and old people in a sunless crypt (Edelgard had to admit that the boy’s tactlessness was growing on her, especially when it was directed to other people). Dimitri didn’t seem interested in any of it, his eyes still looked vacant like he wasn’t even there.

\-----

Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude decided to stay in Abyss until Byleth woke up. There was not much choice in the end, she was the leader of this mission. The Ashen Wolves offered them beds in their dormitories as it was already very late so they might as well try to get a few hours of rest; they accepted. Edelgard mostly did it so she could be close to Byleth, however she couldn’t really sleep, not only her mind was overactive with thoughts of the day’s events, but she was also starting to feel suffocated in that dark, stuffy room, with no windows. She could feel an irrational kind of anxiety starting to surface and soon she was sitting up, jumping out of the bunk bed and leaving the room.

Dimitri was wandering in the hallway. At first Edelgard wondered if the boy was sleepwalking again.

“Dimitri?” she said quietly; the prince turned his face to her right away, looking much more like himself than when she had last seen him. Edelgard was relieved.

“Edelgard. I suppose you couldn’t sleep as well.”

“Yes, I… couldn’t. Is Claude asleep?” she asked, Dimitri shook his head.

“He said he wanted to check something first and still hasn’t returned. I hope he doesn’t get himself in trouble…”

“If I had to guess, I’d say he’s in the library.”

“Wait, you are not referring to-”

“There’s a library in Abyss, or a place that resembles a library,” she explained.

“Is that so? And Claude has found something of interest there, I suppose… Hm, I might also want to take a look, then,” he finished in a quiet voice, almost as if he was talking to himself.

“Are you spying on Claude, Dimitri?” Edelgard questioned disapprovingly; Dimitri was clearly protective of him, was he also the jealous, possessive kind?

“What? No! That’s- No!” he denied emphatically, “Can’t I go to the library for my own reasons?” he asked, sounding just a little offended. “It’s for my own… my own personal research,” he finished and bit his lip, like he regretted mentioning it immediately.

That Claude was researching something, Edelgard was already aware of and she knew it was not only because of the book she had given to him. The Golden Deer House leader seemed especially interested in the Heroes’ Relics and in the Crests’ powers and history. He was also clearly a foreigner or, at least, not raised in Fódlan so Edelgard supposed he had a lot to catch up on.

Dimitri’s research, on the other hand, was unknown to her until then. Edelgard was slowly noticing that the prince might be at least as secretive as she and Claude clearly were. His transformation during their battle was proof that the prince hid a depth of emotion completely unlike anything he usually showed in his daily life. The Death Knight had said they were similar… What a frightening thought.

“Shall we go somewhere else? I’m afraid we might be bothering those who are trying to sleep,” Dimitri suggested, looking and sounding so much like his usual self, Edelgard could hardly believe it was the same man who had thrown her to the ground a few hours earlier.

She nodded in agreement and they silently walked to Burrow Street. The wide tunnel was mostly empty by then, there was no one selling dubious wares, no children running around, just a few stray cats and and a couple of wandering drunk men. It seemed that even without the sun to guide them, the people still followed its schedule. They both sat on large wooden crates beside one another. Edelgard supposed that they would be watching the sunrise if they were outside. And how she wished to be outside, breathing fresh air, feeling the breeze… 

“I would never be able to live in this place,” she confessed. Dimitri watched her appraisingly for a moment.

“Well, it’s easy to say that now. I can’t think of a single reason you would need to relinquish your freedom to live underground,” he said matter-of-factly, though there was no judgement there.

“Perhaps you’re right,” she conceded, “However, you always have a choice, Dimitri. A choice to face life head on instead of running away from it.”

“Hm,” Dimitri muttered noncommittally and for a moment she thought that talk was over. “You have become strong. You’re really cutting your own path to the future, aren’t you?” he asked, casting a quick glance at her, before averting his eyes, still, Edelgard could see a small melancholy smile on his face. She flushed and thought of her dagger in the women’s quarters, the one Dimitri had given to her which she always carried. Would he recognize it?

“Not everyone can do that, though… I don’t think that makes them weaker or inferior. Look,” he said before gesturing with his head to the other side of the tunnel. There was a couple of young lovers cuddling and whispering things to each other she hadn’t noticed before. “Love can thrive even without the blessing of the sun. Don’t you think that’s incredible?”

“...You’re as embarrassing as Byleth sometimes,” she said flatly and just that was enough to make Dimitri blush in a way that the dim light couldn’t disguise. “You are the one saying that’s love. It could be only lust.”

“Only lust… Does it matter? It’s a moment of happiness in a life of hardship and misery. That’s resilience to me,” Dimitri declared resolutely while Edelgard silently contemplated the implications of what he had just said. “Edelgard…” he whispered, Edelgard turned to him again to notice him watching her with a strange intensity, “Wasn’t your hair another color when you were younger?”

“That… came out of nowhere.” Edelgard replied, slightly surprised.

“It’s been bothering me for quite a while to be honest. Am I remembering things wrong? Wasn’t it brown, I think?” he asked while his eyes travelled down the length of her hair. Edelgard didn’t really like where the conversation was veering into, though she could not help but be amused by the vagueness of calling her hair ‘brown’. Dimitri was sometimes such a typical boy. He probably could name as few colors as Caspar could.

“You are not remembering things wrong, Dimitri.”

“So it’s... dyed white?” he guessed, looking slightly puzzled.

“No, it naturally grows this color. It’s a condition of sorts, you could say,” she replied in a way that she hoped would end this conversation. Instead, Dimitri furrowed his brow in obvious worry. “I’m not sick, Dimitri,” she promptly added.

To avoid further conversation on that topic, Edelgard turned her eyes to their surroundings. Only then she noticed the tunnel was starting to get busier with people. Was it already morning?

“Do you want to go to the old man’s house? To see if he’s already awake?” she proposed, Dimitri turned to her with such a confused expression, she wanted to sigh. “The one called ‘Old Sam’ whose property you damaged? I’m guessing he’s an old man by the epithet.”

“Ah… I see, it slipped my mind…” the prince replied, looking self-conscious.

“You had already forgotten it. Then, I will as well,” she said tiredly.

“No, I want to… apologize and pay for the damaged things,” he insisted, “You don’t need to come with me, though. I’m the only one responsible for what has happened.”

“I’m coming anyway,” Edelgard said firmly. “It’s not like I have much else to do.”

Old Sam was indeed both old and a man, Edelgard and Dimitri discovered some time later. He was also already awake and appeared to be quite surly by the look he gave the two house leaders when he answered the door. Dimitri quickly introduced themselves (thankfully, he omitted their titles) and explained what had happened, then he apologized profusely. The man didn’t seem impressed by any of it, but when the prince said he wanted to pay for the broken things, his eyes immediately lit up. He proceeded to tell them about how valuable those objects were, how they were the last things he had from his late parents, and some other obvious fabrications. Then, he wanted to charge an exorbitant amount of gold for them and Dimitri was about to pay when Edelgard intervened. In the end, she managed to convince the man (and Dimitri) to lower it to a third of what he had asked (and it was still too much in Edelgard’s opinion, considering she doubted the man even had any valuables). 

They were returning to Burrow Street when Edelgard spoke again.

“The Kingdom’s treasury is at grave risk of depleting if the future king is so soft-hearted and easy to manipulate,” she scolded him gravely.

“Is it that better to be cynical and distrustful of everyone and everything though?” Dimitri rebutted in an obvious defensive manner, but then changed his approach considerably. He sighed and gave her a sheepish smile. “I... apologize. I am very thankful you were there with me, to be honest.”

Dimitri’s eyes were looking at her with so much warmth, it was suddenly too much. How dangerous was this boy who could go from brutal to sweet so quickly?

“Let’s return to the dormitories. Maybe there’s news of Byleth’s recovery,” she said, changing the subject to something more manageable. 

Dimitri nodded, and they silently traversed the wide and already lively tunnel. Edelgard glanced at the prince’s face. Her feelings for him were becoming difficult to understand and manage. He had been her first even if childish love. But that was definitely in the past. He was also a possible obstacle to her plans. That, however, was something to deal with in the future.

That left her with the present. Edelgard did not know what name to give to their relationship then, but perhaps that did not matter as much as she would have thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Right. And the poor and sick living in a sunless crypt helps them...how?_
> 
> That's probably one of my favorite lines of Claude's dialogue in Cindered Shadows. Thank you for voicing what we have all been thinking, Claude! (Then Dimitri goes and shushes him, I also love this part)
> 
> I'm feeling a need to do some heavy editing on what I have already written (not what is published here, but the future chapters) so this might mean around 1,5~2 weeks before the next update.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and please leave a comment if you can. It means a lot to me~ (❁´◡`❁)


	22. Flower - Lost and Found

Edelgard and Dimitri met Claude when they were reaching the stairs that led to Chrysalis Row, where the dormitories were located. Edelgard could almost see the questions forming in Claude's mind as he watched the other two house leaders approach. Even after everything, it seemed like he still considered her a rival of sorts, as if she had any intention of stealing the prince for herself, as if she even had that much power, since anyone could see that Dimitri worshiped the ground Claude walked on.

“You two are up early,” he remarked in a purposefully casual tone.

“We haven’t really slept,” Edelgard replied evenly, “What about you, Claude? Have you found any interesting books?”

“A few. I think I discovered where they put all the censored stuff. It’s a pity how badly preserved some of these books are, though…” he said; again, Dimitri looked interested. 

Claude watched him appraisingly for an instant.

“You look better,” he observed which made the prince cock his head to one side in confusion, “You were… a little weird after the fight yesterday.”

Edelgard had the impression that, from his hiding place during their battle, Claude had been unable to see the extent of Dimitri’s transformation, how he looked almost possessed by his fury. So what had worried him more was the prince’s odd unresponsive state afterwards.

“Ah, I’m sorry if I concerned you… Seeing Byleth get wounded so severely... it shook me, to be sincere,” Dimitri explained, looking self-conscious. He turned to Edelgard, “I should also apologize to you, Edelgard. I was… unduly aggressive when you were only trying to help. I hope I haven’t hurt you.”

“You haven’t. I’m tougher than I look,” she replied, then sighed, “Dimitri, you can’t let your emotions control you like that.”

Dimitri didn’t immediately respond, but his eyes seemed to harden just slightly.

“I understand what you mean, Edelgard, and my apologies to you are sincere. However, I do have my limitations. I’ll not passively watch as anyone tries to hurt and destroy the ones important to me. I will retaliate and I will not be compassionate.”

There it was. Peeking through the cracks of Dimitri’s cordiality and good manners, that hot, vicious aggression. It was genuinely frightening.

“Uh, sure, but... just throwing yourself into danger’s way is not very smart, Dimitri. Sometimes you have to stop and, you know… think,” Claude retorted in an unusually serious tone.

“Hm, I suppose I'm not very smart then,” Dimitri said with both stubborness and self-deprecation in that combination that was peculiarly his own, “I’m not going to wait and watch as a villain does what pleases them, Claude.”

Claude sighed and ran his fingers over his hair in unmistakable frustration.

“Right. I mean, not really. Let’s… Let’s talk about this when we haven’t just pulled an all-nighter,” Claude said tiredly, “We should… check up on Byleth now.”

They descended the stairs to Chrysalis Row in a strange, uncomfortable silence after that.

The first thing Edelgard noticed when they reached the dormitories was that the door to the women’s quarters was open. She peeked into the room to see Byleth and Aelfric there, talking. Claude touched her lightly on the shoulder then and gestured for her to backtrack. Edelgard arched an eyebrow to him, but complied, moving away from the door so they wouldn't be seen by the occupants of the room, but were still close enough to listen to their conversation (knowing Byleth, she probably had already spotted them, though).

“...you traveled with Jeralt before coming here. You must have seen a great many things, yes? Forgive me for overstepping, but do you not regret forgoing your travels to take up residence here?” a soft male voice Edelgard recognized as Aelfric’s asked.

“No, I don’t,” was Byleth’s blunt reply. There was a moment of silence, then. Edelgard could almost picture the man’s surprised face at such an abrupt reply. “You see a lot when you are always moving, that’s true. But there are things you can only find when you stop. I found them here. I’m happy.”

“I see. Well, so long as you are satisfied, it is not my place to question your decision, but please hear me out... It is my hope that you will live a full life, experiencing the world, fostering strong relationships with people. Do so for dear Sitri, whose wish to experience such things shall regretfully never be granted.” Again, there was silence. Edelgard could imagine Byleth nodding or doing something similar. “Ah, but I have taken enough of your precious time. I shall excuse myself now.”

Then, they heard the sound of footsteps, and immediately moved away from the door so they could stand casually like they were just arriving there. Edelgard thought they were surprisingly successful.

“Good morning,” Aelfric greeted with a pleasant expression as he passed by the three of them.

As soon as he was gone, they entered the room. Dimitri didn’t complain this time, probably because Aelfric had just left or maybe because Claude also didn’t seem to care. Byleth watched their arrival with slightly raised eyebrows that seemed to communicate that she knew exactly what they had been doing.

“How are you feeling this morning?” Claude asked right away.

“Fine. Aelfric has healed me again,” she answered simply, “What about the three of you?”

“Only Dimitri got hurt and it was nothing serious,” Claude replied for the prince who didn’t seem to mind. “So, who is Sitri?” he asked, pretty much admitting they had been listening to her conversation.

“My mother,” she answered in the same expressionless tone, but the way she looked down at her lap afterwards, made her look oddly vulnerable. “I didn’t know her name.”

“You didn’t know your mother’s name?” Dimitri repeated, sounding perplexed.

“And Aelfric knew her? How?” Claude asked.

“She lived in the monastery, it seems,” was her strange answer.

“It seems…” It was Edelgard’s turn to repeat her words. It was all too strange. “Your father didn’t talk about her, I presume?”

“He didn’t. I only knew she was dead…” Byleth replied, still looking a little lost. “We should… debrief with Yuri and the Ashen Wolves, then prepare to leave. Our mission here is over for now,” she said, purposely changing the subject, “I need to finish getting dressed.”

That was the boys' cue to depart, leaving Edelgard and Byleth alone. They were silent for a moment, each focused on their own morning routine. Byleth’s lack of knowledge of her own history was strange and a little sad. She knew nothing about her own mother, she also seemed to know very little about her father, not to mention about herself, considering she didn’t even know her age. With so little structure, with almost no roots, it wasn’t really that surprising that she was enjoying the tranquil life in the monastery. It was probably the first time she had lived with any sense of predictability, of familiarity.

“Byleth, when you said you found something in the monastery, what did you mean by it?” Edelgard asked softly.

Byleth turned to her as she finished adjusting her boots. She stood up and looked at Edelgard in that way that both disconcerted and enticed her, like somehow she could see her soul.

“I meant I found you,” she said simply, but her eyes softened and her mouth curled into a small smile.

Edelgard didn’t reply to such a statement right away. Her heart hammered so wildly, it felt like it was trying to break out of her ribcage.

“And by ‘you’, you mean the three of us, I presume...” she managed in an almost steady voice.

“Yes, I’m glad I found the three of you,” Byleth confirmed, and Edelgard’s heart couldn’t help but sink at that. “You dislike being grouped with them,” she pointed out and before Edelgard could answer, continued, “I really think that together we are stronger. I hope you’ll see that someday. But, Edelgard, that doesn’t mean you’re not special on your own to me. Because you are.”

“You are special to me as well,” Edelgard admitted, feeling her cheeks flush. Byleth nodded and smiled. It was almost painful how much she wanted to kiss those lips.

“Good,” Byleth said quietly, “I’ve been feeling that there’s something you want to tell me… Whenever you feel ready, I’ll listen.”

Edelgard was silent, though the urge to say something, _anything at all_ , intensified. How long would it take for her to have another opportunity like that? Both of them, alone, away from the princess’s responsibilities, so much she could almost pretend she could do as she pleased?

“We should go now. Dimitri and Claude are probably already waiting for us,” Byleth said placidly as if they were not in the middle of an important moment, and turned on her heels, walking towards the door, Edelgard grabbed her by the hand unthinkingly.

“Wait. Let me at least answer you,” Edelgard said, trying her best to keep her tone calm and composed. She breathed in and out deeply, gathering enough courage to continue, “I…” Byleth watched her attentively and yet she was unable to say anything else. “...I don’t know why I just cannot find the words to express myself properly.”

“You could try to express it some other way, then,” Byleth suggested.

Edelgard stared at Byleth’s face for a moment, at her sincere, innocent expression, and thought she was probably just trying to be helpful. _Probably._

If Edelgard was so averse to risk-taking, she would have not gotten so far.

She squeezed the hand she was holding softly before she leaned foward, tipped her head upwards just slightly and kissed her lips. It was a very soft, very quick touch. How could a small act like that hold such importance? Yet it did. The kiss, her first one, was enough to make her whole body prickle with nervousness, and a strange, giddy sort of excitement. 

Byleth didn’t move or react in any way and when the princess pulled away, it was to wide blue eyes and slightly parted lips. A genuine expression of surprise she didn’t remember really seeing on the other woman.

The moment of silence afterwards stretched to the point of awkwardness. Byleth’s cheeks reddened slightly, but she didn’t avert her eyes. They were still fixed at Edelgard with what looked like utter confusion.

“We should… go now,” the mercenary repeated her own words, this time in an odd, clipped voice, “Dimitri and Claude are probably already waiting for us.”

“Yes… We should,” Edelgard agreed, trying to keep the absolute mortification she was feeling out of her voice and expression. 

Byleth nodded, before brusquely turning her back to the princess and walking towards the door. Edelgard trailed after her, feeling so stunned by her own actions she barely saw Dimitri and Claude who were, indeed, already waiting for them just outside the room. Byleth also passed by them without saying a word. Still, they followed after the two women, looking a bit puzzled themselves.

“Is everything alright?” Dimitri asked.

“Clearly not. Princess, what-” Claude started and turned his eyes to Edelgard, but stopped as soon as he really looked at her, “Uh, right… Let’s leave it at that for now,” he muttered awkwardly. Edelgard didn’t know what he saw on her face, and she didn’t want to know. The last thing she wanted was Claude’s pity.

Dimitri followed Claude’s lead and didn’t say anything else, even though he was clearly very confused by the sudden change in mood. Byleth took the three of them to what looked like a classroom of sorts where the Ashen Wolves already awaited them. 

The four ‘unofficial’ students didn’t seem very confident that Abyss would be safe after they left and asked Byleth to stay some more time at least until they asserted what the goals of the intruders were. The mercenary refused, but said that they could come to her if the situation repeated itself. Edelgard scarcely heard their conversation as her mind was still in the women’s quarters, incessantly rewatching what had just happened, what she had impulsively done.

She felt like such a fool for having really believed that Byleth saw her as more than a friend. For getting worked up over something so mundane when she was overseeing a very ambitious plan, that included kidnapping and assassinating people among other terrible things.

\-----

They arrived at the monastery in the middle of the morning. The first place Edelgard wanted to go was to her own room. She wished, more than anything, to have a moment for herself. Dimitri and Claude seemed to have had the same idea, and trailed behind her. They did not talk though, or, more precisely, Edelgard didn’t speak to them. Dimitri and Claude, on the other hand, had been whispering quietly to each other since they had parted ways from Byleth. And it unreasonably annoyed her as she knew they were either being lovey-dovey or talking about her.

Dimitri waved to Edelgard as soon as they reached her room and continued towards the end of the hallway. Claude stayed there, watching her while looking awkward. Edelgard was going to simply ignore him, but it was not going to be easy.

“So…” he drawled uncomfortably, “Do you want to talk?”

“No, I don’t,” Edelgard replied in a curt tone as she unlocked the door to her room, her back turned to him.

“Right. I get it,” Claude continued. “Let me just say something to you before I go, then. Don’t get discouraged. Things are not always what they look like. And even when they are… They change,” he said casually, as if he was not at all trying to make her feel better. “Anyway, I’m gonna leave you alone now. It’s what you obviously want… See you later.”

Then, Claude left, without waiting for any reply. Edelgard sighed tiredly, before finally entering her room and closing the door. When she turned, she started violently, her heart jumping to her throat; there was someone already there. She gripped the handle of her axe tightly, ready to attack.

In an instant, she recognized the intruder though. It was Hubert and he seemed to be going through her personal things, her desk’s drawers all open. When their eyes met, they both released a relieved breath.

“Hubert! You gave me such a scare…!” she exclaimed as she put her weapon away.

“I could say the same, Lady Edelgard,” he replied and Edelgard could hear the tinge of tension in his tone, “You’ve disappeared without saying a word. I was about to dispatch our men on a search.”

“I did not have the time to inform you of my plans before I left,” she explained. Though that was not a lie, Edelgard also hadn’t told him simply because she hadn’t wanted, “It’s only been a few hours, however.”

“Lady Edelgard… We have many enemies. A few hours is all they might need to do you harm,” Hubert said, and she knew he was not only very frustrated and anxious, but also begging her to never do anything like that ever again. And that was not something she could sincerely promise him. Sometimes she just wanted a little bit of freedom to do as she pleased without an extra shadow tagging along.

And yet, Edelagard still felt guilty when she noticed how he was gripping the sheets of paper he had in his hands so tightly they were about to crumple. Hubert had, however, also gone through her personal belongings without permission.

“What were you doing?” she asked.

“Gathering information, Lady Edelgard. Although I acted only thinking of your safety and well-being, I will take any punishment you see fit.”

“You know I’m not going to punish you, Hubert…” Edelgard said tiredly, and gave up questioning him further on the subject, “I have a task for you.”

Then she told him a very abridged version of the events that had transpired in Abyss. Hubert did not interrupt her, he only listened to the whole story with an almost impassive face.

“So you want me to prepare a dossier on these Ashen Wolves and on their protector, Aelfric. Is that all?” he asked.

“Yes… You don’t seem very surprised by the existence of such an unusual place as Abyss.” Edelgard remarked.

“I have heard of it before, Lady Edelgard.”

“You have? Why have you never mentioned it to me then?”

“I could tell you about all of the strange hidden places these outcasts seem to inhabit if you wish to. There are several in Fódlan that I know of. It would be a great waste of your precious time, however.”

“Forget it then…” she said tiredly, “On another note, do you have news of Jeritza?”

“I haven’t seen our dear fencing instructor today. Although I haven’t visited his usual haunts either,” he answered neutrally and waited for Edelgard to elaborate. She didn’t as she disliked talking about their allies identities even in the privacy of her own room. “Lady Edelgard, may I ask what was your reasoning for taking such a dangerous mission without telling any of our allies?”

Edelgard thought of simply not granting him an answer. She knew, however, that, most of all, Hubert was worried about her. So she told him a half-truth: “As I have already told you, I didn’t have the time. Besides, I wished to see if Byleth would be able to wield the Sword of the Creator, even though it is missing its Crest Stone. She was a force to be reckoned with. Having her as our ally would be incredibly beneficial.”

“It would,” Hubert conceded, “Nevertheless, she is still an ally of our enemies.”

“I am aware, Hubert.” Edelgard replied impatiently.

The young man eyed her appraisingly for a moment, “Has anything else happened, Lady Edelgard? You seem… upset.”

“I am fine, just… tired. I haven’t slept yet, so I’d appreciate it if you could leave me be for the time being,” she lied, though she had no doubt that Hubert could easily see through it.

“Certainly, Lady Edelgard.”

Before departing, Hubert quickly reorganized her desk. It was scary how good he was at these tasks. Edelgard would never have noticed he had gone through her things if she hadn’t caught him in the act.

\--- 

Edelgard met Jeritza by the end of the afternoon. He appeared the same aloof man as ever, no sign of an arrow wound nor any cut on his face. When Edelgard asked the professor if he could review her training plan for the next month, he simply nodded and brought her to his small office.

“I did not know you would be there,” Jeritza told her quietly as soon as he closed the door.

“Why were _you_ there, though?” she asked; the man took a moment to answer.

“The other one has a way of knowing where the bloodshed will be,” he said vaguely, “I was seen by Professor Manuela. She is the one who treated my wounds.”

“You were seen?” Edelgard repeated in disbelief.

“Yes, although it was without the armor. I was, however, also without my usual mask,” he explained, “She does not know my face or my previous history.”

“And? Didn’t she question why a professor had an arrow wound?”

“She did not,” Jeritza replied, “Her only questions were about my reasoning for wearing a mask. And yet she seemed satisfied to invent the answers herself. They were… baffling to say the least.”

Edelgard had to admit that it sounded like something Professor Manuela would do. She was suddenly glad the woman had such an unusual personality. Still, it was another person to watch out for, especially considering their plans for Horsebow Moon.

“I see. For now, I ask that you focus on what is to be done next week. Soon, all this pretense will be unneeded.”

With that, she left Jeritza’s office. It seemed that the man’s cover would last enough time for their plans to come to fruition. And with him gone from the monastery, Edelgard hoped she would have less to worry about regarding her own alternative identity being revealed.

It didn’t take more than a day for her to question that assumption, though. When Edelgard arrived at the Black Eagle House classroom that morning, she overheard Caspar and Ferdinand talk not only about Jeritza but about Dimitri as well.

“...Professor Jeritza _destroyed_ Dimitri! I knew the man was good, but that was on a whole other level! And Dimitri is a pretty strong guy. I mean, you remember Edelgard’s party, right? The guy carried a piano!” Caspar excitedly told Ferdinand who seemed a little skeptical.

“He had help with the piano, Caspar. I do not understand why that part is never mentioned in the stories...” Ferdinand replied with a frown, “That tale of yours is quite unbelievable. Professor Jeritza would not be unduly aggressive with a student. He is supposed to instruct us after all. Although he really _is_ very skilled, especially with a lance.”

“Skilled? The guy is a real Spear Master! It even made me want to try it too, after watching them.”

“Why would Professor Jeritza ‘destroy’, as you said, Dimitri, Caspar?” Edelgard asked, making both boys immediately turn to her.

“Hmm, dunno. I think Dimitri wanted him to go all out, because he kept asking for another match. Well, Professor Jeritza was the one who couldn’t keep going, so I think you could say that Dimitri won in the end?” Caspar said, his brow furrowed in thought.

That whole story was too strange in Edelgard’s opinion. She knew that Dimitri routinely trained with Jeritza; the man was not only the armed combat instructor, but also had a preference for the lance like the prince. So, what was different about this specific training session? Was it related to their confront in Abyss?

Edelgard considered questioning Dimitri about it. She just could not find the time, however. With the end of Verdant Rain Moon came their monthly missions. In the Black Eagles case, they were supposed to scout Garreg Mach surrounding areas to investigate reports of suspicious individuals coming and going. Edelgard wondered if those sightings were related to the outlaws that they had faced in Abyss. Hopefully, they would not be related to her army’s own activities. Dimitri also seemed very busy with the Blue Lions mission which was not only in a much more distant territory, but also involved greater dangers. In the end, Edelgard could only hope that she was overthinking the whole thing and that Dimitri’s match against Jeritza had more to do with the boy’s drive and competitiveness than any suspicion he might have.

Another person Edelgard barely crossed paths with in the last days of the month was Byleth. After a few days constantly mulling over what had happened, Edelgard thought she was better equipped to deal with it. She even felt lighter, because at least she had gotten that off her chest. Rejection was something she would have to cope with regularly in the future, considering she was sure that many of the people she enjoyed the company would not look favorably to her ambitions and to her way of achieving them.

Even so, Edelgard hoped to have Byleth as a friend at least for a little longer. She didn’t think that the mercenary was avoiding her on purpose; Byleth, like Edelgard, was the kind to face things head on. Still, the awkwardness when they had parted after the mission in Abyss was worrying. Edelgard had made a mental note of looking for the other woman as soon as they had more time on their schedule. It was, however, unneeded as Byleth sought her out before the month’s end.

\---

Professor Manuela had partnered Edelgard with Hubert and Ferdinand for their mission. That meant she had spent a whole day wandering aimlessly in the mountains while listening to the two men squabble over every little thing (it made her miss Claude and Dimitri, who at least only argued half of the time they were together). So, when evening came, Edelgard was glad to have a moment of peace and solitude in the privacy of her room. She had just finished writing a couple of letters and, with that, she was free to laze for the remainder of the night, maybe pamper herself with a new beauty routine, maybe finish reading the book she had started a couple of weeks ago.

That was precisely when someone knocked at the door. Edelgard sighed and hoped it was not Hubert, because, at that hour, he would only bring her new problems to solve. It did not sound like him, though, and the princess was very proud of her ability to recognize her friend’s knocks.

It was Byleth, looking the same as ever. While she already stood out being a commoner and a mercenary in the second floor dormitories, something else caught Edelgard’s eye right away. She was holding the stuffed toy that looked like her in her arms, the one that the princess had named Professor. And that was, at the same, time bizarre and adorable.

“Can I come in?” Byleth asked with no introduction.

Edelgard controlled her urge to sigh again, and opened the door wider, so the woman could do just that. It was not in her plans to have Byleth in her room for the first time when they were going through that strange, awkward moment. With the mercenary inside, she closed and locked the door, just to be sure they would not be interrupted. When she turned to the other woman again, it was to her attentive gaze. Edelgard remembered, then, that she was not wearing her uniform but her loungewear. That evening it was a long black nightgown (at least it wasn’t the one she was wearing when she had met Dimitri months ago, the one which was slightly transparent. She had not worn it ever since).

“You look nice,” Byleth said and Edelgard noticed that the woman’s cheeks gained a little bit of color. It made Edelgard furrow her brow in confusion. She didn’t want to interpret these conflicting signs any longer.

“Thank you,” she replied in a flat voice and crossed her arms over her chest defensively, “What has brought you here, Byleth?”

Byleth took a moment to answer her, looking down at the toy in her arms in a bashful way that was very unusual for such a fearless woman.

“I’m leaving tomorrow at dawn for Conand Tower,” the mercenary told her quietly, still avoiding Edelgard’s eyes, “I wanted to apologize before that.”

“You don’t need to. I was the one who was out of line,” Edelgard replied with sincerity, Byleth shook her head.

“No. You weren’t. It just. Surprised me,” Byleth said in an odd, clipped manner, “I didn’t know. I didn’t think you would. Be interested in me like that. I am too. Interested.”

Edelgard’s mouth slowly fell open at the same time that her heart leapt to her throat. 

“You are?” she repeated uselessly and in such a weak voice, she would be embarrassed by it if she wasn’t feeling so overwhelmed all of a sudden.

Byleth only nodded.

“I’m not used to this. People have flirted with me before, but I’ve never wanted them back,” the mercenary admitted. Edelgard flushed as the words _‘wanted them back’_ echoed in her mind loudly. “I don’t know what you are expecting from me. What should I do?”

“I… Well…” Edelgard stuttered, suddenly inarticulate. What did she want? Although several images worth of an erotic novel popped into her mind, she was unable to express any of that in any way that wasn’t utterly mortifying.

Byleth watched her with apprehensive eyes, their silence stretching uncomfortably, then she looked down again.

“I brought Professor,” she said, changing the subject in a way that puzzled Edelgard completely, “I thought you could take care of her while I am away.”

“It’s a toy, Byleth,” Edelgard said tiredly, though she understood the implications. It was a way of saying _‘think of me while I am away’_. “If it’s important to you, then I will take her,” she sighed, giving in.

Byleth’s eyes softened and a small, gentle smile tugged the corner of her mouth. She presented the bear to Edelgard who held it, and yet Byleth didn’t release the toy either. Instead, her hands slid so they were over the princess’s own. Their eyes met, but Edelgard couldn’t read them at all. Byleth stepped forward, squeezing Professor between their bodies in a scene reminiscent of their interaction earlier that month.

“I thought of kissing you that time,” Byleth admitted in a whisper, her eyes fixed on Edelgard’s own with an intensity that was spellbinding, “Can I?”

It took a moment for Edelgard to notice that the other woman was waiting for an answer before continuing. She released a nervous breath, before murmuring, “...yes”

Byleth leaned in slowly until their lips touched. Edelgard closed her eyes instinctively, tipping her head up so she could properly respond. She felt the soft brush of the other woman’s fingers over her cheek, so gentle, and reached out to touch her in return. Then, there was the quiet sound of something light falling at their feet, which made both of them pull away to look at it.

Professor lay on the floor looking a lot like a pitiful child who had just interrupted her parents’ intimate moment. She sighed and crouched to pick the bear up, then laid it on her bedside table carefully. It seemed like a good place, close enough to her bed, but not on it. When she turned again to face Byleth, it was to her watchful gaze.

“Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?” Byleth asked and it was clear that she was thinking of something specific, “Apart from… _this_.”

“Anything else?” she repeated, feeling an odd fluttering sensation in her stomach that had little to do with her attraction to the woman in front of her and more to do with everything else that was going on in her life.

Byleth opened her mouth, but closed before she could say a word. Then shook her head. It looked like she was having a conflicting internal conversation.

“...Forget it,” she said and there was a heaviness in her eyes that looked almost like sadness. It confused Edelgard. “I’ll let you rest.”

Edelgard nodded; she was suddenly feeling a desire to be alone as well. She walked up to the door and opened it, feeling Byleth’s eyes on her the whole time.

“Close the door,” Byleth said suddenly, lacking any of the politeness Edelgard was used to with other people. 

She did as asked and when she turned to the mercenary, she was already leaning in to kiss her softly on the cheek.

“Is that ok?” Byleth asked in a quiet voice.

“It is,” was Edelgard’s brief reply. She was already feeling pleasantly warm again.

Byleth nodded and opened the door herself, again going against the usual etiquette Edelgard was used to.

“I’ll see you soon,” Byleth said and there was still something odd about her expression, like she was both happy and sad at the same time.

“Take care,” Edelgard replied and wondered how long had it been since she had last said those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard's poor heart didn't get a break in this chapter.
> 
> Considering how crazy things tend to get at this time of the year, I think it's safe to say that the next chapter should be posted in 2021. So a merry christmas/winter-or-summer solstice/Dimitri's birthday and a happy new year to all of you who stayed with me this long! It's pretty crazy to think that I have been writing this since february (veery slowly) and posting since june. I'm very thankful for every reader, every comment. I'd certainly not have persisted if I was writing this just for myself~ (which was my plan when I started it)
> 
> Hope to see you next year~ Leave a comment to make this author happy~ (❁´◡`❁)


	23. Moon - Tower of Black Winds

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dimitri knew this had already happened, many times, actually. Still, he couldn’t help but repeat the same set of actions, like a pitiful puppet. 

He found Glenn lying on his belly, his face dirty with mud, his right arm and shoulder a bloody unrecognizable mess. Even so, he was still alive, whimpering weakly as he reflexively clenched his fingers, digging them into the dirt. Fire consumed everything around them and the sound of the wailing of the agonizing soldiers was so loud, it felt like it was coming from inside Dimitri’s head. He crouched by Glenn’s side so he could pull his arm over his shoulder. The movement made the young man cry out in pain.

“Felix, stop… That hurts… like hell,” he said in a broken voice.

Dimitri didn’t correct him, he didn’t say anything. There were more important things he needed to focus on. He stood up, pulling his friend with him. Glenn wasn’t that heavy even with his armor, and Dimitri was strong even if he was little. He could do this.

“Put me down… Leave me be…” Glenn demanded in an almost childish tone and struggled in Dimitri’s hold until he lost his balance and they both fell onto the mud.

He tried again, but Glenn slapped his hand before he could even touch him.

“No… hurts…” Glenn moaned weakly, his face contorted with pain before he hid it behind his arm, “Call mo- mother…”

Again, Dimitri was silent. He couldn’t tell Glenn that his mother was too far away to help him. Instead he just sat there and wondered when the world had become so red.

Then, he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps getting closer, followed by a voice.

_“Check each and every body. No one can live.”_

Glenn grabbed Dimitri by the collar of his clothes, his eyes suddenly clear. Light blue, almost gray, like the ocean.

“Run.”

“I have to save you. It’s the only way-”

“Then find them. Kill them. You can do it now. Or can’t you?”

Dimitri opened his eyes. He felt like he had run half a dozen laps around the monastery, breathless, sweaty, his heart thumping so quickly he wondered if he was about to pass out. 

Then came the acute sensation that he was not alone. He turned to the absurd sight of Claude sleeping peacefully right next to him. It startled him, then he wondered if it was an illusion. Dimitri touched the other man’s shoulder. It was warm and solid. Before he could think it through, he was grabbing Claude by the waist and pulling him close, so his face was pressed against his shoulder, and his arms were squeezed between their chests.

“Wha- What?” the boy muttered sleepily, struggling weakly against the tight grip, “Dimitri?” he managed, sounding a little more alert, then, “A little bit of air, please?”

Dimitri released him and fell against the mattress feeling that familiar sensation of exhaustion, urgency and anguish all at once, it was overwhelming. No matter how much air he inhaled, it was not enough; he felt dizzy like he was slowly but surely asphyxiating. Faintly, he heard Claude move by his side and say something about ‘being too early to be up’. It felt very far away, not at all like they were sharing a bed made for one person. Then, the boy was over him, frowning in worry.

“Dimitri? Are you alright?” he heard the boy ask and tried to nod. Claude was not satisfied, his face still tense, “That’s... not good. You need to get out of your own head. You’re in your room with me, remember? We are safe. Here, I’ll hold your hand now.”

He could barely register the touch, but it was still there

“Can you feel it? Can you feel the sheets beneath it? Focus on that,” Claude said softly. Dimitri tried, he held Claude’s hand in his, “That’s… better. Now look at my face, keep your eyes on me and try to breathe with me… yeah, like that.”

Dimitri didn’t know how long they stayed like that, holding hands, looking at each other and breathing. It felt like an eternity, but perhaps it was just a short instant.

“See, you are already much better. Can you say something to me?” Claude asked with a smile as he squeezed Dimitri’s hand reassuringly.

“...sorry,” he managed. It wasn’t the right thing to say considering the grimace Claude was making. Still, he repeated the word in a firmer, less breathless voice, then again.

“Not sorry. Sorry is forbidden. Say something else,” but Dimitri didn’t know what else he could say. He felt like he had just fought an entire army barehanded, “Then say my name.”

“Claude.”

“Good, now the color of my eyes.”

“Green.”

“The color of your eyes.”

“Blue.”

“And the color of the ocean?”

“...I’m… bad with colors, Claude.”

“I’m not asking you what color it really is. I’m asking what color you think it is,” he said with a gentle smile, too kind for him not to comply.

“...greyish… green-blue.”

“That’s accurate enough. Have you ever seen the sea that has the color of your eyes?”

“...Rhodos Coast? The water is… a lighter blue.” Dimitri remembered it vaguely. He had been there when he was ten with his father. It was supposed to be an important religious location.

“Is that so? I was thinking of somewhere else. Is that in Faerghus?” Claude asked, Dimitri nodded. He was much more aware already. He could feel the layer of sweat over his body, a slight nausea and some tension in his neck that was the first sign of an oncoming headache. He could also feel the shame of misbehaving like that in front of Claude. “You should bring me there someday. So I can see if your grasp of colors is as bad as you say. Can you swim in that ocean?”

“Maybe right now… I mean, in the summer… the water is probably tolerable. The sea is usually calm, and the beach is sandy and beautiful. But it’s a sacred place, so it’s probably not right-”

“That’s even better, then!” Claude interrupted with a big grin that was too beautiful to be real, “I think the saints and the goddess and her friends would be happy that their followers are having fun at the beach, no?”

“I don’t know… Maybe she would rather watch us suffer,” Dimitri said before he could control himself, “Ah, so-”

“Forbidden, remember?” Claude interrupted again, this time with a slightly frustrated expression, “I don’t care about the goddess, Dimitri. So feel free to call her a vindictive, malicious demon if you want.”

“Claude!” Dimitri exclaimed in shock and yet there was no lightning strike, burning them both in punishment.

“What, I’m not saying she _is_ one. I’m saying that if you want to vent, I’m not going to judge you,” he said with a shameless grin, “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, I…” Dimitri resisted the impulse to apologize again just to avoid upsetting Claude, “I had a nightmare.”

“I figured. Dimitri, did you understand what we have just done?” Claude asked, Dimitri just gave him a puzzled look, “When you feel out of it like you just did you have to get out of your head. Focus on the outside world, that means things you can see, things you can touch and feel, things you can smell, physical sensations, like warmth or cold, anything like that. And breathe, deeply, count if you need to. If you do that, you’ll naturally return to a neutral state. It’s like a meditation. Do you do that in Faerghus?”

“Monks and priests do it,” Dimitri answered. He used to pray when he was younger, and it used to make him calm. That was before the tragedy though.

“Well, you don’t need to be-” Claude started but was interrupted by a knock on the door, “It’s early as hell. Who could it be?”

“I’m late. I should be up by dawn,” Dimitri said as a completely different kind of anxiety surfaced suddenly. He felt like cursing, but was unable to do it after so many years being taught etiquette and proper behavior. In an instant, he was up and opening the door.

Dimitri thought it would be Dedue, or maybe Ingrid. Instead, it was Hilda, her expression so sullen, the prince wilted a little under her scrutiny.

“I’m looking for Claude. Have you seen him? Because it’s five in the morning and he is not in his room,” she said in an unusually icy tone. Dimitri didn’t answer. He couldn’t simply say that Claude was just behind him, lying on his bed at that precise moment.

Hilda sighed. It was probably the longest, loudest sigh Dimitri had ever heard.

“Well. If you happen to see him, I don’t know, lost under your blankets or something, can you tell him that Professor Hanneman is waiting for us in the Golden Deer classroom, like, _now_ ,” she said with clear impatience before turning on her heel and disappearing down the hallway.

Dimitri closed the door, feeling self-conscious about the whole episode. He turned to his bed to the sight of Claude already sitting up with a baffled face.

“Uh…”

“I heard her, Dimitri,” Claude said with a slight embarrassed smile, “Don’t worry about Hilda. She’s not mad at you or me. She’s mad at being up before sunrise.” 

Claude was dressed for the day and out of his room in a moment, but not before giving Dimitri a kiss and a worried look.

“About your mission, don’t… do anything rash. Let the knights and Byleth and Lord Rodrigo do the work too.”

“It’s Rodrigue, Claude,” Dimitri corrected before he could control himself.

“Whatever. I’m glad you’re well enough to be nitpicky,” Claude replied with a little smile before kissing him again and leaving.

Dimitri tried to change into his uniform quickly but the sudden stab of pain reminded him of the bruise he had across his side and stomach. He checked it in the mirror, it looked better than the day before and it was not so uncomfortable as to hinder his performance in the mission, so his plan was to just let it be. Claude had disagreed with his handling of the issue the previous night though (Anticipating a negative reaction, Dimitri had tried to keep his shirt on, but Claude was really good at getting his own way).

“Why didn’t you ask Professor Manuela to heal you? Or Mercedes? Or Annette? Or Flayn? They all adore you and would fix you up in a minute,” he had questioned, looking both perplexed and a little angry.

“I’m not going to bother them over something so silly, Claude.”

That had only upset Claude more. So Dimitri had lied and said he would visit the infirmary before leaving the monastery. And although the other boy could probably see right through any of Dimitri’s lies, he had given up the fight after he had been properly distracted.

The bruises were the result of an intense training session with Professor Jeritza. Dimitri had sought the instructor’s assistance after his crushing defeat against the sinister-looking knight in black armor in Abyss. He had felt like a little boy who had just held a lance for the first time. It was frustrating; he trained so hard, but seemed to be getting nowhere. His opponent had told him he needed to harness his hatred into real power. How could he even do that? When Professor Jeritza had beat him, he had said that Dimitri needed to use his emotions to open his horizons instead of letting them blind him. That was still too vague to be useful.

Something else had also piqued Dimitri’s interest, though. When he had sparred with Professor Jeritza, he had the strangest sensation of familiarity. Then it dawned on him, how the instructor's movements and fighting style were similar to the mysterious knight’s. There was something missing though. It was like dueling a master then his pupil, or brothers, trained by the same instructor.

\-----

Their journey to Conand Tower was solemn, similarly to their trip to Gaspard a couple of months ago. Although this time they were facing bandits instead of civilians, which soothed at least Dimitri a little bit, they were still hunting the brother of one of their own, a matter that most Blue Lion students were treating with the utmost discretion and respect.

Sylvain, on the other hand, seemed the same easy-going young man as ever.

“It was bound to happen someday, Your Highness. Don’t stress over it because of me. He is no longer a member of House Gautier… or my brother. He’s nothing more than a common thief,” the redhead had told him impassively before they had left.

But Dimitri knew that Sylvain was more shaken about the whole thing than he appeared to be. Still, the prince just didn’t know how he could possibly comfort him when he behaved like he didn’t need it. They had grown distant with the years, so much they could barely understand how to help one another any more.

At least Sylvain, Felix and Ingrid had each other. That was what Dimitri thought as he saw the way Felix and Ingrid had been flanking their older friend protectively while they marched into kingdom territory. They had all changed with age, but there was still a sense of honest camaraderie and intimacy between them. While, with Dimitri, their interactions felt artificial or, in Felix’s case, openly hostile. Not to mention how they thought they had to do things behind Dimitri’s back, he still hadn’t forgotten that even if he had forgiven them.

“Is something wrong, Your Highness?” Dedue asked, looking from the prince to the three friends ahead of them.

“I was wondering if there is any way to breach this distance,” he admitted quietly and immediately felt himself flush. Dedue’s expression didn’t change, but he looked to be considering his words.

“If you wish to,” he replied simply, though there was a silent question there: _‘Do you really wish to breach it, Your Highness?’_

“I suppose I don’t,” he whispered and that was an even more intimate confession than the last, one that he would probably not make to anyone else, “I feel like I have already involved more people in this than I should have.”

Dimitri’s eyes immediately found Byleth who was talking quietly with Gustave. Byleth had already tried to protect him once. She had only come to this mission because she was worried about him. The same could be said about Edelgard who had scolded him almost like an older sister would (and she was, at least in his eyes). When he had enrolled in the Officer’s Academy, he hadn’t hoped to have an opportunity to reconnect with the princess; it had sounded foolish and sentimental. Unbelievable, like many of the things that had happened recently. For instance, Claude. If someone had told him on his first day at Garreg Mach that, by Verdant Rain Moon, he would be waking up with the Golden Deer House Leader in his arms, he would politely suggest that the person sought a capable healer.

Did he even regret getting them involved? Perhaps. It was too late to give them up, however. He was already too attached.

So maybe it was for the best that Sylvain, Felix and Ingrid were so utterly distant. They were already too loyal to him for their families’ sakes, that was more than he deserved.

Dimitri noticed that Dedue was giving him one of his deep looks that spoke more than words, and more than Dimitri wanted to listen to. Still, he asked, “What’s on your mind, my friend?”

“I don’t think I have ever seen you as content as you have been these last couple of months,” his friend remarked in an even, monotone voice, “Is it that wrong to involve others in your life, Your Highness?”

Dimitri didn’t answer, because that was too private even for Dedue.

It was wrong because Dimitri didn’t wish to live. He wished he had died with his parents and the others. He hadn’t, which meant he was the only one who could get them the revenge they needed so their souls could find peace. And Dimitri would get them their revenge, he would make their murderers pay and wish for a swift, merciful death that would not come. Then, Dimitri would finally be allowed to rest and, with that, he would also free Dedue from his imaginary debt to him. That was his vision.

\-----

The Blue Lion students and the knights that were accompanying them met with Rodrigue and his men alongside the border that separated the Dukedom of Fraudarius and the County of Galatea. It was drizzling by then, the sky so dark that a storm seemed unavoidable.

“Conand Tower was built several hundreds years ago for both surveillance and defense. It has resisted the passing of time admirably. I believe it will be difficult to seize it,” Gustave told them as students and knights huddled together to protect themselves against the bad weather.

“We have been scouting the area for the last couple of weeks so we could evaluate our enemies. Although they are merely a band of thieves, they do have a Hero’s Relic in their possession. Not only that, but the wielder, their leader, no matter his present situation, still fights like a nobleman, a Gautier no less. He’s a trained warrior and a dangerous man. Do not drop your guard,” Rodrigue warned them, before they discussed their strategy.

When their war council ended, Rodrigue immediately approached Dimitri to greet him with his usual amicable smile. He was suddenly reminded of his dream, of Glenn’s body thrown on the mud, of his blue-gray eyes, that looked so much like his father's.

They didn’t exchange more than a couple of words before they were interrupted by Sylvain who was still in the watchful company of Ingrid and Felix - the latter immediately scowled at the sight of Rodrigue.

“Your Highness, Lord Rodrigue. Sorry to interrupt your conversation,” Sylvain said in the usual polite way he addressed his friends’ fathers, “May I ask why hasn’t father come to retrieve the lance himself?”

“Well, this is Fraudarius’s territory so the responsibility to protect it falls onto me,” Rodrigue answered in a purposefully vague manner, “Moreover, no matter what has happened, I imagine he does not want to be the one to execute his own son.”

Felix just humphed at that.

“What is it, son?”

“...nothing,” Felix said with such hostility, it was clearly _something_. Rodrigue did not press it further though.

“You have all grown up so nicely. Seeing you together like this fills my heart with hope for our future,” Rodrigue said, ignoring his son’s glare. Ingrid blushed easily, while Felix just frowned. “Now, we should advance, before this rain turns into a storm, which it will.”

The man left to meet the rest of their army, being immediately followed by Sylvain and Ingrid. Felix hesitated for a moment, watching his father’s back with annoyance.

“...damn liar,” Felix muttered to himself before turning to Dimitri with his usual scowl of disgust, “What do you want, boar?”

“I want nothing, Felix,” Dimitri answered coolly before turning his back to him and walking to meet the others.

Out of all Felix’s rude behaviors, the one that puzzled Dimitri the most was his lack of respect for his father. Actually, he felt offended by it as he loved and admired Rodrigue dearly and missed his own father so much.

\-----

The battle in Conand Tower was probably the biggest challenge the Blue Lion students had faced so far. In addition to that, Gustave had relinquished the command of the students to Dimitri. When the prince had asked what had been his reasoning he had simply said:

“You are ready, Your Highness.”

It had felt like being abandoned in a mountain in the middle of the night all over again. But he had Gustave in the rearguard with a handful of Knights of Seiros to guarantee their safety, and Rodrigue with his own trusted men in the front. Byleth was by his side looking calm and in control. And his friends, his fellow students were all surprisingly capable. They had improved so much so quickly. It was not that hard to lead them like that.

Bandits tried to ambush them from every side. They were clearly following some sort of plan, which might give one the impression that they knew what they were doing. They didn’t. They had sentenced themselves to death when they had decided to steal a Hero’s Relic; and all because of the arrogance and jealousy of their leader.

The best case scenario would be an early surrender, but that seemed more and more unlikely the more they advanced. These men were vicious, they were prepared to fight to the bitter end.

As they reached the top floors of the tower, their fight got even messier and more confusing. Then Dimitri noticed: they were trying to isolate them. That was how they planned to win against their superior numbers.

_‘It seems like something Claude would do.’_

Dimitri pushed the thought aside as quickly as it came. There was no time to daydream. His eyes scanned his surroundings in search of the other students. It was dark, the noise of the storm outside drowned most of their own sounds and they were surrounded by rubble, pillars and other improvised barriers. He turned to Dedue who was, predictably, beside him:

“We need to regroup-” he started, but stopped when he saw someone else, at the top of the stairs on the other side of the tower. 

Miklan, easily recognizable by the familiar fire-colored hair and the unusual, almost glowing lance. Like Areadbhar, it appeared to pulse with life, but this one did not communicate with him in the same way, like they shared the same heartbeat. Then, he saw Sylvain, who had stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of his brother. Looking at them close together, the similarity was undeniable. It was like Sylvain was a softer, more graceful version of his sibling.

Somehow, he knew what would happen next.

“Regroup with Byleth and the others, then come to find me,” he told Dedue and gave him a look that said _‘that’s an order’_.

Then he ran in the direction of the stairs, pushing anyone who stood in his path away so he could reach his friend. He was not the only one to do this though; Ingrid and Felix appeared by the other side, almost simultaneously. It was like they had planned this beforehand.

“What a nice little reunion we have here. Even the sad princeling has come,” Miklan taunted.

“It’s over, Miklan. Surrender the Lance of Ruin and we might spare the remainder of your men,” Dimitri said even though he really couldn’t see that happening.

“You might? How generous of you, _Your Highness_. I’m sorry, but… I’ll have to refuse. If you want it, you’ll have to pry it from my dead hands.”

“As you wish,” Felix said with the face of disgust of someone who had just found a fly on his bowl of soup. Then, he attacked.

Miklan easily parried the sword strike with the Lance of Ruin in a movement so reminiscent of Sylvain’s fighting style it was a little eerie. Then, there was a strange ‘clink’ sound as Felix’s blade cracked like glass.

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Miklan bragged with a smirk as Felix’s mouth fell open in shock, “You know what, I think I’ll kill you first. You see, making my little brother cry is a pastime of mine. And your daddy is here too, isn’t he? The famous Shield of Faerghus... Oh, that’s too good an opportunity.”

Miklan’s next attack broke Felix’s sword in half a dozen pieces, forcing the boy to dodge the subsequent one; thankfully, Felix was incredibly fast. Sylvain and Ingrid also quickly reacted, assaulting their foe from both sides, while Dimitri used the opening they had created to pull their unarmed friend out of Miklan’s range.

“Here,” Dimitri said, handing the boy his extra sword, “It’s better than nothing.”

Felix looked at it with a frown, like Dimitri was offering him a dead rat, but accepted it in the end.

When the prince turned his attention back at the fight ahead of them, Sylvain and Ingrid had their lances pointed at Miklan and yet the man didn’t look cornered at all. That was, not until Byleth appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, her sword held high and struck the Lance of Ruin with its extended reach; it wrapped around the other Relic like a whip. Then she pulled it, making its wielder fall face first onto the floor.

“Are you all right?” she asked the four of them while her adversary rose, disentangling the lance from the sword’s grasp angrily, his face bruised and bleeding. Then, his eyes settled on the Sword of the Creator and Dimitri saw fear in them. Still, he gripped the lance firmly and prepared to attack again.

What happened next shocked all who witnessed it, Dimitri included. And he didn’t think there were that many horrific things that could stun him like that any longer. The Lance of Ruin's Crest Stone glowed ominously. Something came from it, a strange, dark miasma-like fog. It quickly encircled Miklan’s arm as it gained the viscous appearance of hot tar.

“What the hell?!” the man yelled while the black substance continued to engulf him.

Miklan screamed and struggled to no avail until he was completely consumed by it. Whatever that was, it grew in size before dissipating to reveal an enormous, hideous monster.

Out of the tower’s window, Dimitri saw lightning strike followed by the loud sound of thunder, the wind brought the rain into the tower, soaking through his already wet uniform.

_‘Maybe she would rather watch us suffer…’_

Dimitri and Claude had not been struck by lightning back then. Perhaps punishment came when one least expected it.

The creature charged. Felix and Ingrid jumped out of the beast’s way, but Sylvain was still there, a look of utter, uncomprehending shock and terror on his face. Dimitri reacted the only way he knew, running to push him out of danger’s way. He was unable to reach him as he was suddenly being grabbed by the collar of his uniform and thrown onto the floor in the opposite direction, Dimitri recovered quickly from the impact and turned to the responsible party, Byleth. She threw him an unusually intense look, full of indignation and despair, before pushing Sylvain out of the way as well and attacking the monster. She lashed repeatedly at its head, making it howl pitifully and recoil.

“Sylvain, wake up! Felix, call for reinforcements! Ingrid, Dimitri, help me corner this creature!” Byleth commanded in a loud, almost shrill voice that betrayed her own disquiet at that turn of events. They were all quickly moving, then.

Reinforcements arrived promptly, but it never seemed to be enough. Mercedes and Annette cast a joint spell on the beast, an amazing whirlwind of fire that attested to their improvement. It disoriented the monster for a while, but soon it was charging again. Archers tried to shoot its eyes - or whatever it had in its place - but it thrashed chaotically, so the arrows wouldn’t find their target, nor could they penetrate its thick hide.

“Withdraw!” Rodrigue’s voice shouted at their backs, and Dimitri turned to see the man running to meet them, part of his face covered in blood.

Both Dimitri and Byleth ordered the soldiers and students around them to move out of the way just in time for them not to be struck along with the creature by a great beam of light coming from a magic circle below it. The monster shrieked in pain and fell on its belly.

“Now, all at once!” Byleth commanded and cast a glance at Dimitri who nodded. 

The beast was, then, attacked from all sides. Dimitri’s lance pierced its head with so much strength, his weapon cracked.

Finally, the creature was dead. Its body was again engulfed by a viscous black fluid, which then receded back into the Lance of Ruin. Beside the Relic lay Miklan’s corpse, an almost unrecognizable bloody mass of flesh.

Sylvain stumbled away from the gory scene, looking lost and ill. Felix and Ingrid followed right after him.

“It’s over... Let’s retrieve the lance and leave this place,” Dimitri said weakly, his body hurt all over from exhaustion and stress.

“Dimitri,” Byleth whispered quietly by his side.

Dimitri turned to a pair of anguished blue eyes. Before he could ask what was wrong, Byleth was throwing her arms around him and hugging him. He stiffened in surprise and dropped his lance, the noise making everyone around turn to watch them curiously.

“Byleth?” he asked softly. The woman buried her face in his chest and would not release him. He tried again, “What- What is it? Are you… in pain?”

She slowly pulled away and looked at him. Her expression was not that different from her usual unemotional one, though the anguish was still there in her eyes and her cheeks were slightly flushed.

“I’m… relieved,” Byleth admitted quietly and then she hugged him again. Dimitri was completely baffled by that turn of events. Still, he tried to reciprocate this time, by patting her softly on the back. He cursed his own awkwardness. Why was he so bad at this?

\-----

Although Dimitri wanted to leave the ominous tower as soon as possible, there was much to do before it, not to mention there was a storm raging outside. 

Dimitri was supposed to supervise the students’ work. Only doing that made him restless though, so he was helping Dedue, Felix and Sylvain move bodies from the upper floors to the entrance of Conand Tower. He hated doing it, but, at the same time, he felt that it was the victorious duty to lay the defeated to rest. The truth, however, was that they would just throw all those corpses into a shallow pit to be forgotten. There were probably at least a handful of those around the tower, attesting to how much humans loved their wars.

When Dimitri reached the entrance carrying a body with Felix’s help, there was already a small pile of a dozen dead bandits there. Near them, there was a body covered in a blood-stained cloth, that was Miklan. Laid on another, long silvery cloth were two other dead men, knights. A priest sprinkled water on them while he prayed, blessing their souls and guiding them to heaven to meet the goddess. Gustave and a few other knights surrounded them, all quietly praying as well. Lastly, there was another deceased, it was one of Rodrigue’s own. His lord was kneeling by his body, a hand over his chest, also praying. His fellow warriors were all around him, looking grim. When Rodrigue finished the ceremony, he covered the body in a silver and blue cloth with the emblems of both the Kingdom and the Dukedom.

Then, Rodrigue saw Dimitri, he stood up and came to meet him. Thankfully, there was no longer blood on him face nor any other sign of a wound. He arched an eyebrow, watching Dimitry lay the corpse down along the others.

“What are you doing, Your Highness?” he asked. Dimitri thought he was about to be scolded, but, then, there was a sad smile on the man’s face. “You are so much like your father. He could not stay idle either. During our campaign in Sreng, I would find him doing the oddest jobs.”

Dimitri was unable to reply or even look at Rodrigue’s eyes. He felt a strangely giddy sort of embarrassment completely inappropriate to the circumstances.

“The boar is the boar,” Felix muttered behind Dimitri.

“My son, I cannot understand you when you speak in code”, Rodrigue replied tiredly which only seemed to exasperate Felix more. He seemed about to say something rude to his father, but the man was already speaking to someone else, “Sylvain, there’s a matter we need to discuss. Could you spare me a moment?”

Sylvain, who was laying another body to the pile with the help of Dedue, raised his eyebrows inquiringly.

“Sure,” he said as he approached them. If he was grieving, he was hiding it well behind his exhaustion.

“When the rain subsides I shall depart to Gautier to return the Lance of Ruin to the Margrave. The Archbishop has granted me her blessing as well.”

“I… Thank you, Lord Rodrigue,” Sylvain said, looking uncomfortable.

“There is something I would like your counsel on, though.”

“Yes?” Sylvain prompted him to continue with a confused expression.

“Do you think your parents would like to bury your brother in their grounds?”

There was a strange, awkward silence after that.

“What a great waste of the dukedom’s resources. We must be shitting gold if we can spare even a horse to carry a useless lump of meat around,” Felix said in a bored voice. 

“Felix!” Rodrigue exclaimed, looking in disbelief at his son.

“That’s my name. So you have finally remembered it,” Felix replied with disdain. He pointed at Miklan’s body before continuing, “That’s an unhinged murderer that tried to kill his whole crappy family. He makes the boar look like a tame puppy. Why does he deserve a burial while all his men are going to be ditched in a pit?”

There was another long pause. Rodrigue turned his eyes upwards, looking like he was praying for patience. And although Dimitri felt sympathy for him, he also couldn’t help but be impressed by his son’s brutal honesty.

“What- What is this about the whole family?” Sylvain asked, an expression of dread and confusion on his face.

“Felix-” Rodrigue started his hands up in a pacifying way.

“No, I’m not keeping your stupid secrets any longer,” Felix interrupted angrily then turned to Sylvain, “You! Can you be any slower? Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one here? Do you really think your father would just obediently give his Relic to that lunatic? Did you even remember that the these stupid things are protected by magic? How did you think that your non-magically inclined excuse for a brother broke the seal? Maybe by asking politely, no?”

That was all said progressively louder, making everyone around look at them with either curiosity or displeasure.

“There was an incident, but everything is fine now,” Rodrigue tried to explain in a soothing manner though his strained expression betrayed his frustration with his son, “Your parents were injured but they are recovering well. They… Your father did not want you to worry-”

“That’s a lie,” Felix contested in a cold voice, though his face reddened with exasperation, like he could barely contain his feelings, “He doesn’t give a damn about Sylvain! He’s just a proud old man like you, and all these pathetic kingdom lords... pretending that all is fine, that the kingdom isn’t falling to shambles and our best hope isn’t this… boar prince,” Felix finished, looking exhausted. He looked downwards, and, if he had still been the child Dimitri had been friends with years ago, that would be when he would start crying. He wasn’t, clearly, so instead he just shook his head and whispered, “This is so foolish.”

Then he turned on his heel and stomped out of the tower and into the rain.

“Please forgive my son’s lack of manners,” Rodrigue asked, also looking very tired.

“It’s- It’s fine, Lord Rodrigue! I mean, it’s Felix… We already know what to expect.” Sylvain said and Dimitri only nodded in agreement.

“I am glad he has such patient friends. That is a virtue he certainly lacks.”

“Well, he has other more important virtues,” Sylvain argued almost casually and it surprised Dimitri a little, Sylvain rarely contested his elders. “My parents… are they well?”

“They are recovering. There is no need to worry. I have seen your father after all that has happened, he is the same as ever. However, as we grow older we need more time to heal, so that is the reason he was not able to come retrieve the Relic himself. He… does not want you home any time soon. He does not want you to see him, well… Felix is right, we are too proud. It is a vice that comes with our warrior spirit,” Rodrigue said naturally, like there was nothing to be done about that, “Now, we must return to the matter at hand. About your brother…”

“He’s not… my brother, Lord Rodrigue. Or a member of House Gautier. And he’s dead. Whatever could be done to help him, should have been done while he was still alive. So… Let him rest with the ones he belonged to,” Sylvain replied in a low voice, “I’m… going to find Felix, before he gets himself sick.”

They watched Sylvain disappear into the rain in silence, then Rodrigue turned his tired eyes to Dimitri.

“I must talk to my men now. It is a shame that we meet under such unfortunate circumstances, Your Highness. Hopefully the next time we see each other will be in the joyous event of your coronation. If you would excuse me.”

“My coronation…” Dimitri whispered to himself as Rodrigue left.

“It is less than an year from now,” Dedue said, startling Dimitri. His friend was so silent, he even forgot he was there.

“Back then, it seemed so far away...” Dimitri knew he was being vague, he also knew his friend would understand him.

Dimitri did not have any desire to be king. But if he needed that title and the power that came with it to uncover the truth of his parents’ murder, or to pursue and punish the resposible parties, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to get a couple of chapters written before proofreading and posting chapter 24 (which is, at least, shorter, aka less than 6k). So the next update shold be in two weeks, more or less.
> 
> Thanks for reading~ Please leave a comment if you can~ See you soon~


	24. Moon - Rumors of a Reaper

The Blue Lion students and the knights that accompanied them left Conand Tower in the middle of the night, as soon as the rain subsided. They marched through the night then the day, stopping only once to rest and eat. In the evening, they set camp in a foothill somewhere in the County of Galatea. Most of the students were completely exhausted by then, so Dimitri asked to take the first watch as he still thought he could keep going for a while. Dedue predictably also volunteered and they both patrolled the grounds in comfortable silence.

Dimitri did not know when it was that he put his hands in his pockets, or when he took out the earring he had been keeping there for almost two months to roll it between his fingers. It was something of a habit by then, playing with the tiny object when he felt restless or anxious or, simply, when he was thinking of Claude.

“Have you considered making a pendant with it, Your Highness?”

Dimitri started, dropped the little trinket, but managed to clumsily catch it before it reached the ground and disappeared in the grass.

“I… Yes, as a matter of fact, I have,” Dimitri admitted as he felt the familiar heat creep up his face, the sensation increased due to the contrasting cool of the night breeze. 

In truth, when Dimitri had commissioned the new earring and said that he wanted to keep the broken one as well, the jeweler had suggested turning it into something else. Dimitri had been too embarrassed to go through with it, though.

“I’m afraid I’d not remember to take it off if that was the case,” he said quietly.

It was already embarrassing that Dedue knew exactly what that was and his friend had seen him at his worst. The one who he least wanted to discover he had kept the broken earring, though, was its original owner himself. If Claude became aware of the extent of Dimitri’s obsession, he would probably be put off and even a little disturbed.

Judging by Dedue’s expression, he had a fairly good idea of what was going through Dimitri’s mind. Not only that, but he also had his own thoughts about that matter.

“Speak your mind, my friend.”

“Your Highness worries too much,” was his simple answer.

“I don’t understand,” Dimitri replied with a frown. Dedue didn’t elaborate and kept giving him his mysterious all-knowing look. “Dedue...” he insisted and tried to sound threatening, but it probably just came across as childishly petulant.

“It is possible that others might like you as much or even more than you like them, Your Highness. You are a charming man.”

It was Dimitri’s turn to be quiet as he didn’t understand how such an awkward and clumsy person could be considered charming by anyone. He knew that his title was enough to charm many people, it was not the case with Claude, however. And yet, somehow, he liked Dimitri well enough to want his company even after everything. After that time he almost killed him in his sleep, after all their misunderstandings and Dimitri’s unreasonable mood swings, after showing him these little snippets of what he truly was… Claude was still there, wasn’t he?

Dimitri really couldn’t understand him.

The next day would be the first day of Horsebow Moon, soon it would be three months since their first kiss. It seemed like it had happened a couple of days ago, it also seemed like he had known Claude for at least a few years... 

His musings were interrupted by the sudden realization of something. _The next day would be the first day of Horsebow Moon._

Dimitri turned to Dedue, who watched the darkness ahead of them while also keeping the prince in his peripheral vision. He had the same slight taciturn expression as ever.

“Dedue,” he called, making the young man’s eyes fall on him again, “Today is your birthday.”

He didn’t make it a question because he already knew it to be true, and yet he had completely forgotten it.

“Yes, Your Highness,” Dedue confirmed in his usual unemotional tone.

 _‘Why haven’t you said anything?’_ was what he wanted to say next, but it wasn’t fair to blame his friend for his own forgetfulness. Unlike Claude, he had known Dedue for years so the least he could do was remember that single date.

“Forgive me, I… it had completely slipped my mind,” he apologized as he was filled with remorse. He hadn’t even thought of a good present.

“Your Highness doesn’t need to apologize. There were many more pressing issues to deal with this month. This day is a day like any other.”

“Don’t say that. It’s the day you were born. I’m very grateful for it,” Dimitri replied sincerely. However, he would prefer never having met Dedue if it meant they would both have their families. “I will buy you a present. What would you like?”

“I don’t need anything, Your Highness,” he predictably answered. It had always been like that. Dedue would never make the task of choosing a gift for him easier so Dimitri would always have to guess. And it was hard. Like Dimitri, his friend was a very simple man. Not only that, but he had completely different interests than the prince. “As I have told you before, giving gifts on one’s birthday was not that common in Duscur, so you don’t need to feel the obligation.”

Dedue had told Dimitri that every single year. He had also said that instead of objects, friends and family would bring food to their home and they would have a small feast and celebrate. All of a sudden, Dimitri realized that _maybe_ this year he would be able to try and recreate that experience even if a little late.

So, the next day, Dimitri asked Byleth to distract Dedue and made the proposition to Ashe, Annette and Mercedes while they marched their way back to Garreg Mach. He also had the sudden inspiration to ask Ashe for help in the task of choosing a gift for his friend.

Dimitri actually managed to resolve everything very quickly. Maybe getting involved in the planning of both Edelgard’s and Claude’s party had taught him a thing or two about the subject. He managed to get Gustave’s authorization to use the Blue Lion House classroom with the promise of being discreet. He left the cooking to Ashe, Annette, Mercedes and Byleth (who had volunteered to help when he told her of his plans). In truth, besides coming up with the idea and funding it, he didn’t do much. Even when buying his gift, he simply let Ashe choose whatever he thought would be good.

“What’s our budget, Your Highness?” Ashe asked before they left for the marketplace at the neighboring town.

“Oh… I haven’t thought of that,” Dimitri said and quickly tried to think of how much he had on his person as he still hadn’t withdrawn his Horsebow Moon allowance, “I think I have at least two thousand. So let’s work with that.”

Ashe’s mouth slowly fell open.

“Two- two thousand for a gift?” Ashe repeated in a wavering voice, then quietly whispered, “So that’s what it feels like to be truly rich…”

Dimitri flushed immediately at those words. It was not like he had unlimited funds, but he usually spent very little on himself, so he always had more than he actually needed. Although he was used to the financially comfortable life of a prince, he was a Faerghus warrior first and foremost, trained to survive in the austere environment of war and winter. The only thing he splurged on was his military equipment, unsurprisingly.

In the end, Ashe chose some sort of potted plant that, in Dimitri’s eyes, looked like any other average plant (green, leafy, with no flowers or fruits), but had made Ashe’s eyes shine in delight; the boy was instantly sure Dedue would love it. Then, Ashe spent a lot of time arguing with the seller to lower the price, which Dimitri thought was unneeded, but let him be as that seemed to be an important part of the shopping experience for him.

\-----

Their party was a success. As Dimitri had learned from his past experiences of this kind, it turned out bigger than he had originally planned, but not so much that Gustave would scold him for not keeping his promises. Still, it was worth it just to see Dedue’s surprised expression which was so rare and precious. He seemed so pleased about everything. Byleth and Ashe had made a version of one of Dedue’s usual Duscur-inspired dishes, and that made him actually smile a bit (As it was usually the case when the topic was food, Dimitri felt slightly left out. He really wished he could know what it tasted like).

Dedue also smiled fondly at Dimitri and Ashe’s gift and that made all the work worth it.

“I think I shall forever seek Ashe’s counsel when choosing a gift for you, as he clearly knows your tastes better than anyone else,” Dimitri remarked to Dedue (Ashe blushed so intensely, the prince thought he might faint).

It was, overall, a very pleasant day. That was, until Dimitri bumped into Claude as he was leaving the classroom just after they had finished taking the trash out.

“Ah, Dimitri,” Claude said, looking a little surprised like he was just seeing him then. It was out of character enough for Dimitri to be instantly alert, “Has the party already ended? I wasn’t able to go, sorry…”

“It’s fine… Did something happen?”

“Well, yes… But you look so content… I don’t want to be the bearer of bad news.”

“Claude. Tell me. Now,” Dimitri demanded, the stalling making him anxious.

“Oh, someone’s bossy today, huh?” Claude said in his usual flippant manner, but it sounded a little superficial, then, in a much more serious tone, “Flayn’s gone missing, it seems.”

“Missing? When has she last been seen?” Dimitri said as he immediately tried to answer his own question and remember when he had met her last. She was supposed to attend their little event, as she was on friendly terms with Dedue, though her absence did not surprise the prince. He simply thought that Seteth had been against it.

“Well, I haven’t heard the news from an official source yet, but… It seems that Seteth accompanied Flayn to her room yesterday in the evening and hasn’t seen her since then. The guards also didn’t see her leave. So, in theory, she should be in the monastery, but… considering all the passages and tunnels we saw in Abyss, I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s already far away from here,” Claude explained, looking pensive, “We don’t have any real leads… People are saying it was the Death Knight… Hmm, I wonder…”

“Death Knight?” Dimitri repeated in confusion.

“That’s the nickname of the charming fellow we’ve met twice already, the one that thrashed you in Abyss.”

Dimitri didn’t know why it irritated him so much when Claude said it like that - it was true. The man had defeated him easily, he had also defeated Byleth, who was much more capable than he was. He tried not to focus on that, though. There were more important things to discuss.

“The Holy Mausoleum… Abyss… And now Flayn. Is there a connection between all of that?” Dimitri pondered.

“Hard to say. But that’s considering that he _is_ the responsible party in this incident. It could be just a rumor. He is said to be kidnapping people in town for who knows how long but no proof has ever been found.”

Claude was right again, of course. But, if this Death Knight was somehow responsible for Flayn’s disappearance, they had to do something and fast. For that reason, he could not help but reconsider his suspicions on a connection between the sinister scythe-wielding warrior and Professor Jeritza. Their similarity in fighting style was too significant to be ignored.

“Dimitri?” Claude called, grounding him back to reality, “You look like you have thought of something…”

“I… should really go now,” he said and left quickly without saying anything else.

\-----

Jeritza was neither in the training grounds nor in his office. That was not that unusual considering it was already early evening by the time Dimitri had arrived there. He went to the dining hall afterwards as he remembered seeing the professor have his meals around that time. No sign of him there either. As he pondered if he should try Jeritza’s quarters next or if that was too premature a decision, someone touched his shoulder. He flinched in surprise and turned quickly to face Felix, who also seemed startled by his sudden reaction.

“Yes, Felix?” He tried his most courteous tone. It was obviously the wrong choice, by the way Felix frowned his face in displeasure.

“The professor is calling us. Blue Lion classroom,” he replied curtly, before turning on his heel to leave. Dimitri had no choice but to run after him.

“Ah, wait! Felix!” he called, making the boy stop, sigh in irritation, and turn a pair of angry eyes to him.

“What do you want, boar?”

“Were you… in the training grounds this afternoon?”

“What do you think, boar?” he asked in an ironic tone, his face both perplexed and annoyed, which meant that, yes, he had been there, like he religiously did everyday.

“Have you seen Professor Jeritza?”

“...No. Why?”

Dimitri didn’t answer. A sense of dread was growing heavy in the pit of his stomach. He moved automatically towards the exit that led to the entrance hall. It was the fastest way to the professors’ quarters. A hand suddenly grabbed his arm, making him pause.

“What are you doing?” Felix asked in disbelief, “I said that the professor is calling us to the Blue Lion classroom. Do you intend on skipping the mission briefing again? Or are you so far gone that you’re unable to understand our language?”

Again, Dimitri didn’t say anything, uncertain if it was better to get more information with Gustave or to just act as soon as he could. Felix shook his head - it seemed to be his way to try and keep his own emotions in check.

“Whatever. I should have known it’d be pointless to try to reason with a wild beast,” he spat in frustration and left, this time without turning back.

Perhaps Dimitri would be offended by Felix’s words if he was not feeling so disoriented and unsure. Then, he remembered his last mission, how Byleth had gripped him by the collar of his uniform to prevent him from rushing toward that massive beast, how she had looked at him with such anguished eyes, like she knew what awaited him if he had continued.

In Abyss, Edelgard had advised him to not let his emotions control him. More recently, Claude had asked him not to do anything rash.

He had to get out of his own head.

Dimitri breathed in, then out deeply. He looked at the busy dining hall, the students and staff eating and talking completely unaware of his inner turmoil. Then, he put his hand on his pocket, took the broken earring and focused his attention on the feeling of the small object in his hand. Finally, Dimitri decided; he went to the Blue Lion House classroom.

Most of what Gustave told the Blue Lion students, Dimitri already knew from his earlier conversation with Claude. He said that the monastery had been thoroughly searched the whole day and no new leads had been found. So, starting tomorrow, they would begin investigating Garreg Mach’s surrounding areas and the students were supposed to help the knights during their afternoons (morning classes would happen normally, it seemed). Their house would be responsible for assisting in the search through the nearby woods. 

When the students were finally dismissed, Dimitri stayed behind to speak with Gustave. He was suddenly reminded of a time when he was much younger and had tried to convince the adults that the people who had attacked and murdered his family and their entourage had not been people from Duscur. No one had listened to him. He was too young. He was too disturbed by the events. That was when he had discovered that if he wanted something done, he should do it himself.

However, they had only defeated that beast in Conand Tower because everyone had worked together. It felt good to be surrounded by people he trusted. So he was willing to try again.

“Yes, Your Highness?” the professor asked when he noticed the prince stalling by his desk.

“Professor, I think… I might have a lead, regarding the Death Knight’s identity,” he started, “I understand he is a suspect in this incident, so this might be useful information.”

“Indeed it might be. Please, tell me, Your Highness,” Gustave pleaded his voice betraying a sense of urgency.

“I suspect Professor Jeritza,” he said in a neutral, firm tone, “Have you seen him today, Professor?”

“Professor Jeritza? That is a very grave accusation, Your Highness,” the man replied, looking clearly surprised.

“I… know. I am not saying he _is_ the Death Knight. But, professor, I have faced them both in battle very recently and their similarity in fighting style is astonishing. I don’t know if you had the opportunity to see how Miklan wielded the lance in Conand Tower. It was… eerily alike Sylvain’s own style. But it still did not compare to the kind of resemblance I noticed between Professor Jeritza and the Death Knight. I think… it deserves to be investigated at least.”

Gustave was silent, it only served to make Dimitri more agitated.

“Please believe me, Gustave,” he pleaded.

“I see no reason to doubt your words, Your Highness,” Gustave reassured him quietly. It felt like a weight was lifted off Dimitri’s chest, “I will talk to Catherine and Jeralt. They are both responsible for conducting the investigation on Miss Flayn’s disappearance. However, by now, they are probably in town… Perhaps it would be better to take your suspicions to Seteth directly.”

“Could you do that, professor?”

“I shall. I haven’t seen Professor Jeritza today. That… concerns me. I ask that you leave this matter to me. For the time being, just follow the instructions I relayed earlied.”

Dimitri left the classroom feeling at the same time lighter and heavier. It felt good to be trusted and taken seriously. However, he could not just stand idle, knowing that something awful could be happening at that precise instant. 

“Boar!”

Dimitri turned in the direction of Felix who was walking to meet him, followed by Ingrid and Sylvain, both with slightly bemused faces.

“Spit it. What is this about Jeritza? Do you think he’s the culprit?”

Both Sylvain and Ingrid turned to Felix with mirrored expressions of shock.

“Yes, I have reason to believe that Professor Jeritza is either connected to the one known as the Death Knight or even that man himself,” he admitted sincerely and both shocked faces turned to him in a way that was almost funny.

“Wait, what?” Sylvain exclaimed at the same that Ingrid repeated “Professor Jeritza?”

“And what is your plan?” Felix asked which, in turn, surprised Dimitri.

For an instant, he only looked from one expectant face to another. Were they really going along with him without asking for any further elaboration on his accusation? He was at the same time grateful and puzzled.

“I thought of going to his quarters to question him about it. If he is not there… Well, my suspicions will only increase,” Dimitri explained.

“I will accompany you as well,” Dedue said from Dimitri’s other side, startling him. Again, he hadn’t noticed his friend approach them at all;

“Hm, we should get our weapons then,” Felix replied matter-of-factly.

“Wait, I said we should question him-”

“Because we just need to ask politely and he’ll certainly tell us all about his secret identity, right?” Felix rebutted cynically, Sylvain sighed and put his hand on the boy’s shoulder in what seemed to be a silent plea for him to calm down.

“We’ll get our weapons... as insurance. Your Highness, you and Dedue can wait for us near the Knight’s Hall. From there you can watch the entrance to the professors’ quarters without calling too much attention to yourselves. Wait for us, all right? If he’s the Death Knight… I don’t know, that guy gave me the creeps back in the Holy Mausoleum.”

“I wonder… Shouldn’t we leave this to the knights?” Ingrid asked, looking uncertain.

“The knights are out searching for Flayn. Gu- Professor Gilbert said he was going to talk to Seteth about it, but, by then it might be too late,” Dimitri reasoned.

“It might already be too late right now,” Felix added bluntly, then, to Sylvain and Ingrid, “Let’s go.”

They went their separate ways after that. Dimitri and Dedue made their way to the Knight's Hall in silence. The prince still had the earring in his hand, he would occasionally brush his thumb over it.

“Thank you,” Dimitri said quietly. He wanted to thank all of them, for believing and supporting him.

“I will always follow you, Your Highness,” Dedue replied simply. It was not the first time he said that and every time he felt both grateful and undeserving of such loyalty.

Before he could say anything else, they turned a corner and were suddenly face to face with Claude, who widened his eyes a bit in surprise, before giving them his usual easy-going smile.

“Just who I wanted to see,” Claude said and winked, before his face turned suspicious, “Are you hiding something from me? You were too weird when we met earlier-” He stopped, his sharp eyes fixed on Dimitri’s hand, “What’s that?”

“Nothing,” Dimitri replied very quickly and immediately returned the earring to his pocket.

“Come on, Dimitri. You could at least _try_ to lie properly. I clearly saw you had something shiny in your hand,” Claude protested then turned to Dedue, “You know what that is, Dedue. I can see it in your eyes.”

“If His Highness says it’s nothing, then it is nothing,” Dedue answered resolutely. Again, Dimitri was thankful for his friend’s loyalty.

“Boo, you two are no fun. Well, I’ll find out eventually,” he said with a mischievous grin before his expression turned serious again, “Now, about the other thing. You’ve discovered something about Flayn’s disappearance, haven’t you? Tell me.”

“I… It’s more of a hunch,” Dimitri replied vaguely and when Claude kept staring at him, he sighed and told him everything. About his training session with Jeritza, about how no one had seen him that day and about what they were going to do. Claude considered his words silently for a moment.

“It’s fishy to say the least, but… what if he _is_ the Death Knight? That guy is freakishly powerful, he flung you across that arena like you were a ragdoll, not to mention how he sliced Byleth’s belly open,” Claude pointed out and, again, Dimitri couldn’t help feeling a bit offended.

“That’s why I’m not going alone,” Dimitri said with as much confidence he could.

“He might not be alone either, Dimitri,” Claude rebutted reasonably, “Scratch that, I _bet_ that he’s not alone in this.”

“You might be right. I’m still going to try to question him,” Dimitri stubbornly insisted, making Claude sigh.

“I’m going with you, then,” he decided, and it was Dimitri’s turn to be surprised.

“I- But- You’re an archer, Claude!” he tried to dissuade him

“Yeah, but I know how to take care of myself without a bow and you know that. I have a sword with me, by the way.”

“Is it the academy sword? That sword is as good as nothing, Claude.” The academy’s standard sword was so flimsy, it felt like trying to fight with a wooden stick, in the prince's opinion. 

“Maybe for a brute like you. For me, it’s functional enough,” Claude maintained as stubbornly as Dimitri, his arms crossed. Then, his eyes settled on a point far away and he grinned. “Ah, just who I needed,” he whispered, then yelled, “Hilda! Can you come here for a moment?”

The girl, who was talking with a couple of female students Dimitri didn’t know by name, frowned at them but still excused herself and came to meet the three men.

“Listen, we need reinforcements for a dangerous mission, so can you fetch Raphael and Leonie for me? Obviously, you should go as well… And don’t forget to bring your weapon. Ah, no, I had a better idea, find Lysithea and Marianne too.”

“What are you going on about now? Actually, don’t even tell me, I’m exhausted after that neverending lecture from Professor Hanneman, so if you want something from me, try again tomorrow,” Hilda said dismissively and turned on her heel, clearly trying to flee.

“Come on, Hilda! Don’t you want to help Flayn? Aren’t you going to feel guilty if something awful happens to her just because you were a lazy bum?” Claude asked in a dramatic voice, making the girl stop and sigh.

“I hate you sometimes. Are you really going to help Flayn?” she asked, Claude nodded. “Fine, so you need me to gather these people… and?”

“Meet us in Jeritza’s quarters, that’s all.”

Again, the girl sighed in defeat, then left.

“Aren’t… Marianne and Lysithea magic-wielders, Claude? If there’s going to be a fight, it’ll be in close-quarters, so I don’t really see the point… Actually, there are already too many people involved in this, considering where we are going to question him,” Dimitri remarked with worry.

“Healers are always useful, Dimitri. Someone can always get hurt. Besides, we have to be prepared for anything. What if Jeritza takes us somewhere else where his allies await? Wouldn’t it be better to have a wider array of fighters, then?”

“I… hadn’t thought of that. You might have a point,” Dimitri conceded. As always, he admired Claude’s ability to see much farther than him. Besides, whenever Dimitri agreed that he was right, he would give him such an honestly pleased smile.

They arrived at the knight’s hall by then. On the other side, near the entrance to the reception hall, Dimitri saw Dorothea, who looked uncharacteristically anxious, and Petra, both talking quietly.

“Ah, Dimie, Claudie!” the girl called loudly as soon as their eyes met, then, when she got closer to them, she said in a quieter tone, “Have you seen Manuela? I saw her running off somewhere in a terrible hurry and haven’t seen her since. That was just after lunch. I’m… starting to get a little worried. I mean, after what happened to Flayn...”

“Wait, didn’t she meet the Black Eagles in the evening to brief you guys on this month’s mission?” Claude asked the two girls.

“No? Was she supposed to?” Dorothea asked back, looking even more nervous.

Dimitri and Claude exchanged a concerned glance. Although Professor Manuela was known to be a carefree woman with a slight disregard for punctuality among other things, she would not skip an important assignment like that.

“Do you have the idea that Professor Manuela was childnapped also?” Petra asked.

“Petra, don’t say that, please…” Dorothea pleaded, looking miserable.

Just then, Felix, Sylvain and Ingrid arrived with their weapons.

“It’s seems our party got a little bigger,” Sylvain remarked with a wink to the two women as he handed an axe to Dedue.

“And what is the purpose of this party?” Dorothea asked with an arched eyebrow.

“We are investigating Flayn’s disappearance. And now Professor Manuela too, I guess,” Claude explained.

Dorothea seemed about to question him further, but Felix interrupted her:

“Are we going or not? Because the more time we stay here the more attention we draw to ourselves.”

In the end, both Black Eagle girls followed them into the building where the professors’ quarters were located. Dimitri didn’t really like involving that many people in some quest he wasn’t even that sure about, but it was not like he could order them to stay behind either.

“Do you want to give up?” Claude asked him in a whisper, noticing his disconcert with the whole situation.

“No, I-”

He didn’t manage to finish that sentence because that was when they noticed that the door to Jeritza’s quarters was slightly ajar.

“Weird…” Claude said, frowning, then continued as he opened the door wider, “Knock, knock. Is anybody...whoa! Professor Manuela!”

Dimitri peeked over Claude’s shoulder and there she was, the professor, sprawled on the floor, her face pale and eyes closed, one hand covered in what could only be blood was over her side while the other arm was stretched in a strange way like she had been trying to reach for something.

“Manuela!” Dorothea exclaimed in a shocked voice and rushed past the two boys, almost toppling Claude on her way to the fallen woman.

“Oh, goddess,” Ingrid, who was the next in line behind them, said and covered her mouth in surprise as she caught sight of what lay inside, “Is she injured, Dorothea?”

By that point, the girl had already kneeled by Manuela’s side. She moved Manuela’s hand away from the wound and examined it with a grimace, then gripped her wrist, searching for a pulse.

“It seems… she’s only unconscious,” Dorothea replied softly, before sighing in relief, “This is a stab wound… What could have possibly happened? I’ll… try to heal her, but I’m not very good at it.”

“Odd... I wouldn't think the _Death_ Knight would spare his victims,” Felix remarked bluntly.

“Odd doesn’t describe this… And why is her hand like that? It’s like she’s pointing at something…” Sylvain said with a grimace of his own.

“Hmm, you’re right... So we follow where she's pointing and…” Claude trailed off. 

Dimitri followed his eyes to a shelf that seemed to be barely covering some kind of hole, like someone had tried to hide it quickly and didn’t do a very good job. Or they were actively trying to lure them inside, that seemed more likely. He crossed the room and easily pushed the shelf out of the way revealing the not so secret passageway.

“What are you doing?”

Both house leaders turned at the same time to see none other than Byleth standing at the doorway, holding the Sword of the Creator which glowed faintly. Her expression was one of mild curiosity, at least before her eyes found Professor Manuela and the revealed tunnel. Then, she looked at each one of them as if she was slowly putting the pieces of a puzzle together.

“Dimitri, take Professor Manuela to the infirmary, please,” she said finally.

“Me?” Dimitri repeated. He didn’t want to leave all of them there in the face of danger to take someone to the infirmary.

“Yes, the only ones who can easily do this without help are you and Dedue,” Byleth explained in a matter-of-factly tone, “But only you can find Seteth and convince him to send all knights available here as soon as possible.”

Dimitri looked at Byleth, then at Claude and the others, feeling a little disoriented again. She was right, he knew, but he hated the idea so much.

“Of course. I’ll return shortly after that,” he said more to himself than to the others as he kneeled by Dorothea’s side. He ripped his cape off his shoulder and tightly wrapped it around Professor Manuela’s wound. Then, he carefully held her legs and back in his arms and stood up. Again, Dimitri looked at Byleth and Claude, “I fear that this might be a trap… Please be careful,” he warned.

With a heavy heart, Dimitri turned to leave the room. When he reached the doorway, a hand touched his upper arm. It was Sylvain.

“We’ll take care of them, Your Highness. Don’t worry,” he reassured Dimitri quietly with a small smile.

“I know. Thank you,” the prince replied with a smile of his own. It felt strained.

Dimitri would have to trust them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the kind of necessary but lonely chapter that stand in the middle of two important events. I hope it's not too boring.
> 
> On another note, I'm in the middle of writing the chapter(s) about Ethereal Moon events and, let me tell you, I'm having way too much fun (white heron cup, dancing, dimitri's bday, the ball and more~)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! If you have the time, please leave a comment! I want to write at least two future chapters before I sit to proofread chapter 25. That means two weeks, more or less, until the next update. I hope I'll be able to update more often after that! (It's always my hope, haha)


	25. Snow - The Knight and the Emperor

Just after leaving Dedue’s birthday party, Byleth bumped into her father. He was the one to inform her about Flayn’s disappearance, about how the knights were going back and forth in the monastery on Seteth’s orders, though he could not blame him - Jeralt had frowned his face in sympathy at that point. He also said he would soon have to leave for town, for the second time that day, but before that, he relayed a strange little episode to his daughter.

“Earlier today, I saw Manuela running off with a mask in her hand. For some reason, I can’t take the scene out my mind.”

“Whose mask? Jeritza?” she guessed as the instructor was the only one who routinely used one.

“Could be,” Jeralt replied with a shrug, “Can you check them out for me?”

Byleth easily agreed to that quest, her father was known to have a good instinct for these things. And that was how she ended up in Jeritza’s quarters that evening. Finding Dimitri and Claude there as well should come as more of a surprise. It didn’t. Instead it seemed almost predictable. However, with Edelgard missing, she had the feeling that something wasn’t right.

Before they entered the dark and ominous passageway, Claude wrote a note which he left near the entrance.

“What’s that?” she asked.

“Hilda is supposed to meet us here with a few others. So I wrote a message saying that yes, they should find us at the end of this creepy tunnel, please come and save us,” he said in a light-hearted manner, but then his expression turned serious, “I don’t like going into this without a healer…”

Byleth didn’t like it either. Their odds of saving Flayn only decreased the more they waited, though.

“Whatever happened with Manuela, happened recently, or else…” Dorothea said quietly, “We might still have a chance to catch the culprit if we are quick.”

“This is our best shot,” Byleth agreed.

“I know,” he sighed, “Come on, let’s do this.”

After that, the strange, mismatched little group walked into the darkness. They could barely see what lay ahead of them, their only light was the dim glow of the Sword of the Creator, so Dorothea cast a small fireball which proceeded to float above their heads, bathing the grim passageway in warm light.

Soon they arrived at a candle-lit chamber of sorts. And in the middle of it, two fallen bodies. Beside Byleth, Dorothea gasped softly and covered her mouth with her hands.

“Is that… Flayn? And who is the other… a girl?” Ingrid wondered in a whisper, like she was afraid of being heard by whoever had left them there.

Dorothea made the small fireball float ahead of them so it would illuminate the two women’s faces. One was definitely Flayn, her eyes closed, unmoving. The other girl had blood red hair and wore the Officer’s Academy uniform. Byleth didn’t remember her, but then, her memory had never been very good.

“All right, let’s get those ladies out of here before-”

Whatever Claude was about to say was immediately interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. The Death Knight emerged from darkness, holding his long, dark scythe, his tall figure towering over the two girls.

“So we meet again,” the mysterious man said in his odd, distorted voice, his eyes fixed on Byleth, “One of us will die, the other will live. I will enjoy this dance of damnation.”

“I will fight him. The rest of you, get the girls and leave,” Byleth ordered in a firm voice.

“Byleth-” Claude started.

“Do it Claude. Don’t worry, I will not lose this time.”

Before any of them could move, the Death Knight raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Like conjured by magic, several men came forward, all armed, mercenaries by the likes of them.

“Take them,” the Death Knight commanded and the men obeyed right away, carrying the women and disappearing again into the darkness.

“It can never be easy, can it?” Claude complained in an almost humorous tone as if they were not in the middle of a very dangerous situation, “Creepy knight, or Jeritza, or whatever is your real name… Before we start this ‘dance of damnation’, could you tell us why you attracted us here in the first place? I mean, this all obviously staged, right?”

Byleth agreed it was a trap. It was all too neatly arranged, from the hole in the wall to the way they had found the kidnapped girls, like they were left there just so they would know what they were fighting for. If they wanted to simply snatch them away, they would already have left the monastery.

The Death Knight turned his red glowing eyes to Claude but did not answer him right away. Instead, he pointed at a place in his torso, the place Claude had shot him in their previous encounter.

“Be patient, child. Your time will come soon,” the man said finally and that threat filled Byleth with anger.

It was enough to make her move. Her sword collided powerfully against the Death Knight’s scythe.

“Go after them. Now,” she yelled and watched Claude and the others pass by her in her peripheral vision.

\-----

The Death Knight was the most challenging adversary Byleth had ever faced. He had a drive to fight, a passion for battle she had never seen before. And each time their weapons clashed, it seemed to intensify, to make him stronger. Byleth, on the other hand, was getting tired. Not only that, but not knowing what was happening with the students worried her. It seemed like it was taking too long for their return, and she couldn’t help but wonder if they had underestimated the number of enemies that could be hidden in those chambers, or their skill. And if she was unable to see them, she would not be able to use the Divine Pulse in case something terrible happened. She would not be able to save them in time.

The Divine Pulse, the ability to turn back time, was one of those things Byleth would have never thought to exist if she hadn’t lived through it herself just a few days before. And that was an episode she wouldn’t forget so soon.

It had been in Conand Tower, after Miklan, Sylvain’s brother, had been, somehow, consumed by the Hero’s Relic and turned into a horrible monster. Everything happened too fast. Suddenly, Dimitri was running past her and pushing Sylvain out of the beast’s way only to be attacked by it instead, its claws slashing right through his chest. Byleth charged at the monster with a might she never knew she possessed, making it recoil, but when she looked at Dimitri, he was barely alive, the gashes in his torso so deep, blood was starting to pool below him. Unthinkingly, she kneeled over his body, faintly hearing the shrieks of the creature and the voices of the other Blue Lion students. In truth, the world could have been ending then and she wouldn’t care. With trembling hands, she reached for a concoction she kept on her cape. Rationally, she knew it was futile, not even a powerful healing spell could mend a wound so severe.

“Forgive me…” Dimitri said in a weak whisper to no one in particular and that was it. He was gone.

It felt like falling down a bottomless well. Byleth gripped his still warm face and called his name again and again as if that would somehow breathe life into him. Then, she was being ripped apart by that vicious creature.

Byleth didn’t even have the time to feel pain. One moment her back was being clawed open by a monstrous beast, the other she was in the safety of Sothis’s chambers and the girl looked livid.

She angrily berated Byleth for turning her back to such a dangerous foe. The mercenary barely listened to any of it, her mind still reliving the moment of Dimitri’s death.

“Do you not wish to live?” Sothis asked, her voice tinted with melancholy.

“I’m pretty sure my spine is broken,” Byleth remarked indifferently. Her own survival didn’t seem that important any more.

“I suppose it is…” Sothis agreed, sounding defeated, “However, it was not so a moment before… If we could return to that moment… Yes... I do believe it can be done. You really are quite troublesome.”

“You can turn back time,” Byleth repeated in disbelief.

“Well, I have just stopped it, have I not? Turning back the hands of time should not be that difficult.”

“Please, save Dimitri,” she asked in a voice she barely recognized as her own.

“I cannot save him, yet I can return us to a time when he still lived. If he can be saved or not depends on both of you and on fate itself. Such things are beyond my control.”

Byleth managed to prevent Dimitri’s death. She embraced his warm, living body, heard his voice and how it made his neck vibrate softly against the top of her head. But, more than anything, she could listen to his beating heart if she pressed her ear just right against his chest. What a soothing sound it was.

Afterwards, Sothis taught Byleth how to use the ability she had dubbed Divine Pulse. It could not be used indefinitely as it put a lot of strain on her body and on her magic. Still, it was a way to keep her friends safe, however, for that, she needed to know what was happening as she could only return time a few moments back.

As her attention wandered, Byleth almost failed to parry one of the Death Knight’s powerful blows. Yet its force was such, it made the mercenary lose her footing, and she was sprawled on the ground the next moment.

“I am disappointed. I wonder what I must do to have your complete attention. Perhaps if I had sliced that foolish blabbering boy in two, would that suffice?”

Again, Byleth was moved by fury. She was up and striking her enemy with her whip-like sword before he could properly defend himself. He dodged, barely, so the blade still struck his sinister helmet with enough strength to make it crack in a similar way to their last encounter. The knight was forced to take it off, revealing long blond hair and a pale face smeared with blood.

It was Jeritza, though there was something different, strange in him. His greyish-blue eyes which were normally guarded, looked cold, lifeless even. He carelessly discarded the helmet which rolled over the ground with a heavy sound, then pointed his scythe to her.

“Yes, that is what I wish to see. That raw aggression, that killing intent, that is what I desire. So come.”

Byleth complied. Their weapons clashed again, this time with such force, her whole body shook with it. She knew that she had to finish that duel quickly or it would be her end. While she desperately looked for an opening in the Death Knight’s defenses, the passageway was filled with sounds of people approaching from the direction Byleth and the others had come in.

“Oh my goddess… The Death Knight is… Professor Jeritza?!” Byleth heard Hilda exclaim followed by the subsequent gasps of surprise of the other students.

That was when she found it - an opening. The Death Knight’s, or rather, Jeritza’s eyes were fixed on something else, his brow furrowing slightly. Byleth did not have the time to hesitate, she attacked. He tried to dodge, but Byleth’s sword still found him, the Relic penetrated his thick, black armor, then his flesh, and he fell, an expression of mild surprise on his uncovered face.

Byleth turned to the sight of many bewildered students beside Hilda, all watching them. There were students from all houses there - the girl had managed to recruit quite an army.

“Claude and the others are somewhere in these chambers and so is Flayn. Go give them support while I finish this,” she instructed them as she heard her foe struggling to stand again.

The students, thankfully, obeyed and hurried into the dark passageways. There was one exception, though. Mercedes still stood there, paralyzed, an expression of shock partially hidden by her hands. Byleth was about to yell for her to move, but, then, she was being attacked again. It lacked the Death Knight's previous strength, the wound she had inflicted on him taking its toll. So, when Byleth counterattacked she did it with the intent of finishing that fight.

“Don’t!” Mercedes yelled.

That was enough to make Byleth briefly hesitate, and enough for the Death Knight’s scythe to find her skin and cut a diagonal line through her body. It was shallow but enough to make her stagger and drop her sword. He did not attack her again, then. Instead, he turned to Mercedes, pointing his weapon at her.

“Do not… interfere,” he said, though his voice wavered in the end.

Byleth tried to grab her sword again, but the man was faster. His scythe was on her neck in an instant.

“So that is how it ends…” he whispered.

“Halt.”

Another figure had appeared, magically, it seemed. He wore an slightly extravagant armor, with long red feathers decorating the pauldron and a helmet with a long, equally red crest. But the most striking feature was the strange, eerie design of the helmet’s visor. It was shaped like a human face, with holes for the eyes that shone with a sinister crimson light like that of the Death Knight's own helmet.

“You’re having a bit too much fun,” the mysterious figure said in a voice that sounded as distorted and artificial as the Death Knight’s.

“You are getting in the way of my game,” Jeritza said without moving, his scythe still almost touching Byleth’s neck.

“You’ll have more opportunities to play soon. Your work here is done.”

There was a moment of silence so heavy, Byleth was able to listen to the sounds of her own labored breathing and of the battle that was still happening somewhere in those tunnels.

“...understood,” the knight said as he lowered his weapon. He cast one last glance at Mercedes before he teleported away.

Once the Death Knight was gone Byleth jumped to the ground to grab her fallen sword, then she was pointing it to the mysterious figure. He, on the other hand, only watched her, unmoving. They stayed like that, completely still and quiet, for a long while. Byleth knew she was reaching her limit, her legs felt about to give out, the shallow cut on her chest still bled steadily, dampening her clothes.

“We will cross paths again. I am the Flame Emperor... It is I who will reforge the world,” the figure said before vanishing in a beam of light.

As soon as he disappeared, Byleth’s vision clouded and she was falling. She never hit the ground though. Instead, she was held against a soft body and gently pulled down. She lost consciousness for a moment, and when she opened her eyes, it was to the kind, but sad smile of Mercedes.

“How are you feeling?” the young woman asked softly.

“Tired,” she replied honestly.

“I imagine. What about the pain?”

“Gone,” she answered though that was a lie. She could still feel it faintly, but it was nowhere near what she should be feeling. She brushed her fingers against her chest and belly, looking for the cut that should be there. It had healed considerably. How much magic had Mercedes spent just to mend her?

“I’m glad. I’m sorry too. Because of me, you got hurt.”

“It’s fine. I didn’t know you were close to Jeritza,” she remarked and just afterwards noticed that she was being indiscreet. Mercedes didn’t look bothered, however.

“Neither did I,” she whispered very quietly and her eyes looked uncharacteristically turbulent then.

That was when Dedue emerged from the dark passageway, carrying Flayn in his arms. He didn’t seem hurt, but his face looked very grim. That made Byleth immediately sit up, her anxiety bubbling up so quickly she felt about to vomit.

“Is Flayn-” she started.

“She is only unconscious. The other girl is in the same state,” he explained, but his expression did not relax.

Just behind him, was Raphael with the mysterious female student in his arms. The fact that he was also wearing a solemn expression did nothing to calm her. Then, more and more students, many nursing bruises of varying levels of severity, followed and none looked very content with their victory. When she heard sobs and recognized their owner, she was up and running to meet the rest of the students. Absent-mindedly, Byleth noticed that Mercedes had tied a shawl over her shoulders, and that her top was ruined beyond repair. 

“What happened?” she questioned.

Finally, she saw Claude, he was being supported by both Sylvain and Lorenz, an arm over each of the young men’s shoulders and his head cast downwards, though he managed to tip it up in Hilda’s direction. The girl was still crying softly, her whole body draped over Marianne’s.

“Stop that. At least wait until I’m dead,” he said in a voice that sounded very tired, then his eyes found Byleth, “Hey, did you win against that creep?”

“What happened?” Byleth repeated with more urgency, ignoring Claude’s useless question.

“Uh… Lance wound… very messy,” Sylvain replied with a grimace as his body swayed when Claude’s legs momentarily gave out.

“I am so sorry I couldn’t do more… I am so useless...” Marianne said, looking miserable.

“Marianne, your performance was impeccable,” Lorenz told the girl in a strained voice as he tried to keep Claude in an upright position.

“Gotta agree with-” Claude stopped, his lips still parted, his eyes fixed in a far away point ahead of them, “Ah, damn… Dimitri’s here…”

Byleth turned in the direction Claude was looking at and saw a man’s figure standing by the passageway’s entrance though she would not have immediately recognized that it was Dimitri in that darkness. The prince also didn’t notice them right away, but when he did, he was already close enough for Byleth to see his face transform with worry.

He demanded to carry Claude; Sylvain and Lorenz, both exhausted by then, easily complied. Claude, on the other hand, protested until he lost consciousness. He said that he was fine, that he could walk himself to the infirmary, that he wasn’t in so much pain, that he didn’t want to be carried, that he didn’t want to see Dimitri’s ugly face among other very strange things. When he finally passed out in the prince’s arms, they were out of Jeritza’s room and Dimitri’s face was so ashen with concern it only lost to Claude’s own.

Then, Dimitri, in a quiet but firm voice, demanded to know what had happened. Sylvain finally told them the whole story; how enemies seemed to materialize everywhere as the chambers were filled with teleporting devices, and how one of them stabbed Claude before any of them could react, how Dorothea had tried to at least stop the bleeding, but it was not enough, so they were forced to retreat and hope for reinforcements to arrive. Luckily, they did, sooner rather than later. Marianne healed Claude, but not even the full magical power of the talented girl could mend such an awful wound completely.

Byleth could have used the Divine Pulse if she had been there. Claude would not have to go through such a hellish life-and-death situation.

_‘I hope you know you cannot be everywhere at once. We cannot save every living creature. Even my power has its limits’_

Sothis was right, she knew. And yet she couldn’t help but feel helpless when she saw the boy’s colorless face and closed eyes. Dimitri was wearing a similar defeated expression.

“Who-” he started.

“He’s dead. I killed him,” Felix bluntly interrupted him, apparently referring to whoever had stabbed Claude. Only then, Byleth noticed how battered the boy looked, limping, his white boots stained with his own blood. Ingrid had to support him with an arm on his waist. “I bet you would have liked to have done it yourself, wouldn’t you?” he accused with contempt.

Dimitri did not answer but, by the way his expression had darkened, Felix wasn’t completely wrong.

They had reached the infirmary by then, and left Claude, Felix, Flayn and the other kidnapped girl there, under the care of Manuela’s team of healers. Then, they were quickly and firmly shooed away.

“I should have been there with you,” Dimitri said, his voice full of remorse, to those who still stood by the infirmary’s closed doors.

“Your Highness, don’t do that to yourself…” Sylvain replied tiredly, “Sometimes bad things happen and there’s nothing we can do. All things considered, we did pretty well. No one died.”

Sylvain excused himself after that, being followed by an uncharacteristically silent Ingrid.

“Sylvain’s right. We should go too, rest,” Byleth said and tried to touch Dimitri’s upper arm, but he recoiled.

“I will stay here,” he declared stubbornly.

“In the hallway? Claude will be angry if he learns you paced outside his door the whole night, Dimitri,” Hilda pointed out. She looked much calmer by then, although her eyes were still a bit red.

Dimitri didn’t reply to that, but he also didn’t move. There was something inherently childish in the way he crossed his arms and ignored them all.

“Your Highness, please. We can return tomorrow morning,” Dedue pleaded in his own unemotional manner and something on his face convinced prince, who only nodded and walked away without saying a thing. His vassal trailed behind him after excusing himself with a quick bow.

“They are difficult, aren’t they? These two boys...” Hilda sighed wearily, “I hope… Claude gets better soon.”

“He’s strong,” Byleth replied, trying to reassure her.

“He is,” the girl agreed though her face crumpled like she was about to start crying again, but she managed to control herself, “Byleth, when I saw him… I’ve never been so scared in my life. If Marianne hadn’t healed him…”

Then, she hugged the girl in question and wept.

“Please, Hilda… Don’t cry…” Marianne pleaded, as she awkwardly patted the other girl’s back.

“He’s in good hands now,” she tried, Hilda nodded, but tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

Byleth excused herself when there were no new words of comfort she could offer and walked away with the vague goal of returning to her quarters. As she wandered down stairs and corridors she asked herself how it would feel to cry like Hilda or to pout and glower like Dimitri. Instead, her emotions seemed to well indefinitely inside her. She put her hand over her chest. As alway, she couldn’t feel her beating heart, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t alive.

_‘You are concerned as well. You are sad. Those children know it and you know it. Should that not be enough?’_

In fact, Byleth was so shaken, she had almost forgotten her own brush with death. If that mysterious figure, self-proclaimed Flame Emperor, hadn’t appeared when he had, she would have probably lost her head.

_‘I would have turned back the hands of time in that case. Although it is uncertain if you would be able to escape such an obsessive foe as that Death Knight… or is it Jeritza? So many names… And now there is this Flame Emperor as well.’_

By then, Byleth had already exited the reception hall and wandered into the monastery’s gardens. She simply stood there for a moment, feeling the slight summer breeze.

“Byleth?”

Her eyes were drawn to the source of that voice, Edelgard. It was odd seeing the princess, looking so elegant and dignified, as she always was, after spending the last couple of hours surrounded by dirty and bruised people.

“I have just passed by Dimitri… He behaved strangely to say the least. And you look like you have fought a beast barehanded,” Edelgard said, frowning a little, “Has something happened?”

Byleth almost sighed then. She was so tired. Instead, she told everything that had just transpired to the princess. Edelgard did not interrupt her, she only listened to the story with her usual inscrutable expression.

 _‘Will you not inquire about the Death Knight?’_ Sothis asked when Byleth was done telling the princess her account.

Byleth considered it. For several days, she had been mulling over what Edelgard had said to the knight when they had fought him in Abyss. The mercenary had been wounded then, she could barely move, but still, she remembered it:

_‘I don’t care what brought you here. Withdraw. Now.’_

Edelgard’s words sounded like an order, like she had authority over that man somehow.

“I’m glad Flayn is safe, and whatever injuries Claude has suffered will certainly be treated by the monastery’s healers. Though I’m curious to find out who that other girl is…” Edelgard commented thoughtfully, “What’s that? Are you still worried about Claude?”

Byleth gave her an interrogative look.

“You seem upset.”

“He will be fine,” she replied in the same tone she had used with Hilda earlier, “It was... strange seeing him so frail.”

Edelgard didn’t respond to that, thought it seemed like she knew what Byleth had meant. It had scared her. The idea of losing Claude or Dimitri or Edelgard frightened her and that was not a feeling she was used to.

She looked deep into Edelgard’s eyes then. Knowing the truth about her relationship with the Death Knight didn’t seem that important

“Edelgard, I want to hug you. Can I?”

The princess was speechless at first, her lilac eyes wide with surprise, then she nodded. Byleth awkwardly wrapped her arms around her, and felt as Edelgard’s own arms embraced her waist. She buried her face in the crook of the other girl’s neck and smelled the soft sweet perfume she usually wore. It soothed her. Only when she finally released her, she remembered how disgustingly filthy with dirt, blood and sweat she was.

\-----

Byleth’s first thought the next day was visiting Claude, but, as soon as she had finished her breakfast, she was intercepted by Cyril, who said that Seteth awaited her in his office.

The advisor thanked her profusely; actually, he was so flustered with gratitude and relief, Byleth almost asked him if she could make him a cup of chamomile tea. When he seemed to recover most of his composure, Byleth reported everything she had witnessed in the hidden chambers.

“But I still don’t understand… Why was Flayn taken to begin with?” she asked.

“I have… an idea. I believe the enemy may have been after Flayn’s blood. The blood that flows through her veins is special. It is extremely rare...and extremely dangerous. If enemies who know the secret of Flayn’s blood have appeared, our only option is to leave the monastery and go into hiding.”

That was when the girl in question bursted into the office after clearly having eavesdropped their whole conversation. She protested about her brother’s decision, while he tried to justify it. They quarreled for some time and Byleth watched the whole thing wondering if it would be too impolite to just leave.

“Even if we ran off to some new, secret location, there is no guarantee that these enemies would not find us. That is why I believe it would be safest to stay in the monastery, where we are surrounded by capable knights and professors,” Flayn argued and Byleth had to admit she made a good point, but then, “What if Byleth was to be my bodyguard?”

“Bodyguard?” Byleth repeated in disbelief.

“With you nearby, I shall be safe no matter what foe should appear!” the girl explained with a victorious smile.

It took a moment for Seteth to reply to that. Byleth was also silent, dumbstruck by Flayn’s suggestion

“I see. I am afraid you have convinced me,” he conceded, then turned his eyes to Byleth, “After all that has happened, I must admit that you are indeed… a trusted ally. So, what say you? Can I entrust you with Flayn’s safety?”

Byleth looked from brother to sister, each with their own hopeful expression.

“Sure,” she answered finally, making Flayn beam in satisfaction and Seteth sigh in relief.

_‘I am so glad that Flayn is safe. Yet I can’t help but wonder what the story is about the other girl. She wore the uniform of the academy. But who is she?’_

Claude would be the one to answer that question a few moments later. Byleth went from Seteth’s office directly to the infirmary as soon as she was dismissed. Although it was not her intention, she entered the place without being noticed by the healer or anyone else, unsurprisingly. The light sound of conversation could be heard coming from one of the curtained beds. One of the voices was Professor Manuela’s, the other, Byleth guessed, belonged to the healer on duty.

There was only one other bed that looked to be presently occupied and Byleth approached it slowly. It was partially hidden by curtains, but she could still see Claude, his back supported by pillows so he was almost sitting up but not quite, and Dimitri, sitting on the edge of the mattress. They were both silent and none had noticed Byleth’s arrival. She could not see Dimitri’s expression, as he had his back turned to her; Claude’s face, on the other hand, looked tired and a little frustrated. Then, it changed. His eyes widened a bit, before his mouth curled into a grin.

Byleth knew, at that moment, that he had an idea, one that would either bother or embarrass Dimitri, maybe both. 

“Ah, I found something of yours. Actually, it isn’t _really_ yours, but… well, you’ll know what I mean when you see it. It’s in the first drawer of the bedside table,” he said, looking pleased.

Dimitri hesitated but complied and opened the drawer as instructed. Byleth couldn’t see what he picked up from there. Whatever it was, it stunned him speechless while Claude watched everything with the satisfaction of seeing things go according to his plans written on his face.

“It fell from your pocket when you stood up with Professor Manuela in your arms, back in Jeritza’s room,” Claude explained and Byleth remembered it right away. A tiny metal object had dropped from Dimitri’s pocket and Claude had grabbed it as soon as the prince was out of the door. She didn’t think much of it at the time as she had more pressing issues to deal with.

Dimitri still didn’t say a thing, so Claude continued, “I did say I would discover what that was, didn’t I? Though I gotta admit I was a little surprised.”

“I… I’m sorry,” Dimitri apologized and Byleth could hear his embarrassment in the tone of his voice.

“For what now?” Claude laughed, “I’m just trying to understand why you keep a bent earring in your pocket.”

“You know why,” Dimitri replied quietly, then he lowered his voice even more so Byleth almost didn’t catch it, “It reminds me of you.”

“Ugh… Dimitri…” Claude groaned and covered his face with the bedsheets.

“I- I thought you wanted me to say it.”

“I thought I wanted it too. But I clearly underestimated how embarrassing you are,” Claude admitted in a muffled voice as he uncovered only his eyes. “You know… There’s something else that I want.”

“What is it?” the prince asked in an accommodating tone. Claude finished uncovering his face so he could point at his smiling lips. Dimitri shook his head, “I… shouldn’t. You need to rest.”

“I am resting. I haven’t moved from this awkward position, have I? Even though I feel I could be up and running by now,” Claude argued and, when Dimitri didn’t move, “Come on, Dimitri. Don’t be stingy… I’m so bored here, I could die. At least give me something nice to think about.”

That seemed to convince the prince as he sighed and leaned down in Claude’s direction. That was the cue for Byleth to silently backtrack so she could, belatedly, give the two boys some privacy. She was almost leaving the infirmary when a plump woman Byleth recognized as Manuela’s second-in-command appeared from behind the curtains of her boss’s bed.

“What are you doing here?” the woman asked in surprise.

“I was wondering if I could see Claude.”

“He already has a visitor,” she said what Byleth also knew, “He’s been there for too long, actually… Wait a moment, I will ask for him to leave.”

“There’s no need,” Byleth answered in a purposefully louder voice than her usual, making the woman stop mid-movement, “I can return some other time.”

Not even an instant later, Dimitri appeared from behind the curtains, with a pink face and sheepish expression.

“Forgive me, I lost track of time, I mean I… should go now,” he said as his face reddened even more, then he left, but not before turning to Byleth to nod in greeting. 

Byleth nodded back and approached Claude’s bed again (“Be quick, this boy needs to rest,” the healer said). He was in the same position as before, and smiled self-consciously when he saw her.

“Hey, were you eavesdropping on us?” he asked with no introduction.

“Yes. I didn’t want to interrupt you and then I got too invested,” she admitted, Claude groaned and for a moment she wondered if he was going to hide under his covers again. That had been cute.

“Whatever, the whole monastery seems to already know about this thing anyway,” he said, trying to sound casual. Byleth decided not to tell him that she knew about it since Edelgard’s party. “I just hope this doesn’t explode on my face anytime soon.”

She wondered what he meant by that, but decided not to question him. “How are you?” she asked instead.

“Excellent! I’m drugged so I’m feeling absolutely no pain and I’m out of danger by now. I mean, kinda… I’m still under observation just so they are sure my internal organs are all in the right places or something. So, I’ll be here until tomorrow, at least. Right now I’m at a grave risk of dying of boredom, so, please, excite my brain a little. Tell me about the new mysterious person in a mask!”

“How do you know about that?” she asked - Claude’s information gathering skills were really impressive.

“Mercedes told Annette who told Felix who told Sylvain who told Dimitri who told me, I think? I might be missing one link in that chain…” Claude replied, “Now spit it!”

Byleth told him the same things she had reported to Seteth and watched as Claude closed his eyes in that way that meant he was in deep thought.

“Flame Emperor, huh? Who called them that? Jeritza?” he questioned.

“No, he called himself that. He said he would reforge the world…”

“The world? Ha! I bet all my monthly allowance that the ‘world’ means Fódlan in their head,” Claude said with clear frustration, “Never mind that, why are you calling them ‘he’, Byleth? You said you couldn’t see a face and that they were wearing some sort of large cape, so why a man?”

“The voice was masculine.”

“But it was magically altered, wasn’t it? What about their size?”

“Definitely shorter than Jeritza,” Byleth said as she tried to recall their image, “Around my size, I think.”

“Huh… So either a short man or an average-sized woman. Let’s leave this line of thought for a moment and return to the big picture,” Claude said, looking pensive, “Besides this Flame Emperor mysterious person, we have Jeritza-the-Death-Knight, Flayn and Monica…”

“Monica?” she repeated.

“Monica is the other girl that was kidnapped. She was my ‘neighbor’ here in the infirmary earlier so we talked for a bit. She’s… kooky to say the least. And her story’s _strange_ ,” Claude made a dramatic pause before continuing, “I knew I had never seen her in the academy and I was right. She was a student here _last year_. She disappeared just before her graduation… Byleth, that was at least six months ago… And, guess what, she remembers nothing of that period.”

“You think she’s lying?”

“I have no idea… I mean, who knows what might have happened in those six months. Maybe she went through so much suffering, her mind just blanked…” he pondered, “There’s something else. She’s re-enrolling the Academy _and_ she’s from the Black Eagle House”

“And why is that important?”

“Why? Because Jeritza is also from the Empire, and the Flame Emperor is an _emperor_. It’s something that links the three of them,” he explained, then eyed Byleth for a moment, “You think I’m assuming too much. I know I am, but… I’m starting to think all these strange events are connected. It seemed preposterous before, now, not so much.”

“What about Flayn? Is she also from the empire?” she asked mostly to indulge him.

“Who knows… But I think Flayn’s connection to them lies elsewhere,” he said and eyed Byleth again, this time for longer, “You know something, don’t you?”

That surprised Byleth a little. She didn’t know if Claude was simply bluffing or if her face had betrayed something. If it was the latter, it would be the first time.

“I can’t tell you, Claude. As I’ve said before, I have to preserve my employer’s secrets,” she reminded him.

“Then let me hire you,” he whispered as he sat up, “I know I said that I don’t have any money, but I promise I’ll pay you. I just need some time to… raise the funds.”

Byleth shook her head at such absurdity, she had really thought that crazy idea had died long ago.

“I don’t want your money, Claude. And I don’t want you to be my boss. You’re my friend,” she said and, no matter how bad she was at it, tried to express in her tone how serious she was about that, “Now lie down. I know you aren’t supposed to be up yet.”

“I’ll lie down when you tell me about Flayn, _friend_ ,” he insisted and crossed his arms stubbornly.

“That’s emotional blackmail,” she replied firmly, Claude shrugged, “I’ll call the healer, then. Maybe she’ll make you behave.”

Claude sighed in frustration and finally lay down. Then he glared at her, “Are you happy now, friend?”

“No. I don’t like when you or Dimitri behave like two little boys.”

“Yeah, because Edelgard is the paragon of maturity,” he argued in a mocking tone.

“Why are you bringing her into this?” she asked with a frown, then decided to change the subject, “Seteth has just asked me to be Flayn’s bodyguard.”

“Huh?” he exclaimed in surprise.

Byleth was still a bit surprised herself, to be honest.

“So I hope you understand how important it is that I keep her secrets. It might be what keeps her safe.”

However, part of Byleth really wanted to throw away her professionalism and tell everything to Claude; about Flayn, about her suspicions involving the Death Knight and Edelgard, among many other things. Byleth had an inkling that, with his help, she might finally understand what was happening in Garreg Mach.

That could wait, though. For the time being, she would let him rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An 'early' chapter? It seems so! I'm again considering writing 2 future chapters before I proofread chapter 26. I think this will give me a good safety margin... But it will probably take around two weeks until I can update again (also, I know this is 'taking a long time' but I plan to get somewhere eventually. I hope you are all having fun in this journey though)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading~ If you can take a moment to comment, it'll make me happy. Just saying you're still following this is enough to give me a huge confidence boost. (❁´◡`❁)


	26. Snow - The Intruders

Being Flayn’s bodyguard did not change Byleth’s routine as much as she thought it would. The only truly significant difference was having the girl’s company in her daily activities. Whenever Byleth went fishing, Flayn would quietly watch her, and cheer excitedly every time she caught a big one. Then she would proceed to daydream about eating it. They would also have their meals together in the dining hall, and drink tea in one of their rooms in the afternoon.

Flayn would also accompany Byleth to the training grounds and the mercenary tried to use the opportunity to teach her the basics of self-defense. It was as challenging as she thought it would be. Although the girl was a very proficient healer, she lacked ability in almost everything else. The only weapon she could use was the lance as apparently Seteth had taught her at some point, but she wielded it like someone who hadn’t picked up a weapon in decades. So Byleth asked Dimitri to give her some pointers and was surprised by how patient and gentle a teacher he was.

Most of the time, however, Flayn appeared just to disrupt everyone’s training routine and no one seemed to mind. Actually, everyone seemed to really like her, even the most antisocial of them, Felix. The girl would always bring something bizarre for the boy to slice with his sword. He would complain, argue, groan and generally avoid her until he finally gave in. One day, Flayn convinced him to cut a strange fruit with mottled green skin that was so big, she had to carry it with both hands. Felix appraised the enormous spherical fruit for a moment, before slashing it three times with precise and fast movements. Still, it remained whole.

“Done,” he said in his usual off-hand manner.

“Huh? It still looks untouched to my eyes,” the girl remarked, a little confused.

“Look closer then.”

As Flayn approached, the fruit fell open like a flower, sliced into six almost identical pieces.

“Incredible!” She exclaimed and clapped, and so did the other students that were watching the little performance. Felix simply humphed.

“That’s impressive,” Byleth remarked.

“You’re kidding me, right?” He scoffed impatiently, but his cheeks reddened a little.

“I don’t think I could do it with such perfection, so, no, I’m not,” Byleth replied simply and watched as the boy blushed harder, muttered something under his breath and left.

With Flayn, every training session was a surprise. Sometimes there would be strange objects being sliced, sometimes Byleth or Dimitri would manage to teach the girl something useful, sometimes Annette would appear to help Flayn better her offensive magic skills, and there were even times in which Flayn would be the teacher and would try to instruct Byleth on how to cast a simple healing spell (she was unsuccessful so far). It was usually one of Byleth’s favorite times of the day as there would be so much happening, she would be able to have a few moments for herself, something she was honestly starting to miss.

It was in one of those moments, when Byleth had nothing to do, that their routine was disrupted by a completely different person. Dimitri was the one instructing Flayn then, showing how to perform a specific lance maneuver while Felix played her opponent, looking bored and annoyed but still going along with it. She was about to go looking for another partner for her own training when she noticed Claude’s arrival.

“Hey,” he greeted, Byleth nodded, “Looks like you lost your training partner, huh?”

Byleth shrugged and was about to ask Claude to spar with her when she remembered he wasn’t allowed any rigorous exercising yet as he was still recovering from his injury.

“Those two don’t even notice they are being flirted with, do they?” He remarked as he watched the little lesson ahead of them, “I wonder if at least Flayn knows she’s barking up the wrong trees.”

Byleth arched an eyebrow at him.

“It’s not like that, Claude,” she said, and when the boy kept silent, “Are you jealous?”

“Why would I be? Any kind of romantic advance goes over that head of his. Besides, I like Flayn. She’s cute, sassy and mysterious. My kind of girl, actually,” he said, and yet, Byleth noticed he had not denied it. “Now… I know someone who is. Jealous, that is.”

She just gave him an interrogative look.

“A certain imperial princess, perhaps? Does that ring a bell?”

“I don’t understand,” was Byleth’s reply.

It made no sense. She had barely seen Edelgard the past few days and, when she had, the princess was in the company of the other kidnapped girl, Monica. Not only that, but she had behaved in her usual, slightly distant way. Byleth still hadn’t found the opportunity to pick up where they had left off, that time in the princess’s quarters. She didn’t even know how to do that.

“Of course you don’t,” Claude replied in a way that sounded both frustrated and teasing, “You and Dimitri are so alike sometimes.”

Byleth didn’t say anything. Instead, she crossed her arms and looked ahead, at Dimitri, Felix and Flayn. Claude had been in a strange mood lately, but the difference was so subtle, it took her some time to really notice it - how everything he said sounded like a provocation. She hadn’t commented on it as he was still recovering and maybe that was his way to cope with the pain, the discomfort and the boredom.

“Why are you here?” She asked finally.

“Hm? Oh, I heard an odd rumor and decided to know what the fuss was all about,” he answered in a cryptic manner.

She didn't have the opportunity to question him further because that was when Dimitri finally noticed Claude’s arrival. The prince's face brightened visibly and he immediately excused himself so he could go meet them. Byleth thought he looked like a puppy. If he had a tail, it would certainly be wagging happily.

“I thought you were still not allowed to train,” Dimitri commented furrowing his brow in worry.

“Yeah, I’m still grounded,” Claude replied.

“Then, why are you here?” He repeated Byleth’s earlier question.

“Hmm, are you keeping tabs on me, Dimitri?” Claude asked back in an overly casual manner and that was enough for Dimitri’s face to turn crimson. Byleth thought it was rather the opposite, but made no comment.

“That’s not…” he started to explain, looked at Claude again and sighed, “You’re teasing me… Anyway, how are you feeling?”

“To be honest… I’m not feeling so good… It still hurts a lot…” he said in an oddly weak voice as he pressed one hand to his side, “Ah, it’s getting worse… Ugh…”

And then he fell, startling both of them. Fortunately, Dimitri managed to catch him before he reached the ground in a show of quick thinking and good reflexes.

“Claude?” Dimitri called him, his face paling considerably with worry. When he leaned down to grab Claude by the shoulder, the boy in question laughed.

He was standing up and pulling away from Dimitri’s hold, then, and Byleth was filled with both relief and irritation. The prince, on the other hand, looked completely stunned by the little performance.

“Did you really buy that? I guess I’m learning a thing or two with Hilda,” He commented between laughs, “Ah… I made His Princeliness angry… I better leave before... you know…”

And he quickly fled before either of them could say anything. Dimitri’s face had gone from pale to crimson again and his eyes had narrowed dangerously.

“He’s maddening sometimes…” Dimitri admitted quietly, Byleth just nodded. “Why does he do these things? I really don’t understand.”

“I think he wants your attention,” Byleth answered simply. That seemed to surprise Dimitri a little, but he quickly recovered.

“He could just… ask, and I would give him. Besides… he has dismissed me every time I have offered it. He has taken care of me time and time again, but now that he’s hurt, he won’t let me do it,” Dimitri confessed in clear frustration. Byleth was not surprised by that, considering how averse Claude was to showing any real vulnerability. Before she could say anything on the issue, though, Dimitri continued, “And he’s so irresponsible! What if I had seen through his little scene, and just let him fall to the ground? He could have reopened his wound.”

“He knew you’d catch him anyway, Dimitri,” Byleth answered easily.

“Well, then he knows more on the subject of my own reactions than I do,” Dimitri replied in disbelief.

\-----

Byleth understood what ‘odd rumor’ Claude had been talking about the next day, when Seteth called her to his office to talk about his ‘grave concerns’ regarding his little sister’s safety. Apparently it had been brought to his attention that Flayn had gotten involved in quite a convoluted romantic entanglement involving the prince of Faerghus, the son and heir of Duke Fraudarius and Byleth herself. The mercenary immediately noticed that Annette, who had also been present in most of their shared training sessions, was not mentioned. Probably because she wasn’t deemed an interesting enough character by the ones who created these crazy stories.

“That makes no sense,” Byleth said when the advisor finished telling her all of that.

“I agree that this is indeed a strange story, however, I cannot help but worry. I feel that Flayn has been spending too much time with these young men.”

“Not really. They’re my training partners. If I cannot train, I might not be able to protect your sister from real threats,” she said tiredly, “You know Dimitri and Felix, they’re two of the most harmless men in the whole Academy. I’ve never seen them even try to flirt with a woman. But they are both prominent and handsome so people love making up stories about them.”

Seteth seemed to ponder over her words for a long moment, his face still tense. That didn’t make her feel any less annoyed by the absurdity that was the conversation they were having.

“When I accepted this job it was under the presumption that I was supposed to protect Flayn from being kidnapped or hurt by the likes of the Death Knight or the Flame Emperor. I’m not going to stop her from having fun with whoever she wants to spend time with.”

“Having fun-”

“She’s a grown woman, isn’t she? The more time I spend with her, the more I’m sure she must be around my own age. If my father were to meddle in my intimate affairs like you do, I wouldn’t like it.”

“I am her brother,” he protested, sounding almost offended.

“Exactly,” she said and stood up to leave.

“There is something else,” he interrupted her, looking uncomfortable, “We recommend that our employees do not get too intimately involved with the Academy’s students. Especially if there is a difference in… social standing. We have already had too many issues with the students’ parents regarding unwanted relationships that were formed here.”

Byleth furrowed her brow. That was obviously a warning regarding whatever relationship Seteth thought she had with either Dimitri or Felix (or both). She would be able to simply ignore it, if she wasn’t, in the advisor’s words, ‘getting too intimately involved’ with a completely different student. Still, she simply nodded in acknowledgement and left the room.

While she walked down the monastery’s corridors, she couldn’t help but think of Edelgard. In truth, Byleth would never have considered confessing her feelings to the other woman. It had seemed completely hopeless, foolish even, but then Edelgard had kissed her. And who was Byleth to deny her, especially when the princess was giving her what she also wanted.

As if conjured by her thoughts, Byleth saw Edelgard when she left the reception hall. She was in one of the most deserted parts of the monastery, looking lost in thought. More importantly, she was alone, which seemed almost miraculous these last few days. The princess smiled softly when Byleth approached and just that was enough to make her feel a pleasant fluttering sensation in the stomach.

“You are alone, that’s rare,” Edelgard remarked.

“So are you,” Byleth replied, which made the princess frown a little.

“Yes, I have been helping Monica readapt to the Academy’s routine. It’s… part of my duty as a house leader,” she explained, and Byleth thought she looked uncomfortable. It was odd, as Monica usually acted like they were childhood friends or something similar.

“How long have you known her?”

“She’s the daughter of Baron Ochs and around my age, so I have seen her a couple of times in Enbarr, but that’s all,” Edelgard answered in the same mildly tired, mildly uncomfortable way, “What about your new job? If I’m not mistaken, you’re now Flayn’s bodyguard, isn’t that right?” Byleth nodded. “I must admit I’m surprised you have accepted this kind of work.”

“I didn’t see a reason to refuse it,” Byleth replied honestly.

“Well, I see several. Will you be able to take other missions? Especially ones away from Garreg Mach?” Edelgard questioned in a surprisingly aggressive tone. Byleth hadn’t really thought of it so she kept quiet. The princess continued, “For me, it seems like such a waste to put the wielder of the Sword of the Creator to work as the nanny of an incompetent girl.”

“She’s not incompetent, Edelgard,” Byleth disagreed as the princess was being very unfair.

“Even so, my point still stands,” she maintained with the same stern expression, “However, if that’s the work you favor, I’m not going to oppose it.”

“This is a temporary arrangement. As soon as we capture the ones behind her kidnapping, she won’t need me as a bodyguard,” Byleth pointed out and watched as something strange flicked through Edelgard’s expression. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, then asked, “Edelgard, do you have any information on them?”

“If I had, I would have already disclosed it to the Knights of Seiros, wouldn’t I?”

“So you didn’t know that Jeritza was the Death Knight?” Byleth asked and there it was again, a slight tension or uncertainty or both in the princess’s face, “When we met the Death Knight in the underground, you acted as if you had some authority over him, which you do. I mean, you are the imperial princess, and he’s a viscount of the Empire, isn’t he?”

Byleth had the impression that Edelgard looked cornered, then. Still she kept gazing at her guarded eyes, waiting for an answer. It was like all of the strange little things that had happened during her time in Garreg Mach had started to connect after Byleth’s talk with Claude in the infirmary, and it all culminated in this moment.

“Edel~” a girl called in a singsong voice as she approached them, breaking whatever tension that held that moment together. It was Monica, and Byleth couldn’t help the frustration and annoyance she felt then, even more when aforementioned girl draped herself over Edelgard as if they were the best of friends. Then, Monica turned her curious eyes to her, “Byleth, isn’t that right? What are you two doing here all by yourselves? I heard that you’re Edel’s good friend, is that true?”

“It is,” Byleth answered bluntly and watched as the princess’s face tensed again, like that was something better not mentioned. It both confused and hurt her, so she quickly added, “I… should go, meet Flayn. We can continue this conversation later.”

“Byleth, a moment,” Edelgard said as she was about to leave, “I have something that belongs to you…” She hesitated, “...the Professor.”

“Professor? Which one?” Monica questioned in the same excited tone and nosy manner. Edelgard simply ignored her.

“You can keep her for as long as you wish,” Byleth replied before turning on her heel and walking away.

Byleth felt a strange pain, then. A completely unmotivated one that seemed to come from her chest. Was it jealousy? Or fear that she might never understand Edelgard? Or maybe dread that they were involved in something much more terrible than she had ever expected, something that might destroy whatever relationship she had built with those three?

\-----

Days went by quickly with no new opportunities to talk to Edelgard. It seemed that the princess was always with either Monica or Hubert, sometimes both, while Byleth also had very little time to herself. She thought of knocking on her door like she had done before going to Conand Tower, but something was holding her back, a strange fear of finding someone already there with Edelgard.

By mid-Horsebow Moon she was yearning not only for any opportunity to spend time with the princess, but for the comfort of having the house leaders in her quarters for tea. So much, she was willing to put aside whatever strange feelings and suspicions she started to harbor for Edelgard at least for the time being.

Byleth managed to invite Claude one quiet afternoon she had all for herself (Flayn was begrudgingly spending some time with her brother).

“Ah, I already miss them, our tea parties! I’m all for it!” Claude said with a big, delightful smile, “Will Flayn be there?”

“Probably. Does it bother you?”

“Nah, not really. I wasn’t lying when I said I like Flayn. And it’s an opportunity to badger her with inconvenient questions. But it won’t be our usual thing…” he said, looking a little conflicted, “What about Edelgard’s new girl?” and when his eyes’ met hers again, they widened in what looked like unease, “I’m kidding! Don’t look at me like that! I mean, the princess doesn’t even seem to like her, so I don’t think you need to feel threatened.”

“I’m not,” she denied, but, honestly, she was not so sure, “Can you invite Dimitri and Edelgard for me?”

“Sure, but… did something happen?”

Byleth hesitated.

“That girl makes me uncomfortable,” she admitted quietly, “And Edelgard hates Flayn.”

“Hate is a pretty strong word… She’s just jealous that you are spending so much time with another girl.”

“I think… I’m jealous too,” Byleth confessed as she remembered Edelgard’s face when she had told Monica she was the princess’s friend.

“Well, now I feel more validated. I mean, if even the wielder of the Sword of the Creator feels jealousy, then I might not be such a hopeless case,” he said in a joking manner, “Don’t worry, I’ll invite Their Highnesses for the tea party, friend.”

“Thanks,” she said with honest gratitude that surpassed the small favor he was going to do for her.

“You’re welcome, friend,” he replied and bumped his shoulder lightly against hers.

\-----

Byleth told Flayn about the tea party as soon as Claude informed her of his success in inviting the other two house leaders. The girl gave her one of those little smiles that seemed much more mature than her looks suggested and gazed at her with sharp green eyes.

“That sounds delightful. Although I would feel like an intruder if this is something the four of you do routinely together.”

“This time is different,” Byleth replied.

“Oh, is that so? Hmm, I wonder… I must admit I am rather curious. Well, I suppose that if you do not think I will not be an inconvenience, then I would like to go.”

So, on the afternoon of the 20th, Byleth returned to her quarters in the company of Flayn to wait for the three house leaders. The girl immediately noticed the aroma of the carrot cake the mercenary had baked that morning so, at first, they talked about it, about Flayn’s favorite sweets and her latest misadventures in the kitchen.

Then, Flayn’s eyes were drawn to Byleth’s clean laundry which she had yet to put away.

“Ah, that looks familiar. May I?” the girl asked, but didn’t wait for Byleth’s permission to unfold a piece of clothing and hold it in front of herself with stretched arms.

It was the plain white nightgown Rhea had given her. The one that reminded Jeralt of Byleth’s mother. Flayn, then, held the garment in front of Byleth and gave her an appraising stare. She felt herself flush for no reason at all.

“I must ask, would you let me see you wearing this, perhaps?” she asked with hopeful eyes.

Flayn had a power of persuasion comparable only to Hilda, but, in the former’s case, it felt unassuming, almost accidental. Like that, she could convince Seteth to go out if his way to buy her sweets and Felix to cut an assorted number of objects with his sword. Still, she was asking Byleth the impossible. It felt too intimate, not only because of the type of clothing, but also because of its meaning to her.

Before she could say anything, however, they were interrupted by the sounds of knocks. She used that excuse to ignore the subject completely and answered the door. It was Edelgard, looking as tense as the last time Byleth had talked to her, and her expression only hardened more when she saw Flayn. Byleth awkwardly gestured for her to come in, and, as the princess passed by her, she noticed a stuffed bear peeking from the crammed bag she carried.

“You brought Professor,” Byleth remarked, and that made her a little sad. Edelgard didn’t want to take care of her any longer, it seemed.

“It will be safer here for now,” she replied very quietly, avoiding Byleth’s eyes. The use of the word ‘safer’ made the mercenary arch one eyebrow. Why wouldn’t it be safe in the princess’s own room?

Edelgard pulled the toy out of her bag and Flayn’s eyes were immediately attracted to it.

“Wah! How incredibly adorable! May I?” Flayn asked, apparently ignoring or not noticing the aura of hostility coming from Edelgard.

“Be my guest,” the princess replied icely and handed the other girl the bear.

While Byleth watched the little scene unfold, Flayn cooing over Professor as if it was a kitten, and Edelgard, with her arms crossed, looking stiff and uninterested, like she preferred to be anywhere else, she wondered why Dimitri and Claude hadn’t yet arrived to help her lessen the tension. As if to prove that a situation could always get more awkward, Edelgard’s eyes fell on the nightgown that Flayn had left draped over one chair.

“Is that yours?” the princess asked, feeling the soft fabric with one hand, her eyes back on Byleth. The mercenary nodded because denying would be ridiculous. “It doesn’t look like something you would wear,” Edelgard commented without any tone of judgement.

“Don’t you think Byleth must look beautiful wearing this, Edelgard?” Flayn asked in an innocent voice, though her smile had a slightly mischievous edge.

“Byleth looks beautiful no matter what she wears,” Edelgard said in a matter-of-factly tone that didn’t match her words and Flayn nodded in agreement.

The woman in question did the only thing she could in such circumstances, which was to ignore that conversation completely and focus on something totally unrelated. In that case, laying the plates and teacups over the table. Luckily, that was when the other two house leaders arrived; Byleth recognized the sound of their voices outside before they had even knocked.

“You are late,” she told them as soon as she opened the door.

“Yikes, someone’s moody today,” Claude remarked with raised eyebrows. Byleth wondered what had betrayed her emotions this time or maybe Claude was just getting that good at reading her. “Dimitri is to blame. He thinks he has to fuss over me like a doting mother. Actually, scratch that, my own mother has never fussed over me that much.”

“Me? You are the one who-” he started accusingly, flushed considerably, then deflated, “...never mind.”

Dimitri entered the room looking defeated, Claude just shrugged to Byleth and followed him. As the mercenary closed the door again, she couldn’t help but softly sigh in relief.

With all of them sitting around her table, Byleth focused on making them tea. She still had enough of the Bergamot tea that Sylvain had given her and hoped that the beverage would mollify Edelgard a little. As promised, Claude badgered Flayn with inconvenient questions that the girl deflected with relative success. Dimitri intervened when the Golden Deer house leader was being too inappropriate and Edelgard kept her silence. The last part worried her a little. Was she angry because of Flayn? Or was it because Byleth had questioned her about the Death Knight? Were her suspicions wrong? Did Edelgard no longer trust her? Or maybe she had never really trusted her?

_‘If you must know, then ask her. This incessant worrying serves no purpose.’_

Sothis made a good point. Byleth had already decided not to ask her, though. At least not that specific day. She tried to put her doubts aside, and served her guests tea.

“I’ve also baked a cake,” she said as she uncovered the dish at the center of the table.

“And what is the special occasion?” Claude perceptively asked.

“My birthday.”

Four heads snapped to her direction immediately, eyes wide and mouths parted. She had never thought she would see such similar expressions on such completely different people.

“Why haven’t you said anything beforehand?” Edelgard asked, looking both surprised and exasperated.

“We could have bought you a present, at least,” Dimitri added.

“We could have organized a big party. I mean, you _are_ one of the dearest personalities of Garreg Mach. I bet even Rhea and Seteth would chip in,” Claude continued with a disappointed face.

“They would,” Flayn agreed.

“I don’t want a party. Or presents,” Byleth said evenly, “My mother died giving birth to me. So I’ve never… celebrated my birthday.”

There was an awkward, heavy silence after her words, which she used to cut the cake and proceeded to serve a slice to each one of them.

“Well, we are all here. So… you must want to celebrate,” Claude pointed out quietly.

“I don’t want to turn it into a spectacle,” Byleth replied.

“Because you think it’d bother your father, maybe?” he guessed.

It was both impressive and irritating how Claude could put feelings Byleth barely understood into words like that.

“Let’s eat,” she said, ignoring Claude completely.

“We’re missing one seat,” Edelgard pointed out in a gentler voice.

She was about to say that she could just stand, but Dimitri was already up, offering his chair to her.

“I insist,” he told her in the resolute tone of a man who won’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Still, she crossed her arms and looked at him, unimpressed. “Please, Byleth. It’s your birthday. Let me at least do this,” he pleaded so softly, she couldn’t help but comply.

“And yet now Dimitri is the one who will need to stand…” Flayn commented, looking upset.

“Dimitri can sit on my lap,” Claude said casually and patted his tight for effect. Flayn laughed delightfully while Dimitri flushed and glared at him.

“Yes, please! I would love to see that!” the girl agreed, looking pleased.

“C’mon,” Claude insisted with a big grin and pushed his chair back to give him space.

“I’m not going to sit on anyone’s lap,” Dimitri said in clear exasperation, “I… will get another chair in Dedue’s room. Is just next to Byleth’s and I have the spare key.”

Dimitri left the room under both Claude and Flayn’s protests, though as soon as he was really gone, they laughed and exchanged a slightly mischievous glance. 

“Dimitri is such a sweet boy. Don’t you think so, Claude?” Flayn asked, and the way she had said it made her sound like an old lady.

Claude looked like he was caught off-guard for a moment, though he quickly recovered his composure.

“Sweet, huh? I don’t know if that’s how I would describe him…”

“How would you describe him, then?” she asked in such an innocent voice, and yet there was a playful glint in her green eyes.

Luckily for Claude, Dimitri returned then, carrying the promised chair, which gave him the perfect excuse to ignore that question.

They talked about other things after that. Claude and Flayn easily carried the conversation, with occasional participation from the rest of them. Even Edelgard looked more interested as the revelation of Byleth’s birthday had seemed to mellow her out a bit.

“Well, this has been a most delightful afternoon, but I must go now,” Flayn declared after finishing her second slice of cake.

“Huh? But it’s still early. I mean, we haven’t even talked about the mys-” Claude started.

“I have already made plans to have dinner with my brother this evening,” the girl interrupted in a pleasant but firm tone, “Thank you for the invitation, the tea and the cake, Byleth.”

“Do you want me to accompany you to the dining hall?” the mercenary asked as she stood up and walked the other girl to the door.

“Thank you, but there is no need. The dining hall is just a few steps away and I wish not to interrupt your celebration,” the girl answered and, noticing Byleth’s worry, continued, “Do not concern yourself over me. It is still sunny and busy outside.”

Byleth nodded, still feeling conflicted and opened the door for Flayn. She flinched suddenly at what she encountered outside and listened to the other girl gasp nearby. There was a cloaked figure just in front of them. Byleth’s hand reached for her weapon at the same time the figure lowered the hood that obscured her face.

It was Constance, though she appeared so apprehensive and timid, she looked like a completely different person.

“Ah, please forgive me if I may have frightened you with my sudden and inconvenient appearance. You need only ask and I shall leave, never to importune you again.”

“Constance? Did something happen?” Byleth asked, feeling a little disoriented by her odd manners. At the same time, she heard the three house leaders standing up and moving closer to follow their conversation.

Constance hesitated, looking very disconcerted, before continuing in a very soft voice, “Something has happened, indeed, my esteemed lady. And yet, I am such an incompetent, disgraceful creature, I was unable to prevent the damage that was done. I fear that not even death would be enough atonement for such utter inadequacy.”

“Uh… What’s wrong with her? She’s even weirder than when we met her before. And in a completely different way too,” Claude commented, sounding baffled.

“My apologies-”

Byleth gestured for her to stop before she started rambling again, then gestured to her room. “Come in,” she said.

“I could never sully an honored lady’s personal chambers with my filthy shoes.”

Byleth sighed in frustration as she heard Flayn exclaim an ‘oh my!’ and Claude snort.

“Come in,” she insisted in a more forceful tone and this time Constance complied, still going on about all of her supposed faults in a very long-winded overly polite way.

When Constance was finally inside and the door was closed, she quieted, then groaned softly.

“She doesn’t seem well at all. Shouldn’t we bring her back to her friends?” Dimitri whispered sympathetically to the other two house leaders.

“I am fine now,” she replied in a firmer voice, “Could you close the curtains, as a… precaution?” Dimitri immediately complied, Constance sighed, “If you could also… forget you have ever witnessed such a scene.”

“That would be impossible. It’s forever engraved in my mind now,” Claude refused with a wide grin.

“Constance… Can you tell us what has happened now?” Edelgard asked.

“Yes… I suppose I can. Aelfric has been abducted,” she said, looking much more like her usual self.

She, then, proceeded to inform them of all that had happened when they were away. How Aelfric started to suspect the intruders might be after a sacred religious artifact called Chalice of Beginnings and how the Ashen Wolves went after it against their protector’s will; how they managed to find it and recover it and how, when they returned to Abyss, they discovered that Aelfric had been kidnapped and that his captors wished to exchange him for the Chalice.

“Those fiends have threatened to murder Aelfric if we dare to involve the knights of Seiros,” Constance told them.

“But you are involving me now,” Byleth pointed out.

“No matter how outstanding my magical talents are, they would not be enough to counter such a threat, not even with the assistance of the remaining Ashen Wolves.”

“And Byleth doesn’t even look like a knight, right? She could pass as a student if she didn’t wield such a big and shiny sword,” Claude remarked, “But, really… There’s something bothering me in this whole story. You had just grabbed the Chalice… How did they already know?”

“There is something even stranger in my humble opinion,” Flayn added, reminding everyone that she was still there, “Sacred artifacts such as the Chalice of Beginnings are generally protected by powerful Crest magic. That seal should not have been so easily broken.”

“But that was what happened in the Holy Mausoleum, wasn’t it?” Dimitri asked, looking pensive, “A competent mage should be able to break these seals if they put enough time and effort.”

“Yes, in theory,” Flayn answered, “However, if the Chalice was bound by the four apostles, that means four different Crests. Even though I am not very familiar with this specific legend, I would think that Saint Seiros and her followers would cast a conditional spell on it, which means only the four apostles _together_ would be able to unbound the artifact. That is a very powerful magic that would take several years of dedication to undo.”

“Which brings us back to the start. Someone knew that not only the Ashen Wolves would try to find the Chalice, but that they would also succeed in unbinding it which is no small feat. That means someone in Abyss who knows them well. In addition to that, the same person or group knew about the legend and value of such an artifact. One that I have personally never known about and I know many things,” Edelgard said, no trace of emotion on her face, “For instance, I know that the royal family of Faerghus is also extensively tutored in our religious traditions. Have you ever heard of this chalice, Dimitri?”

“I haven’t.”

“Which only confirms that this mysterious person is a member of the Church with a high clearance level to have access to the kind of texts and documents not even Dimitri and I have.”

“Hmm, so you’re accusing Aelfric. Pretty bold, princess,” Claude remarked, looking impressed.

“I refuse to believe Aelfric would betray us so wickedly,” Constance maintained, her expression tense.

“You say that, but your eyes look unsure Constance,” Edelgard remarked with the same blandness, “What I will tell you next might shake your beliefs, then. After we’ve left Abyss, I’ve asked for an investigation to be conducted on Aelfric and the Ashen Wolves.”

“That’s-” Constance started, looking indignant.

“A needed precaution when Garreg Mach is under constant attack by unidentified foes,” Edelgard interrupted in a firm voice, “We have discovered the connection of several mercenary groups with Aelfric. A veritable private army. A man with such forces working for him wouldn’t be so easily abducted, don’t you think?”

“How have you even traced all that?” Claude asked, sounding surprised.

“I have my ways,” was the princess’s simple answer, “Now, I’d have thought that the Ashen Wolves were working for him knowingly. But, if it was the case, Constance would not have come to Byleth. Unless… the target wasn’t the Chalice, but Byleth herself.”

“That is preposterous!” Constance exclaimed angrily, “Such villainous, empty accusations coming from the imperial princess herself! What is the world coming to?”

“I don’t think I am the target,” Byleth intervened.

“Yeah, I mean, they had plenty of better opportunities to grab Byleth or the Sword of the Creator when we were in Abyss…” Claude added, putting the mercenary’s own thoughts into words yet again, “So… Aelfric was kidnapped but he also might be a bad guy… And the Ashen Wolves might not be that trustworthy after all, nothing surprising here… What should we do, then?”

“I think the natural course of action would be warning the Archbishop and the Knights of Seiros about this, would it not?” Flayn suggested.

“I agree. Can you do that, Flayn?” Byleth asked.

“That might endanger Aelfric’s life. Are you so sure that he is the villain behind this that it matters not if he is alive or dead?” Constance argued in exasperation.

“I don’t want him dead, Constance. I’m indebted to him as well. I will go with you and the Ashen Wolves to the meeting. We’ll guarantee his safety, subdue whoever is with him, then I’ll arrest him for questioning,” Byleth explained calmly, “The knights are supposed to be an insurance. Especially because I’m not very sure I won’t have to fight you and the rest of the Wolves when it’s time for me to take him,” The girl sputtered in indignation, but did not protest. Byleth turned to the three house leaders, she had never imagined her birthday would end that way, “Can you three accompany Flayn?”

“Flayn is in much less risk than you, Byleth,” Edelgard argued matter-of-factly, “I think the three of us would much rather accompany you.”

“That is my opinion as well,” Flayn agreed, “You must not concern yourself over me at such a grave moment. As I said before, my brother is a few steps away from here, and it is still sunny and busy outside.”

“So it’s decided. Let’s go do this,” Claude said.

“Claude, what about your injuries? Shouldn’t you-” Dimitri started.

“Not even my parents tell me what to do, Dimitri. So give it up.”

Byleth felt like arguing too, but didn’t. The three house leaders were some of the most stubborn people she had ever met after all. So she let them accompany her. She would keep an eye on them and use the Divine Pulse in case anything terrible happened.

_‘I hope you still remember that my power is not infinite. Sometimes we will lose, such is the way of fate.’_

She knew. And yet, if it meant keeping those three alive she would fight fate to the bitter end.

\-----

The meeting with the kidnappers was supposed to happen in the ruins of an old chapel in the outskirts of the monastery. Byleth and the house leaders met the Ashen Wolves on the way there, seemingly unaware of the mercenary’s plan to arrest Aelfric. They had given Constance the freedom to do as she pleased and the girl had not revealed her thoughts on the matter, but Byleth had the impression she had kept their intentions secret which only confirmed her own suspicions regarding the cardinal. 

Sometime before they reached their destination, Byleth noticed Yuri slowly falling behind their group. When their eyes met, he gave her a slightly lopsided smile that seemed to convey he wanted her company so she slowed her pace to meet him.

“Those eyes of yours, they are the eyes of a woman who knows many things. I like them, gotta admit that,” he said in a way that sounded slightly flirty. Byleth just gave him an interrogative look. He continued in the same tone, “Let’s not deny that there’s a connection between us. How about you and me have ourselves a little date, huh?”

“I’m committed,” Byleth said impulsively. It made the young man chuckle in amusement.

“Is that so? Well, I’m not jealous,” he replied and gave her a curious look, “What about you? Are you the jealous type? Because… I’m also committed. To more than I can count on both hands…” he paused to cast a glance at the group ahead of them, “When the bell strikes midnight, meet me out front of the Holy Mausoleum. My only condition is that you arrive promptly after midnight and not a moment before. What say you?”

“Sure.”

“A woman of few words, aren’t you?” he remarked casually, then he rested a hand softly on her shoulder and leaned closer, so his lips were almost touching her ear. It was such an intimate gesture, she felt her face flush slightly. He whispered, “Nobles have nearly killed one another fighting for my affections, you know. Perhaps you won’t get all you want out of me, heh, but I’ll promise you a fun time regardless. It’s settled. I’ll see you tomorrow night, friend. Don’t stand me up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the end is a bit of copy/paste, but it's such a good scene that I just didn't see a reason to edit it much. And yes, we're going back to the cindered shadows plotline or whichever parts of it that are important to this story. :p 
> 
> Also, while I wrote Flayn I understood why I like her even though she's based on tropes I don't care much about (Isn't that the beauty of 3H, though? How almost every character is more and/or grow beyond than the tropes that _should_ define them?). I hope you like my take on her, because, well, she'll be around Byleth for a while.
> 
> As for the next update, I'm thinking of 2 weeks again. There are some future chapters in major need of edition+additions so I would like to work on them _and_ finish writing ch. 34 before proofreading ch. 27. Thanks for the patience~ 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you can! It really means a lot to me~ (❁´◡`❁)


	27. Wind - The Farewell Party

Not even what happened afterwards would take away the impact of seeing a giant bird fly away with Balthus on its claws after the man had attempted to fist fight it. Then he punched the creature while lying precariously on its grasp, so high up in the sky only Claude could actually make out what was going on, and, even crazier, he was relatively unharmed after the ensuing crash. All of that was after said giant bird had been summoned by one of their allies, Hapi. Fódlan was truly a place where all kinds of absurd things could come to pass.

And a lot had certainly happened after that. Even though the mercenaries who had supposedly abducted Aelfric significantly outnumbered their little group, they were still no match for the Ashen Wolves’ unusual talents, Byleth’s Relic and the three house leaders’ overall competence. Not to mention Aelfric's own magical prowess which encompassed both offensive and defensive spells.

In truth, Claude spent the whole battle thinking that things were going too smoothly which made him feel like they were playing right into someone’s hands, a sensation he very much detested. His suspicions ended up being confirmed when they had finally defeated their opponents only to be betrayed by the most untrustworthy of them all, Yuri. The young man managed to collect all of his fellow Ashen Wolves, the Chalice of Beginnings and Aelfric (who, predictably, seemed to be the mastermind behind the whole thing) just in time for mages to warp all around them and teleport them away.

“So… is anyone actually surprised that Yuri… double-crossed us…?” Claude said a little breathlessly as they stood alone in the old chapel ruins, trying to process what had just happened.

“No matter how unsurprising that was, they were still successful, Claude,” Edelgard argued calmly. She still looked perfectly composed, even after fighting dozens of mercenaries. It was a little irritating in Claude’s opinion.

Even more irritating was losing in a battle of wits like that. He sighed in frustration while he unthinkingly rubbed his painful lower back.

“Are you well?” Dimitri asked, his brow furrowed in worry and eyes fixed on the place Claude had just massaged. Differently from Edelgard, the prince seemed to always finish his battles looking a little messy and he didn’t appear to mind it by the way his face was still smeared with blood that wasn’t even his (though at least this time he hadn’t got hurt).

“Yeah, I’m just… a bit rusty, I guess,” Claude replied with his best casual expression. Actually, he felt very out of practice, much more tired that he had any right to be after such a straightforward battle. More than that, he was back at feeling pain in the place he had been stabbed. So Dimitri was right when he had tried to prevent Claude from coming, but he was not going to admit that, much less to him.

Dimitri looked about to question him further, but that was not a conversation Claude wanted to have. This combination of frustration, exhaustion and pain was the perfect recipe for him to lose the reins over his emotions so he knew that they were just a few words from an ugly fight, especially as he was growing increasingly more annoyed at Dimitri’s need to protect him as if he was a frail little thing. Fortunately, Claude had learned a useful trick to avoid confrontation with Dimitri: embarrassing him until he forgot what he was going to say in the first place.

With that in mind, he closed the distance between them and rubbed his thumb over his cheek, trying to clean the smear of blood that was there. Dimitri’s reaction was immediate: he stiffened and blushed, but didn’t say a thing.

“That’s better,” Claude said with satisfaction as he appraised Dimitri’s face, “You may be handsome and all, but even you look a little frightening wearing the blood of your enemies. You might end up scaring a child like that,” He turned his attention to Byleth as Dimitri struggled to regain his composure, “So… Now what?”

“Now we go meet them,” she said matter-of-factly.

“You talk as if you know exactly where they are,” Edelgard remarked with raised eyebrows.

“Not really, but I know where they’ll be,” the mercenary said enigmatically.

\-----

The Holy Mausoleum, that was where Aelfric, the Ashen Wolves and the Chalice of Beginnings were supposed to be according to what Yuri had told Byleth. And they were to arrive there at midnight. It bothered Claude that they were still playing by his rules, it bothered him even more that they had no real alternatives. 

They went to Rhea as soon as the knights arrived (late, as always). The woman seemed to have conducted her own investigation on the events and told them about the supposed ritual to resurrect the dead that Aelfric was probably about to attempt. For that he needed the blood of the Four Apostles, which he could get through the Ashen Wolves who, conveniently, bore their Crests. Rhea also thought that the ritual would flop because of some religious nonsense about souls and the goddess. Either way, they had to stop him before the whole thing turned into a tragedy. As it was usually the case with the Archbishop, her explanations were too vague and mystic and she would never let them ask enough questions (when she did, she usually evaded them with more vagueness and mysticism).

As the knights were busy with some mayhem Aelfric had created in Garreg Mach’s town, Rhea had no other alternative but to entrust the mission to them. More precisely, she entrusted it to the Academy’s teachers and students, plus Byleth who would lead the whole thing. They were supposed to gather the others as soon as they left the audience chambers. However, when it seemed like nobody was looking, Claude quietly slipped away. He needed to go to the infirmary before he did any more adventuring.

Claude couldn’t restrain a sigh of relief when Manuela’s healing spell coursed through his body. The professor also sighed, but hers seemed to be tinted with frustration.

“You know how these things work, my dear. No matter how much magic I use on you, your body still does most of the effort and it’s supposed to be tiring. That is to say, if you don’t rest, you will not get better,” she admonished him.

“I’m resting,” Claude replied, because most of the time, he was. Manuela arched an eyebrow at him skeptically.

“You lie with such a straight face… What a dangerous young man you are,” she remarked tiredly, “You are not taking part in that mission in the Holy Mausoleum tonight, are you?”

“Hmm, what mission?,” he asked in a confused tone, a little surprised that the professor already knew about it.

“...You really are a dangerous young man. I hope you don’t use that talent of yours to lead any girls on.”

“Don’t worry, Professor Manuela,” Claude reassured her with a smile.

“Well, I suppose I don’t need to. You’re already in love, aren’t you?” she said with a wink and a knowing smile, “I can see it in your face. It has that glow, the glow of young love.”

“...Huh?” was all the sound he could make at first, “...I don’t think I understand what you’re talking about, professor.”

“That’s the thing, darling. Love is not something you _think_ , it’s something you _feel_.”

“...Right. Thanks for the spell, but I guess I should go now. Rest and all, you know?” he said as he stood up, trying not to appear as flustered as he felt.

Claude fled the infirmary as fast as he could, but flinched just as he exited it. Dimitri was there, back resting against the wall and arms crossed. 

“What… are you doing? Are you spying on me now?” Claude asked, feeling suddenly and unnaturally angry with Dimitri.

“Huh? No, I was waiting for you. What was there for me to even spy on?” The prince replied, looking suspicious, “More importantly, why were you even in the infirmary if you are supposedly so well and healthy?”

“Dimitri, I think you’re a little confused. Maybe you think that ‘our thing’ gives you the right to know what I’m going to do and why? Well, it doesn’t,” he explained in a sarcastic tone and walked away. Dimitri quickly caught up with him.

“I just wish to know why you are being so unreasonable. That’s unlike you,” Dimitri insisted patiently.

Claude stopped suddenly, turned to him and grabbed his shoulders.

“What have I just told you, Dimitri? I said that I’m not going to explain myself to you. Was that clear enough or do I have to draw a picture?” he said in a purposely slow and enunciated manner, thinking that, maybe, if Dimitri got offended, he would leave him alone. “Oh, and don’t think for a moment that you know me well enough to say what’s like or unlike me.”

Dimitri was silent at first, but his expression looked genuinely hurt. And that made him both cruelly satisfied and miserable at the same time.

“You say that, but I knew this was going to happen,” Dimitri replied in a quiet, resigned tone. Claude was confused about what ‘this’ even was, so how could Dimitri know beforehand? Dimitri sighed before continuing, “I’m not going to ask you any more questions, but… let me at least tell you one thing. There is not one good reason for you to go to the Holy Mausoleum tonight if you are still hurt and I know that you know it because you are a brilliant man.”

After that, Dimitri excused himself politely, as if they barely knew each other, and left. Claude just watched his back until he turned a corner and disappeared. It was his time to sigh tiredly before he turned his eyes to the window by his side. The night had finally fallen over Garreg Mach so he could only see little illuminated windows, shining like stars. That was when he noticed where he was standing. It was the same place he had met Dimitri unintentionally, months ago, after he had been slapped by that guard. It seemed like ancient history by then. So much had happened and yet the prince hadn’t changed that much. He always seemed to make such an effort to help Claude even when he had no idea what was going on. He was already feeling guilty about his angry reaction, especially because he knew it was not the mission or Dimitri’s incessant worrying that had actually bothered him, but Professor Manuela’s words.

Claude had avoided thinking about the extent of his feelings for Dimitri. The excuse he had used in the beginning, that it was only a physical thing, didn’t cut it any longer, even if that was probably what he would say to someone when asked. Intimately, though, he knew that it was much more than that, but was it love?

Love in Claude’s mind was a force strong enough to make a (mostly) reasonable woman abandon life as she knew it, leave her country, all to go after the man she desired. It made people act in unpredictable, impulsive and sometimes incomprehensible ways. It honestly frightened him.

It was too much.

He sighed again before walking away from that window and from that line of thought. It was almost time to meet the others in the cathedral.

Claude was intercepted before he left the reception hall by the odd duo of Byleth and Hanneman.

“I’ve talked to Professor Hanneman and we have agreed that you are not to participate in this mission,” Byleth said with her usual dispassionate tone, the professor nodded in support.

“Why?” Claude asked, though he already knew where this was going.

“Because you are not completely recovered, Claude. Not even Professor Manuela is going to take part in this and she is much more experienced than you,” Hanneman explained seriously, “It’s my responsibility as the professor in charge of the Golden Deer House, to evaluate the students’ condition and avoid unnecessary risks and it is what I am doing. If you feel the need to participate in some way, you could write a composition about it.”

After that, the professor excused himself and walked away. Claude just shook his head and stared at Byleth in disbelief.

“Write a composition? Seriously?” He repeated with indignation, Byleth simply shrugged.

“As a friend, I don’t want to put you in danger, as the leader of this mission, I don’t want you to get in the way,” Byleth said bluntly.

“Come on, Byleth. You don’t really believe that, do you? Are you really going to leave me behind?” Claude insisted, the mercenary kept an impassive face, “Was it Dimitri who told on me?”

“Maybe you should really write a composition about this,” Byleth said suddenly, her brow furrowed, “You’re not thinking of this strategically, Claude. You’re reacting as if I’m not inviting you to tea just to be mean.”

And, without waiting for his reply, she left.

Claude retreated to his room, fuming. He almost threw himself onto his bed before remembering that he was hurt, even if he couldn’t really feel it after his little visit to the infirmary. Instead, he undressed slowly, put all the books and clothes and other objects that were littering his bed on the floor, then lay down on his right side, with his face turned to the wall. It was the most comfortable he could get, and yet he had still woken up in pain every single day.

And he still wanted to go to the Holy Mausoleum that night even so. For what purpose? To rescue the Ashen Wolves? To avoid a vaguely announced tragedy? That was not nearly enough to justify the risks.

Claude was being unreasonable. He was not thinking strategically. That was unlike him.

Byleth, as a leader, had all the right to think he might be a hindrance to the mission. If he was in her place, he would probably decide in the same way. Then why was he so upset?

Claude was used to being alone. His parents had never coddled him and he had never been able to make any friends his own age. The people who he had grown closer to before coming to Fódlan were not only much older than him, but also all worked for his father in some way. So even if they genuinely liked Claude, _something_ was missing.

Then, he came to Fódlan with the naive hope that things would be different. How foolish he had been. Not only was he still an outsider, but he also had to hide his origins and change his name.

Coming to the Officer’s Academy was different though. It had been his grandfather’s idea, he thought it would help groom Claude into a proper noble. The decision, however, was still his own. This time he didn’t come with hopes, but goals. If there was no place in the world for people like him, then he would change the world instead. And for that he needed to find the right tools.

What he hadn’t really expected to find was _this_. When he had first met the other two house leaders, they had seemed… predictable. Dimitri, handsome and polite, Edelgard, graceful and aloof. But then Remire had happened and they met Byleth. She brought them together and kept them together. Claude had never felt anything like it, this sense of communion that had developed among them. After having completely given up, he had found it, his own place. But it also felt fragile, like at any moment it could fall apart. And he didn’t want to lose it.

Was he afraid of being abandoned? Was that why he was acting so strangely?

How ridiculous. He was not only overly attached to Dimitri but to their little family of sorts as well. A ‘family’ that had no way of resisting their graduation.

\-----

No one had died, it seemed. Or at least, no one on their side, by what Claude had heard of other people’s conversations the next day.

Classes were cancelled so Claude spent most of his time wandering the monastery in the hope of seeing Edelgard. For some reason, he thought it would be easier to keep his emotions in check around her. The opportunity came during lunch, when he saw her in the dining hall having her meal all by herself.

“I thought you would have extracted all the information from Dimitri or Byleth by this point,” she commented blandly.

Claude shrugged, “I would like to hear your account of the events.”

That made Edelgard’s eyebrows rise slightly. She also didn’t immediately reply, choosing to keep her attention to her meal. Claude waited.

“I don’t really know what you are expecting from me, Claude,” she sighed before telling him her summary of that night, “We arrived in time to prevent the Ashen Wolves’ sacrifice, but Aelfric still completed the rite. It was as Rhea had said… a failure. The chalice consumed both Byleth’s mother and Aelfric-”

“Wait, what?”

“It transformed them into an Umbral Beast-” Edelgard continued, ignoring Claude’s disruption.

“A what? Come on, Edelgard. It’s like you’re speaking a different language here. At least elaborate a little,” Claude cut her off again, she frowned.

“An Umbral Beast is a creature of legend, I had… never encountered one before either. It’s like a Demonic Beast or a Black Beast, but even more powerful,” she explained calmly, “Somehow… we managed to defeat it, and, with that, Aelfric was no more. There were no other casualties besides him and his own private army, surprisingly. Miraculously, even. Every time one of us was in grave danger, Byleth would appear. It was almost… prescient.”

Claude thought that Edelgard looked even more impressed by the mercenary than she usually did, but then, the woman was an amazing warrior and she was bound to get even mightier when she really got used to the Sword of the Creator. There was someone else who puzzled him more though.

“What is this about Byleth’s mother, Edelgard? Didn’t she die, like, twenty years ago?”

“Yes… And yet her body was completely preserved, like she had died yesterday. Aelfric said he found the corpse hidden in Abyss. He was… enamored with her in his youth it seemed, so it shook him to the core. He seemed to think that Rhea had been responsible for her demise.”

“And… what do you think?” Claude asked. It was clear that Edelgard had given the matter some thought.

“We are in the dining hall of Garreg Mach’s monastery. That’s what I think”, Edelgard whispered sharply, “The circumstances of her death and the state of her corpse… All of that must be related to Byleth’s ability to wield the Sword of the Creator.”

“It would be odd if they were completely unrelated mysterious events…” Claude conceded.

“Claude… Do you know what kind of body never decays?” she asked quietly.

It was a strange question and, at first, he simply watched Edelgard, waiting for an elaboration. Then, it came to him: the book Edelgard had given him, that story which he had read a dozen times by then.

“Edelgard-”

“Don’t say a thing. Just keep this in your mind for now,” she told him severely, “There is something else… I think you should talk to Byleth about this… episode. When we were done with the Umbral Beast, she looked so lost, but she only brushed me and Dimitri off.”

“And what makes you think she will open up to me? I mean, out of the four of us I am the only one whose mother still lives.”

“...you’re strangely slow sometimes,” Edelgard remarked with a critical expression and Claude immediately felt his face burn with indignation, “Haven’t you noticed that the bond you two share is of a different nature?”

Claude didn’t know what to say to that. He thought they shared something special, but… he was never completely sure if Byleth felt the same. Again, he felt warmth, yet this time it seemed to irradiate from his chest to the rest of his body.

“But then… I wonder if you are able to have an honest, heartfelt conversation with anyone. Not even Dimitri is privy to that heart of yours, is he?” Edelgard said and, just like that, the pleasant warmth was gone.

“Hmm, what about your heart, princess? Is it made of stone? Or is it ice?” he provoked back, Edelgard smiled in amusement.

“I’m surprised you think I have one at all,” she said with the same expression, and he noticed she was joking. Edelgard was joking, the world must be coming to an end. Before he could make any comment, she sighed and continued in an almost whisper, “Sometimes… I really wish I didn’t have one.”

Their conversation ended abruptly then. Edelgard’s expression darkened and she was quickly excusing herself and leaving. Claude found the reason a moment later: Monica had just arrived in the dining hall. That was another mystery for him to solve: What was the relationship between the two girls?

And, more importantly, did that mean the princess was somehow involved in whatever secret plot that had culminated in Flayn’s kidnapping?

Edelgard knew more than she was telling them, that he knew.

\-----

As the days passed by, Claude started to feel the need to talk to both Byleth and Dimitri. The way their last conversations had ended was starting to bother him. That sensation only increased when he finally stopped feeling pain in his lower back. It was like his mind was suddenly clear and his emotions were manageable again.

“You look much better,” Hilda remarked after their classes for that day had ended, and, noticing his inquiring eyes, continued, “You’re not cranky and mean any more. Also, your smile looks less fake.”

“Cranky and mean? Less fake? With friends like you, who needs enemies, right?”

“You can take it,” she replied with a playful smile, “It’s the first time you’ve said it. That we are friends.”

“You notice the strangest things,” Claude said, trying to deflect the attention.

“How cute. You’re embarrassed,” she teased, her sharp eyes fixed on his own, “Anyway, I was talking to Baltie yesterday-”

“Baltie, who’s that? Wait… are you talking about Balthus? Since when are you on pet name terms with that guy?”

“Since forever. He’s been my brother’s good friend since they were both little, you can imagine how long ago that was. Though we hadn’t heard from him after he relinquished his noble title. Imagine my surprise when I saw him in the Holy Mausoleum, his blood being sucked dry! Anyway, I’ve visited him to see if he was feeling better-”

“Wait, slow down, that’s a lot of information all at once… So Balthus is Holst’s buddy? And used to be a noble? Huh…” he repeated as he tried to absorb that piece of news, “And you ‘visited’ him? Where?”

“In that place he lives, underground…” Hilda replied and noticing Claude’s perplexity continued, “I asked Byleth to take me there. Is that so weird?” It was weird. Both how casually Hilda had spoken of Abyss and the fact that she had convinced Byleth to take her there so easily. Before Claude could say anything, she continued, “Anyway the underground people are going to give Baltie and his friends a send-off at the local inn. And he invited both of us as well. So, do you want to come?”

Hilda looked at him with big, hopeful eyes that made it clear that she wanted his company for whatever mysterious reason. Claude, on the other hand, was still very confused.

“Send-off? Are the Ashen Wolves leaving Abyss?”

Hilda nodded, then smirked in a way that spelled trouble, “Baltie said we should invite your man as well.”

“I don’t own any,” he replied in a bored voice, an eyebrow arched, though he could feel his cheeks burn. Hilda kept grinning at him.

\-----

No matter how poor or embarrassing had been the wording of Balthus’s invitation, it was a good excuse to talk to Dimitri. They had only exchanged greetings since that day outside the infirmary and Claude was starting to miss their interactions. Not only his touches or his kisses, but the attention, the way he would always intently listen to him, no matter what he was talking about, and how his eyes would follow him. Did that mean he was in love? He didn’t really want to know.

“Oh, Byleth told me about it,” Dimitri said when Claude relayed the invitation to him. He had found the prince in Dedue’s company, but the big man had discreetly excused himself to give them privacy. “So you are going as well? That’s good,” Dimitri continued in the cordial, but distant tone he used with people he was not very familiar with. It made Claude feel like he had something heavy and unruly in his stomach.

“I thought you hated this kind of event,” Claude replied.

“Well, yes. Yet after everything I feel that I should attend. I suppose we and the Ashen Wolves have gone through a lot together even if we barely know each other. And since everyone’s going…”

“Everyone?”

“Oh, I mean you, Byleth and Edelgard.”

Everyone. They were everyone for Dimitri as well and Claude was part of that. The weight in the bottom of his stomach lessened.

“Dimitri… Can we go somewhere more private?” He asked impulsively. The prince made an apologetic face.

“I… promised to train with Ingrid. Is it urgent?” 

“No, it’s… not. I just wanted to say that… you were right,” he forced out, it was hard, “I was being unreasonable and… mean too, I guess. So-”

“It’s fine, Claude,” Dimitri interrupted him in the same dispassionate tone, “I don’t really care about being right. I only care that you’re safe. I’m also sorry if I… made you feel suffocated. I’ll give you more space, if that’s what you want.”

How did they go from Claude trying to force an apology out of himself to Dimitri apologizing instead? Claude was suddenly at loss.

“...I don’t want more space,” he said and was immediately surprised and embarrassed by his admission. That revealed a lot more about his feelings than he was ready to accept so he quickly added, “But we can talk more later. I mean, Ingrid is probably waiting for you, isn’t she?”

Dimitri nodded, “I’ll see you later, then.”

\-----

The event was going to take place in Abyss’s only real inn called The Wilting Rose, a rather depressing name in Claude’s opinion. Before he and Hilda actually reached it, the girl stopped and grabbed his wrist. When Claude turned his eyes to her, she was making that cute pouty face she used to convince others to work for her. It made him feel immediately tired.

“I was thinking of drinking a little tonight,” Hilda told him.

“Uh, yeah? Do you want my permission or something? I’m only a house leader, not your father.”

Hilda punched his arm in what was supposed to be a light, playful manner, but was actually strong enough to be painful.

“You look like the kind who doesn’t drink. Am I right?” She guessed and it bothered Claude how she could read him like that. She didn’t wait for a confirmation before continuing, “So, I was thinking… Could you take care of me tonight, in case I end up drinking more than I should?”

“What, do you want me to clean your vomit or something?” Claude asked. It was the first time anyone had asked him something like that. It sounded troublesome, but at the same time he felt a little flattered she trusted him that much. He was really becoming way too sentimental.

“No! I mean, I hope it doesn’t come to that. Just, don’t let anyone take advantage of me. And don’t let me do anything too silly.”

“No way. The only good thing about being around drunk people is seeing they do stupid stuff,” he replied with a grin, which earned him a glare from the girl, “But I can do the first part. I think. If it’s too troublesome, I can send Dimitri after the guy.”

“Don’t talk about him like he’s your dog,” she scolded and shook her head in disapproval, “Poor Dimitri… I wonder if he’ll get drunk again tonight.”

“Oh, so you’re part of his protection squad now? Anyway, I think that was a once in a lifetime thing, that evening.”

“Hmm, I don’t know… I mean, he is a northerner…”

“So? Just because someone was born in the north, it means they’re a drunkard now? What could possibly be the connection?” Claude questioned. He really hated stereotyping.

“The cold maybe? I don’t know, Claude, but it’s part of their culture.”

Claude almost asked Hilda if Marianne was also a drinking enthusiast, considering that House Edmund was situated in the northernmost part of the Alliance, but he knew the girl would manage to invent some sort of explanation for whatever the answer was so he just let her have the last word.

\-----

Byleth and Edelgard were already there when Claude arrived at the inn with Hilda. Although they were sitting beside one another, there seemed to be a slight tension between them, similar to what he had felt when he had last talked to Dimitri. Claude was unable to do more than wave at them in greeting before he and Hilda were exuberantly welcomed by Balthus who grabbed them both by the shoulders in some kind of man-hug.

“Good to see you again. Damn, I can’t get used to how grown up you look,” Balthus said looking at Hilda.

“Hm, I hope you’re not cozying up to me just to ask me for gold again,” the girl said with an arched eyebrow and a suspicious expression.

Balthus laughed in a way that seemed to indicate that was exactly what he was doing. Then, he turned to Claude with a grin, patted his cheek in a way that made him vaguely uncomfortable, and said, “Where’s your man, Tiana’s boy?”

The _‘your man’_ comment was absolutely innocuous compared to what came afterwards. Claude couldn’t react at all, he could only throw a glance at Hilda who watched them with a slightly puzzled expression. Then her eyes seemed to find something else in the distance and it was her turn to look surprised.

“Come on, Claude. Let’s sit with Byleth~” she said in a forced cheerful tone as she pulled him by the arm and out of Balthus’s grasp. Before leaving she winked at the big man and gave him a cute little smile that made most men do her whims, “Could get us something to drink, Baltie?”

Balthus looked unaffected by her act, but still agreed with an easy going “All right.”

Instead of taking him to Byleth’s table, Hilda pulled Claude to one corner of the tavern. Her eyes scanned the room in a way that made Claude a little too anxious.

“What is it, Hilda?” He asked, trying to keep his voice nice and even.

“Baltie seems a bit into you, doesn’t he?” She said in a whisper. And Claude almost sighed in relief that this was not about his mother after all.

“...does he? Well, that’s his problem, not mine,” he replied in an equally quiet voice, suddenly thankful for how much Hilda loved this kind of ‘who likes who’ gossip. “If he’s into me, he should stop calling Dimitri ‘my man’, unless he’s hoping to be invited to a threesome.”

“I don’t think I needed that mental image. He’s like a brother to me, Claude!” she complained with a frown, “Anyway, when I visited him before… I should have told you this sooner, but it kinda slipped my mind.”

She stopped to give him a look of ‘I’m so ditzy and cute, please forgive me’. It produced absolutely no effect on Claude aside from making him more impatient.

“Tell me what? I have no idea what you’re talking about, Hilda.”

Before she could say whatever it was that she had forgotten to mention, they were cut short by Dimitri’s arrival. He was in the unusual company of Mercedes and Annette who immediately stopped to greet them, unaware they were interrupting an important conversation. As the girls talked, Claude and Dimitri exchanged a glance and a smile. That was enough for him to be completely filled by a strange yearning, like he hadn’t seen Dimitri in ages and couldn’t wait to throw himself into his arms. Hilda pulled at his sleeve, making him, thankfully, return to reality.

“Just don’t get too friendly with him, if you want to avoid trouble,” she whispered to him as they all walked up to Byleth and Edelgard’s table. Her eyes turned scrutinizing then, “You _do_ want to avoid trouble, right?”

Claude was still lost about what she was even talking about, but replied all the same, “What is a schemer if not a person who avoids unnecessary conflict?”

“Hmm, you’re your own flavor of scheming though,” she declared with a little smile before leaving him to greet the other girls.

Constance immediately stood up when they approached to welcome Mercedes warmly, like she was a friend she hadn’t seen in ages, which at least explained why the two girls had come in the first place. That was later confirmed, as he listened to both women talk fondly about old childhood memories.

Not much later, Claude noticed he was the only man at that table. On one side, Annette and Hilda talked about their daily life with the occasional participation of Edelgard and Byleth. On the other, Constance and Mercedes kept sharing stories about their shared past while Hapi listened on. Although he felt more comfortable around women than men as a general rule, it still felt a bit odd to be the only one, like he was an intruder in some sort of secret coven.

He gazed at Dimitri who stood at the other side of the room with Balthus who was pouring the other a glass of whatever mysterious alcoholic beverage they had in Abyss (the girls were drinking wine from Constance’s personal collection, however). The prince was more susceptible to peer pressure than Claude thought he would be. Balthus had only needed to say that Dimitri’s ancestors would be disappointed if he didn’t have at least one drink and he was conceding (Why his dead ancestors should be the ones to ‘decide’ if he was going to drink or not was a mystery to Claude. Maybe it really was a cultural thing like Hilda had said).

Claude was starting to consider ignoring Hilda’s enigmatic warning when he felt a light puff of air on his neck as someone whispered in his ear.

“Would you like to do something fun?”

He flinched and abruptly turned to face Yuri who was grinning at him almost predatorily. What was with Abyss’s men and their need to invade others’ personal space?

“Did I fluster you that easily? Heh, how cute,” Yuri continued and his voice had a sharp, teasing edge. “So what do you say? Do you want to play with me or not?”

\-----

Much later, Claude would have to admit that he had let his ego get the best of him.

Hilda had guessed right when she had said he was not the kind to drink. He had nothing against alcohol, really. It was a very useful tool to make people more willing to exchange information. He just really didn’t like being on the other side of this sort of interaction.

And yet he had drunk three glasses of the most disgusting, bitter drink he had ever tasted. It was a challenge to appear minimally sober by then.

The ‘something fun’ Yuri had proposed ended up being a game of cards. He had accepted with the excuse that he was a little bored, though the truth was that he really wanted to win against Yuri for a change. He was in obvious disadvantage as he had never played that specific game (he presumed it was created by the Ashen Wolves leader himself), they were playing with Yuri’s deck, in his turf, surrounded by his thugs. And yet what had made him stop and reconsider was when Yuri said that, at the end of each round, the loser would have to drink.

“What’s the point of a game with no stakes?” Yuri said when Claude contested, “And you don’t have to drink if you don’t lose.”

Claude knew he was going to lose at least one round though. He was not that arrogant to think he would beat Yuri so thoroughly at his own game. He still went on with it though, thinking that maybe he was not that good at avoiding trouble after all.

He lost three rounds, but at least Yuri also lost thrice so they were tied. It was the last round, the decisive match, and his mind was so slow with alcohol, he had to make an effort to focus on what was ahead of him, the cards in his hand, the ones over the table. He would have to thank his good fortune yet again because he had everything he needed right there.

Before he could make his move, his attention was distracted by yelling and some sort of commotion coming from a table on the other side of the room where Dimitri and Balthus were surrounded by rowdy men, probably doing something stupid. Again he felt that yearning, that want of just being with Dimitri, just having him all for himself. Why was he even losing time with this game when he could be doing so much more?

Even distracted as he was, he still caught a strange movement at the edge of his vision.

“I think you have something in your hand that you shouldn’t,” he said casually, Yuri gave him a lopsided smile.

“Alright, you caught me,” he admitted and threw an extra card over the table carelessly, “I was trying to offset my lack of luck this round. It’s only fair. But, really, these eyes of yours see everything, apart from being so very green and pretty, that is.”

Somehow the compliment sounded more like an accusation than anything else. Claude pretended not to notice. Yuri had been insistently needling him the whole game actually. He didn’t know if that was his idea of strategy or something else, and he was too drunk to figure it out. 

“Well, thank you,” Claude replied in a friendly tone and put his cards down, “I guess this makes me the winner.”

“I guess it does,” Yuri conceded with a sigh. “I didn’t think it’d be that hard to deceive you after I got you drunk.”

“Speaking of which…” he said as he filled Yuri’s glass with the disgusting liquid they were drinking.

“How cruel. Don’t you have any compassion in your noble heart?”

“If you wanted compassion, you should have challenged Dimitri, not me,” he replied coolly and pushed the glass in Yuri’s direction. He downed it with a grimace, but recovered his composure quickly.

“Hmm, would you let me have my way with him, I wonder?” Yuri said in a light voice, but his grin was devilish, “Heh, I can see the answer in your face.”

He only noticed the way his jaw had clenched then.

“Don’t worry. I won’t trespass on your territory if you keep away from mine,” he said casually as he stood up. “But then, we’re all leaving now, so does it even matter?” he continued quietly, more to himself than to Claude or anyone else. And it was the most sincere Claude had ever seen him be.

Yuri patted Claude on the shoulder lightly before leaving, looking very stable for a slim young man who had just drunk four glasses of almost pure alcohol.

Claude didn’t think he had the same grace though. He had been dreading standing up since he started feeling the effects of the drink on his body, and, predictably, felt the whole room spin when he finally tried to get on his feet.

He remembered very little of what happened after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing Hilda as Claude's sidekick. She's so completely different from Hubert and Dedue! And the game never really explains how she ended up in that position which only makes me more interested. Also, I find it a pity that Claude and Yuri barely interact in canon. I mean they are similar in a way (both schemers, both secretive), but come from completely different backgrounds. I think... they would probably low-key dislike each other, but also be intellectually attracted to each other (and that appeals to me, what can I say...)
> 
> Anyway, I'm still in the process of editing/rewriting the next chapters while also writing bits and pieces of several other chapters, so I'm keeping my usual 2 weeks interval.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading~ Please, if you can spare a moment, leave a comment with your feelings and thoughts or just to say 'hi, i'm here'! (❁´◡`❁)


End file.
